


Something Good Can Work

by ladstars



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 115,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladstars/pseuds/ladstars
Summary: A modern day Anne Lister is a landscaper/gardener who works too much. She's built a life around her work. As a result, her relationships have suffered. Ann Walker is a upbeat but solitary figure who is trying to find her place in upper class society. A society that she doesn't want to belong in.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Mariana Lawton/Anne Lister (1791-1840)
Comments: 237
Kudos: 557





	1. Chapter 1

Anne hangs up the office phone with a sigh. She rubs her hands over her face. The phone starts ringing again. Anne stands up. “I need a break, answer that Elizabeth.” She points at the still ringing phone before walking out of the room. She plops down on the bench just outside the office door. The warm May sun beats down on her face. Anne squints out over the property. Her workers scurrying around busily. Anne pulls her dark sunglasses from the top of her head down to cover her eyes. She looks up at towards the sky, the glasses protecting her eyes from the sun.

The office phone has been ringing off the hook all morning. Usually it’s Elizabeth Cordingley’s job to answer the phone calls. But the office has been so swamped with phone calls, and billing, and ordering, and other paperwork and details that Elizabeth had asked Anne for some help this morning. Anne was happy to oblige, even though it took her away from other work that she needed to get done.

Anne takes a few deep breathes before getting up and going back inside the office. She stops at the kitchenette to get her water bottle out of the refrigerator. She pulls some water from the bottle as she walks back to her desk. “Who was that?” Anne asks.

“I’m not sure. No one I’m familiar with at least. A new customer it appears. They wanted to know what services we offer. I informed them and it sounds like they will be stopping out sometime this afternoon.” Cordingley informs her boss.

“Ok, thanks.” Anne plops down in her desk chair. A laptop, a notebook, and a blank piece of grid paper all sit on the desktop. The grid paper was laid out early this morning but has since been forgotten with the barrage of phone calls that have come in.

Cordingley tucks back into her paperwork over at her desk, in the opposite corner of the room. It’s not a large room. A desk in two corners, the door at another, the kitchenette occupies the remaining corner. Half a dozen cabinets and a few shelves line the walls. Two chairs sit in front of Anne’s desk and two in front of Cordingley’s.

“I’ll only be around til just after your lunch. I have two consultations this afternoon. I would like to be able to check on John and the men before I go as well. I hope I’ve helped you out today. I always think that one of the most important parts of customer service is being prompt with phone calls and billing and scheduling. Everything else will fall into place if you do that properly.” Anne sort of rambles about.

“I know. You make that clear. I agree with you.” Cordingley smiles over at Anne.

Anne nods. “Good woman. I’ve taught you well.” She tells her office employee with a little chuckle. “Now back to work.”

Elizabeth chuckle a little too. Her boss is alright. She runs a tight ship and is stern but fair. She’s more than happy to work for Anne Lister.

* * *

She gets in her truck and starts the engine. Anne punches the address of her first consultation into the GPS and lets it calibrate before taking off in the correct direction. Anne rubs the bridge of her nose between her index finger and thumb as she goes, feeling a headache coming on. She always gets a headache if she is looking at the laptop screen or paperwork or a design for too long.

It’s not a long a drive and soon enough Anne pulls her truck onto a long driveway. She drives down and as she does the large house, if you can call it a house, comes into her field of vision. It’s more of a mansion or castle than a house. She notices a few shrubs here and there on her drive in. The front of the house and landscaping doesn’t look like its been updated in 30 years.

Anne parks in front of the front door. She grabs her notebook and pen and measuring wheel and phone before heading to the door. She rings the doorbell and waits. Anne looks around and wonders what changes the homeowner wants to make. There’s definitely plenty of things she would change if it were up to her. But, it’s not, and the customer is always right.

The door starts to open and Anne spins to face the door and plasters a smile on her face. She waits until the door is fully open before taking in the woman who answered the door. Anne looks the woman up and down. She always takes in her clients when she first meets with them. She needs to get a sense of the person. What kind of vibe a person gives off tells a lot about them and what they might like. And how easy or difficult they might be to work with.

This woman is thin, a few inches shorter than Anne, and a few years younger than her by the looks of it. She doesn’t give off an air of authority or arrogance, which is surprising because of the size of her house. Anne’s first thought was that whoever lived in the house was probably stuck up and thought that they were better than the rest of society. Instead, Anne is met with a warm smile.

Anne holds out her hand. “I’m Anne Lister.”

The woman takes her hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m also Ann. Ann Walker. Do come in.” The woman spins and they step inside.

Anne removes her sunglasses from her eyes and perches them atop her head. The second thing Anne does, if she gets the opportunity, is look around their house. Is it neat and upkept? Is it haphazard? Is there a rhyme and reason to the items in the house or is everything just sort of there? The way someone keeps their home says a lot about their style and what they like.

The house is grand. That’s for sure. But it feels warm and inviting. Not cold and sterile like some giant houses. Lived in.

“Would you like anything to drink? Water? Tea?” Ann asks as they walk through the front corridor further into the house. They stop in the kitchen.

“No.” Anne shakes her head. Her thoughts coming back from the house to the client in front of her. “No, thank you. I’m fine. Quite the house you have here.”

“Ah, yes. It’s been in my family for generations. I inherited it when my parents died a few years ago. Well, my sister and I but she is married and lives in Scotland.”

Anne bows her head. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents. So, you live here all by yourself? No Mr. Walker?” She raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

Ann looks down at her toes shyly. “No.” She whispers and fidgets with the bottom hem of her t-shirt.

Noticing that she is uncomfortable with the topic, Anne moves on. “So.” She flips her notebook open and gets to a blank page. “What am I doing here today?”

Ann Walker’s eyes shoot up to meet Anne’s. “I-uh-oh-“ She stutters. “I- well, I want to make some changes around the estate. I don’t know when the last time any plants were put in or changed or updated or whatever you call it.”

“I see.” Anne licks her lips and watches her new client carefully. She doesn’t want to ruffle any feathers too soon into this meeting. People are sensitive and Anne knows this, dealing with people for almost 15 years now. “Well, what do you want to see happen?”

Ann shrugs. “That’s the problem. I have no idea. I know nothing about plants, bushes.”

“Shrubs.” Anne corrects.

“What?” Ann asks in confusion.

Anne takes a deep breath. “Most _professionals_ refer to them as shrubs, not bushes.”

“Oh, sorry.” Ann looks down at her feet again.

“No, you’re new to this. It’s okay.” Anne says smoothly. “How about we go outside? Have a look around. I’ll ask some questions as we go, and we can get a sense of where to go from there.”

“Okay.” Ann nods and leads Anne back to the front door.

Anne puts her sunglasses back on as they step outside. “How do you feel about these shrubs on either side of your stairs?” She starts with a simple question as she brings her pen to her notebook. Anne makes a quick sketch of the front of the house and the beds that line it. Marking the spots where shrubs are along the building.

“Well-“ Ann pauses and thinks about it for maybe the first time. “I think they’re boring.”

Anne chuckles. “There ya go. You do know something. A lot of landscaping is what _you_ want to see. What _you_ think looks good. What colors you like. What textures. What shapes, sizes. What kind of design. Formal or informal. A neat, clean look. Or a more natural look. It’s all up to you.” Anne writes the word boring on her notebook page next to the spot she marked when the shrubs are on either side of the front steps.

“That sounds overwhelming.” Ann sighs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll break it all down for you. I’ll make this as painless as possible.”

“Thank you. I enjoy painless.” The tips of Ann’s ears tinge pink as she hears the words leave her mouth.

Anne laughs. “You’re funny. Let’s move on.”

She asks questions. Lots of them. She asks Ann if she wants to see more shrubs or perennials in the design. If she wants to start fresh and rip everything out. Or if she wants to just start with replacing a few things here and there. Whether she wants to start on one side of the house and do one side at a time or do the whole area surrounding the house. She asks about what flower colors Ann likes and wants to see in the design. If she like evergreens. All sorts of landscape related questions.

Ann lets out a huff. “So many questions.”

“I know. Think of them as an adventure more than a daunting task. Now that we’ve gone around the house and I’ve jotted some things down and we’ve established a few things, what I’ll do is put together a design for you. We’ll start with that. It’ll probably take me a couple weeks to get that finished and get back to you. I’m just going to take some measurements and some pictures.” Anne wiggles her phone and her eyebrows. “I don’t have anything more for you unless you have any questions.”

“Oh, no.” Ann shakes her head. “Do you need any help?”

Anne freezes for a second. Most clients or homeowners don’t want to have anything to do with the physical side of her job. They don’t want to get their hands dirty. Anne Lister _loves_ to get her hands dirty though. “I don’t need help, no. But you can observe if you’d like.”

“Mmm.” Ann hums and nods once.

Anne starts with the front of the house and measures the lengths from the stairs to each corner. She goes around the right side of the house and walks along the wall, her measuring wheel rolling along in front of her, Ann Walker following along behind her. Anne gets to the back corner and write down the measurements on her paper. She turns the corner.

“Do you enjoy what you do?” Ann asks from behind her.

Anne stops mid-step and looks over her shoulder back at Ann. Ann has her arms folded across her chest and a half smile on her face. “I do. I come from a long line of farmers and landowners. I like to say _it’s in my blood_. I never really wanted to be a farmer and have to care for live animals but plants. That’s a whole different world. A similar world. Similar to farming as far as tending to fields. What I do is more finesse than farming.” Anne grins, always happy to talk about her job and plants. She turns back around and continues around the back of the house taking the measurements that she needs.

“Sounds like a lot of work but it’s good that you like it, I suppose.”

“You suppose, huh.” Anne chuckles. “This time of year. May, June, July. Crazy busy. I work sun up to sun down pretty much. It’s exhausting some days but it’s worth it when I get to do something like this. Turn a client’s landscaping into something that’s refreshing and that they absolutely love. The satisfaction I get when I finish a job and the client has nothing but praise for me and the work I’ve done is more than worth the long hours. It all evens out in the end though.”

“Oh?”

Anne gets to the other corner of the building. She stops and jots down a few numbers. She looks up from her notebook to her newest client. “I get lots of time off in the winter months.” Anne winks.

“Oh.” Ann blushes and looks down at her feet. “Do you-“ She doesn’t want to be too forward but she is curious.

“Do I what, Miss Walker?” Anne leans towards Ann, trying to get the words from the woman.

“Do you go on a nice long vacation in the winter?” Ann asks without looking up from her feet.

“Ahhh.” Anne continues down the side of the house, back to the front. “I do. Usually somewhere warm but not always. Depends what’s going on and where I’m at in life.”

Ann’s not sure what that means but she’s far to shy to ask now. “That must be nice.”

“Certainly.” Anne hums. “Well, I just have to take a few photos for reference and then I’ll be out of your hair.” She comes to a stop and puts her notebook and measuring wheel down on the ground.

“Oh, that’s alright.” Ann says without looking up, not paying attention. “I don’t have very many- oof-“ She runs right into Anne.

Anne grabs onto the woman’s arm to steady her. “You alright?”

“Sorry.” Ann says at the same time. “I’m fine thank you. I just- I just- wasn’t paying attention. Silly me.”

“It’s quite alright. I know I’m distracting. Me talking about all my plants and my work and everything. As long as you’re alright.” Anne looks down at her hand still wrapped around Ann’s forearm.

Ann’s eyes follow Anne Lister’s down to her arm. Anne gives it a firm squeeze and Ann inhales quickly. “I’m better than alright.”

Anne looks up and meets Ann’s eyes. She smiles. “You were saying? You don’t have very many-?”

Ann licks her lips and finishes the sentence. “Guests.”

“Hmm.” Anne hums and finally releases Ann’s arm from her grasp.

Nervous, Ann rambles on about the subject. “Mostly just relatives. Aunt’s. Cousin’s. My cousin’s wife is actually the one who recommended your company when I was talking about my shabby bushes the last time she was here.”

Anne narrows her eyes at Ann.

“Sorry, shrubs.” Ann smiles timidly.

“Bushes are somewhere else.” Anne nods her head to the side. It’s not a line she would use with most clients but-

“Oh my gosh.” Ann’s face goes red and her eyes find her feet again.

Anne laughs. “Oh, I’m sorry dear. I just had to. You led me right to it. Shrubs remember. May I ask who this mystery cousin of yours is?” Anne tries to save Ann from her own embarrassment.

“Not my cousin. My cousin’s wife. Eliza Priestley.” Ann finally looks back up at Anne.

“Ahhhh. Mrs. Preistley. One of my most-“ Anne brings her hand to her chin, rubbing it. “What’s the word to use?” Her eyes find Ann’s, trying to judge how close to Eliza Priestley Ann is. There’s an age gap between them so she knows they probably don’t bond over most things. “Indecisive.” Anne says firmly.

Ann laughs. “Oh, she must be awful to work for- with.”

“It’s a challenge. But I like a good challenge every now and then.”

“I hope I’m not as bad to work with.” Ann doesn’t want Anne to despise her for be picky or indecisive or something equally as horrible.

Anne smiles her most charming smile. “You are already better. I’ll let you go now. I’ll just be around a few more minutes taking photos. If you don’t have any more questions.” Anne holds her hand out for her new client to shake. “It was very nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you on this project. I’ll get something started and get back to you. I hope you will enjoy the services that Lister Landscape & Nursery have to offer.” The consummate professional Anne Lister returns.

Taking Anne’s hand, Ann shakes it with a pleasant smile. “Thank you for coming out to meet with me. I’m sure you will blow me away.”

Anne smirks.

Ann blushes and releases the hand. “With your designs and hard work. And everything that you do. I’m gonna go in the house now.” She says awkwardly and scurries over to the front steps, hurrying up them and slipping inside the house quickly. Ann leans her back against the inside of the closed door and sighs. Thinking that she’s a nervous idiot she has to take a few calming breathes before proceeding into her kitchen for a glass of water.

Anne takes the reference photos that she needs. Thinking it’s going to be fun doing this job. At the very least, she gets to fluster this poor woman with her charm and wit. It’s never bad either when the client is a young, sometimes not young, attractive woman. A little something nice to look at while she does her work. She packs up her stuff into the truck and is off to her last appointment of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne gets out of her office chair with a huff. She brings her arms over her head and stretches out her back with a yawn. She’s been working long days the last week. Longer than normal days because one of her employees broke a finger and has been out of work for over a week now. She’s been getting up early working on paperwork or designs before going over to the nursery for 7am. Anne spends most of the day helping the men on her crew since they are a member short currently. If she has an appointment, she will leave to go to it and then come back to see how the job is going and if they need her help. Anne loves working with the guys. She loves getting her hands dirty. She loves the feel of soil on her hands. It doesn’t matter what they are working on. It could be doing shrub removal. It could be putting down fresh mulch. She loves the smell of a fresh hardwood mulch. It could be a pruning job where she gets to use her artistic side a little more. Sure, some of the work they do is hard manual labor, but Anne doesn’t mind. She thinks it keeps her down to earth, humble. It also keeps her fit and in great physical shape.

It’s been nearly two weeks since her employee broke his finger and is expected back at work next week. She’s grateful because Anne is falling behind on her design work. But the most important thing is getting jobs done on time and meeting those deadlines. It will be nice though for her to have a little extra time again.

It’s the end of the day Thursday and Anne is in her study, upstairs at Shibden. She’s working on a design and it’s not going too well. Her brain is foggy after a long day of work and it’s getting harder to think of all the little details. There’s a yawn and then a moment later, another. Anne puts her elbow on the desk bringing her fist up to her cheek, leaning on it. She just needs a minute to collect herself. Anne shakes away the drowsiness and stands up.

She goes downstairs and makes a cup of tea, in the hopes that she can stay awake long enough to finish the design.

Anne goes back upstairs to the landscape design that lays on her desk. But before she can even finish her tea, and before another ten minutes pass, she is out. The warm weather mixed with the tiredness of doing physical labor all day has her passed out at her desk.

She wakes up sometime after it’s dark outside. All disoriented and confused. Anne shakes her head, trying to shake the cobwebs out. She looks down at her wristwatch and then at the design on her desk. Her brain is mush and no use for thinking at this hour. Anne showers and gets to bed, deciding to get up early in the morning and try to finish the design. She has a handful of other designs that are lined up behind this one that she has to finish as well. The next being the one for Ann Walker.

* * *

The following morning Anne gets up early and finishes the design before she must get over to the nursery to meet Samuel Washington and the men for the day’s work.

She goes out with the crew to a shrub pruning job. Anne works with them for two-thirds of the day before returning to the nursery office to get what she needs for a consultation.

“Hello.” Elizabeth greets Anne as she storms into the office and rummages around at her desk.

“How’s your day been?” Anne asks without looking away from what she is doing.

“So far, so good.” Cordingley smiles. “I did have a phone call for you though.”

“Oh?” Anne pauses.

“A Miss Ann Walker called. She said she was curious about the design you were working on for her.” Elizabeth tells her of this new information.

Anne sighs. “I’m so behind on my designs. What’s her phone number?” She asks, finally finding what she was looking for in the pile of papers on her desk. She shoves the paper into her shoulder bag in a hurry. She knows Elizabeth is an excellent office worker and wrote down Ann’s phone number for her. She could, of course, find the file she has for Ann Walker and look up the number herself, but she doesn’t have time, so this works even better.

Elizabeth gives Anne the number and Anne puts it into the contacts on her phone. “I’ll call her on the way to my consultation.” She says and dashes out the door. “Have a good evening.” She calls as the door is closing.

Anne gets into her truck, setting her shoulder bag on the passenger seat. Starting the truck up and putting it into reverse. “Call Ann Walker.” She tells the truck. The phone starts ringing as she pulls out of the nursery driveway and onto the road.

_“Hello.”_

“Ah, hello, Miss Walker. It’s Anne Lister. I understand you called the office this morning.” Anne keeps her eyes on the road as she drives.

_“I did. I’m just curious about the design you promised me. It’s been two weeks and I haven’t heard anything from you.”_

“Yes, I know. There’s been a bit of a delay I’m afraid. I won’t get into the boring details with you, but I believe I’ll have the design finished up in the next couple of days. I will give you a call when it’s all ready to go and we can schedule a time to go over the design.” Anne indicates and makes a left turn.

_“There’s no rush. I was just curious on the progression since I hadn’t heard anything yet.”_

“And I’m very sorry about that. I know I said about two weeks but sometimes things come up and it is our busiest time of the year. I do hope you understand.”

_“Oh, I hope nothing too serious.”_

Anne smiles. The curious concern of Ann Walker is sweet. “Well, one of my crew members broke a finger and we’ve been short staffed for a bit. I’ve been doing extra to make sure jobs still get done on time.”

_“Oh.”_

“I thought I would just give you a quick call and let you know what the hold up is. And again, I’m sorry it’s taking longer than I’ve said. I’ve got to go. I’m just pulling up to my next appointment. I’ll call you in a few days.”

_“Okay.”_

“Bye.” Anne says and pushes the end call button on the steering wheel.

* * *

The rolled-up design in one hand and her shoulder bag in the other Anne skips up the steps. She rings the doorbell and waits. She rocks back and forth on her feet as she waits. Anne always gets a little nervous when she first brings a new design to someone; fearing that they will totally hate everything that she has come up with. The door swings open and Anne takes a deep breath and greets Ann. “Hello, Miss Walker.” She pauses, taking in the woman standing before her.

Ann is wearing a lavender summer dress with a short heel. Her hair is pulled back and curled delicately. She looks nothing like the casual t-shirt and jeans that she wore the first time that they met.

“Sorry. Are you heading out?” Anne is a bit confused by the outfit.

Ann shakes her head. “No.” She smiles warmly. “We have an appointment, silly. That’s why you’re here.”

Anne fumbles for the correct words. “I just- you look-“ She stops herself from saying anything inappropriate to her client. _Radiant. Amazing. Breathtaking._ Are the words Anne wants to use to describe Ann’s look. Ann looks far better in her dress than Anne does in her work clothes. A cut-off t-shirt and cargo pants with her steel toe work boots.

Ann waits a moment to see if Anne will say anything else. When she doesn’t, she gets things rolling. “Come in.” She takes a step back, allowing Anne to step through the doorway. “I wanted to wear something nice for our meeting today.” She continues. “Let’s head into the kitchen. I assume you have something fabulous for me.”

Anne swallows hard, wondering what this woman is up to. “I sure hope so. I’d hate to disappoint you.”

Ann shuts the front door and follows Anne down the hallway. “Oh, really now?”

“I hate to disappoint any of my clients.” Anne looks over her shoulder at Ann.

Ann pinches her lips together tightly. “So, I’m not special?”

Anne trips over her own feet. She catches herself before she falls forward. “I- uh- oh- we should get started.” She finds the table, avoiding Ann’s eyes, and rolls out the design. “Okay, where would you like to start?” She chances a look over at Ann.

Miss Walker is now standing directly to her left. She looks at Anne with a grimace. Anne panics at the look she is given. “What’s wrong? Do I smell bad?” She is very aware that she is in work clothes after having been out in the heat working hard previous to this appointment. Anne always tries to spray herself with a little spritz of cologne before meeting with clients but sometimes she forgets. In this moment, she can’t remember if she spritzed or not.

Ann giggles. “No. You smell fine.”

She lets go of the breath that she was holding, finally registering Ann’s words. “Just fine? Not bad?” She wants to make sure.

“You smell-“ Ann leans in closer, taking a deep breath. “You smell like you’ve been outside all day and working hard, earthy with a hint of something else.” Ann reaches out and puts her hand on the small of Anne’s back.

Anne takes a sharp breath in. They both notice it. Her heart rate quickens as well. She’s nervous. And now it’s not because she wants her client to like her design.

“I like it.” Ann says quietly, a little smirk on her lips.

Anne swallows hard. “So, wh-”

Ann applies a little pressure to Anne’s back with her hand. “I have no idea where to start. You are the professional. You should lead the way. I’ll follow.”

Anne nods and starts explaining the design to Ann. She goes over the materials that are to be used. She goes through each perennial and shrub that she has included in the design. Describing all their qualities, mature size, flower color, bloom time with excitement. Things like fall leaf color and what color the leaves on each plant are during the season. Anne goes through everything thoroughly.

Ann doesn’t say much the entire time that Anne’s is talking. She does a lot of head nodding and her right-hand stays on Anne’s back the entire time. Ann uses it to balance as she leans into Anne and over her shoulder to look over the design as Anne points to each item and goes through her descriptions.

It’s hard for Anne to concentrate when that hand on her back twitches or shifts a little bit against the bottom of her t-shirt. She has to clear her throat when Ann starts rubbing small circles with said hand but regains her composure quickly enough. It’s easy for Anne to talk about plants. The information seems to just spew from her with such ease. It’s the years of experience in addition to the joy that she gets from it. Plants, nature, reproduction, that sort of thing has always fascinated Anne Lister.

When Anne finishes with her thoughts and descriptions she looks over at her client. Her face only a few inches from hers. She finds Ann Walker in a bit of a trance, her eyes glazed over. “What do you think?” She gets her attention.

Ann shakes her head lightly. She licks her lips then. “Huh?”

Anne chuckles. The dazed look on Ann’s face is probably one of the most adorable things she’s ever seen. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been listening.”

“I’ve been listening.” Ann nods. “I think I could listen to your voice all day.”

“Uh- uh-“ Anne stutters before recovering. “But were you paying attention?”

Ann giggles and bites her bottom lip, guilty. “No.”

Anne rolls her eyes. She doesn’t have the time to explain all of this again to her client. She takes a step to her right, putting some distance between the two of them. Ann’s hand slips from her back and she misses the contact immediately. “I’ll leave this here for you and you can look over the design and look up any of these plants online, if you want. All the information is out there. That’s the beautiful of the internet nowadays. Though-“ Anne thinks of the negatives. “-some people don’t know what they are doing when looking up plants. We can look some up right now, if you would like?” She pulls her tablet from her shoulder bag.

“I trust you.” Ann tells her simply.

Anne hums in response. So, Ann Walker is one of those clients. The ones that don’t know a damn thing about the plants in their yard. The ones that just want it to ‘look pretty’. In some ways, those are Anne’s easiest clients because she can pretty much do whatever she wants. She can use whatever plants and color patterns she wants. Anything like that. She doesn’t have any restrictions. “If you would like, what I can do next is put together an estimate of costs.”

“That sounds good.” Ann nods. She watches Anne as she pulls a notebook from her shoulder bag.

“Okay, great. I’m just going to make a couple of notes here, before I forgot. If I don’t write something down, I don’t remember it.”

“Kinda young to be that forgetful?” Ann teases.

Anne shakes her head. “More like-“ She pokes her tongue out between her lips concentrating on what she is writing as she speaks. “I’ve got a million things running through my head all the time.”

“A million?’ Ann questions. “That seems like an awful lot.”

Anne nods, looking up and over at Ann. “It’s that way when you run your own business.” She closes the notebook and puts it back in her bag. “So, like I said.” She touches the design. “I’ll leave this here, you look over it, and call me if you want to make any changes. You have my number, right?” Ann only nods. “Good. I’ll get that cost estimate put together and we can discuss that and then go from there. Talk about getting your job on the schedule.” Anne quickly explains the typical procedure. “Sound good?”

Ann nods again. “What’s the schedule look like right now?”

“Well-“ Anne runs her thumb over her bottom lip as she thinks about the upcoming jobs that they have on schedule. Without pulling out her calendar and looking at it. “I’d say, at this moment, were booked out two to three weeks with jobs. Once we finalize everything here-” She looks back to the design, rubbing her hand over to sheet of paper. “-we’ll get you on the schedule for whatever work you want done.” She looks back to her client.

Ann nods and bites her lower lip. “Are you always so busy?”

“Well, this is our busiest time of the year.” Anne raises an eyebrow. It always gets to her, irritates her, that people don’t necessarily understand that.

“Ah.” Ann nods again.

“Do you have any other questions for me?”

Ann shakes her head. “I’ll show you out.” She gestures for Anne to walk with her. Anne grabs her bag and walks with her client slowly to the front door. “Is this your last stop of the day? Do you get to go home now?” It’s well past five and getting into the evening.

“Yes and yes.” Anne says with a smile, glad that someone asked.

“Good you can relax.”

Anne chuckles. “Not likely. I’ve got more to do today before I go to bed. Then back at it again tomorrow.” Anne informs her client of her evening plans.

They come to a stop at the front door. “My, you are busy.”

Anne grins. “Gotta make hay while the sun is shining.”

“What?” The confusion on Ann’s face is clear. Her brow wrinkles, her nose scrunches up.

Anne chuckles at her adorableness. She reaches out and rests her palm on Ann’s forearm. “It means, I have to take advantage of the good weather and get as much done as possible before the weather gets cool and wet again later in the year. Before winter sets in again.” She pats Ann’s arm gently. “I’ll get out of your hair. Have a good evening, Miss Walker.” Anne bows her head and slips past her, opening the door, and stepping outside. “Call me if you have any questions or want to make any changes.”

Ann smiles. “I will. Have a good evening, Anne. Try to relax.”

Anne laughs heartily. “Yeah, okay.” She hops down the stairs and heads for her truck. She waves over her shoulder back at Ann Walker.

The woman makes her nervous and she’s not sure why. It’s the little touches, she thinks. The hand on her back. It was the dazed look on Ann’s face as she described horticultural things to her. Anne knows what these things mean and that’s really what makes her nervous. She’s had clients, both male and female, flirt with her or come onto her. From the lonely housewives, to the unstimulated mothers, to the dirty old men who don’t see her and just see a female.

She’s never once started anything with one of her clients. Either during the time they work together or after a job is finished. It’s always policy of hers to keep her work life and personal life separate. Usually, it’s just harmless flirting and Anne is okay with that because she knows she won’t allow it to go any further than that. But Ann Walker makes her nervous. She thinks this is going to probably be one of the most difficult times in terms of preventing things from going past flirtation.

Anne backs out of the driveway, well aware that Ann Walker is still standing in the doorway watching her every move until she can’t see her anymore. It makes Anne nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to get this chapter out there cuz i'm really excited about what's in the next one. this one is just cuteness

The phone rings and Anne pulls it from her back left pants pocket and looks at the screen. It’s hard to see with the brightness of the sun but she can barely make out the name Ann Walker on the incoming call. Well, that was quick. She just went over the design with Ann the day before.

“Hello, Miss Walker. What can I do for you today?” Anne greets cheerily.

_“Oh- uh- hello.”_ There’s a pause. _“I have a couple of questions actually.”_

“Okay.” Anne waits for her client to explain further.

_“I looked over the design, but I can’t visualize the plants. I know nothing about plants.”_ Ann giggles anxiously.

“Did you look up any pictures online?” Anne enquires. “Hold on a second, Ann.” Anne points to the back of her truck. “That goes on here Thomas. We need to bring it with us.” She directs her employee. “Okay.”

_“No, I didn’t.”_

Anne nods. “Okay.” She knows there is another option. “You can come down to our nursery. We have most of the plants that are on your design somewhere on the grounds. We have a specimen of most plants that we grow and sell. Others we have in pots. They aren’t planted in the ground and aren’t mature size, but you can still get a good sense of the plant.” Anne explains what she is thinking.

Ann hums at the possibility. _“When is a good time to do that?”_ She asks.

Anne chuckles. “Whenever you would like, Miss Walker. John, the man that runs my nursery is here Monday through Saturday 9-5. Here til 7 on Thursday evenings.” She informs Ann of the hours.

There’s a pause before Ann replies. _“Oh.”_ Ann was hoping to see Anne if she came out and visited the nursery. _“When are you there? At the nursery?”_

“Well-“ Anne isn’t sure what the best answer is to tell Miss Walker. “I’m not usually. I mean, yes, I’m there sometimes but I’ve got other things to take care of too. I’m usually in and out. Supervising and helping the men on jobs. Going to consultations and appointments. Running errands. Going to the bank and taking care of any mailings. All that boring crap that comes with the territory. But-“ Anne takes a deep breath. Adding one more thing to her already busy schedule. “-if you want, we can schedule a time and I can be sure that I am there to meet with you. If not, John is very capable. He knows his stuff. If not, he wouldn’t be working for me.”

Ann bites her lower lip. _“Can we do that, please? I’d like to meet with you. I think that would be most comfortable for me.”_

“Okay. I’m booked up the rest of this week, but we could meet Monday late morning. Just before lunch. Say 11?”

_“That should work for me. I’ll write it on my schedule.”_

Anne wonders if there is actually much lot on Miss Walker’s calendar. She’s asked around and found out that Ann doesn’t work. Doesn’t have a job. That she just lives in that big house that she inherited from her parents. But she found out something interesting as well, that Miss Walker does go down to the school twice a week and volunteers to read with the little children. “Okay sounds good. See you on Monday.” Anne says ready to end the call. “Unless you had any other questions.”

She hears Ann giggle a little, nervous perhaps. _“I did have one question, but it doesn’t involve plants.”_

Anne isn’t sure what she expects the question to be but probably something landscaping related or adjacent. It’s not.

_“Did you get a chance to relax last night after you left my house?”_

Anne laughs. “No. I had to take care of some things at home and then I had paperwork to do. By the time I finished it was after 9 and I showered and went to bed.”

Ann frowns on her end of the call. _“That’s a shame. Well, I guess I’ll see you on Monday.”_

“Yes. See you Monday.” Anne ends the call and gets back to work bossing Thomas around.

* * *

The warm water and humidity in the bathroom feel nice as Anne sits in her rather large clawfoot porcelain tub having a Sunday evening soak. It’s a habit that Anne took up when she turned 35. As her body ages it doesn’t bounce back as quickly from a day or a week of physical labor. She does less physical work now than she did in her twenties, but the affect is still there. A good soak once a week usually helps with any sore muscles and tightness she may have accrued during the week.

She uses the time to think of things that need to be accomplish the following day and week. Her appointment at the nursery with Ann Walker consumes most of her thoughts during this soak. Ann Walker. She’s wondered, more than once, if Ann is just using the meeting as an excuse to see her again. That’s kind of the feeling she gets from the girl. The woman. She doesn’t mind. Anne has dealt with this her whole adult life. She’s charming and she knows it. And it pulls all sorts of people in. They are just drawn to her. She smirks at the thought. She can’t help it. It’s been a while though since someone has taken so much interest in her.

* * *

Anne is out on a job in the morning with the men. “Thomas get those branches loaded onto my truck.” She’s barking orders as she works on a stubborn shrub that doesn’t want to come out of the ground.

“Anne!” Sam tries to get her attention. “Anne!” He puts his shovel down and walks over to where she is working on cutting a 3 inch diameter shrub root with her cutter mattock. She pulls the tool up over her head before swinging it down again towards the ground, onto the shrub root. “Anne.”

“What?” She stops, holding the mattock in one hand. She lifts the bottom of her t-shirt up and wipes the sweat from her face.

“The time. You wanted me to remind you.” Sam taps on his own wristwatch.

Anne looks down at her wrist. “Thank you, Samuel. Get the rest of these shrubs dug out and let me know when you guys have the area ready for the new shrubs. I’ll bring them over.”

“Yes, certainly.”

Anne pats his shoulder as she passes him. She throws the mattock up on her shoulder as she walks to her truck. Once at the truck she sets the tool in the bed of the truck with the branches. “Strap these down.” She tells Thomas Sowden as he’s still near the truck, putting branches on. He does as he’s told, and Anne pops the top on her water jug and takes a big swig before getting in the truck and driving back to the nursery.

She pulls into the front parking lot, slamming the truck into park, and flinging the door open. Anne looks around and doesn’t see her client anywhere. She walks over to the workshop and peers into the window. No one’s inside. She sets off to find John. “John?”

“Over here.” John calls back.

Anne walks over to John. He is standing next to the person she is looking for. “I’m sorry I’m late.” Anne holds out her hand to Miss Walker.

Ann takes the offered hand. “It’s alright. John here was just showing me a few things. Container perennials.”

Anne puts her other hand over Ann’s encasing the blonde’s hand with both of hers. “Well, then.” She gives Ann’s hand a squeeze before letting it go. “Let me show you around the place.”

The nursery sits on the far edge of the Shibden estate property. That’s the way Anne wanted it when she came up with the design. Close enough to home but far enough that she wouldn’t just walk out of the house and directly into work. There is a small office out by the road. That’s where Cordingley does all of her work and it’s good entrance point for customers. There’s the gravel parking lot followed by a workshop past the parking lot directly back from the office. Behind the shop are rows and rows of trees and shrubs in containers or balled and burlap, ready to be sold. To the left, across the walkway, is a heated greenhouse with a small shed attached. Followed by rows of perennial and other plants for sale. Behind the rows of plants sit two hoop houses, one on either side of the walkway. Behind the hoop houses is an assortment of landscape related things, tools, benches, piles of materials. Surrounding all the buildings are specimen plants, shrubs, and trees. All on display for customers and clients to view.

“Where would you like to start?” Anne asks.

“At the beginning.” Ann shrugs.

Anne chuckles. “Okay. This way.” She starts out and Ann follows behind, soon falling into step beside Anne.

They walk around the nursery for about thirty minutes. Anne shows off all the plants that she will be using in the landscape project at Ann’s house. Anne shows her the shop and the inside of the greenhouse and explains what happens in there in the winter. The greenhouse is empty, now, during the summer months.

Ann stops as they are walking around the backside of the greenhouse. “What happens to everything in the winter?” She asks suddenly.

Anne stops and turns back to her client. “Mostly, the big trees and shrubs remain where they are. We insulate their root systems a bit, but they stay put. The perennial potted plants go in those two hoop houses back there. Everything that needs protection from the weather goes in the hoops.” She points in their direction.

“Oh.” Ann thinks on those thoughts.

“You see that big building over there.” Anne points past the row of trees that they are standing in front of. Off in the distance stands Shibden. They stand side by side. Anne rests her hand on Ann’s shoulder. “That’s Shibden. Where I live.”

“I didn’t know you were so close. My house is probably only, what, three or four miles from here.”

Anne squeezes her shoulder and looks at the side of Ann’s face. “Less than four, I would say.”

Ann looks at Anne. “I didn’t know you lived there. I thought some crabby old man lived there.”

A laugh bubbles from within Anne. “That crabby old man was my uncle. He left the estate to me when he died. Before he died, we reached an agreement, I took over running the place. That’s when I started this.” She takes her hand from Ann’s shoulder and swipes it around, spinning around in a circle. “He loaned me some money to get started and obviously the land. It was all part of the agreement. And it was all going to be mine one day anyway. He wanted the estate to stay in the family but didn’t have any children, so he asked if I wanted it one day after I had just finished school. I jumped at the opportunity.”

“Have you always lived there?”

Anne shakes her head. “No. I’ve lived there only the last eight years or so. Before that, when my uncle was still alive, I lived with my girlfriend in Halifax.”

“Oh.” Ann is disappointed to hear that Anne has a girlfriend. She hopes it isn’t reflected in the tone of her voice. “Did she move in with you then?” She asks sadly, trying to get as much info out of Anne as possible.

Anne chuckles cynically. “She did.” She pauses when she notices that Ann’s demeanor has changed. That there is now a sad little pout on her face. She leans in and bumps into Ann’s shoulder with her own and gives her a bright smile hoping to get one in return from Ann. It works and Ann grins over at her. “She did but-“ Anne leans in to whisper into Ann’s ear. “-that didn’t last long.” Anne pulls back, surprising herself at bringing up her ex-girlfriend to one of her clients. Sometimes she will talk family and friends with clients. People are nosy, in Anne’s opinion. They use the disguise that they want to get to know you or are being friendly by asking about your family and friends; when really, they are just nosy and looking for gossip. Anne is surprised though that she is willingly giving out information about herself to a relative stranger, a client.

She takes a step back. Needing to regain some professionalism and composure. “It’s a really long story but she’s actually my ex-girlfriend now.”

Ann stands there awkwardly. “Okay.” She whispers. “So, you live alone?”

Anne shrugs. “Yes and no. I have a dog.” She takes another step back. “What would you like to see next? Oh, I know, I’ll show you a really cool version of something I was going to surprise you with at your house.” Anne walks on quickly.

Ann must jog a little to catch up. “A surprise?”

“Yeah, it’ll be real cool, I promise.” Anne says over her shoulder. She’s excited to show Ann the surprise. “It’s just this way.” She continues in the same direction.

Ann tries to catch up but it’s difficult with the pace that Anne’s sets. “Anne, wait up.” Anne doesn’t listen. So, Ann runs to catch up to her. She reaches out once she gets close enough and grabs Anne’s hand.

Anne screeches to a halt. “What? Woah!” She looks down at their connected hands. “Was I going too fast?” It occurs to her that she was. Anne bites her lip and finds Ann’s eyes. Ann nods shyly. “Sorry.” Anne mumbles and rubs her thumb over the back of Ann’s hand.

The thrill that runs through her at the feeling of Ann’s hand in hers is something that Anne hasn’t felt in a really really long time. “Should we-“ Anne nods in the direction that they were heading.

“Yeah.” Ann smiles softly and it catches Anne off guard. She feels off kilter all of a sudden. Ann’s hand, Ann’s eyes, Ann’s smile. Anne feels like she might fall over.

“You have a really pretty smile.” She can’t help herself. Anne knows she shouldn’t be commenting on such things, but she can’t help it.

“Thank you.” Ann licks her lips, enjoying the attention she is getting from Anne. But then Anne squeezes her hand and drops it. She continues moving forward. At a slower pace than before so that Ann can keep up. Their hands and knuckles bump into and rub together as they walk side by side.

Anne shows Ann all the plants that will be installed at her house on the upcoming project. Ann does see a few things that she likes that aren’t on the design and wants to make a few changes. They go over those changes before Anne walks Ann back to her car.

Ann gets in the car and rolls down the window. She smiles out at Anne. “Thanks for today. For showing me all the plants and the nursery and everything.” She says awkwardly.

Anne grins at her cute awkward babble. “My pleasure, Miss Walker.”

“Can you not-“ She is self-conscious.

“Not what?” Anne bends at the waist so she can see in the car better. See Ann better.

Ann chews on her lip nervously. She’s not sure if she should tell Anne this or not. She grips the steering wheel and takes a deep breath. Anne waits. “Can you not call me Miss Walker?” She asks quietly.

Anne straightens up. She puts a hand on the window opening. “I’m sorry. Does that bother you? I won’t do it again. I swear.” She brings her right hand to her heart. “I’m sorry. I just being- it was- was- endearing.” Anne whispers the last word.

Ann closes her eyes. “It’s just-“ She has to stop and take a deep breath. She hates talking about this. “I always feel like when people use it they are using it because I’m different. They are making me different. Because of my money.” Ann whispers the last part. Ann manages to open her eyes and glance over at Anne, who is looking at her intensely. “I know you’re not, but it just bothers me.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Anne drums her fingers against the door. “It won’t happen again.”

Ann looks at her with a silent ‘thank you’ and a little nod of her head. “I should get going. I’ll let you get back to work. I know you’re busy.”

Anne smirks. “This is part of my job too. Schmoozing clients.” She laughs.

It pulls a laugh from Ann too. “Well, you do a very good job of it.” Ann compliments. “See ya later.” She says finally and backs out.

Anne waits until Ann is gone before she goes into the office and plops down in her desk chair with a long sigh.

“Tough client?” Elizabeth asks.

Anne sighs. “Not exactly.” She rubs the back of her neck trying to get the kink out that has been there all week with no use.

“Then what?” Elizabeth tries to get to the answer.

“I might have just made a fool of myself.” Anne mumbles.

Elizabeth laughs. “Anne Lister. Making a fool of herself.” She scoffs. “Yeah right.”

Anne rolls her eyes and gets started on the mail that is piled on her desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fav chapter so far. It's also the longest so far. More flirting and awkward adorableness.

Anne needs it to be an easy week. She hasn’t had one of those in a long time. She gets up and goes through her morning routine. She turns the television on to the local news and gets Argus his breakfast. Anne gets a bowl of cereal and goes to sit at the table where she checks her at home weather display. The LCD screen relays the information from the last 24 hours from the little weather station that Anne set up outside the Hall. The indoor and outdoor high and low temperatures, the humidity, the barometric pressure. If there was any rainfall and the amount, it records that. The station has an anemometer to capture wind speed and direction. The wind chill and heat index are also calculated. It even has the UV index and solar radiation. It’s the coolest purchase Anne has made in the last few years. The system also transmits the info to an app on her phone with more detail. There the numbers for every hour of the 24 hour span are available.

When Argus is finished eating, she opens the back door for him and lets him outside. “Have a good day, boy.” She cheers. Argus is free to roam the property during the day. Anne sets out 2 water dishes for him if he needs it. Otherwise, he’ll drink from a puddle or go down to the pond for water.

She walks into the other room and stands in front of the television with her bowl of cereal in hand. She eats and watches, waiting for the days weather report.

After Anne sees the weather, she dresses appropriate for said weather and heads out the door.

She hops in her golf cart and starts the journey from the Hall over to the nursery. She’s trying to take a sip of her coffee when Anne hits a bump. The coffee spills before she can straighten out the mug again. It gets on her shorts more than anything. She knows it’s not a good sign. Not a good start to her week.

She parks the golf cart in its spot behind the office, next to her truck. Anne usually leaves her truck at the nursery at night and drives the golf cart back to the house and then comes back in the cart in the morning again. It’s a handy little vehicle to use to get all around the estate.

Unlocking the office door, Anne goes in and turns the lights on. Cordingley doesn’t get in until 9 to start office work so Anne opens the place up every morning for her. Anne has a day full of running around to do. Her crew is back to full strength and she’s decided to let them be for the day. She has full confidence in Sam to take care of things and get everybody back in the swing of it. Sam manages all the job site work, and all the weekly or bi-weekly maintenance work that needs to be done for their clientele. Anne tells him what needs to be done and he is more than capable of doing it or having his crew do the work they are assigned. He will be in at seven and Anne will inform him of the week’s job assignments.

Her other tasks for the day include mailing out the bills from the last week that Elizabeth has put into envelops and addressed properly. Anne has to go pick up materials for a job and then deliver them to the job. She has a meeting with someone to finalize a design and she has to drop off the final estimate at Ann Walker’s. Along with making sure everything is running smoothly with John at the nursery. It’s another busy day and she has coffee stains on her shorts. Anne grabs the bills off of her desk and heads outside.

* * *

It’s just after one in the afternoon when she pulls up. Anne hopes to get out, ring the bell, and drop off the estimate. A quick in and out.

She stands at the front door, waiting. She rang the bell but there is no answer yet. She rings again and waits another minute. Anne opens the envelope and takes the estimate out. She writes on the backside. _Call me if you want to schedule a date for the work._ She slips the estimate back into the envelope. Still, no one comes to the door and Anne reaches to slide the envelope into the mail slot when the door swings open.

“Oh.” She’s caught half bent over and gives an awkward smile. “I didn’t think you were home.” She takes in Ann Walker in a bathrobe with messy hair and bare feet.

“I was in bed.” Ann says sleepily.

“Oh, I’m sorry to disturb you.” Anne apologizes. She thinks it odd for someone to be in bed in the middle of the day. She chocks it up to Ann not feeling well. “I have your estimate here.” She holds it out for Ann to take.

Ann smiles but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes like it normally does. She clears her throat. “Thank you.” She takes the envelope. “I’d invite you in but I’m not feeling well today.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. That’s quite alright. I’m in a hurry anyway.” She points at the envelope in Ann’s hand. “I wrote on there but just call me if you have any questions about the estimate and if you want to schedule a date for the work.” Ann only nods. “I hope you feel better, Ann.” She gives her client her warmest smile.

“Oh, thank you. Really.” Ann licks her lips and nods. “I’m gonna head back in.”

Anne nods and heads back to her truck. She starts it up and calls one of her favorite restaurants that delivers. “Hi, yes, can I get a large order of chicken noodle soup. It’s for Anne Lister. You have my card on file, just charge it. I need the order sent to this address.” Anne gives the man on the phone Ann Walker’s address and then continues on with her day.

* * *

Anne smirks when she sees the name that pops up on her phone. “Hello.” She greets cheerily. “I hope you are feeling better.”

Ann can’t contain the grin on her face. _“Well, some mysterious person sent me chicken noodle soup.”_

“Hmm. I wonder who that could be?” Anne plays.

_“I don’t know but the only person I saw or talked to the day I was sick was you.”_

“Didn’t take too much detective work to figure that one out then.” Anne chuckles. “Do you feel better though?” She asks genuinely.

_“I do. Thank you very much. The soup was so yummy. It helped immensely.”_ Ann thinks what helped even more than the soup was the fact that Anne was the one who had the soup sent. And that Anne thought, seriously thought, about her and her being sick and thought to get her soup. Even though Anne didn’t know that Ann was just feeling down that day. It’s Anne thoughtfulness that resonates with Ann the most.

“My pleasure. It’s good to know that you’re all better now.”

_“Have you been worrying about me?”_ Ann asks shyly. The thought of Anne thinking and worrying about her makes Ann feel warm, like someone actually cares.

Anne swallows but avoids the question. “Did you just call me to discuss soup? Or was there something else?”

Ann is disappointed that Anne doesn’t want to continue their little cute flirty conversation. _“I’ve looked over the estimate. I’m fine with whatever. Can we schedule a date?”_

Anne rolls her eyes. She knows Ann doesn’t have to worry about money. She can pretty much do whatever she wants and not have to worry about how much she spends. A landscape project definitely isn’t going to put her over-budget.

“It will be two or three weeks until we can get to it. We are booked that far out. Probably three weeks is what it looks like at this point. I’ll definitely let you know for sure what day we would start though- before we come.”

_“I don’t know if I can wait that long until I see you again.”_ Ann practically whines through the phone.

Anne swallows thickly. She has enjoyed their flirtations. She won’t deny that, but she has to lay down the rules and let Ann know where she stands. “Listen, Ann. I’m gonna be real honest with you right now. I don’t- I can’t get involved with any of my clients. It’s not appropriate. Sorry. I do like you though.” She finishes with a consolation.

_“Really?”_ Ann asks and it’s not the reaction Anne was expecting.

She laughs. “Of course.”

_“Well-“_ Ann gulps, it’s so much more real when she hears Anne confirm that this isn’t a one-sided little crush. _“-I like you too.”_ They share a laugh. Ann takes a deep breath. _“Can I just fire you and ask you out to dinner?”_

Anne sighs. “No. Please don’t.”

_“Oh.”_

Anne can hear the disappointment in Ann’s little ‘oh’, knowing that she misunderstood. “Don’t fire me. But, keep that dinner in mind. When we are finished and the check clears-“ She doesn’t finish the sentence, not wanting to be over hopeful. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. This hasn’t ever been this hard before with a client. She’s never felt an attraction to one of her clients like this. At least, not this strongly.

_“Okay, I will.”_ She hears Ann whisper from the other end of the call. _“I have one more question, Anne.”_ She sounds extremely shy now. The excitement from before gone from her voice but the sincerity still holds true. _“You will be coming with the crew, to do the work, right?”_ She needs to make sure. It would be something to put all of this together for Anne not to be around when the work is going on.

Anne smiles. “I’ll be there.” She promises softly.

* * *

“Hello, Anne speaking.” She answers calls that way when she doesn’t know who’s calling or doesn’t have time to look for a name on the call screen.

_“Hello, Anne. It’s Eliza Priestley.”_

Anne crinkles her nose up. Eliza is nice and lovely but she’s so hard to work with sometimes. “What can I do for you this afternoon?” Anne says brightly.

_“Oh, well, I saw my niece today. She told me all about the upcoming work you will be doing at her house. She is absolutely thrilled about it. I just called to let you know that I’m glad that you will be doing this work for her. You always do such excellent work over at my place. Thank you for taking on this job. It will be of great benefit to Ann. I don’t think she ever realized how much a great landscape plan can improve the look of her house and estate.”_

Anne chuckles. “Well, don’t thank me yet. Don’t go praising me until I’ve finished with the job.”

_“I can’t wait to see the finished product.”_

“Well, me neither. I always love a good before and after.” Anne admits.

_“I just wanted to call and tell you that. And one more thing-“_ Eliza pauses and waits for Anne to say something.

“Okay.” She prods Eliza to continue.

_“I’m in such a good mood and I would like to invite you to my yearly Summer Solstice Garden Party. For all you have done for me and are now doing for Ann. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have invited you in past years. You of all people understand and enjoy the solstice, I’m sure.”_

“Ah.” Anne nods. “Thank you. That’s very kind. I’m afraid I’m very busy at the moment. When is it?”

_“Friday evening, at my house.”_

“Oh, well, I’ll see if I can carve out some time but like I said I’m very busy so I’m not sure I will be able to attend.”

_“Well, I do hope you can make it. It will be a hoot of a time.”_

Anne chuckles. “I’m sure it will be. Thank you, Eliza.”

_“Talk to you soon, dear.”_

* * *

Anne ends up popping into the party for a little bit. Her intention is to just pop in to say hi and maybe mingle a little and then head home. It’s late. The party started at five but it’s nearly eight when Anne shows up. The food was served at six and all that’s left out is snacks and finger foods.

As she walks into the backyard Anne sees the set up around the patio. Tables and chairs litter the area. There are three coolers with sodas and beers in them. It seems like a laid-back sort of party. Anne imagined Eliza to throw an elaborate sort of party, but this isn’t it. Maybe because it’s outside and it’s celebrating nature and summer and the outdoors that she wanted to make it lowkey.

The thoughts all leave Anne’s head as she feels a hand grip her elbow. She’s barely just arrived and already she’s being accosted by someone. When she looks to see it’s Eliza, she smiles pleasantly.

“Ah, you made it.” Eliza says as a greeting.

“Sorry I’m late.” Ann apologizes.

“Nonsense. Though some of the guests have already left. You remember my husband, William, right?” Eliza pulls Anne a few inches to her left.

Anne holds out her hand. “William.” She greets with a nod of the head.

“Anne. How’ve you been?” He asks politely.

“Busy.” She chuckles. “Just glad I could stop by before this shindig ended.”

He laughs. “Well, thanks for coming. You know my wife. Has to throw the best parties.”

Eliza gives him a look to shut him up. He does. “Let me show you around.” Eliza says and Anne wonders why she says that because Anne has been coming to her house, to her yard specifically, for probably eight or so years now. Eliza leads Anne around the party, introducing her to guests and telling them all about Anne’s business. Anne must admit that it is good for business. And she ends up handing out her business card to half a dozen people at the party. “Let me go get you a plate of food, dear.”

“Oh, you don’t-“ Anne tries to say but Eliza has already darted off into the house. She stands where Eliza left her, awkwardly for a moment, before finding the coolers and getting something to drink.

Eliza finds her again. A heaping plate of food in her hands. “Here you go, dear.” She holds the plate out for Anne to take.

“Oh, wow. Thank you, Eliza.” It’s entirely too much food for her to eat but she politely takes the plate anyway. Anne finds a table and chair and sits down, attempting to eat all the food.

She’s about halfway through when there’s a tap on her shoulder and Anne looks to see what it is. She sees a small figure of a woman in a red sun dress. Anne looks up to find Ann Walker smiling down at her.

“Hi.” Ann says shyly.

“Well, hello.” Anne smiles. “How are you? Enjoying the party?”

Ann gives her a smile in return. “I’m okay. And no.”

Anne gestures to the chair next to hers at the little round table she’s seated at.

Ann takes the offered seat. “I’m always required to come to these things. Family events.” She uses finger quotes around the words ‘family events’. Anne raises an interested eyebrow, encouraging Ann to continue. “They usually bore me to death. There are a few cousins around but no one else is my age. Just older boring people.” She explains.

“Well, then you’ve come to the wrong table.” Anne smiles at her own little joke. Ann tilts her head to the side, not getting the joke. Anne explains, poking a finger to her own chest. “Older, boring person.”

Ann reaches out and puts her hand on top of Anne’s that is holding her fork. “You’re not old.” Ann whispers. “Or boring.”

Anne’s eyes flicker down to the hand that’s on top of her own. Ann notices Anne’s eyes shift and follows them with her own, down to their hands. “Oh.” Ann takes her hand back. She hadn’t even realized she had done it. “Sorry.” She mumbles, embarrassed.

“Don’t be. And I _am_ old. And I’ve been accused numerous times that I’m boring.” Anne sighs and goes to shift her food around on the plate.

“I don’t think you’re boring. I think you’re quite interesting. Who’s told you that?” Ann asks innocently.

It brings up something in Anne that she doesn’t want to talk about with Ann, this girl who barely knows her. This client of hers that she shouldn’t be telling personal things too. “My ex.” She whispers despite better judgement. She dares a look at Ann and finds a sympathetic smile there.

Ann changes the subject quickly. “That’s a lot of food.”

“It is. Eliza went overboard. I got here late, and she insisted on making me a plate.” Anne explains how she is sitting here alone at a table with a giant plate of food.

“Ah, I didn’t see you earlier.” Ann says, it’s just an observation. She had no idea that Anne was even invited or that she would show up.

“I can’t eat all this, and I don’t want to be rude. Maybe you could help me?” She leans in, over the edge of the table. Ann follows her lead and leans over the table too, waiting for whatever Anne is going to say next. “Will you help me finish this?” Anne whispers to her.

“I already ate.” Ann says matter of fact.

Anne laughs. “I figured you had but-“ She licks her lips and looks into Ann’s eyes. “I need your help.” She whispers conspiratorially.

Ann swallows and nods lost with Anne’s eyes fixed on hers.

Anne’s eyes shift back to her plate and puts a little space between them again. She stabs a piece of shrimp with her fork and finds Ann’s eyes again. She brings the fork up in front of Ann’s face, her lips. Ann looks between the fork and Anne’s eyes with uncertainty. Anne bites her lower lip hoping Ann will assist her with this. She watches as Ann slowly leans forwards with the slightest movement and opens her mouth. Ann wraps her lips around the fork, pulling the piece of shrimp off into her mouth. Ann hums as the taste of the shrimp hits her senses.

Anne grins, satisfied, at the sound that Ann makes. She has to squeeze her thighs together a little harder at the ache that has started between them. Anne stabs another piece of shrimp and brings it to her own lips. Her eyes on Ann’s as she brings it to her mouth and chews it. She finishes that bite and licks her lips slowly.

“Another bite?” She asks Ann and Ann only nods in response. Leaning towards each other, a little bit of table in between their bodies, they finish all the food on Anne’s plate. Taking turns, one forkful at a time, watching each other eat every bite, before it’s all gone.

Anne leans back in her chair. “I’m absolutely stuffed. I don’t know how Eliza thought I could eat all that food.”

“It’s because you’re big and strong.” Ann says without thinking. She sees Anne grinning at her out of the corner of her eye. “And you work hard all day.” She whispers the next part, knowing she’s been caught. They are just simple observations but coming from Ann they mean so much more.

“I’m going to return my plate to the kitchen. It’s been _nice_ sitting with you.” Anne stands.

“Oh.” Ann mumbles with disappointment. She thought maybe she could get more time with Anne. It’s been so nice seeing her here tonight when she thought she wouldn’t see her again until the crew came to do the new landscaping at her house. “Are you leaving?” She asks.

“I hadn’t planned on it, yet.”

Ann plays with the bottom of her dress nervously. She was perfectly fine while they were sitting at the table but now that Anne is standing above her, ready to leave her presence, Ann gets nervous.

Anne looks at the woman curiously. She notices her nervous movements. She can see that there’s something going on with her. “Are you alright?” She picks up her plate from the table.

Ann stands abruptly at the question. Uncomfortable with the attention Anne gives to her nervous habits. “Oh, yes. I’m fine. I was just- I was-“ She stumbles over her words.

“Slow down.” Anne reaches out and puts her palm on Ann’s arm. “Take your time.” She can see the anxiety growing in the woman’s eyes.

Ann takes a deep breath and swallows down her nerves. “I’m going to get another drink and then go sit over there.” She points over to a stone retaining wall that holds back a small hill. “Maybe-“ She doesn’t finish the sentence. Instead, she gives Anne a hopeful look.

Anne nods. “Okay. Let me just take care of this.” She gives the plate a shimmy.

“Okay.” Ann says shyly, ducking her head.

It’s starting to get dark outside. Ann is sitting on the wall. It’s been a few minutes since she and Anne parted ways at the table on the patio. She’s been people watching as she waits; hopeful that Anne will appear again and join her. She spots her a minute later, walking towards her. Ann really takes Anne in for the first time tonight. Sitting at the table with Anne she didn’t notice too much of what Anne was wearing. She did but she didn’t realize the effect it had on her until now. Until Anne is walking towards her. Her nearly shoulder length hair pulled back in a low ponytail. The front pieces, not quite long enough for the band, are loose from the pony framing her face. Her light blue short-sleeve button down shirt matched with slim fitting khaki shorts that stop just above the knee. The two-tone brown boat shoes pull everything together. It’s Anne’s confident walk that says so much about Anne Lister that words just can’t. Stunning, is the only word Ann can think to describe the sight.

Ann watches as Anne comes closer to her with pure delight. The feelings she has in Anne’s presence are ones that Ann can’t put words to yet.

Anne sits down on top of the three-foot wall to Ann’s left. “Ya know, I built this wall.” She grins, proudly.

“Really?” Ann asks. Anne nods. “That’s so cool.”

Anne chuckles at Ann’s excitement over the wall. “Well, me and my guys. But, yeah.” She shrugs. She can’t take all the credit for it. “It took us an entire week. Eliza wanted a ‘flat space’ for entertaining and the hill that rolled into the back here just wasn’t doing it for her anymore.” Anne explains, using her hands, how the retaining wall came about.

“Sounds like Eliza.” Ann says, and they both laugh. She is relaxed again. Her anxieties in check once more.

“Does she mind if we are over here?” Anne asks, more out of curiosity than anything else. She’s never been to one of Eliza Priestley’s parties, but it sounds like Ann has been to plenty of them and knows what the etiquette is.

Ann laughs. “It’s fine.” She pats Anne’s thigh. “I made the rounds. Talked to everyone earlier, when I got here, so they’ll leave me alone now. Well, I probably should say when everyone else got here cuz I was here before anybody arrived. Eliza made me get here before the party started to help with set up.”

Anne gets a look at Ann out of the corner of her eye. “How long have you been here?” She wonders aloud.

Ann shrugs. It’s been a long day. “Since about three.”

Anne hums. “You must be tired.” She can see it in Ann’s eyes.

Ann looks over to find Anne’s eye on her through the dark. The lighting from the patio flickers in Anne’s eyes. The soft glow of the light basks over them. “I’m sure you worked all day and must be tired too.” She says as an answer.

“I did.” Anne nods. “I am. Usually I’m in bed by now on a work night.”

Ann giggles at that. She pictures a sleepy Anne climbing into bed like a small child after a long day, getting comfortable and pulling the blankets up to her chin, ready for a good night’s sleep. “Am I keeping you up past your bedtime?”

Anne shrugs. “Yeah, but I’m enjoying your company so I think I can sacrifice a little sleep in exchange.”

Ann has to look away. The sincerity in Anne’s voice too much to bear at the moment. She tucks her chin to chest. If it were light out, Anne would be able to see the blush that’s risen to Ann’s cheeks.

“I wasn’t going to come tonight.” Anne confesses.

“Why not?”

Anne plays with the hem of her shorts. “It’s been a long week. I just wanted to get some rest tonight.” She lays back. Ann hears her shift and looks over at Anne. She is laying with her back on the grass, legs dangling off the top of the retaining wall. Anne’s eyes are closed.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Ann giggles, poking Anne’s thigh.

Anne peeks one eye open so she can see Ann. “I won’t.”

Ann nods, hesitates, and then lays down in the same manner that Anne is.

“It’s the perfect night.” Anne mumbles, a little sleepily.

“How so?”

Anne rolls her head to the side to look over at Ann properly. “It’s warm, the sky is clear.” She points up. “The stars are out. And I’m in the company of the prettiest girl at the party.”

Ann giggles nervously. “You’re such a charmer, aren’t you?”

“So I’ve been told.” She shrugs and turns back to look up at the sky. She can see every little star in the sky tonight. The waning party carries on in the background but it’s entirely out of the forefront of Anne’s mind.

Ann sighs happily. “You’re right. It is the perfect night.” She looks up at the night sky.

There’s a shooting star and Anne spots it first. She quickly takes Ann’s hand in her own calloused one. “Make a wish.” And watches as it streaks across the sky.

Ann silently wishes that Anne Lister will always be in her life from this moment forward.

Anne wishes that the landscaping project at Ann’s house was over already. “Happy longest day of the year.” Anne whispers and squeezes Ann’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter the landscape work starts at Ann Walker's house and things get a little NSFW.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

It’s Monday and Anne is more eager than ever to get to work this week. It’s seems like it’s been a long time coming. It can often be weeks between a first consultation with a client and then actually starting on a landscaping part of the project. “Get two wheel barrows, a chain, a few thick straps, the long handled digging shovels, and- and-“ Anne is trying to remember everything that they will need for the job. The first step is ripping out the old shrubs. “-and loppers. Bring at least two loppers.” She yells across the parking lot, making sure Sam hears her list. Anne looks over the design once so she doesn’t forget anything they need for starting the job.

For most of the jobs that Lister Landscape & Nursery does Sam is in charge of getting everything together that they need to start and starting on the job. Anne will come along if needed. And she will help with whatever needs to be done. She’s in charge of designs though, that includes making sure all the plants that are to be planted are placed in the appropriate spots and making sure everything is in order before any plants are put in the ground. That’s Anne’s main focus. But today is a little different than usual. She hasn’t let Sam privy to any information that is involved for the Walker job.

They come in two trucks. “Get the trucks unloaded boys. Sam, I’ll show you where we’ll start.” Anne grabs the design from her front seat and looks over it quickly. “Basically, we are pulling all the shrubs and plants out from around the house. Everything but that ancient Yew on the front right corner. Let’s walk around.”

Sam and Anne walk around the house and Anne tells him what needs to be done. They come back around to the front and Sam goes over to the crew and Anne skips up the steps to the front door. The door swings open before she can ring the bell. “Good morning.” Anne says with a nod. She takes her sunglasses and pushes them back onto the top of her head.

“Good morning, Miss Lister.” Ann takes Anne in in her entirety. From the sunglasses on her head to her traditional cut off t-shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and work boots. Dressed for the job, to say the least.

Anne doesn’t get the same pleasure. Ann Walker is covered in a long bathrobe. “I just wanted to let you know that we are getting started here. We’ll be working here all day. We’ll get the old shrubs out and hopefully get the compost brought in today too.”

“That sounds great. If you guys need anything just let me know.” Ann smiles sincerely.

“Will do.” Anne picks the sunglasses from her head and puts them over her eyes again.

Anne gets to work too. She grabs her shovel and starts on a shrub right next to the front steps, digging around the base of the plant, cutting roots with her sharp shovel. She picked an easy one to start with while Thomas and Joseph struggle with a stubborn shrub down the line from her. “If you need to cut some branches off, go ahead.” She suggests. Yes, it’s more work and it’s extra to clean up but it could help to get more room and space to work.

They dig most of the shrub by hand. A few they can wrap a chain around and pull out with the truck but those are the ones that are further away from the house or any concrete or any structure, so they don’t do any damage in yanking them out.

* * *

Ann comes out of the house just before lunch with a tray in her hands. On the tray are glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. She sets the tray down on the patio table around the back side of the house. “Take a break. Come get some lemonade, everybody.” She tells the crew.

The guys keep working.

Anne looks over to see Ann standing there next to her offering. Her hands on her hips, annoyed that no one is listening to her. She raises an eyebrow at Anne’s. Anne shakes her head and pushes her shovel into the ground, holding it there until she returns. Anne walks over. “Guys, come get some lemonade that the lovely Ann Walker has made for us. It’s a hot one today.” She orders. Anne winks at Ann before the men get close to them.

Ann pours Anne the first glass and then one for the other three men. They all get a glass of lemonade and go sit on the grass in the shade of a giant oak. “Thanks.” Anne says shyly before going over to sit with her crew.

“My pleasure.” Ann grins. “Do you need anything else?”

Anne tells her no thank you and watches as Ann walks back into the house in her shorts, that are so tight they don’t leave anything to the imagination, coupled with a bright blue tank top that matches her eyes. Anne doesn’t know if she’s ever been more captivated. She goes to sits in the shade too.

“She’s hot, right?” Joseph interrupts Anne’s thoughts.

She shoots him a look. “Don’t talk about a client like that.” She scolds the young man.

Joseph looks down at the ground. “Sorry.” He mumbles. “You just- we just-“ It’s never been an issue before. The crew usually have a few things to say about some of their clients. Picking up on weird quirks or nervous habits or odd behaviors. Someone usually brings it up when they think a client is particularly attractive but today it’s not allowed for reasons that the crew don’t know.

“It’s disrespectful.” Anne makes him know.

“You usually don’t have a problem with-“

Anne sighs. She knows she’s probably let this get a little out of hand. They are a bunch of men and a lesbian after all, but it is disrespectful. “I know.” She sighs again. “Maybe we should be a little more respectful from now on. When it comes to people we find attractive.” Anne makes sure her whole crew knows. They all nod in agreement.

“But you do agree?” Joseph dares to ask.

Anne licks her lips. “Yes, Miss Walker is-“ She tries to find a more respectful word than ‘hot’. “-very attractive.” She settles on.

* * *

Anne is sitting in her truck, eating a sandwich, and checking her email when she looks up and sees the curtains on the window to the left of the stairs fall back into place. She smirks knowing that Ann is watching her. One might think it creepy, but Anne finds it cute and endearing.

The crew loads up all the shrub root balls and branches and any other rubbish that need to be removed from the jobsite and transport it back to the nursery to unload into appropriate piles to be dealt with later. They load up the two truck beds with compost and return to Ann Walker’s.

Anne starts, when they return, with reshaping the bed. She uses a thick rope to lay on the ground. “No, an outward curve right there Joseph.” Joseph moves the rope in the correct direction to outline the new planting bed. “That’s it.” She praises him.

Sam and Thomas start with adding compost to the beds. Which requires them to shovel it off of the truck, into a wheelbarrow, wheel it over, and dump it in the bed.

Once Anne is done with the bed outline, she rearranges everybody’s tasks. “Thomas you get up on the truck. Shovel compost into the wheelbarrow. Joseph and I will do the hauling. Sam you can start leveling out the piles of compost.” She doesn’t need to give Sam more instruction than that. He’s been under her wing for long enough he knows all the proper procedures and how Anne wants things done. He levels the piles out at about 2 inches thickness.

They work like this until the first truck is empty. Anne has Sam go back to the nursery to get another load with the empty truck while she and Thomas and Joseph work on unloading the second truck. Anne stretches out her back before pushing the wheelbarrow again.

It’s a hot week. Hotter than normal for Halifax in July. It doesn’t happen often anymore, but Anne takes her baseball cap off and sunglasses down, setting them aside for a moment. She reaches for the hem of the shirt and tugs it over her head. Anne throws the discarded shirt on the ground and throws her cap on top of it. “It’s too hot for all that.” She says to Thomas. He nods in agreement. His shirt already removed from his body.

Anne puts her sunglasses back on and gets back to work in her sports bra, shorts, and work boots feeling much better without her restricting, sweaty shirt. She’s not embarrassed or ashamed to work without her shirt on. She knows she looks good. She’s proud of her muscular physique. Anne also knows that Ann is keeping an eye on her. She takes the opportunity to show off.

They finish adding the compost. “You guys can take off for the day.” She tells her men. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Anne grabs her shirt and thinks about what the next steps of the job are and what she is going to tell Ann. She rings the doorbell and waits.

Ann opens the door and makes a strangled noise in her throat at the sight before her. Anne stands there, sans shirt.

“Afternoon, I just wanted to give you an update.” Anne uses her shirt to wipe the sweat off of her arms, and then she swipes the shirt across her stomach.

Ann’s eyes follow the movement of the shirt across golden, shiny skin.

“We’ve removed everything that needs to be removed and added the compost. Tomorrow we will work the compost into the ground and finish any bed prep.”

Ann is only half listening. She watches as Anne uses her shirt to wipe the sweat from her chest and then drag it up around her neck and then over her face.

“I’m not sure if we’ll get any plants in the ground tomorrow but for sure the next day.” Anne finishes.

Ann nods absentminded. She stunned. She had seen Anne outside working without her shirt on and that was a wonderful sight to see but this, here, standing right in front of her. Her abs, that expand and contract harder than usually from the physical work Anne was just doing and her toned arms and shoulder have Ann practically drooling. “Okay.” Ann mumbles and licks her dry lips.

Anne smirks. “You okay?”

“Perfect.” Ann finally looks up to meet Anne’s eyes. They connect for a moment before Ann has to look away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Anne says. She knows the effect she is having on Ann right now. Anne leans in and whispers. “It’s okay to look, you know.” Ann’s eyes find hers once more and Anne gives her a wink. “Atta girl.” Anne grins as Ann’s eyes cruise her body again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye.” Ann barely gets out.

* * *

Ann Walker closes her front door and leans against the back of it, closing her eyes. Images of Anne Lister’s glistened, toned skin play through her mind. Ann pushes off of the door. She marches to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Making sure the water is running cold, Ann strips her clothes off quickly. She figures a cold shower will calm her down, cool all her now warm, tingling senses.

Ann steps in and the cold water pours over her. She shrieks, stepping back from the cold spray. She’s never taken a cold shower before but didn’t know what she was expecting. She reaches down and turns the knob to produce warmer water. It soon turns warm and then hot. The hot water steaming up the bathroom, warming the room, taking the chill from her skin.

She steps forward, out of the now hot water and closes her eyes. There again is the image of Anne working. In her work boots, shorts, and a sports bra. Skin glistening in the sun from the sweat that is produced. Abs and muscles flexing with use. Shoulders strong, taught.

Her hand slips between her legs where her slickness pools waiting to be touched, explored. She thinks of Anne standing in front of her, at the door, a few minutes ago. Her face flushed from exertion, that same golden skin as before glistening in the waning afternoon light. The way Anne wipes her body down with her shirt. The smirk that she gives Ann as she catches her staring at her body. It’s a powerful image. One that works her into a frenzy rather quickly. Ann strokes and rubs as the images of Anne play through her mind.

It’s not long before Ann puts her left hand on the shower wall, leaning into it for some stability and spreading her legs a little wider. Her movements between her legs quicken until she finds that peak. She gasps for air as her orgasms rolls through her body. A few slow strokes as she comes down from her high.

Ann opens her eyes, not knowing when she closed them. “Oh, god.” She mumbles.

She’s never done that before. Not that she hasn’t masturbated before, but she’s never done it thinking of a person she actually knows. Usually, it’s some celebrity or hot famous person but never someone she knows. Until now. Ann takes a few steading breaths and then chuckles. She steps back under the water, letting it surround herself. When she finally gets her wits about herself again, Ann washes off, washing her hair too, before getting out of the shower. She looks into the bathroom mirror and barely recognizes herself right now, the flush on her neck and chest still evident. Wondering just how Anne has managed to do this to her.

* * *

Ann watches out the window the next morning, waiting for the landscaping crew to arrive. She’s a feeling a bit embarrassed and a bit shy and hopes that Anne doesn’t come to her door first thing this morning. When the crew arrives, and Anne isn’t with them Ann’s heart sinks. She was looking forward to seeing Anne today, even with her embarrassment. She’s a mix of emotions. When they spoke the day before Anne said she would see her today. So, Ann wonders why Anne hasn’t come with the crew. She thinks back to the day before trying to remember if she heard Anne correctly or if she was making all of that up in her head. She thinks back to Anne standing at the door and Ann doesn’t know what the truth is. She could have made anything up. All she remembers is Anne standing there, the words she spoke all a blur. Ann’s not sure if she wants Anne to be at her house today to get a repeat of yesterday or not. It’s like her body has been awakened from a very long slumber and she knows she wouldn’t condemn a repeat of yesterday, even if it meant she had to rub one out in the shower again.

She goes out mid-morning, after Ann has had her breakfast and gotten washed and dressed. “Hey, Sam.” Ann knows Sam so she feels comfortable approaching him. He’s helped her with odd jobs around the house from time to time.

“What can I do you for?” He asks with the most polite of smiles.

“Just curious. I noticed Anne isn’t with you. Will she be around today?” Ann asks, hoping to not sound desperate.

Sam nods. “She has a 10am appointment with someone but she said she’ll be here this afternoon. Do you have a question for her? I could text or call her.”

Ann frowns. “No, I don’t. Thank you. I’m going to make you guys some sandwiches for lunch. Let the boys know.”

“Will do. Thank you, ma’am.” Sam nods again and gets back to work.

Anne makes her presence known at lunchtime. Ann Walker is out with the crew under the giant oak tree. She has a tray in her hand and is chatting with the men. Anne walks up to the group, taking in the surrounding.

“You don’t have to cook for my crew, ya know.” Anne says to her client, bumping into Ann’s shoulder with her own. “They all come with a packed lunch and enough to drink to get through the day.”

“It’s not cooking. I just made some sandwiches, is all.”

“You don’t even have to make sandwiches.” Anne tells her.

From time to time people will get them something to drink. A cold water. Lemonade. Sodas. Coffee. Tea. Anne has even been offered beer and stronger at the end of a workday. Sometimes a client will offer to buy them lunch, or give them cookies or snacks. One time, probably the craziest food offer ever, a couple made her crew a meal of beef stroganoff with dumplings. A hungry crew doesn’t turn down food.

“I know. I just- I want to.” Ann smiles. She wants to do anything she can to get in Anne good graces. She wants Anne to know that she appreciates her for all of her and her crews hard work on this landscaping project.

“Well, thank you.” Anne raises her sandwich in appreciation.

* * *

Anne Lister’s crew show up mid-morning on the final day of the project at Ann Walker’s house. Ann hears them outside and gets herself ready to go out. She puts on her shoes and a big straw hat to protect her fair skin from the hot summer sun. She is intent on watching the installation of the plants. Ann in curious about the process of planting. She goes out and stands out of the way.

Joseph and Thomas wheel a large shrub to the front of her house on a cart. Anne is pulling small plants off the truck and putting them in a wheelbarrow. Sam takes the full wheelbarrow and wheels it over to the planting bed to be unloaded. Anne hops up on the back of the truck and moves the remaining plants from the front to the back so they can be taken off the truck.

“Good morning, Ann.” Anne says with a grunt, bent over and lifting a small potted shrub. “How are you today? We’ll be getting everything planted for you today. And wrap everything up.”

Ann approaches the truck. “I’m very well. Thank you. I’m excited to see the finished product.” She has to look up to Anne to see her as she stands on the back of the truck.

Anne points to her own head. “I like your hat.” She grins.

Ann blushes and looks away. Still can’t take a compliment from Anne. “I wear it if I’m going to be outside in the sun for a long time. Pale skin and all.” Giving Anne a hint at her intentions for the day.

“Ahh.” Anne gets back to work. She moves the rest of the plants to the back of the truck and hops off. She lands with a thud. A bit of dust floats up from the ground. “Not tan like me.” Anne holds her arm out towards Ann and flexes, her biceps bulging.

“Anne, quit trying to flirt with the poor girl.” Sam comes back with the wheelbarrow.

Both Ann and Anne look at Sam. Anne glaring at him and Ann staring with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, trying to find something to say. Ann doesn’t want to deny that they were in fact flirting but also doesn’t want to address it at all. Ann closes her mouth finally and slinks away from the pair.

“Thanks.” Anne grumbles at him.

Sam throws his hands in the air. “What?” He’s not sure what he did wrong but can tell that both women are a bit peeved with him.

The crew gets back to work moving all the plants into there appropriate places. Anne stands back from the bed and looks everything over. She looks down at her design and then back up at the front of the house. Up close all the plants were placed according to where they are on the design but looking over everything from afar Anne can since something is ‘off’.

Ann watches Anne and her crew work. She stands off to the side, out of the way. It took them near an hour to get everything removed from both trucks and into the bed where they are being placed. Now Anne is going over everything once more before she gives the go ahead to plant everything. “Ann. Have a look at this. See what you think.” Anne gets the input of her client.

Ann comes over and stands next to Anne. She looks over the house and the plants. “Looks good to me.”

“Hmm.” Anne rubs her chin with her thumb. “I don’t know if I like it. You see that gap there?” Anne leans into Ann, their shoulders rubbing. She points to the gap between the front steps and the window. “It’s uneven. I don’t like the spacing. What do you think?”

Ann glances to her right. Anne’s face right there close to hers. They lock eyes. “I think you are the professional. I’ll go with whatever you think is best. If something needs to be adjusted-“ Ann licks her lips. “Do it.” She whispers.

Anne watches Ann’s face for any sort of uncertainty. “Okay.” She whispers and turns away from Ann. She takes a step forward. “Thomas, to the right just a smidge.”

Thomas moves the plant to the right ‘a smidge’. He stops and looks over to Anne.

Anne tilts her head to the side. “A little more. But not much.”

Ann giggles.

Anne looks over her shoulder at her. “What?” She smiles at the cute happy smile on Ann’s face.

“You’re funny.” Ann moves to Anne’s side again. “A smidge here and a smidge there.”

Anne nods. “Yes, very official units of measure.” She takes Ann in again. The woman has been outside almost the entire time the crew has been here today. Not that Anne minds, but it’s not a usual move by a client. Most clients stay in the house or aren’t even around when they do their work. But some do come outside to see the progress of the project from time to time. Anne notices that Ann seems content to just watch.

“That’s perfect.” She tells Thomas. “Let’s move to the right side of the house.” Anne looks down at the design. “The front can be planted.” She instructs Sam.

Sam and Joseph start on the planting while Anne and Thomas move around the remainder of the planting bed making sure everything is in order for planting.

Anne is making a few notes when she looks up and catches Thomas doing something he shouldn’t be. “Uh- Thomas.” He stops what he is doing at the disapproving sound of his name coming from Anne’s lips. She walks over to where he is.

Thomas has a small shrub removed from its pot and has it placed in the ground in the hole that he has just dug. Thomas is Anne’s newest, least experienced worker. She always likes to keep an eye on him or have Sam keep an eye on him.

“What are you doing wrong?” Anne asks, giving him the opportunity to think over what he is doing and correct his error.

He looks down at the small shrub. Thomas pulls it from the hole. “The roots.”

Anne nods. “Remember that often, especially later in the year, these plants can get root bound. The longer they are in a pot. You have to loosen up those tight roots before you put the plant in the ground otherwise they can’t grow outside of that tight ball of roots.”

Thomas looks up at her and nods but is unsure of what to do next.

Anne gets down on her knees and sets her notes aside. She takes her pruner from her back pocket. “Take your pruner and open it up and scrape the tip along the bottom and side of the root ball. Or a stick or whatever you want to use. Just get that loosened up. We don’t want a dead plant in a year or two. Plant health is important. We’re not just throwing things in the ground with no regard for their future.” Anne scrape all around the root ball and then tosses her pruner aside. She takes her hands and loosens all the roots up and then stands the small shrub back in the hole. “And make sure the top doesn’t have any crosses or circling roots. A girdling root can kill a shrub just the same.” Anne then takes the soil that Thomas had dug out of the hole and fills in around the shrub. She claps the dirt from her hands and stands up again. “Remember to always check for tight and root bound plants, Thomas. Don’t just throw the plant in the hole and fill in around it.”

“Okay.” Thomas nods and moves on to the next plant to go in the ground.

Anne picks up her notes and starts scribbling again.

“What’s a girdling root?” Ann pops up at her side. “I heard you teaching Thomas.”

“Hmm.” Anne chews on her bottom lip. She thinks of the easiest way to explain it. “It’s when there’s a root at the surface that wraps around the trunk of a tree or shrub. Like circles around it. As it grows it cuts off the supply of water and nutrients to the tree or shrub. Basically, it strangles the plant.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Ann frowns.

“Any arborist will tell you that it’s not.”

“You’re not an arborist?” Ann loves learning new things about Anne.

Anne shakes her head. “I am not. But I know a few if you’re looking for one.”

Ann wrinkles up her face. “I’m not. Why would-“ But then thinks Anne is just being professional.

They exchange a confused look. Anne moves on. “We’ll be done here today.” It’s a few words. A short sentence. But, it says so much.

Ann nods. There’s a weird feeling inside her at Anne’s words. _Done._ She’s not sure what that means going forward but is happy that the project is done, and they can move past this stage. Dare she say ‘in their relationship’. Ann doesn’t know what Anne is thinking or feeling. But she can read her cues well enough to say that there is something more than just flirting between them. It makes those butterflies in her stomach fly around faster.

* * *

Anne waters everything that was planted. She hangs the hose up and wipes her wet hands on her shorts. Her crew is pulling out of the driveway. Anne just has one more thing to take care of before she departs too. She grins as she heads to the door. The job is complete now.

Ann pulls the door open. She was waiting there, like a creep, for Anne to come to the door. “All finished?”

She takes the steps two at a time, planting her feet in front of Ann Walker. Anne takes her sunglasses from her eyes. “All finished.” She parrots. “I’ve watered everything. You’ll need to water again in two or three days.”

Ann holds onto the door handle and leans against the edge of the door. “I don’t know if I can handle that myself.” She looks up at Anne through her eyelashes, trying to sweeten her up. “You see, If I had someone like you-“ Ann licks her lips. “-someone like you to come over and assist me the first few times until I get the hang of it, that would be so much easier.” She smiles at Anne, waiting for a response or a reaction. “I wouldn’t want to kill anything that was just planted.

Anne leans against the door frame. “Well, no, you wouldn’t want to do that.” She knows what Ann is doing. She’s trying to get her to keep coming back. Anne finds herself giving into the temptation to come over every few days to water Ann’s new plantings for her.

“Does that mean you’ll come by and help me with it?” Ann shrugs, feigning helpless. “I’m just a simple rich girl, I don’t know how to do anything for myself.” She bats her eyes and gives Anne her best pouty face.

It takes all the restraint that Anne has not to just lean in and kiss Ann senseless. She swallows thickly. “Somehow, I doubt that very much. You seem very capable to me. But-“ This goes against Anne’s better judgement. “-yes, I’ll come by and show you the ropes. If you want.”

Ann grins victorious. “I want.”

At that, Anne has to take a step back. She can’t be this close to Ann anymore without touching her. “Okay. I’ll get your bill together in the next few days and mail it out to you. You can either pay by check or come down to the office where we have a card runner.” Anne informs her client politely.

“Okay, but do hurry.” Ann grins. She doesn’t know how she is so bold with Anne but something about Anne just makes her so. She’s never been this bold with someone else before. Ann doesn’t actually think she’s been this interested in someone before. Everything in her just pulls towards Anne Lister.

Anne nods and smiles. “Have a good evening.” She says with a bow and hurries down the stairs. She thinks she might spontaneously combust if she stands in front of Ann Walker any longer without doing anything more than conversation. She can feel the tension winding tighter and tighter inside herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a brief chapter and a brief first kiss. next chapter is a big one

Anne tries to catch up on all her paperwork before the weekend since she’s going to be out of town. It keeps her super busy on top of all the usual things she needs to get done before she leaves. She does manage to get Ann Walker’s bill in the mail with a couple others at the end of the day Friday.

She wonders if it would be easier to just drive over to Ann’s house and drop the bill off in person. But she knows she’s reaching. That it’s just an excuse to go over there and see the woman. She said she’d mail it and she wants to remain professional. So, in the mail it goes.

But Anne doesn’t have too much time to think about that or about Ann. She has to go to Manchester and visit her sister on Saturday. After dropping the mail, Anne goes straight home to pack a bag and tidy up the house before she leaves.

Marian’s newest, youngest child is being baptized the following afternoon. Anne is expected to be there as she is the godmother to the young boy.

* * *

The ancient church is quiet as Anne sits alone in a pew. She decided to arrive early and try to clear her head before the baptism is to start. She’s donned in her finest suit as the occasion calls for.

Anne had a pleasant evening with Marian, her husband and two children last night but she can only handle screaming children for so long. After a number of hours of yelling this morning she knew she had to get away for a little while, so she didn’t snap at someone. She thinks kids would be so much more tolerable if they just didn’t scream all the time. It might just be her, but it seems like children scream for any and all and no reason. They’re just always screaming. Ever go by a playground- screaming children. They are playing why do they need to scream.

So, coming down before everyone else to a quiet church was a blessing. It was only the second time Anne has seen the baby, Samuel. The first was two days after his birth when she came to visit the newborn. That was when Marian and her husband Paul had asked her to be the boy’s godmother. Anne was shocked at the time but as time has passed, she has grown into the idea of being there for the boy.

The congregation door opens, and Anne looks over her shoulder to spot Marian with the boy in her arms. “Here. Paul is parking the car. I have to go help him with the bags and Charlotte.” Marian hands the boy off to Anne.

Marian puts the boy on her lap. He smiles up at Anne. She goes in with one hand and tickles his bulge of a stomach. Samuel laughs. Anne grins and tickles him again. The sound of the boy laughing reaches something deep inside Anne. She’s unsure what it is but she vows to never let the boy in her lap down. She’ll be there for whatever he needs whenever he needs it. The thought of Shibden crosses her mind as she plays with her young nephew.

After the ceremony there’s a party at Marian’s house. A meal is served, and cake is had. Anne holds the boy the whole time. She even feeds him his bottle and when he falls asleep and Marian offers to put him in his crib Anne says she’ll do it. “He’s my godson, Marian. Have some faith.”

Marian is worried that Anne will drop her baby or worse. She just doesn’t trust Anne with him. That has more to do with her as a mother than it does Anne. Marian being overprotective of her children is not something new to Anne though. The worry doesn’t leave Marian’s face as Anne takes the boy upstairs away from the party.

It’s quiet. And that’s the main reason Anne offered. She needed to get away from the noise of the party for a little while. She’s not well versed in little kids. And there’s three of them running around downstairs; Paul’s sister’s two kids and Charlotte. It’s not that she doesn’t like kids. It’s just that they are annoying. “I’ll like you though.” She leans down and kisses baby Samuel on the forehead.

The following day, with a promise from Marian that she will bring the kids to visit someday this fall, Anne heads for home.

* * *

After an enjoyable weekend with her sister’s family Anne is back to work bright and early Monday morning.

She answers the phone. “Hello, Ann.”

Ann is busy making cookies. She’s got chocolate chip, butterscotch chip, and oatmeal raisin in the mix. She hopes that one of these three is Anne’s favorite cookie because they are her three favorites.

 _“What’s your favorite kind of cookie?”_ She starts the conversation with. It’s an important question after all.

Anne laughs. “Why?”

_“Because I’m baking cookies today and I need to know what your favorite is.”_

“Hmm.” Anne hums and thinks about the question. “Chocolate chip is always a good go-to, but I think my favorite is oatmeal raisin.”

 _“Good.”_ The timer goes off. _“Good.”_ Ann moves to take a batch of cookies from the oven.

“I didn’t know you liked to cook.” Anne wonders what Ann’s favorite food is.

 _“Oh, I don’t. I really enjoy baking though.”_ Anne laughs. _“The kids down at the school love when I bring in cookies for them.”_

“Down at the school?”

 _“I volunteer twice at a week at the school. Reading with the kids.”_ Ann supplies. _“Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that I got your bill. And was hoping you could stop by today and pick up your payment and then show me the watering procedures.”_ Ann transfers cookies from the sheet to the cooling rack.

“Ooohh.”

 _“Now don’t disappoint me Miss Lister.”_ Ann laughs. _“You do realize you get cookies if you come over today.”_ Ann sweetens the deal.

Anne sighs. It’s one of those days where she wishes she had more time. “I don’t have any time during the day. And I have a meeting at four in Halifax. It would have to be after that or sometime tomorrow.”

Ann purses her lips together, weighing her options. _“Today please?”_ She asks sweetly. _“Even if it’s late.”_

Anne can’t say no. “I’ll send you a text when I’m on my way.”

 _“YAY!”_ Ann cheers. _“See you later.”_

* * *

Moments after Ann bounds down the front steps a container of oatmeal raisin cookies ends up in Anne’s truck. Anne barely has time to shut the engine off before her door in pulled open and Ann offers up the container.

“Cookies. For you.”

Anne pops the lid off the top and looks inside. “Thank you.” She gives Ann her best smile. “You didn’t have to.”

Her hands clasped firmly behind her back. “I wanted to.” Ann rocks back and forth on her feet. Eager more than anything to see Anne. It’s been a whole five days since they’ve seen each other and for Ann it seemed like so much longer than that.

Anne closes the container and sets it on the seat next to her. “Shall we?” She raises an eyebrow in Ann’s direction. Ann takes a step back to let her exit the truck. Anne does and leads the way to the hose and faucet in the front.

Anne uncoils the hose. She hates hoses. They’re probably her biggest _thing_ that she hates about her job. They never cooperate. Always kinking up. Or never winding back into a neat circle. Or being so stiff that they are nearly unusable. The worst is when she has to wrangle them like she is trying to lasso a horse because they twist a certain way when they are uncoiled and used, and they have to twist back that same way to be recoiled again. Anne always thinks she probably looks insane when she’s trying to coil one of these hoses as she whips it around in the air trying to get it into the right position.

Ann watches as Anne gets the hose ready for use. “Can you turn the water on?” Ann does as told. “Okay.” Anne pulls the trigger on the nozzle to test the water. “Let start here.”

Ann stands next to her. “Okay.”

Anne directs the water at the base of the plant in front of her. “You’ll notice how the ground surface looks dry when you start. Just water each new plant around the base. The smaller ones you just need to wet a few inches away from the crown of plant.”

“The crown?” Ann mumbles.

“Hmm.” Anne nods and glances over at Ann. She sees the confusion in Ann’s eyes. “Yes. The crown. The base of the plant. For perennials that’s where the yearly growth comes from. Make sure you get the center and then around the center. Usually you don’t need to water for more than a five count. So just direct the water in those areas and count to five.” Anne moves to the next plant. A shrub. She steps away from Ann, but Ann follows her diligently. “Now with your shrubs and trees and woody plants it’s a little different.” Anne looks over to see if Ann has any questions.

Ann is staring at the shrub in front of them. She mouths the word woody. Anne leans over and bumps her shoulder into Ann’s, getting her attention. “Woody. It means the plant has wood as it’s structure. They have hard, woody stems or branches.”

Ann stares at her in rapture.

“With buds that survive above ground in winter.” Anne adds, further impressing Ann with her knowledge.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Ann asks in awe.

Anne laughs. “Well, I went to school. And also, just from everyday work. You pick up a surprising amount of knowledge just by doing, just by working with plants and materials. I do a fair bit of reading and research too. But this, what I’m talking about right now, is basic first year student kind of stuff.” Anne sprays the shrubs base with water. “For woody plants you want to get the center or the base or the crown.” Anne winks. “I’m imparting my knowledge on you.”

“And I’m trying my hardest to remember everything you are saying.” Ann bites her lip.

“Good.” Anne nods. “So, here you want to make sure you get the center, like I said, and then water the ground around the center. The difference here is that the plant is bigger. The shrubs and trees and also any perennials that are big and luscious have a bigger root system. So, you want to make sure that the entire root system gets hit with water. So, you’ll be making a bigger circle around the base of the plant.”

Anne finishes watering the shrub and holds the nozzle out to Ann. “You’re turn.”

“What?” Ann panics. “You just started. Do a few more.” She’s not sure she picked up everything yet and doesn’t feel comfortable with watering by herself yet.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Ann flails.

“I mean no. You do it.” Anne reaches down and takes Ann’s wrist in her palm, bringing her arm up, putting the nozzle in Ann’s hand. “You can do it. I believe in you.” She raises an eyebrow at Ann, waiting for her to start.

Ann tentatively sprays the water at the next plant that needs to be watered. Anne watches her. Ann stops the water on that plant and looks at Anne for a report. “Very good. Next.” Anne nods at the next plant. “I’ll move the hose for you.” She knows Ann is more than capable of dragging the hose herself, but she can’t help but assist.

They do all the watering and Anne supplies Ann with an tips, tricks, or hints that she can think of that might help Ann remember the proper procedure. “Water every three to four days probably. Three especially if it stays hot like this. If we get a good rain, then you don’t need to worry about watering for a few days after that. And-“ Anne shrugs. She’s winding up the hose again. Ann holds onto the nozzle end still. “-you know where I’m at if you have any questions.”

Ann smirks as she watches Anne coil up the hose. “What?” Anne asks. Ann laughs as she pulls the trigger on the nozzle, aiming at Anne.

“AHHHH!” Anne screams as she gets drenched with water. “ANN!” She takes one big step. “I’m gonna get you, you little brat.” She takes another. Ann drops the nozzle on the ground and takes off running. Anne runs after her in her now soaked work clothes.

Ann laughs as she runs away.

“You think you’re funny but I’m all wet.” Anne yells after her and she runs to catch Ann.

Ann stops at the words. She spins around and waits for Anne to catch up to her. She grins as Anne comes to a stop in front of her. “What are you smiling at? You’ve soaked me.”

“Maybe that’s how I want you.” Ann whispers.

“Oh.” Anne’s thoughts catch up to her. “OH!” She licks her lips and reaches out to take Ann’s hand.

Ann shrugs her shoulder backwards so Anne can’t get ahold of her. “You’re all wet.” She says again with a little giggle.

“And who’s fault is that?”

“I’ll race you to the house.” Ann says and takes off. She feels like a kid again. Happy and carefree as she runs across the grass to the front door. She opens the door and spins around to see Anne running up the steps behind her a dopey smile on her lips. “Stay here. I don’t want you dripping all over the floor. I’ll get you a towel.” Ann prances away into the house but comes back a moment later. “Oh.” She says as she sees Anne. Her shirt now removed.

“I thought it would be easier.”

Ann licks her lips. “For who?” She hands the towel over. “You should stay for dinner?” She blurts out. She doesn’t want Anne to leave just yet.

“Ah.” Anne wipes her arms and torso off and then pats at her shorts. “Like you just said. I don’t want to drip all over the house. Plus, I think you have something you need to give me yet.” She holds the towel out for Ann to take back; but when Ann reaches out for the towel Anne grabs her wrist and pulls Ann closer. They come face to face, a minimal distance between them. “You owe me a check yet.”

Ann wants to forget all about the money. “You don’t think my money is good?” She blinks rapidly at Anne’s face being so close to her own.

Anne laughs. “I’d rather just make sure. I don’t want to get hoodwinked. Tricked by a pretty girl into doing work for free.” Anne wiggles her eyebrows.

Ann takes in a sharp breath. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to Anne giving her complements. “A pretty girl. Is that all I am to you?” She flirts.

Anne licks her lips. She shakes her head, taking a small step forward so that she can put her hand on Ann’s hip, massaging it slowly with her thumb. She watches her thumb make the motions for a second before finding Ann’s brilliant blue eyes again. “No.” She swallows. “A beautiful woman.” She glances down at Ann’s lips before slowly leaning to press her lips to them. They are softer than she imagined.

Ann kisses her back and a fire ignites in her belly. Anne pulls away first, remembering the situation. “I’ll be right back.” Ann disappears into the house again. She returns a few moments later with a check in her hand. “I think this finalizes everything.” It’s barely audible. A whisper of everything to come.

Anne reaches for the check but makes a detour. Bringing her hand to cup Ann’s cheek, she runs her thumb across Ann’s bottom lip. “Soon.” She whispers. She looks from her lips to her eyes and down to her lips again to swipe across them once more. They really are the softest. “I have to go. I’ll bring this to the bank first thing tomorrow morning.” She finds Ann’s eyes again. She sees Ann swallow and nod, slightly out of sorts.

“Cat got your tongue?” Anne chuckles.

Ann giggles with her. “Something like that.” She leans into Anne.

Anne’s hand goes around her waist and rubs her at her back. She holds her to her chest for a quick embrace. She kisses Ann’s temple. “I should really go though.” It’s all a whisper.

Ann nods. “Just a minute longer.” She stands there in Anne’s embrace for a few seconds longer. Taking in her scent, her strong arms, her warmth. Ann takes a deep breath and steps back. “Okay. Call me.” Ann whispers and waves.

* * *

Anne makes the phone call later in the week. “We’re in the clear.” She says as soon as Ann says hello.

“When do you want to go on a date?” Ann cuts right to the chase.

“I’m available Saturday night and Sunday.”

“The sooner the better.”

Anne laughs. “Someone’s an eager beaver.” They laugh together. “I’ll take care of everything and I’ll pick you up at six. Be ready for me.”

“Oh, I will be.” Ann swallows thickly and closes her eyes. “I’ve been ready for weeks now.”

“Mmm.” Anne hums into the phone. “Okay. I have to go, but I’ll call you later.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At 7950 words this is a big chapter and i didn't want to split it into two. first date and more.

Anne stands at the door in her black dress pants, white short sleeve dress shirt, covered by a grey waistcoat. Anne requested that Ann send a picture of the color of her outfit for their date. A bowtie is fastened around her neck that matches the color that Ann had sent. Anne holds an arrangement of white daisy, yellow goat’s beard, and purple columbine in her right hand.

When the door opens, Anne takes a sharp breath in and has to take a step back. “My, my.” She mumbles taking in Ann’s appearance. Standing there in her navy knee length dress, strapless to show off her shoulders and collarbones. The dress flows freely from the waist to where it ends at the knee. “You are gorgeous.” She meets Ann’s eyes.

Ann blushes. “Thank you.” She spins around, showing off. “You look very dapper.” Ann eyes Anne’s attire slowly. She giggles. “You clean up rather nicely.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Anne dips her head, avoiding Ann’s eyes for a moment. It’s been a while since she’s been out on a date. It’s been even longer that she’s been on a date where she already knows a little about the person and is eager to impress them and see what the future holds. “These are for you.” She offers the flowers to Ann.

“Really?” Ann takes the arrangement. “Did you put these together yourself?”

Anne nods. “Do you like them?”

“They’re beautiful.” Ann brings them to her face, just under her nose.

“They probably don’t smell like much.” Anne shrugs when Ann gives her a curious look. “They’re not fragrant flowers. They more for _looks_. I was thinking more about colors combos and decided on these. A wildflower arrangement.”

Ann smiles at the explanation; seeing a little into the way Anne thinks. “They’re lovely, regardless. Even better that they come from you. Not just something someone bought at the store. The sentiment and thought that you put into this makes them more special than any flowers I’ve ever received.”

Anne rocks back and forth on her feet. Nervous for some reason. She tries not to show it but needs an outlet for the feeling, this weird energy. Right now, it’s coming out of her feet. “I’ll just put these on the table, and we can go.” Ann tells her and she waits for Ann to come out.

Being chivalrous, Anne offers her elbow to Ann as they descend the stairs. She holds the car door open for Ann when they reach it. Ann pauses before getting in. “I didn’t know you had a car. I’ve only ever seen you in your truck.”

“I do. I don’t get it out much. But I figured that a woman in a beautiful dress wouldn’t want to ride in a dirty work truck.” Anne grins.

Ann chuckles lightly. “Well, thank you for being so considerate.” She reaches up with both arms, finding the edges of Anne’s bowtie, touching them, feeling the smooth material, rubbing over the edges with her thumbs. Her eyes watching her own hands before flickering up to find Anne’s eyes. She smiles. “I love this.” She whispers, in reference to Anne matching the color of her bowtie to the color of her dress. “How’d you do this?”

She shrugs. “I know a guy.”

Ann laughs. Her eyes roam from Anne’s down to her lips then back to her eyes, asking. Anne answers. She leans in and connects their lips. It’s a tender kiss. Slow and a little nervous. Ann giggles delicately as she pulls away. Her hands move from the bowtie to Anne’s collarbones, lying flat there. “Let’s get this party started.” She pats at Anne’s chest before taking a step back and sliding into the car seat.

Anne shuts the door and goes around the car to get in the driver’s side. She runs a hand through her hair and takes a breath to collect herself. She tries to remind herself to not put too much pressure on tonight. It’s only a first date. Anne knows that but somehow it feels so much more than that. So much bigger.

* * *

“Wait there.” Anne says and gets out and hurries over to Ann’s side of the car. She opens the door and holds out her hand to help Ann out of the car. Ann blushes and takes Anne’s once again offered arm. They walk arm in arm down the sidewalk. “It’s just up the street a little.”

“Ann!” They hear from behind them. Both turning to see who called their name. But Ann knows that voice is soon as she hears it.

“Ann.” The woman runs up to the pair, eyeing them curiously as she does.

Ann pulls away from Anne to give the woman a hug.

“I thought I saw you, but I wasn’t sure cuz well, I didn’t recognize who you were with.” She eyes Anne up and down once more.

Anne offers her hand. “Anne Lister, it’s nice to meet you-“ She waits for a name.

“Oh, yes, I’m Catherine Rawson. Ann’s cousin.” She and Anne look to Ann to say something, but Ann doesn’t supply any more information. “So, what brings you out tonight, Ann?” Catherine addresses her.

Ann looks nervously at her cousin and then to Anne. “Oh, we-“

Anne puts her hand on the small of Ann’s back when she sees her struggle with what to say. Anne wonders how close the cousins are. She also wonders if Ann’s family knows she’s into women. It’s not her place to say anything so Anne keeps her mouth shut.

“All dressed up. Both of you.” Catherine looks at their outfits more closely. “I’d think you were on a date.” Ann looks down at her feet and it dawns on Catherine finally that they are, in fact, on a date. “Oh gosh, you are, aren’t you? How fancy. This is so exciting. It’s been so long.” Ann bites her lip nervously, hoping that Catherine will shut up before she says anything else that will embarrass her. Unfortunately, she doesn’t. “It’s been years. Who was that last boyfriend you had?” Catherine tries to recall. “Or was it that girl that lived in your dorm?”

Anne comes to the rescue. “It’s nice meeting you Catherine but we must get going as to not miss our dinner reservation.” Ann nods in agreement.

“Yes, well, do call me Ann.” Catherine says. She leans in and pinches Ann’s elbow. “Fill me in on how your date goes.”

Ann just nods. “Bye Catherine.” She spins on her heels and lets Anne lead her into the restaurant.

“Everyone in my family is going to know about this.” Ann says as they are waited to be seated. Anne raises an eyebrow, a silent question. “Catherine will tell everyone that she saw us. She’ll tell them that I’m on a date and who it was with.”

Anne rubs her hands up and down Ann’s arm, trying to calm her frazzled state. “Is that a bad thing?”

Ann shrugs, she reaches up to play with one of the buttons on Anne’s waistcoat. “Since my parents died-” She tries to gauge Anne’s reaction. They haven’t talked about her parent’s yet, but she knows that Anne knows they’re dead. Everyone in town seems know how and why she’s lives in that big house. When Anne smiles kindly at her Ann knows to go on. “Since my parents died everyone in my family has been way too involved and invested in my love life. They think they are looking out for me. But actually, they’re just super nosy and overbearing. It’s my life. I can do what I want.” She finishes and Anne pulls her into an embrace.

“It is. And you can.” She whispers and presses a kiss to the side of her head.

The waiter is ready for them. “I can take you back now.”

Ann looks up before they pull apart. “This is actually one of my favorite places.”

“Does that mean I get bonus points for tonight?” Anne asks around a crooked smile.

Ann laughs lightly. “Sure.” She takes Anne’s hand and they follow the waiter back to their table.

* * *

When they came back to Ann’s house and pulled in the driveway Anne wasn’t sure what Ann wanted to do. If she just wanted to go in the house and call it a night and have Anne go home. Or if she wanted to spend more time together this evening.

It’s been a very pleasant date so far. Anne is continually surprised by Ann Walker. The woman amazes her. Her little quirks, the way she nervously picks at the fabric of her dress. The way Ann blushes at any compliment. They’re endearing and Anne finds it attractive.

She can tell that Ann has been nervous and if she’s honest with herself she’s been nervous too. But everything had gone smoothly so really there was no reason to be nervous. For Anne, it’s the unknown that makes her nervous. So, when she shuts off the car those tiny nerves came back. “I had a lovely evening with you.” Anne says and glances over at her date.

Ann smiles timidly. “I did too.”

Anne turns and leans over the center console. “Is this where we part ways for now?” She whispers, staring at Ann’s lips.

Ann notices and licks her lips. “Well, that depends.”

“On what?” Anne dares.

“Whether you kiss me or not?”

Anne smirks and leans in. She softly presses her lips to Ann’s. Tentative, at first, but when she feels Ann kiss her back with a little more pressure Anne’s leans over further, cupping Ann’s cheek and deepening the kiss.

“Come inside.” Ann mumbles against Anne’s lips. Anne smiles into the next series of kisses that they exchange before pulling away from Ann completely.

Ann pulls Anne into the house by the wrist. Pulling her to the nearest surface. The sofa. “Kiss me again.” She plops down on the sofa unceremoniously.

Anne does as she is told. She sits next to Ann. Their lips find each other quickly. Anne is surprised at her date’s eagerness. But maybe she shouldn’t be. This date has been a long time coming. With a hand on Ann’s waist, Anne leans into their kisses. At first, slow and tepid but soon turning heated. Anne pulls away after she feels Ann’s tongue asking for entrance. She eyes the girl, a silent question. Ann nods, bashful, but nods. Anne leans in again and allows Ann to lick into her mouth. Her grip on Ann’s waist tightens with the new sensation.

Ann moans into the kiss. Kissing Anne like this is more than she imagined it would be. It feels like every nerve in her body is on fire. The sensation is amazing. She feels truly alive. She almost can’t believe it. Ann pulls back to get a good look at her date.

Anne pulls Ann onto her lap. Sitting sideways, Ann wraps an arm around Anne’s neck. Her fingers find the spot at the back of Anne’s neck, stroking and rubbing her neck and upwards into her hair. Anne closes her eyes moaning at the wonderful things that Ann’s fingers are doing. “Feel good?” Ann asks in a giggle.

“Very.” Anne relaxes completely. The little bit of nerves that she has leave her at Ann’s touch. “Your fingers are magical.”

Ann smirks. “That’s what she said.”

Anne’s eyes pop open and a playful grin forms on her lips. Ann surprises her again. “You dirty devil.”

Ann grins and shrugs. She continuous her ministrations and Anne closes her eyes again. Ann watches her date and she succumbs to her touch. Anne’s breathing slows and her grasp on Ann’s leg slips.

She’s asleep.

Ann kisses her cheek lightly, not wanting to wake her and slides off Anne’s lap. She sits on the couch next to her and turns on the tv just for a low background noise. It would be weird so sit in a quiet room next to her sleeping date. Ann doesn’t pay much attention to what’s playing on the tv. Instead, Ann is thinking about their date and just how perfect it has been. She thought chivalry was dead but apparently, it’s not. Apparently, it’s alive and well in Anne Lister. It’s charming and makes Ann feel well cared for. She found someone who is willing to do even little things for her, all without asking. She feels seen and important. Not something she often feels in her life. Often, people overlook her or think because she has money, she doesn’t need the little things in life. That she doesn’t need the care and compassion. Simple kindness.

* * *

Ann shakes Anne’s thigh lightly. “Anne.” She whispers. It’s getting late. She let Anne sleep for nearly an hour now. She knows how it is if she falls asleep on the couch in the evening and if she’s asleep too long when she goes up to bed she can’t sleep. She doesn’t want that to happen to Anne. “Wakey, wakey.”

Anne comes to, shaking her head lightly. She grins when the first thing she sees is Ann’s lovely face staring back at her. “You fell asleep.”

Anne nods. “Okay.” She says sleepily. “Wait.” She realizes, as she wakes up more, what happened. “That’s not okay. I’m so sorry. Oh, you must think I’m the worst date ever. I fell asleep on our first date.”

“It’s okay. I don’t.” Ann giggles.

“It’s not okay.” Anne pushes up, pushing Ann out of her way as she gets to her feet. “You must think I’m so boring. Oh god.” Panic rises in her chest. “I’m so sorry I ruined our first date.” Anne starts pacing the room.

“You didn’t.” Ann tells her but Anne doesn’t hear it.

“How awful. I’m trying to make a good impression and I go and do that. What time is it?” Anne is frantic.

Ann comes to her as Anne checks her watch. 10:24. “It’s so late. I should go.” Ann finally reaches her and sets her palms on Anne’s shoulders; she runs them down to Anne’s hands and then back up. “Ann, I screwed this up.” She laments pathetically.

Ann smiles softly. “No, you didn’t.” She leans into Anne and pecks her lips. “It’s fine. Really. You didn’t ruin anything. I enjoyed our time together tonight. Dinner was grand. You look like a million bucks in that outfit. And you looked so peaceful and content when you were sleeping that I wanted to let you rest. I had a wonderful night.” Ann compliments everything that Anne put together for their evening. She runs her hands down again, finding Anne’s hands and wrapping hers around them. “Why don’t you stay tonight? It’s dark and it’s late.”

Anne swoons. This woman cares about her. She cares that she gets enough sleep and cares that she gets home alright. She cares. “Ann, I can’t. It wouldn’t be right.”

Ann twists her face up at that. “What wouldn’t be right about it?”

Anne shrugs, defeated. “I don’t know. But I can’t. I have to go home. I have Argus. I can’t let him alone all night.” She’s still freaking out about her faux pas a little bit.

She thinks it’s cute. The way Anne cares for her dog. The way she doesn’t want to admit that she does, but you can just tell that she does. Ann thinks she might care deeply for all living things. Humans, animals, plants. “Okay.” She lets Anne have this one. Ann wonders if in the future Argus is going to be an issue for them. If Anne doesn’t want to leave him alone all night is Ann ever going to get her to stay the night. Maybe she’ll make Anne bring Argus with her. That would solve that problem. She knows she wouldn’t mind a dog around. “But you be safe. Okay?” She raises and eyebrow. “Okay?” She says again when Anne doesn’t respond. Anne finally nods. “Don’t fall asleep. And drive careful. And call me when you make it home.”

“Okay, mom.”

“Not funny.” Ann releases one of Anne’s hands and points a finger at her. “I’m serious.”

“I will.” Anne leans in for a kiss. “You’re cute when you’re concerned about me.” She grins.

Ann shrugs and turns away from Anne. “I’m cute all the time.” Anne laughs. Ann looks at her over her shoulder as she leads them to the door. “Now kiss me goodnight, Miss Lister.”

“Yes ma’am.” She cups Ann’s cheeks with both hands, giving Ann a sure, strong kiss. She lingers for a moment and Ann takes that opportunity to lock their lips together again. She pokes her tongue between her lips, swiping at Anne’s briefly. “If you do that, I might not leave.” Anne whispers.

Ann laughs. “That’s the hope.” She kisses Anne once more before taking a step back because she knows that if she doesn’t right now than she might not at all.

“I’ll see you soon?” Anne asks, trying not to sounds too hopeful.

Ann nods. “Definitely.”

Anne steps past Ann to reach the door. “Bye.” She whispers as she opens the door. And just like that Anne is gone. Ann leans back against the door and takes a few steadying breathes before heading to bed.

* * *

“Waiting outside for me?” Anne questions as she steps out of her truck. It’s been a few days since their date.

Ann shrugs and pushes herself up from where she was sitting on the steps. “You did text and say you were stopping by.” She meets Anne and pulls her in for a hug.

“I’m all dirty.” Anne comments. She doesn’t want to transfer any of the dirt from her skin or clothes to Ann. “And probably stinky.”

She let’s go of Anne. “Ya know, I haven’t told you this, but I really like your work outfit.” Ann bites her lip and waits for Anne’s reaction. It’s an unconventional thing to say.

“Oh?” Anne raises an interested eyebrow.

“Your cut off t-shirt showing off those muscular arms. The cargo shorts and work boots. All of it. The whole thing. Makes you look strong and confident and not someone to be messed with. I like that. That and-“ Ann looks her over, licking her lips.

“And what?” Anne is hanging on every word.

“And the way you smell.” She looks at Anne, hesitant.

Anne cocks her head to the side. “You like when I smell like sweat?” Not quite believing it.

Ann laughs. “No. Not exactly. Just- When you’ve been outside all day. When the sun is out. The smell of nature on your skin. The smell of the sun on your skin. Mixed with that soil or earth smell.” Ann looks down, averting Anne’s curious gaze. “And yes, a hint of sweat.”

“Well, well, well.” Anne smirks, she does remember another time. One of their first meetings, Ann mentioned something like this.

Ann gives her a quizzical look. “What?”

“Aren’t you special.” Anne shrugs, a swell of affection rises in her chest. Here Ann is surprising her again. She reaches up and boops Ann’s nose with the tip of her index finger. “My girlfriend. Sorry.” Anne shakes her head. She hopes one day she won’t refer to Mariana as her girlfriend anymore. “My ex-girlfriend hated the way I smelled most of the time. She always wanted me showered with cologne on and in clean clothes.”

“Oh.” Somehow this both surprises and doesn’t surprise Ann. She wonders what Anne’s ex is like. And she wonders how anyone couldn’t enjoy Anne’s smell like she does. “Well, I like it.” She says with finality. Ann rocks forward and presses a sweet kiss to Anne’s cheek. “I have something for you.” She whispers in her ear and rocks back to see her reaction.

Anne looks at her curiously. “Nothing bad, I hope.”

Ann giggles. “No, silly.” She turns and hurries back over to the steps, where she was previously sitting, and picks up a brown paper bag before coming back to Anne. “This is for you.” She jiggles the bag lightly.

“What’s in there?”

“Cookies.” Ann grins, proud. “I made them for you.”

Anne peeks in the bag to see two oatmeal raisin cookies. “My favorite.” She grins happily and kisses Ann in thank you.

“And thank you for stopping by. Even if it was only for a few minutes. It’s nice to see you.” She leans into Anne and Anne wraps her arms around her.

“Same.” Anne sighs blissfully. It’s a simple thing. To see each other for a few minutes, especially when Anne has a busy schedule. But it means so much. The contact. To be able to be face to face and not just hearing a voice on the phone at the end of the day. This thing that they have is new and fresh but it’s the little things that get to Anne. The cookies that Ann makes for her. The genuine care that she has for her. It’s nice and it’s something that’s new to Anne. Not many people care for her. It’s special and Anne doesn’t want to rush anything and ruin it, but she truly enjoys being around Ann. For however short or long amount of time. It’s always worth it.

She doesn’t want to admit it, but Ann is quickly filling a space in Anne’s life that she didn’t think would ever be filled.

* * *

It’s one of those days that Anne has a bunch of errands and administrative things to take care of. Thinking ahead, Anne came up with an idea the night before and gave Ann a call.

That call led to Ann sitting in the passenger’s seat of her truck with her wearing a pair of overalls, running shoes and a fitted t-shirt. Anne won’t deny how cute Ann looks. In fact, she needs to tell her. She finds Ann’s hand, taking it in her own and bringing it to her lips. Anne kisses the back side and smiles over at Ann briefly before returning her eyes to the road. “You look really cute today. I like the overalls.”

“Thanks. I don’t have work boots and jeans like you, but I thought this would be appropriate for today.” Ann fidgets with the strap on her overalls, blushing. “Where are we going next?”

“I have to stop at the printing shop. Have more business cards ordered and printed. Then after that, we have to go to the office supply store. I need more grid paper. I should probably get tracing paper too. And maybe some more pencil leads. We’ll have to walk around.” Anne’s just think out loud now. “And then maybe we can get ice cream. Do you eat ice cream?” Anne glances over.

“I do.” Ann grins.

“Oh, good cuz there this little shop right near where we’re going. We can go in there after I get everything I need. Then we’ll have to head back to the nursery.”

Ann just squeezes the hand that is holding her own. The hand that grips hers with a thumb aimlessly stroking her skin. She’s content to do whatever Anne is doing today. She’s eager to see how Anne spends her days and what it entails running a successful landscaping business. She’s happy that Anne invited her to spend the day together.

* * *

“What kind are you going to get?” Ann looks over all the options in front of her.

“Vanilla.” Anne mumbles looking at her phone. She just got a text message from Sam Washington updating her on the progress of the crew at today’s jobsite. She makes a mental note to ask him about the job later today.

“That’s boring.”

Anne looks up away from the device. She smirks over at Ann. “I am boring. And it’s traditional- vanilla. What are you getting?”

They get their respective ice creams and Anne pays for them both. A young man scoops her ice cream into a cup. Ann gets hers in a cone. “Pick one of the picnic tables outside, Ann.” Ann takes her cone and heads out, getting a lick in as she gets to the front door of the ice cream shop.

Anne takes the opportunity to go over to the toppings bar at the end of the counter. She adds sprinkles and gummy bears to her ice cream cup, then drowns the whole things in hot caramel syrup. She joins Ann outside, straddling the bench seat of the picnic table. She holds her bowl in one hand and spoon in the other, dipping it into the concoction.

“Oh my god.” Ann squeals followed by a frantic laugh. “You’re such a child.” She eyes a gummy bears and sprinkles on the spoon on the way to Anne’s mouth.

Anne shrugs. “It’s better than the swirl that you got.” Pointing the spoon at Ann’s cone.

“Hey.” Ann takes offence. “It’s my favorite. A mix of vanilla and chocolate. The best of both worlds.”

Anne can’t really argue with that logic, even though she isn’t a fan of chocolate flavor. They eat and Ann finishes her cone first. She rests her hand on Anne’s knee as she waits for her to finish. “Do you want some?”

Ann licks her lips, thinking it over. With a nod she agrees. Anne scoops up some vanilla ice cream that is now tainted with different colors from the sprinkles melting into the ice cream. She holds it out for Ann and Ann wraps her lips around the spoon. Anne smiles as Ann takes her bite. She scoops up another spoonful and brings it to her own lips before offering another to Ann. The little devil on her shoulder rears its ugly head. Instead of going straight for Ann’s lips, the spoon rubs against the tip of Ann’s nose with a purposeful motion of Anne’s hand. She smirks at the white ice cream now on the other woman’s nose.

Ann frowns. “You did that on purpose.”

Anne shrugs. “Maybe.” She offers the spoonful again to Ann. This time Ann is able to get it into her mouth without incident. Anne leans forward as she removes the spoon. Her lips curling around the ice cream that ‘accidentally’ got on Ann’s nose. Then quickly sinking south, finding Ann’s lips for a sweet, sticky, cold kiss. She can taste a little chocolate on Ann’s tongue yet but doesn’t mind with all the other flavors that she experiences in the kiss.

A little breathless, Ann puts a hand on Anne’s chest and nudges her backwards. They share a look and then Ann looks all around them before turning back to Anne and giggling like a schoolgirl. The thrill of kissing in such a public place sends her spinning.

Anne returns to her ice cream cup, finishing off her dessert. At the bottom of the treat is a wad of caramel. She scrapes it off the bottom of the cup with the spoon and brings it to her lips. The caramel, sticky as it is, leaves a trail down her chin.

Ann giggles again as she watches. “Messy like a child too.”

“Well?” Anne raises an eyebrow. She expects Ann to help her out. Hoping that Ann gets the point without Anne having to verbalize anything.

She does.

That perfect tongue pokes out between Ann’s lips, slowly as she moves in. Anne watches, tantalized, as that tongue licks at her chin. Licking off the caramel, making sure she gets it all before licking up to Anne’s lips. She hooks a hand at the back of Anne’s neck, pulling her in tight for a fierce sharp kiss. Anne hisses when her bottom lip is taken between a set of teeth, being pulled and then let go. Ann looks at her from underneath her eyelashes, batting them and biting her own lip.

A sexy little tease, Anne thinks. She wipes her thumb across her lower lip before standing. She holds her hand out to Ann, helping up and over the bench. They make their way back to Anne’s truck, Ann’s hand hooked around Anne’s elbow.

* * *

Anne is pleased that Ann enjoys spending time with her. Even if it’s at work. Ann Walker surprises her again when she asks if she can watch Anne work. Mariana never wanted to do any of the things Ann has done today. She never wanted to have anything to do with Anne’s business.

“Hold on.” Anne stops them at the door to the workshop. She ventures inside and Ann follows her. Anne goes to the wall and looks over her options.

“Wow.” Ann eyes the wall in wonder. It’s filled with all sorts of tools that hang from nails or hooks in a pegboard.

Anne sees it a little differently. “I know, I need to do through all of this stuff and get rid of what I don’t need or use anymore. Perhaps this winter.” She certainly doesn’t have time to do it now. Anne finds the nicest, newest looking used hand pruner and hands it to Ann. “Open it up. See how it works. We might need to find some lube.” Anne walks away from Ann to find lubricant.

Ann tests the pruner. She’s never held one before or used one for that matter. It feels awkward in her hand. She squeezes it closed a few times. “Doesn’t seem too bad but what do I know.” Ann spins around to spot where Anne went. She doesn’t see her in the small room that she is now standing in alone. “Anne?” She wanders over to a door at the back of the room and pushes it open. On the other side, Anne is rummaging around in a cabinet.

“Found some.” Anne holds up a tiny bottle of lubricant. “Let’s see.” Ann holds out the pruner and Anne sprays the moving parts with a little spritz. “Turn it over.” Ann does as instructed and Anne spritzes the other side. “Okay, now work it. Open and closed. Loosen it up.” Anne says and puts the bottle back in the cabinet. She steps past Ann. “Let’s go.”

Ann turns quickly. She has a bit of a hard time keeping up with Anne’s pace. She realizes that Anne is in work mode and not much slows her down when she is.

They go out to the back side of hoop house and find John. He is working on pruning a hedge row that separate the rows of plants from the back driveway. “Howdy John.”

“Afternoon Anne.” He gives his boss a two fingered salute. “I see you have a helper today.” John smiles that dopey smile that he often displays.

Anne smiles over at her _helper_. “If she likes, you might see her around here more John.”

John nods and gets back to work. “You were here about a month ago.” John glances in Ann’s direction for a brief second before his eyes return to his work. He clips a small branch and it falls to the ground.

“I was.” Ann fills him in. “Your company did a total landscape redo around my house.”

“Lovely. I’m sure Anne did a wonderful job with the plant selection. And you, of course.” He doesn’t want to be too presumptuous, but John tends to think that Anne knows the correct plant or plants for a spot or area or design. She’s very good at that sort of thing.

Anne starts pruning on a spot near John. Ann wonders where she got her hand pruner from. She hadn’t seen Anne carrying it around. It seemed to just magically appear in Anne’s hand. “I’ll show you what to do.”

Ann nods. She’s ready to get her hands dirty. “There’s not too much finesse involved here. We’re just pruning this hedge back so that it doesn’t become out of control. We do it every year. It looks like John has already taken back the height. And now the sides need to be cleaned up and the edge needs to be rounded slightly. Just take a branch.” Anne takes a branch and tugs on it until it’s taught. “Pull it out and then snip it off. We’re taking about 3 inches off. We’ll go along the entire length. Selectively cutting the little branches off here and there. You don’t want to just go along and sheer the thing. Though, that’s what a lot of people do. It’s not the correct practice to use. One, it’s not good for the health of the shrub. It decreases the shrubs life. Three, it doesn’t let light and air into the center of the shrub. Unless you want to replace your shrubs after a few years, I don’t recommend sheering them with one of those power trimmers. Yes, hand pruning takes longer but in the end your shrubs will be healthier and have a longer life span.”

Ann stares at her in awe. Anne’s knowledge of everything plants and landscape related always amazes her.

“You got all that?”

Ann shakes her head. “You’re so passionate about this stuff.” Ann likes to paint and draw and do all sorts of art projects but she doesn’t think she’d ever be as passionate about art as Anne is about landscaping.

John laughs heartily. “You don’t know Miss Lister very well, do you?”

They spend some time pruning the hedge row. Ann’s hand gets sore after about 15 minutes. She switches the pruner to her left hand and gives the right a shake.

“Let me see.” Anne notices the movement. Ann holds her right hand out and Anne cradles it her in hands. She rubs her thumbs over the palm. It’s red near the base of the thumb but Anne doesn’t feel any irregularities. “You’ll be fine. I don’t feel any blisters forming. Just sore. Maybe you should take a break.” She suggests. She wouldn’t want Ann to get overworked or hurt or something silly like that. She knows Ann doesn’t do stuff like this.

Ann looks around, wondering what she can do while Anne and John continue with this task. “That looks like fun.” She nods over to where she sees Rachel Hemmingway water the rows of potted plants.

Anne chuckles. She realizes Ann has no idea just how difficult watering can be.

“What?” Ann asks.

“It’s more difficult than it looks. But once you get the hang of it, then it’s not so bad. It just takes some getting used to.” John says in a vague manner.

Anne explains in more detail what John lacks in saying. “The hose is quite heavy. And you have to drag it around behind you. That’s part of the battle.” Ann stares at the hose that Rachel drags behind herself. It’s about 2 inches in diameter. “The other part is knowing how much to water the plants. And it varies. On if it’s windy, sunny or cloudy, rainy or the worst is a slight drizzle, or even how warm or cool it is outside. Lot of variables. And some plants naturally want more or less water than the average. Like oak trees. They don’t like sitting in those pots and don’t like a lot of water.” Anne leans in, her hands still caressing Ann’s sore one. Pulling it into the chest. “Proper watering is an artform.” She winks and even through her sunglasses Ann can see it, the movement.

“It really is.” John adds.

Anne tilts her head to the side. “See.” She points at John. “He knows.” She eyes Ann for a moment, trying to read her without having to ask her how she’s holding up. “Why don’t you go in the office. Take a break. Get some water.” Anne suggests smartly.

“That sounds good.”

Anne pulls Ann’s hand to her lips. She kisses the palm. “I’ll come in when I’m finished out here.”

Ann makes her way to the office. She gets a glass of water and sits in Anne’s desk chair. She talks with Elizabeth for a little while but the phone rings and that ends the discussion. Ann rubs at her sore hand and yawns. She’s only gotten a little taste of what Anne’s does and she’s already tired.

When Anne comes into the office at the end of the day, she can’t help the happy smile that takes over her face. Ann is still here. She didn’t get bored and leave like some people might. But she did fall asleep in her desk chair.

“You wore her out.” Cordingley says simply. “Poor thing.”

Anne takes her phone from her back pants pocket and snaps a picture of Ann. She’s adorable. Anne stands there and stares at her for a while. She doesn’t want to wake the girl, but she has to. Anne sighs happily.

“I think she’s good for you.” Cordingley states.

Anne just nods. Her thoughts all wrapped up in Ann and the day they had. Something like this would have never ever happened with Mariana. Mariana was too uptight to ever spend a day ‘working’ with Anne. She hardly ever came over to the nursery even though she resided on the same property. She couldn’t be bothered. And she would never think of getting her hands dirty. Ann seems more than willing to do those things. Anne marvels at how opposite they are in a lot of ways.

“You might be right.” Anne mumbles.

Elizabeth packs up for the day. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Anne.”

“Have a good evening, Elizabeth.” Anne tells her.

She kneels down next to the chair and shakes Ann’s knee. “Wake up, Ann.” Ann groans but doesn’t come to. Anne tries again. “Wake up, sweety, it’s time to go home.” Anne says quietly.

“Home.” Ann mumbles and opens her eyes. Looking around the room trying get her bearings. The room is only slightly familiar. She feels the hand that is rubbing her thigh gently. And then finds Anne kneeling next to her. She looks at her hazily. “Did I fall asleep?”

Anne laughs. “You sure did.” She stands up. “Should we get you home? You’ve had a long day.”

“Okay.” Ann shrugs and stands. “Ooooh. My neck is stiff.” She raises her arms above her head, stretching out.

Anne leans in for a kiss. “I’m sure it is. That didn’t look like a comfortable position.”

Ann ducks her head bashful. “Your office chair isn’t very comfy.”

Anne reaches for Ann’s hand and takes it. They walk out together. “I know it’s not. Maybe we should get you a cot in here.” Anne jokes. Ann smacks her arm. “I’m kidding. You can sleep in my chair any time you would like though.”

Anne drives her back to her house. “Come in. Have dinner with me.” Ann insists. It’s the least she can do after the day that Anne offered to her. “I’m not a great cook but I have a few signature dishes.”

Anne laughs. “You mean a few things you can make without messing up.” Ann pouts. “Oh, don’t do that, sweetheart. Your face is far to pretty to have a nasty pout on it.” She reaches out and strokes her thumb across Ann’s lips, rubbing the pout away. “I’ll come in, but I do have work to do so I can’t stay long.” She knows that Ann is going to be the cause of her not getting anything done at her own house this evening.

Dinner is quiet and enjoyable. Both tired from the day but happy just to be in each other’s company. Anne has her arm around Ann’s shoulders as they sit next to one another on the couch watching some nature program. They exchange kisses throughout the show. Ann plays with Anne’s hand and fingers that dangle off of her left shoulder.

The show ends and Anne knows she has to leave. “I need to get home.” Ann’s grip on her hand tightens. Anne sighs sadly. “I know. But I have work to do before bed.”

“But this is so nice.” Ann whines. “I’m so comfortable.”

Anne laughs and presses a kiss to Ann’s temple. “I know. Me too.”

Ann knows she has to let her go. She’s just being selfish after getting to spend the entire day with Anne. She kisses Anne’s hand. “Okay.” She mumbles and pushes up from the couch.

They part at the door. Ann holds onto the door for fear of reaching out and pulling Anne back into the house, into her. “You should come for dinner on Saturday. And stay the night.”

Anne looks at her with earnest eyes. She’s a bit speechless for a moment before clearing her throat. “I would love to.” She comes back to Ann for one final kiss for the day. Slow and soft and lingering. Ann pecks her at lips a few times in follow up. Beaming at Anne as they say their final goodbyes.

* * *

They make dinner together Saturday night. Anne brings fresh lettuce for salad. She also brings blueberries and raspberries. And wine.

“Are you trying to get me wine drunk?” Ann giggles. She’s already a little tipsy.

“I wouldn’t dare. You say stop and I won’t pour you anymore.” Anne says as she finishes a second pour on Ann’s wine glass.

“Dinner was delicious.” Anne comments. She rubs her hand up and down Ann’s thigh. They sit in dining room chairs next to each other.

“Don’t tell me. You helped cook it.” Ann leans back in her chair, opening herself up to Anne.

Anne turns slightly in her chair so she can gaze upon Ann easier. Ann’s cheeks are flushed from the wine, and it only adds to her beauty. Anne tucks Ann’s loose hair behind her ear. “I have a confession to make.” Anne fidgets with Ann’s hair, twirling it around in her fingers. “I’m not much of a cook either.”

Ann laughs and Anne thinks it’s the most heavenly sound. “What ever are we going to do?”

“Stick to the basics, I guess.” She adds a shrug. “I’ll help clean up.”

They clean up from the meal and move to the other room hand in hand. Anne brings along the bottle of wine. She sits on the couch and Ann sits on her lap. The small talk is quiet, and it divulges into whispers and giggles at some point. Anne’s hands roam Ann’s back, caressing her slowly, gently. Ann stares at her for a moment. Their silent language is slowly developing, and Ann gives her a look and tilts her chin forward. Anne connects their lips for a short beat before Ann changes the kiss and applies more pressure to Anne’s lips.

With one hand at the base of Ann’s spine, Anne leans her back to lay against the length of the couch. Hovering over her, Anne places kisses down Ann’s neck. Her lips hover over Ann’s ear, breathing on it lightly causing Ann to shiver. Anne’s nips at the lobe with her teeth, tugging, before letting it go. Her lips slip across Ann’s cheek before finding her mouth again.

Ann slips her tongue into Anne’s mouth in a wet, heated kiss. Anne moans, her hand finding a breast, massages it gently as her hips rock into Ann’s thigh. 

For her part, Ann can’t sit still beneath her. Her hands roam Anne’s back, trying to find purchase, finding strong muscles.

Anne’s hand reaches for the button on Ann’s jean shorts.

“S-stop.” Ann stutters, a sudden panic rises in her chest.

Anne rips her lips from their spot at Ann’s collarbone. “What? What’s wrong?” She panics. Ann closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. It’s a lot. “Ann, look at me please.” She begs. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Ann says then chuckles cynically. “Well, that’s not true.” She opens her eyes to find Anne staring down at her with a worried look on her face. “I want this. I do. But-“ She licks her lips and turns her head, looking away from the woman above her. “-it’s too soon.” Things just got very real. Her anxiety getting the better of her.

Anne sighs and hangs her head. “It’s okay. We can wait. You’re worth it.” She kisses Ann’s cheek tenderly. “Besides it’s not like I’ve been getting any recently anyway. What’s a little while longer.” It’s supposed to be a joke, but Ann doesn’t think it’s funny.

In fact, she’s offended, ashamed, and embarrassed. She curls into herself and tries to shrink away from Anne. “No, no. I didn’t mean- about you. I mean-“ She was going to say ‘from anybody else’ but that isn’t any better. Anne takes a deep breath; she cups Ann’s chin to make sure they are eye to eye and begins again. “What I’m trying to say is that it’s been a long time for me. Since I’ve been with someone.”

She tries to swallow down her vulnerability. “After my ex left, I steered away from relationships and forming all sort of attachment to anyone. I’ll admit that I did have string of one-night stands but that wasn’t what I was looking for. It’s not what I wanted. I wanted- I want something more than sex. Sex is great. Don’t get me wrong. I love sex but, at my age, I need something more. I need someone who’s going to be around at the end of the day when I get home. I need someone who wants me the way I am. With work and my crazy ideas and never-ending energy, I blame ADHD for that, by the way. I need someone who wants to go to sleep next to me every night and wake up in the same place every morning. I need somebody who doesn’t want to change me. I need someone who is willing to put up with my shit and tell me when I’m wrong. I need someone who wants to be with me and only me. I need someone who won’t make me feel lonely anymore. And then you came along and are slowly ticking all those boxes.”

Ann rubs her hands up and down Anne’s strong back. “Really?” She asks quietly. “I didn’t know all that.”

Anne laughs. “How could you? My past is a bit complicated but-“

Ann interrupts her. Her brainwaves going in a different direction than Anne’s. “But I’m a novice.” Anne’s brought up her ex and her hook ups and Ann can’t compare to any of that. That’s her biggest worry regarding Anne’s past. “I’ve just had a couple of boyfriends and that one girlfriend when I was at university.”

Anne wiggles her eyebrows. “Damn girl.” She jokes.

Ann shrugs. “Well, I was an art major. But seriously, those relationships only ever lasted a few months. But nothing that ever lasted. I’m sure you’re much more experienced than me.”

Anne nods. She wasn’t sure that this would be an issue, but it seems that it is. Something like this that comes with the difference in their ages. “That might be true, but I don’t think it matters all that much.” She puts a little more thought into the subject and can’t see this as a negative, only a positive. “Two people work together a certain way and it’s different with everyone. If you are lucky enough to stick with the same person for a long time, you’ll both learn and grow together. In all areas of your lives, including sexually. I think that’s what’s important.” Anne tries to ease Ann’s concerns.

Ann lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “You somehow always manage to put me at ease.”

“I’m glad.” Anne smiles, relieved herself. “Now, can I kiss you again? I promise everything for the rest of the night will be above the waist.”

Ann giggles nervously. “Yes, please.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Drama Llama is here with some, well, drama.

They start up a pattern. Anne will stop by if she has time after work. If not, she’s sure to text or call Ann in the evening. She makes sure to at least text her every night before going to sleep. They have date night on Saturday and spend time together most Sundays.

Ann comes down to the nursery once or twice a week, bringing two cookies with her each time. She doesn’t want to distract Anne from her work too much, but just wants to stop in for a few minutes to say hello and see her.

This is one of those instances. Ann thought it would be nice to pop in at the nursery towards the end of the day and see if Anne was in. They haven’t seen each other since Saturday, and she thinks it might be a nice surprise. She stops in with her brown paper bag in hand.

Ann pushes the office door open and immediately notices that Elizabeth isn’t alone in the office. And that the other person in the office isn’t Anne. “Oh.” She says under her breath.

A brunette woman is sitting in Anne’s desk chair. Her eyes sparkle devilishly, and her smile is a little crooked on one side, Ann notices. “Hello.” She says to the brunette.

“Hi.” Is the short response.

Ann looks to Elizabeth for a clue or for help.

But Elizabeth isn’t the biggest fan of the brunette that is sitting in the room with her. In fact, it’s been awkward since she arrived thirty minutes ago and insisted that she’d wait for Anne to return. Elizabeth shrugs.

“I’m waiting for Anne.” The brunette supplies.

Ann takes in the woman cautiously. “Okay, well I just came down to bring this for Anne.” She sets the brown paper bag down on Anne’s desk. “And to see if she was around.” She addresses Elizabeth.

“Sorry, Ann. She’s out at a consultation. I can tell her you stopped by though.” Elizabeth doesn’t want Ann around the office right now.

The brunette gives Ann an icy glare. “I’ll let her know you came by, missy.”

“And you are? I haven’t seen you around here before.” Ann dares. She’s suspicious of this woman. “Do you know Anne?”

“It doesn’t matter who I am.” She flicks her wrist at Ann. “And yes, I do know Anne.”

“Ann, why don’t you get going. I’ll tell Anne that you were here to see her.” Elizabeth tries to hurry the young woman along before something happens in the office that results with only bad consequences.

“Okay.” Ann is uneasy about what’s happening. She feels like she’s missing something, but she doesn’t know what. There’s not much she can do about it though and Anne isn’t around to see or talk to so there’s no point in hanging around at the office. “I’ll see you soon, Elizabeth.”

The brunette scoffs. Ann eyes her curiously. “Sorry. Something in my throat.”

Ann doesn’t say anything but makes her exit. She knows something suspicious is going on there. Anne hasn’t every told her not to come down to the nursery, but it didn’t seem like Elizabeth or the brunette wanted her around. Even if it was only to drop off some cookies and say hi to Anne.

So, the brunette sits there, mostly looking at her phone, and waiting for Anne’s return. A few bored minutes after Ann leaves, she opens the brown paper bag and looks inside. There’s a sweet little note that reads _Miss you. Enjoy your cookies. xo Ann_ along with two homemade cookies. She laughs and proceeds to eat the first cookie.

“Those aren’t for you.” Elizabeth puts up a weak fight.

“Does it look like I care?”

Elizabeth losses that battle quickly and the brunette eats both cookies then and gets up to throw the note in the garbage.

“That’s recyclable.” Elizabeth tells her. The brunette rolls her eyes and returns to the chair and scrolling on her phone.

It’s five and Elizabeth is done for the day. “Are you seriously going to wait here? You don’t know when she’ll be back.” She’s dealt with the brunette before.

“Yes.”

Elizabeth turns away from her and rolls her eyes. “Well, I’m off for the day.” She quickly gets out her phone and sends Anne a text. She normally wouldn’t get involved but she doesn’t want to leave the woman alone in the office. Anne texts back right away that she’ll be back in a few minutes. Elizabeth glances over and debates whether or not she should say anything. She doesn’t and starts for her car.

Anne has had a full Tuesday. She’s gearing up for a big job that they have coming up in September and that’s on top of everything else she has to do. She’s not too worried yet about the big job yet, she’s still got a few weeks to get everything in order. She gets back to the nursery and heads for the office first thing. She got the text from Elizabeth saying that she needed to get back as soon as possible.

Anne pushes the door open and gasps. “What are you doing here, Mariana?”

“Finally, Fred.” Mariana stands. “I’ve been waiting for over an hour. Where’ve you been?”

Anne is in no mood for whatever Mariana has to say or the reason why she’s here. It better be a good reason because Anne really can’t think of one, unless someone died, that would bring Mariana all the way here in person. “Uh, I’ve got work to do, Mariana. A business to run. I don’t get to just take random days off.” She takes a swipe at Mariana who’s never done a day of work in her life. “What are you doing here?” Anne crosses her arms over her chest.

“I left Charles.” She approaches Anne and puts her hand on Anne’s crossed arms.

Anne doesn’t care. She looks past Mariana, into the distance. She knows that Mariana expects that she will just take her back, but Anne’s isn’t interested.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Anne shakes her head.

“Look at me.” Mariana demands, pulling on Anne’s arms. “Anne, please. I left Charles. I’m here now. Let’s start again.”

Anne finally directs her gaze at Mariana. She glares at her angerly. “How can you say that?”

“What do you mean?” Mariana tilts her head to the side.

“What do I mean?” Anne raises her voice. “What do I mean? I mean, how can you say that? After everything we’ve been through. After you left me. You just want to forget all that and _start again_.”

Mariana mulls it over and shrugs. “Well, yeah.”

“What do you think we are going to do? Just go back to the way things were. I don’t know if I can do that again. Things are different now.” Anne bits her lip. This isn’t what she wanted but right now a lot of questions come to mind.

“You mean Ann.” Mariana raises a challenging eyebrow.

Anne takes a step back, physically separating herself from Mariana. “How do you know about Ann?”

“She came in here earlier. Brought you cookies and a cute little note.” She points at the brown paper bag on the desk.

Anne eyes the bag, walking around Mariana to pick up the bag. Feeling it’s light weight, Anne looks inside the bag to see it empty. “It’s empty.” She glares over at Mariana.

“Where are the contents?”

“I ate the cookies and threw the note away.” She shrugs. “They weren’t even that good.” She lies. The cookies that Ann made for Anne tasted amazing. She does it to get under Anne’s skin and she knows it’s working. She sees Anne’s face twist and contort uncomfortably.

Anne loves the homemade cookies that Ann makes for her. And she’s mad that Mariana ate them. Whether it was selfishness or pettiness on Mariana’s part, she’s not sure. She knows for sure though that Mariana did it to get back at her, for what she doesn’t know though, but something.

“Come on, Anne. Let’s do this. Let’s give this another shot.” Mariana pleads. She comes to stand next to Anne.

Anne side eyes her. “I’m not doing this with you again. You didn’t want all this the first time.” She gestures around the room, referring to the business, her life’s work, her job, her livelihood, her everything. “Or the second time.” She spits angerly. She still feels that pain of the last time Mariana left her. “What makes me think you’ll want it the third time. You said I work too much and that I’m too busy to give you the attention that you deserve. What makes you- or me- think that that’s changed?”

Mariana puts on her best pout. She takes Anne’s hand in hers. “You’re older now. You can’t possibly work as much now as you did when you started your business. Or even a few years ago. Plus, I think you should take more time away from the job. There’s a lot of stress here.” She runs her hand up Anne’s back, squeezing at the tight muscle of Anne’s shoulder. Anne shivers at the familiar touch. “It’ll be good for you. We can travel. You always wanted to travel more.”

Anne folds her arms over her chest again trying to not let Mariana get to her. She’s right though. She shouldn’t work so hard. And traveling more would be nice. All these things are appealing.

“I’ll move back into Shibden and be the perfect little housewife that you always wanted me to be. I’ll cook for you and clean, do the shopping.” Mariana says all the things that she knows Anne wants to hear. “Anne, come on, we can do this.” She leans into Anne’s side. “It’ll be like before but better. We’re both getting older now. No one else knows you like I do. No one else ever will.” She says it to say that Anne won’t ever find anyone else that will know her and understand her and be good for her.

“Will you marry me?” Anne asks suddenly. It’s one of the issues that they could never agree on. Mariana never wanted to marry Anne.

Mariana sighs. “Anne, you know how I feel about marriage.”

Anne scoffs. “Yeah. You’ll marry Charles but not me. I know.”

“That’s not fair.” She squeezes Anne’s hand.

“Why not?” Anne gives her a pointed look. “That’s exactly what happened. We were together for what, eight years, and then you left me and a year later were married to Charles.” Mariana doesn’t have a good response to that. It’s all true. She presses her lips together tightly. Anne continues. “So what, you want to live with me, have sex with me, vacation with me. Everything but marry me?”

Mariana sputters. “Freddy, I- you know I love you. I always will.” She begs.

Anne looks Mariana up and down, thinking over everything that’s just been said. “Sometimes love isn’t enough. I don’t know, Mary.” Anne looks around the room as her thoughts spin in her head.

Her eyes fall to the brown paper bag on her desk. “I have someone now.” She says barely above a whisper, afraid to let that be known but knowing that it has to be said. “Who adores me and cares for me and doesn’t seem to mind that I’m busy with work.”

Mariana laughs as she watches Anne eye the bag. “Her? Fred, she’s a child. What is she? 24? 25? Is she even out of school? Did she even go to school? She seems a bit of an air head.”

Anne fists her hands, steeling herself. “Ann is not a child. She’s 29.” It’s the first time she’s said it out loud and it makes her sad. She knows there’s an age difference between them, but it hasn’t really been a problem. But she wonders if it will be a problem in the future. Now that Mariana brings it up, Anne really thinks about if for the first time. Maybe it would be better to be with someone her own age.

“You can’t possibly think that that will ever work out. You’re 12 years older than her. She’ll get bored of having to take care of some old lady. She’ll find out that you aren’t very exciting. Just ditch her now. It’s for the best. For both of you. She’ll find someone else. Someone her own age, that she actually has things in common with. I bet her idol is Justin Bieber or One Direction or something stupid like that. I wouldn’t be surprised from reading that little note. Something a child would write.”

Anne hangs her head, feeling like total shit. “Just stop talking. I’m going home.” She pulls away from Mariana.

Mariana grins, victorious. “Good, let’s go.”

Anne spins and turns upon her. “You’re not coming with me.” She points a finger in Mariana’s face.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Anne flips her wrist at her. “Then go to a hotel.”

“I can’t. I don’t have any money. Charles froze all my accounts.”

Anne sighs and rubs her hand over her forehead. She can feel the headache already coming on. She doesn’t want to pay for a hotel room for Mariana because she knows she will take advantage of that in one way or another. And of her. But she doesn’t really want Mariana staying with her. Anne just needs space and time to think. “Fine. Let’s go.” She says reluctantly.

They get in the golf cart and drive over to the hall. “You can stay in one of the guest bedrooms.” She tells Mariana.

“I guess that will have to do for now. We’ll work on it. I’ll give you a few days before I come back to our bed.” She smirks.

Anne bites her tongue, so she doesn’t scream at Mariana. “It’s my bed. And no, you won’t.”

She nods thinking that Anne will give in sooner or later. “I know you miss my touch.” She whispers to Anne as she follows her into the house. She saw Anne shiver before, and she sees her do it again here at her words. She smirks knowing that some things don’t change. “Oh my god. Are you not getting any from your little girl?”

Anne sighs. “Please don’t say it like that.” She pauses debating whether to tell Mariana or not. “But no.” She admits.

Mariana laughs hysterically. “You know I can help you with that. Come here.” She tries to pull Anne into an embrace, but Anne pushes her away.

“I’m going upstairs. Don’t bother me.” Anne stomps up the stairs.

* * *

Ann texts Anne that evening after not hearing from her. She asks if Anne got the cookies. Ann is still uneasy about what happened in the office at the nursery this afternoon. She wonders all sorts of things about the brunette that was sitting in Anne’s desk chair. She wonders how they know each other. Ann has a sneaking suspicion but no evidence to prove said suspicion. She tries not to work herself into an anxious state.

She goes into the drawing room and sets up her canvas on the easel. Time to paint to take her mind off of ‘things’.

Ann paints and waits for a response from Anne. Problem is, it grows later and later into the night and she doesn’t hear anything. She tries not to let her thoughts control her and take over. She knows Anne is a busy woman and probably didn’t have time to get back to her yet. Ann glances at the clock. It’s already after ten pm. Past the time they usually talk. Past Anne’s ‘bedtime’ and she hasn’t heard from her at all this evening. It’s a little worrisome.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne throws herself into her work and ignores both Mariana and Ann. She needs time alone. Time to think. She needs space. And no distractions.

It’s perfect that she has a huge install job coming up. It’s at a new house that’s currently being built. It’s not the typically type of job that her company would take, but Anne took it anyway, thinking it would be good for the business. It’s a clean slate with it being a brand new house. They are hired to do landscaping all around the house, a bed out in front by the road, some plantings along the driveway, and creating an area for a garden in the back of the house. Along with adding some shade trees to the yard and putting in the lawn. The whole shebang. It’s a massive job. Probably the largest Anne has ever taken on.

She nervous about it. She’s nervous about getting it all done in time. It needs to be done by the middle of September. The family is moving in at that time and throwing a huge party. The owner of the house is a brain surgeon and his wife. So, all their rich friends will be there. She needs to order in some plants that they don’t have in stock at the nursery and make sure that they have everything that they will need weeks before the install. But the big issue is that they have to wait until the construction crews are all done at the house. As a result, they have a small window of two weeks to get the work done.

* * *

Anne needs to take a break before her brain explodes. With avoiding everyone in her personal life and getting everything in order for her big job, Anne needs a breather. She decides to take a few hours at the end of the day for herself.

She steps out of the office, goes out back behind the hoop houses and rows of plants and finds her favorite wheelbarrow. Yes, she has a favorite. She wheels it over to a spot where she knows nobody will find or bother her.

Switching her phone to silent, Anne looks around. She doesn’t see anyone. She positions the wheelbarrow so it’s not in direct sun. The partial shade of a tall oak allows Anne to protect herself from being burned by the sun. She climbs into the wheelbarrow, her legs dangling over the handled end. Like a cat in a sunny spot on a warm day; Anne pulls her hat over her eyes and falls into a peaceful nap.

She doesn’t know how long it’s been but an incessant tapping on the side of the metal wheelbarrow wakes her up from her nap. “What?” She asks grumpy.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” John stares down at the woman in the wheelbarrow. “Are you alright?” He has to ask. It’s part of his too nice, too caring nature.

“I’m always alright.” Anne grumbles. She lifts the hat from her head and looks up at him. “Anything else?”

John shakes his head. “No, ma’am. Just checking in.”

Anne knows he means well. “Thank you, John.” She softens and pushes herself up and out of the wheelbarrow. Anne checks the time. “Let’s call it a day.” She pats John on the back, and they walk to the office together. He punches out for the day and Anne goes back to her desk to her paperwork.

She stays at the office late in an attempt to avoid Mariana at home.

It’s only of moderate success. As soon as she opens the front door Mariana pops her head into the hallway. “There you are.” She comes over to Anne, looking her up and down. She reaches for Anne’s hand and tugs her towards the kitchen. “I made us dinner. I’ve been waiting. What have you been doing? I would have thought you would be home by now.”

“Paperwork.” Anne says with a bite. She’s not interested in conversation right now.

Mariana pulls Anne to the table, reaching up on her tiptoes she presses a kiss to Anne’s cheek. “Well, we can eat now.” She gestures for Anne to sit. Anne does and Mariana serves up the stew dish.

Anne eats, mostly in silence. Mariana will ask a question and Anne answers with short, one-word answers. “This is very good, Mary. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. I knew you’d love it. Do you like what I’ve done with the kitchen?” Mariana asks and points over to the counter.

Anne looks around. Some things are different than they were when she left that morning. There is a toaster and Keurig coffeemaker on the counter. Everything else that was in the kitchen has been cleared. “Where’s my display screen for my weather station?” Anne narrows her eyes at Mariana.

“Oh, that silly thing. That doesn’t belong in a kitchen.”

Anne grits her teeth. “Where is it?”

Mariana smirks. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. Not that you wear panties.” Mariana rolls her eyes. “It’s in your study.”

Anne gets up, leaving the few bites that are left of her supper. “Don’t touch my stuff.” She points an angry finger at Mariana. “I’ll be upstairs.” Anne goes up to her study to find her weather station display screen.

She opens the door and looks around the room. Anne wonders what else Mariana has been snooping around in today while she’s been at work. Nothing in the room looks like it’s been disturbed. Just that the display screen has been brought in. She picks it up and notices that the screen is blank. “Mariana.” She yells. The thing isn’t working. It’s too far away from the sensor now that it’s been brought upstairs and none of the information from the station has been transponded and displayed on the device.

Mariana slides into the room. “What’s wrong, love?”

Anne spins to look at her with an icy glare on her face. “This isn’t working.”

“And?” Mariana raises a careless eyebrow. She doesn’t understand Anne’s obsession with the weather. She thinks it trivial. The weather is going to do what the weather is going to do, and there’s nothing mere humans can do about it.

Anne clenches her teeth together to keep from shouting at Mariana for messing this up. She takes a deep breath. “Please don’t move my things. I have things in a certain place for a reason. I need this downstairs, one, so that it will work properly. And, two, so that I can view it before I leave in the morning for work.” She waits for Mariana to say something, but Mariana just looks at her blankly.

“I’m sorry.” Mariana whispers. She slowly walks over to Anne. She takes the display from Anne’s hand and puts it back on the desk. Next, she uses that same hand to rubs along Anne’s arm. “I really am. I know how you get about the weather.” She tries to soothe. Mariana takes a step closer so that she’s directly in front of Anne.

Anne bites her lip and looks at Mariana and her apparent sincerity. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mariana leans forward, pressing into Anne. “I’ll bring it back down to the kitchen, if you like.” She says with a slow drawl. Her hand moves from Anne’s arm to her chest. “I’ll do anything you like.” She whispers and bites her lip. “Fred. Anything.” She pushes Anne’s chest.

Anne stumbles backwards and bumps against her desk. She swallows thickly. She knows what Mariana is up to. Her usually enticing charms. And once she draws Anne in, Anne knows it’s too late.

Mariana follows after her, pining her to the desk. “Let’s do this.” Mariana practically growls. She grabs Anne’s hand and brings it down between her legs. “Feel that?” She forces Anne’s hand between her thighs. “Can you feel my arousal through my leggings?”

Anne can. She licks her lips and closes her eyes. Trying to imagine it without seeing it with her own two eyes. It’s something Anne has seen many times in the past. And can feel right now. When blonde hair and blue eyes interrupt that image, she pinches her eyes tighter together and shakes her head. “No.” Anne pulls her hand away. “No, Mary. Just no.” She pushes her lightly. Just enough to get Mariana to back off so she can make an escape.

“Come on, Anne.” It’s not often that Mariana uses her given name. “What’s happened to you?”

Anne sighs. She turns in the doorway. “Truly?” Mariana nods. “I’m tired of being used and abused.” She mumbles sadly and turns to leave the room. Anne goes to her bathroom and starts the water for a bath.

* * *

Ann frets over the fact that she hasn’t heard anything from Anne in over two days now. She’s afraid that Anne is losing interest in her. What does she have to offer to someone as smart and successful as Anne? Not much. She wonders if Anne has realized that she is inexperienced in most areas of life. But Ann doesn’t let herself spiral. She wants an explanation and she’s determined to get one. She pre-heats the oven and throws her baking apron on.

A fresh batch of cookies should do the trick, she thinks.

The next morning Ann gets up early. Earlier than she does most days to get down to the nursery to try to catch Anne before she would set out for a job for the day.

She checks the office first and no one is in there so Ann ventures further onto the property to try to find someone. “John.” She spots him first. He’s explaining something to Rachel Hemmingway.

“Ah, Ann.” He tips his hat at her. “How’s your day so far?”

“Good. Thank you. How are you?”

“Very well, miss.”

“I’m looking for Anne. Do you know if she’s around?”

John rubs at the back of his neck. He knows Anne has been irritable the last few days. He wonders if it has something to do with the woman standing in front of him. He knows where Anne is but isn’t sure if he should let Ann know that. “Uh- she ran to the hardware store to get some parts to fix this door.” He points at the door that is leaning up against the end wall of the hoop house. “That strong wind we had last night blew the dang thing right off.”

“Oh.” Ann assesses the door.

“She should be back in a few minutes.” John supplies.

“Do you mind if I wait here?” Ann asks, looking around as her stomach stirs with nerves.

He shakes his head. “Not a problem.”

Ann watches a as truck, Anne’s truck she recognizes, pulls into the back of the nursery with a cloud of dust following behind it. She sits on the bench and obverses Anne as she gets out of the truck, slamming the door, she stomps over to John.

“They didn’t have what I needed so I had to run halfway to York to find the right damn parts. You’d think if a hardware store wanted to keep customers and stay in business, they’d at least have basic parts for basic repairs. Complete rubbish.” She vents, clearly not in a very pleasant mood.

“You would think.” John agrees with Anne.

Ann rises from the bench and goes over to where John and Anne are standing. A little surprised that Anne hasn’t noticed her. She does have her back to Ann though and probably isn’t in the best head space so it’s understandable. “Anne?” She says timidly.

Anne spins around and freezes in her spot. “What are you doing here?” She asks harshly. Maybe more harshly than she intended.

Ann’s shoulders curl a little and she shrinks under the words. “I just wanted to bring you these.” She looks down at the ground as she speaks, intimidated by Anne’s bitter tone. She holds the bag out towards Anne. “And I wanted to see you.” She whispers. “I haven’t heard from you in three days.” Ann chances a quick look at Anne to try to judge her features.

She knows she’s been unfair to Ann. She looks around. At John and Rachel, who are standing next to her watching the exchange. Deciding this is a matter too private for their ears; she steps forward and takes Ann by the elbow leading her away from John and Rachel. She finally stops in front of the workshop, out of earshot of anyone.

“Anne, what’s going on?” Ann asks, uneasy. She tries to not let her fears show.

Anne sighs and runs her hand over her face before pinching the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. “I’ve just been very busy. I’ve got this huge job coming up. And then all the other jobs we have on top of it. I’m just busy trying to manage everything and get everything in order and running smoothly.” It’s not a total lie. But, it’s also not the truth.

“Too busy to even text me at night?” Ann asks bravely.

Anne sighs again, feeling bad for her actions. “I’m sorry, Ann. I’m just really stressed. You deserve better.”

“My therapist says you shouldn’t hold stress in and keep it all to yourself.”

Anne furrows her brow. This is new and interesting information. Not the stress part. The therapist part. “You have a therapist?”

Ann nods. “Since my parents and brother died.”

It’s Anne’s turn to nod. That makes sense.

“Let me help you with your stress. You don’t have to try to hold onto it all by yourself. We can talk about it. About whatever you want. Whatever things are happening at work.” Ann offers.

Anne softens. Her shoulders slump as some of her stress is released by the presence of the woman in front of her. “You’re so sweet.” She doesn’t want to hurt this girl, but she feels like she already has. “I’m sorry I haven’t texted or called. I don’t want to burden you. There’s just a lot going on right now.”

“You could never be a burden, Anne.” Ann tells her.

Anne chews on her lower lip and nods. She doesn’t want to talk to Ann about what is happening in her life right now. She doesn’t want to mention that Mariana is here and staying with her at Shibden. She doesn’t want to have to bring sweet Ann into that mess. She also doesn’t want to discuss this huge project that she is working on. None of it. And she knows that it’s wrong to keep these things from Ann, but she just needs a little more time to figure out what’s happening with her and Mariana. She needs to make a decision there before she can make a decision with regard to Ann. Or maybe it’s the other way around. She doesn’t know anymore.

“I brought these for you.” Ann says to break the awkward silence between them. She’s trying to get Anne to talk to her but she’s not really getting much from Anne is response. It’s frustrating but she doesn’t want to push her. Ann knows there’s more going on than what Anne is telling her, but she doesn’t want to pry. She hands the brown paper bag over to Anne.

“Thank you.” Anne say and pecks Ann’s lips quickly. “I promise I’ll call or text tonight.”

“That’s all I’m asking. I’m here for you, if you want to talk. About anything.” She assures Anne. Anne nods. “I’ll let you get back to yelling at poor John over there.” That brings a laugh out of Anne.

“Okay.” Anne says around a simple smile.

“Be nicer to him.” Ann grins with a wink. At least she got a smile out of Anne before she left and hopefully Anne will be in a better mood the remainder of the day.

* * *

Anne can’t get Ann off her mind the rest of the work day. She can’t get over the conversation they had that morning. She thinks about the poor sweet girl that came down to check on her and makes sure everything is okay with them. The woman that she’s now lied to and deceived. The woman that cares about her and makes cookies for her. The woman that wants to be around her and spend time with her. The woman that puts a genuine happy smile on her face when Anne just thinks about her. The smile that’s on her face right now. The woman who wants to know about her day and how her work is going. The woman who just wants a little piece of her at the end of the day. A small little text or phone call. When really, she should be getting way more than that from Anne.

She has a decision to make. Anne either has to hedge her bets with Mariana and see if they can make something out of what they’ve been doing for so long. She knows that if she sticks with Mariana though that that’s it. There’s no going back. There are no more do overs. If it works, it works. But if it doesn’t than she doesn’t have anything left to look forward to as far as finding someone to live her life with, share the rest of her life with. She’s getting a little long in the tooth. Anne knows that. And if it doesn’t work with Mariana then she knows that odds are against her after that.

With Ann things are different. There’s so much uncertainty there. At least with Mariana she knows what she’s getting. With Ann, she has no idea. Ann makes her feel youthful and cared for. But is that the problem. Is there’s too much of an age gap there? Is there enough in common between the two of them to make something work? To make a life out of. Anne just doesn’t know.

Anne packs up for the day, to head home to Mariana. She really did enjoy the supper that Mariana made the night before. It was a pleasant surprise. She did say that she would be the perfect little housewife that Anne wanted if she just took Mariana back and she was living up to that so far. Cooking, cleaning, taking care of the house and Argus. Maybe she should give Mariana a chance. See what happens.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne tries to redeem herself. This is a rollercoaster. Hang on.

“Freddy, are you ever going to talk to me?” Mariana asks as they eat their meal in relative silence again. “I’ve been doing what you asked of me. Cooking supper, tidying the house, grocery shopping. I’ve tried to get close to you, but you push me away every time.”

Anne looks over at her. She looks for a few long seconds before she says anything. “Yes, Mary, you have. But it’s not that simple.” After the day that Anne has had she doesn’t know if she has the energy for Mariana. It’s not so much her day today, is the culmination of the last four, since Mariana arrived.

“Then what is it?” Mariana pleads, she reaches out to take Anne’s hand.

“How do I know you mean it?” Anne looks down at their clasped hands.

“Mean what?”

“This. Everything. How do I know it’s not a ploy to get back with me and then in a few weeks or months things change? Dare I say, things go back to how they used to be between us. How do I know it won’t be the same as before?” Anne needs some sort of reassurance.

“I’m trying but-“

“But what?”

Mariana sighs. “I can’t promise it won’t.” She hangs her head.

“And that’s what I fear.” Anne tries to keep her voice calm, even, steady. She doesn’t want Mariana to hear the vulnerability in her voice. “Mary, I love you. A part of me always will. I don’t think that will ever change but I think we are broken. Broken people. Together and apart.”

“Fred, I don’t think-“

“Mariana, let me finish.” She squeezes Mariana’s hand. This isn’t easy for her. “I would need your word. Your commitment. Forever and always. Until you or I die. And if you won’t marry me then-“

“You know I can’t marry you.” Mariana squeaks. “Anne, please. I loathe Charles. I want to be with you. I want to live here. I want that, I do.” She pleads.

“Do you though?” Anne raises a challenging eyebrow.

Mariana hesitates. Her eyes flicker away from Anne before returning to her eyes. “I do but-“

“But what?” Anne’s voice rises. She can’t help it anymore. Her emotions get the better of her.

“I can’t marry you.” Mariana whispers.

“And therein lies the problem. Everything else can be worked on. Everything else that we have could be worked on and improved.” Anne drops Mariana’s hand and stands up from her chair. She looks down at Mariana. “I was willing. I hadn’t made a decision yet, but I was willing to give it a go again. And that’s probably the hopeless romantic fool in me, but I was. But, here’s the thing.” Anne moves away from Mariana across to the other side of the table. She puts her hands on the back of the chair for a sense of stability.

Anne closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She’s about to alter her and Mariana’s course once more during their lives. “I had a decision to make. When you showed up. Ann has been a surprise in my life. I wasn’t expecting it. Her. But, I have her in my life now and I need to make a decision. And I didn’t know what I was going to do.”

“She’s a child, Fred. You can’t be serious?” Mariana gets out of her chair too. She stands and crosses her arms over her chest.

“I am serious. I don’t think I’ve ever had to make a bigger decision in my life. I’ve been thinking about it a lot the last few days. I didn’t know what I was going to do until just now.” Anne gives Mariana a tight-lipped smile. “I don’t want this to turn into a shouting match or anything like that. But what I’m telling you right now is serious and final. We’re over. Done. Me and you. I can’t do it anymore. I’m throwing in the towel.”

“But, Anne-“ Mariana rounds the table and tries to wrap her arms around Anne but Anne takes a step back. She holds her hand out, palm facing Mariana to stop her from getting any closer.

“I’ve made my decision. I know the risk I’m taking but we’re not alive if we don’t take the odd risk now and then. I know it could not work out and I could get hurt. I know that. But I have to at least try. I also know that I can’t do this with you anymore. We’ve been doing the same thing for longer than I can remember. We have old wounds that are just below the surface and I don’t want them to rise up again. I think we can be friends, but I can’t be with you again. I will try to do anything I can for you. You know that, right Mary?”

“Anne, I-“ Mariana doesn’t know what to stay.

“I’m going out.” Anne decides on the spot. “You can stay here tonight but I want you off the property by the end of the work day tomorrow.” Anne turns to leave. “Please feed Argus if I’m not around in the morning.”

“Where are you going?” Mariana calls after her. She follows Anne to the door but no further knowing that Anne wouldn’t want her to. “Anne, come back. Please. Anne.”

* * *

Anne goes out and slides into the golf cart seat. She sets off, as she goes her eyes fill with unshed tears. She blames the wind. Anne makes it to her truck after what seems like an eternity. She doesn’t know where she is going but Anne needed to go somewhere. She needs to get off her property. And she needs to go faster than the ten miles per hour that the golf cart provides.

The countryside is beautiful but then again Anne always thinks the countryside around her home is beautiful. It’s a warm August night and the sky is purple and pink as the sun sets. Anne needs a little drive to try to settle her emotions. She’s not very good with her emotions. Dealing with them personally or expressing them aloud. Driving helps, she thinks.

Eventually, Anne drives around without even thinking about it. She’s gone into a state where she’s not thinking, just driving. She doesn’t realize she has ended up where she is until she shuts the truck off. She doesn’t know how she got there or where she has been since she left Shibden but looks down at the clock on the truck dashboard and sees that over two hours have passed.

Anne sits outside Ann’s house in her truck. It’s starting to get dark and she’s already been sitting there for about 15 minutes. Anne knows, somewhere deep inside her, it’s a bad idea to be here right now. First, it’s a little creepy. Sitting in your vehicle in someone driveway without them knowing that you are there. Second, Anne is not in a good frame of mind right now. But that’s why Anne wants to be here. She wants to see Ann. She not only wants to talk to her; she needs to talk to her. But she knows now isn’t a great time.

After a few minutes more of wallowing in her own pity; Anne puts her big girl pants on and gets out of the truck. She goes to the door and rings the bell. Anne waits, bouncing nervously from one foot to the other.

The door opens after what feels like a century. “Anne?” Ann Walker looks over Anne head to toe before her eyes come back up to meet Anne’s. “What are you doing here?”

Anne shrugs. “Can I come in?” She asks timidly. And Anne Lister doesn’t do timid.

Ann can see the distress on Anne’s face clear as day. “You’re always welcome here.” Ann says politely. She steps back and Anne follows her in the house. “I’ll put on water for tea.” They head towards the kitchen.

Anne sits at the table as Ann gets the water ready. She worries her hands together on the tabletop.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” Ann has her back to her. “I didn’t expect to hear from you since I haven’t heard anything from you in the evening for a number of days now.”

“I’ve been busy.” Anne mumbles the lie. It’s not a total lie. She has been busy but not nearly busy enough to not call or text Ann. It’s more of an excuse than anything.

Ann spins around and raises a challenging eyebrow at Anne. “Are you going to cut the bullshit, or can I show you the door?” She’s not messing around with Anne. “I might be young and inexperienced in some respects but I’m not dumb and naive.”

Anne nods. This is what she needs from Ann. Someone to be firm with her. To call her out on her bullshit. “Mariana has been staying at my house for the past four days.”

Ann folds her arms over her chest and comes to the table. She sits, trying to put the pieces together with the very limited information she has. “The woman that was at the nursery when I was there the other day?”

“Yeah.” Anne nods. “She’s my ex. That I’ve talked about.”

Ann figured as much but it’s still a blow to her psyche. She puts her defenses up. “So, that’s why I haven’t heard from you. You two are back together.”

Anne nods.

“Then what are you doing here?” Ann is just about ready to throw Anne out of her house.

“Mariana and I had a fight.”

Ann is totally confused. “What do you want from me, Anne?”

Anne balks. “Wh- you said you would listen. If I wanted to talk.” She hopes Ann doesn’t completely shut her out.

Ann gets up from the table, walks away from Anne, back to get the water for tea. “Yeah, that’s when I thought we were a thing. Not now that I know you are back together with your ex.”

“What? Wait.” Anne is not sure if she should get up and go over to Ann or stay seated at the table. She stays put. “No. I’m not back together with Mariana. I came here to tell you that we had a fight and that I picked you.”

Ann spins around quickly. “YOU PICKED ME! What am I, some kind of prize?” She can’t believe this.

“You’re the best prize I’ve ever received.” Anne attempts to turn the charm on.

Ann rolls her eyes and turns away from her again.

Anne sighs. “We need to talk. Can we do that?” She hopes Ann doesn’t end things when she tells her what happened.

“I don’t know.” Ann puts her hands on the counter to steady herself. She feels weak and shaky.

Anne gets up now. She can feel Ann starting to give up on her. She comes up behind her and rests her hands on Ann’s shoulders.

Ann closes her eyes. “Don’t you dare touch me right now.” She breathes out.

Anne steps away and goes back to sit at the table. She’s going to do this and let the chips fall where they may. If that means she ends up alone, so be it. She lays it all out there. “I run away.” Anne says. “I run away when things get hard or complicated. I always have. I busy myself with work and hid away from my problems.”

This confession at least gets Ann to turn around and look at her. “When Mariana showed up the other day- I ran away from you. And it’s way more complicated than I’d care to admit but I know I must if we are to continue. I’ve realized that. I needed some space and time away from you and away from her. Ann, please, come sit with me.” Anne practically begs. She holds her arm out across the table. “Please?”

Ann takes a deep breath and comes over with two cups of tea. “What I’m about to say isn’t going to be easy. For me or for you.” Ann sits, putting a cup in front of Anne. She then takes Anne’s offered hand. “Now is when I tell you about my complicated past with Mariana.”

Ann scoffs. “She seems more like your present than past but go on.” There is a bite to her words that Anne doesn’t miss.

Anne smirks. “Fair enough.” She deserves that one. Anne takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “Mariana and I met when I was in school. I was ready to get my degree and graduate and she swooped in and changed everything that I knew. It was intense. The feelings I had for her. Everything about us was intense. We loved hard. We fought even harder. But we always came back to love. I got my degree and began the task of starting my business. Mariana moved in with me and everything was going well. Life was great. I had everything that I wanted. I was young and dumb and in love. As we all are when we are young.” Anne chuckles cynically.

“Anyway, the business took off after about a year. I was thrilled but that meant that I spent most of my time working. Mariana didn’t like that. I don’t know why. I worked my ass off, and she sat at home or had lunch with her friends or whatever it was that she was doing during that time. I don’t really know because I was always busy. Busier than I am now. We got into a pattern of just seeing each other in the evening before bed. And we’d go out on Saturday night. And that was great. The business was doing really well, and I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Anne plays with Ann’s hand and fingers, staring at their hands as she speaks. “But then one day a few years later I came home, and Mariana was packing a bag. She left me. We were together for eight years and she up and left. She said I didn’t give her enough attention and that she couldn’t handle that anymore. And that my focus was too much on my business and not enough on her. She needed more attention and I wasn’t giving it to her, so she left. A year later she was married to Charles.”

Anne looks up to see Ann staring at her intently. “Can I get a glass of water?” Ann gets up wordlessly to get a glass of water before returning. She takes Anne’s hand back in her own. Anne smiles weakly and takes the glass, drinking the whole thing in one go. Her throat still feels scratchy afterwards. “It broke my heart when she left. I loved her with everything that I had. I really did. But, too often, I put my work before my love. I blame myself a lot about that. Then a few years ago she came back. She moved back into Shibden and everything. We were living like we did when we were young and in love. Everything was great again. At least, I thought it was. Mariana didn’t though. I think she thought I would be working less. I did work less for a while when she first came back but soon, I was really busy again and working more. It’s just an endless cycle. It lasted about a year. We fought all the time about how much I worked. She’d say ‘all you do is work what about me’. She told me she was bored of me and that the only thing I had that she wanted was ‘sex and money and you’re running out of money’. It hurt to hear that. How could everything we had over the years be reduced to those two things? I don’t even have that much money. Any money I do have goes into upkeep at Shibden and back into my business.” Anne looks up exasperated.

Ann gives her a small smile and squeezes her hand. It’s a lot to take in but Ann does her best to listen to everything that Anne is telling her.

“She left again. I was broken. I put everything I had into my work. I went on a few dates, but no one excited me like Mariana. In reality, I didn’t want anyone to get too attached to me because I didn’t want them to leave when they found out that I have my own business and that I work all the time. Those same fears that Mariana instilled in me. I guess I didn’t want to have my heart broken again.” Anne sniffs and a single tear slides down her cheek. She doesn’t bother to rub it away.

“When she showed up the other day I was put at a crossroads. You see as much as Mariana and I fight and as much as we might not get along there’s that history. She does understand me and that’s part of the problem. I understand her and the reason she does the things she does. Well, for the most part.”

Anne pauses, not sure she should tell Ann the next part of the story. But she knows she has to if she wants to be completely honest with her. She owes it to Ann. “I asked her to marry me.” Anne feels Ann flinch. She looks over and smiles sadly at Ann.

“The other day she showed up and said she wanted to make things work between us and that we should live together again and all that. She wants me to dump you.” Ann takes her hand out of Anne’s grip. Anne stares sadly down at her empty hand before continuing. “I tried to see if she was serious or if she was just messing with me. So, I asked her to marry me.”

Ann gets up out of her chair and stands behind it. She needs to put some space between them.

Anne looks up at her sadly. “Don’t worry. She won’t marry me. She never will. She never would. That was one of our biggest problems. I always wanted to get married and she wouldn’t marry me. But she went and married Charles after a year. How twisted is that?” Anne chuckles. “I just- I needed time and space to think.” Anne looks down at the table, her now empty hand. “She’s still at my house.”

Ann interrupts. “What?”

“I’m so sorry.” Anne nods. “Like I said, I’m running from my problems. Except that tonight, I got into a fight with Mariana and I ran from her to you. It was as I was leaving my own house, running away from something in my own home, that I realized what I needed to do. I needed to be honest with you. As much as it pains me to do so. My past with Mariana is complicated and it’s not really in the past and I don’t know if it will ever be. We can be friends. I know we can. We have been since she’s been married to Charles but it’s complicated. We’ve been running around in the same circle for like 15 years. Like two hamsters on a wheel, never getting anywhere. And I’m tired of it. And so, I put an end to it tonight.”

Of all the blows that Anne has delivered this next one is probably the worst. “Mariana said it would never work between me and you. Because of our age difference but I told her that at least you aren’t messing around with me. And that I wouldn’t know if it would work if I didn’t try. So, I choose you.” Anne shrugs feeling pathetic.

“I hope you can forgive me for being dishonest but old habits are hard to kick. And I want you to know that nothing has happened between Mariana and I while she’s been staying with me. I made her stay in the downstairs guest bedroom and I locked my bedroom door to make sure she couldn’t get in.”

Ann chuckles. “What?”

Anne’s lips curl at the corners. She’s surprised by the laugh, but she loves to hear it. “I wouldn’t put anything past Mariana. She’s a dangerous temptress.” Ann bites her lip. “So now that I’ve told you my pathetic story, what do you think?”

Ann hums. “I think Mariana sounds very sneaky.”

Anne laughs this time. “She is. She ate your cookies, ya know. The ones you brought for me the other day. She ate them before I got back to the office.”

Ann frowns at the thought. “Then I’ll have to give you extra cookies next time.”

Anne bites her lip, turning to suppress a smile, thinking that there is still possibly a ‘next time’. “Does that mean you haven’t given up on me?” She dares to ask.

“Well-“ Ann sighs. “I’m not extremely happy right now but if you’re being totally honest with me, I don’t think I can be mad at you.”

“I am being honest. Mariana can’t give me what I want anymore.” Anne admits, hopeful that Ann is taking this better than she thought.

“And what’s that?” Ann questions.

“True happiness. And I think I can get that with you. Ann, you make me feel like I’m a teenager again. When I first realized what it felt like to be in love. That butterflies in your stomach feeling. The smile that comes to my face when I just think about you. The nerves I get when I’m trying to impress you with something and don’t want to disappoint. I think we could truly be happy together. I think- No, I know I could make you happy.” Anne tells her earnestly.

Ann rounds the chair and comes over to where Anne is sitting. “You do. Oh god, you make me so happy. You have no idea.”

Anne laughs and reaches out to take Ann’s hand, pulling her down into her lap. She rests her forehead against Ann’s. “You’re everything that she’s not. You’re complete opposites. I don’t want you to compare yourself to her. Ann, I don’t want you to think I’m settling for you. You’re not some consolation prize. I want you. I choose you. I hope this doesn’t derail us any.”

“It won’t.” Ann whispers.

“How do you know?” Anne wonders. One can’t possibly know that.

“If you communicate with me and I communicate with you, openly, honestly, then it won’t be a problem. And thank you for telling me.” Ann says.

Anne sighs and closes her eyes. “God, you’re amazing. Wise beyond your years. I don’t know how you can be so sure about all this. It terrifies me. I’m scared I’m going to mess everything up.”

Ann takes Anne’s face in her hands. Anne’s eyes pop open. “Just remember what I just said. Communicate. And everything will be fine.”

“How do you know?” Anne still isn’t sure.

Ann grins, a smile so big that her eyes light up. “Because you said you love me.”

Anne freezes, her brow furrows in confusion. “I did?” She pulls her forehead back from Ann’s so she can look into her eyes a little better.

Ann nods, she strokes her thumbs over Anne’s cheeks. “You said, ‘you make me feel like I’m a teenager again when I first realized what it felt like to be in love’. A direct quote.” Ann bites her lip around a dopey smile.

Anne tilts her head to the side. She did say that. “That’s not exactly-“

Ann shakes her head. “That’s what you said, admit it.” Ann strokes her thumbs over Anne’s cheeks again, willing Anne to be honest.

Anne sighs. “It scares me but yes.” She says quietly. She wraps an arm around Ann’s waist.

“Yes, what?” Ann asks with a giggle.

Anne’s smile splits her face as it hits her for the first time. How did she not realize this sooner? “Yes, I love you, Ann Walker.”

Ann smashes their mouths together for a bruising kiss. “I love you too.” Ann mumbles against her lips as they kiss.

Anne pulls back needed to hear it properly. “What was that?” She asks.

Ann licks her lips. “I love you too, Anne.”

Anne sighs happily. “Good, cuz I need somewhere to stay tonight.” Ann looks at her quizzically. “Mariana is still at my house. And I’m not going back there. I told her she had to leave by dinner time tomorrow. I was just going to sleep in my truck. Or maybe at the office at the nursery-” Anne shrugs. This whole honesty thing is new for her and it’s hard.

Ann sighs, realizing that this Mariana problem isn’t exactly over with. “You’re such a softy, aren’t you?”

Anne pouts. “I am not.”

Ann raises a challenging eyebrow. “Your ex shows up, you let her stay with you, and then when you kick her to the curb you let her stay in your house another night. And you’re the one who leaves.” Ann explains how she sees it.

“She doesn’t have anywhere to go.” Anne shrugs. It’s the least she can do. “Or any funds. Charles froze all her accounts. And I wasn’t about to pay for a hotel for her.”

Ann laughs. “You’re something else. My big softy.” She wraps arms around Anne’s neck. “Take me upstairs.” Ann instructs. Anne’s eyes go wide. “Not like that.” Ann scolds. “Well, not not like that. But right now, after the last 20 minutes- I just need to wrap my head around some things.” Ann explains.

Anne gets it, she just dropped a lot of information on Anne. “I understand. But you are saying that I get to stay tonight, right?”

Ann giggles. “Yes, silly. Now upstairs. I might need to pick your brain some more. I have so many questions. And I also need kisses.” Anne stands with a grunt, holding Ann in her arms.

“I can do that.” She happily takes Ann up to her bedroom.

The trip to the bedroom doesn’t take very long but by the time they reach it Ann is having second thoughts. Anne puts her down on the bed and crawls up next to her.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom.” Once in the bathroom, Ann looks at herself in the mirror. Her hands wrap around the edges of the sink. She takes a few deep breaths, trying not to freak out. She’s not sure about all this stuff that Anne just told her. Mariana, her past, Ann doesn’t know if she can handle it all.

She thinks about asking Anne to leave. She knows that she doesn’t want her going back to Mariana but she’s not sure if she’s ready for all this. She doesn’t know if she can be what Anne needs. Ann knows it’s her anxiety talking, rearing its ugly head, trying to freak her out about all this. Anne gave her a list, a few days ago, of all the things she needs and wants in a partner and it suddenly floods her mind again. She doesn’t know if she, little Ann Walker, can fulfill all of big Anne Lister’s needs. Hell, Anne asked Mariana to marry her. Ann’s scrambled brain jumps to marriage. She doesn’t know if she wants to get married to Anne. She doesn’t know if she can. She doesn’t know if she’s ready for that.

Ann tries to calm her thoughts as she makes her way back to her bedroom, but she isn’t sure what to say or do anymore.

Anne can see the changes in Ann as soon as she walks into the room. All the color has drained from Ann’s face, her eyes are distant and scared.

Ann sits on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know if I can do this.” There’s just too much to wrap her head around.

Anne panics and fears the worst. She kneels in front of Ann. “What do you mean?” Ann shakes her head. This is what Anne had feared. “I know it’s a lot. What I just told you but that’s my past and that’s who I am. And you needed to know. We don’t have to talk about me anymore. We can talk about you. What do you want to tell me? Tell me anything, sweetheart.” Anne pleads. She not certain what’s happening here. She doesn’t know what’s going on with Ann all of sudden. “What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?” She rubs at Ann’s knees.

Ann stares at her for a few moments before swallowing. “I can’t marry you.” She says blankly.

Anne blinks a few times, confused. She feels like she is missing something. “What?” She mumbles.

Looking around the room, Ann finally finds Anne’s eyes. “You asked Mariana to marry you.”

Everything clicks for Anne. She understands where this is coming from now. “No.” She stands up, sitting on the bed she wraps Ann in her arms. “You don’t have to marry me, sweetie.” She connects all the dots and realizes what Ann must be thinking. “I was just venting. I’m not asking you to marry me. I just- this is different. You and me. You’re not Mariana. Good lord.” Anne sighs. The things she’s just dropped on this poor girl. While necessary, it’s unfair.

It breaks Anne’s heart a little to hear that Ann doesn’t want to marry her. She knows they aren’t at that point yet, but Anne does still want a partner and be married to someone for the rest of her life. She holds onto the hope that maybe one day they can have that conversation about marriage and that Ann won’t be opposed to being married to her like Mariana is.

“You were telling me about all your needs the last time you were here. We were here.” Ann says in reference to last Saturday after dinner. “And I don’t know if I can fulfill all your needs. Mentally, emotionally, sexually.”

“Why do you think that? Why do you think so poorly of yourself?” She rubs her thumb across Ann’s cheek, looking her in the eyes, willing her to believe what she is saying. “You shouldn’t worry about those things. All you need to do is keep being your awesome, cute, caring, loving, sweet self. You are perfectly amazing.”

Ann doesn’t react much to the words of encouragement and kindness. Anne hangs her head, feeling like she is failing at this again. She slowly rises to her feet, letting go of Ann. She looks at her from a short distance, trying to take her in, remember her. “Do you want me to go?” Anne thinks worst case scenario.

“No.” Ann shakes her head. “Stay.”

Anne nods silently. She goes to the bed and pulls back the covers. She climbs into bed and waits for Ann to do the same before bringing the covers up over them. Anne lays on her side facing away from Ann. She feels like things aren’t going very well. That this isn’t actually going to work out. Mariana’s voice rings cruelly in her mind. _It’ll never work._ A few silent tears slide down her cheek. Anne sniffles out of her own control.

Ann lays on her back looking up at the ceiling until she hears the sniffle. She rolls over, into Anne’s back. She wraps her arm around Anne and nuzzles her nose into the back of her neck. “I love you. I do.” She whispers.

“I know.” Anne takes Ann’s hand in her own. “But sometimes love isn’t enough.” She whispers back sadly. This is happening again. She can feel it. Another woman is turning her down because of the way she lives her life, her wants, her needs. She knows she’s difficult to deal with sometimes and that her job and business take up all of her time and are her main focus. She realizes sadly right now that maybe her work is the only true love of her life.

“Anne.” Ann tries to get Anne to roll over and look at her. “Anne? Talk to me.” She pleads. “Remember. Communication.”

Anne rolls over and stares at Ann. She runs the pad of her thumb across her brow. “You’re such a beautiful girl, woman, with so much promise. I feel like there’s so much promise here. With us. But I understand if you can’t do this.”

Ann sighs. She doesn’t want Anne thinking or feeling this way. But what she’s told her tonight is a lot and she is having second thoughts. “Anne, I just need some time. Please. Listen, I’m not saying this is the end. Not at all. Just like you needed time to think this week, with Mariana, I need time too. This is all new to me.”

Anne bites her lip, a little bit of hope injected back into her. “Really?”

Ann leans over her and presses a kiss to Anne’s lips, fervent. “Yes, silly. I’m sorry for worrying you.” She is able to roll Anne over now. Anne doesn’t resist when she leans half on top of her. Ann props herself up on her elbow, using her free hand to caress Anne’s cheek. She brushes Anne’s hair away from her face. Ann looks up at her with a burning intensity. “What are you thinking?” Ann asks and rubs her thumb over the creased lines on Anne’s forehead.

“That I don’t know if I can handle another heartbreak.” Anne closes her eyes.

Ann leans down and presses her lips to each one of Anne’s eyelids and Anne sighs happily at the contact. “You really are a big softy.” Ann giggles. It pulls a smile from Anne and Ann kisses that smile. “I don’t intend to break your heart. And I’ll tell you again. I love you, Anne. And I’ll keep telling you until you believe me.” Ann looks upon Anne. She realizes tonight, right now, just how much damage her relationship with Mariana has done to her.

“Say it again.” Anne requests.

“I love you.”

Anne sighs. “Again.”

“I love you.” Ann bites her lips.

Anne is grinning like a fool now. “One more time.”

Ann leans in and presses a soft kiss to Anne’s lips. “I“

Another kiss. “Love”

Another kiss. “You.”

Anne opens her eyes slowly. “Don’t hurt me.” She begs, crying now. She pulls Ann to her body, hugging her tightly. Ann kisses the side of her head, holding onto her face and comforting her with little kisses and soft strokes until Anne stops crying. Ann doesn’t know what happens first. That the tears stop leaking from Anne’s eyes or that she falls asleep in her arms.

Ann holds her close all night. She didn’t realize Anne was this fragile. She always put forth such a strong persona that Ann never thought that something like this would happen. She finds herself being stronger than she knew she could be. Ann knows now that she can very much do this. In a strange way, everything that has happened tonight has shown her that.

They just need to get back on the same page.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The next morning Anne wakes up and it takes her a minute to remember where she is and what happened the night before. Anne knows for sure that she is isn’t her bedroom, without even opening her eyes. It takes a minute, but the night before floods her mind again. Anne peeks an eye open to see an empty spot on the bed next to her.

Thinking that Ann has left, Anne stretches out. Her arms above her head and her legs straight out. With a yawn Anne opens her eyes and looks around the room. She spots Ann sitting on a chair in the corner. Anne pulls her arms and legs back into her body. She pulls the blanket up to her chin. Ann is reading the paper with a cup of coffee in her hand. She’s not sure if Ann has noticed if she’s awake or not yet.

“Good morning.” Ann doesn’t bother to look over in Anne’s direction.

Anne crinkles up her nose. So, she has been spotted. She thinks maybe she is dreaming. The image is of perfection. The whole scene. To wake up in Ann’s bed, the sunlight peeping in a little between the curtains, casting a warm glow over the room. Ann sitting perfectly in the corner chair. The warmth of the room making her even more beautiful than she already is. Anne thinks the only way the dream could be any better is if Ann were reading that paper and still in bed with her.

“Morning.” It’s Anne’s gravelly sleep-soaked voice that comes out. That’s how she knows this isn’t a dream. In a dream she wouldn’t sound like a frog got trapped in her throat in the night. Anne sits up and studies Ann carefully. She doesn’t know what Ann is thinking after last night. She doesn’t have a clue as to where they stand. She tries to gauge Ann’s mood and demeanor this morning but it’s hard when the girl won’t even look at her. “Whatcha reading?” She dares to ask.

Breaking the spell in the room, Ann looks over. “The paper.” She smirks. Anne nods, dumbfounded. “There’s coffee downstairs if you want some.” Ann sets the paper down and stands and comes over to the bed. “I would’ve woken you but after last night I thought you needed the sleep.” She leans over Anne and pecks her lips. “And you looked so peaceful and lovely in your sleep.”

Anne ducks her head, shy.

“Do you want me to make you some breakfast?” Ann asks.

Anne looks up at her in awe. This girl, this woman, cares for her in so many ways that no one has before. She reaches out and puts her hand on Ann’s arm, feeling her, making sure she’s real. The morning light is backlighting Ann and all Anne can think is that Ann looks like an angel.

“Anne, are you alright?”

Anne grins happily. “You’re still here.” She says breathlessly.

Ann furrows her brow. “Where else would I be? This is my house.”

Anne has to close her eyes. “Last night.” She whispers, afraid to give her words too much life.

“Oh.” The realization hits Ann. The emotions of last night haven’t gone anywhere but with the light of day they seem less direct. “Anne, I’m not going anywhere. I thought I made that clear. Hey, look at me.” She cups Anne’s cheek with a palm. Anne opens her eyes. “I just need some time to wrap my head around everything. I think I panicked a little bit last night but it’s just because I was overwhelmed. That being said, I’m not going anywhere. You just give me some time- you know that I have anxiety, right?”

Anne nods. “I thought that maybe you did but I didn’t want to or know how to bring it up.”

Ann takes a deep breath. “Well, I do. And I hope that’s not off putting to you. I see a therapist and I take medication if I need to. But sometimes I get overwhelmed and freak out a little. But, I’m all good now.”

Anne reaches up and puts her hand over Ann’s on her cheek. “I love you.” Telling Ann that her anxiety is not off putting and that it doesn’t bother her any. She’s also eager to hear Ann say those words. She heard them last night but needs to know if they’re still true.

Ann sighs, happy that Ann has accepted her anxiety. “I love you too, Anne. Now do you want me to make you some breakfast?” She pats at Anne’s cheek gently as she comes back to her original question.

Checking her wristwatch, Anne sees that it’s still early. “I have to be at the nursery by 10.” It’s a Saturday and she doesn’t want to leave Ann. Especially after last night, but Anne doesn’t have much of a choice.

“I know that.” Ann smiles. “Maybe I could come with you.” Implying that she would also not like to leave Anne. That she’d be willing to spend the day with Anne even if she has work to do.

“I would like that.” Anne grins like a happy puppy. She does wonder though about Ann spending the entire day with her. She has work and customers to attend to at the nursery. It’s not going to be like the day they drove around in the truck for the better part of the day. “You wouldn’t mind?” She dares. “You might get bored.”

Ann shrugs. She’s not worried about that. “No. As long as I get to be close to you. I mean, I don’t want to sound like a total clinger, but I thought it might be nice to just be around you today.”

“Even if I’m busy?” Anne raises an eyebrow.

Ann nods. She serious about this. “Yes, even if you’re busy.”

“Okay.” She turns her head to the side to kiss Ann’s palm. Ann smiles and leans down to press her lips to Anne’s again.

Anne bounces a little on the bed as Ann pulls away from the kiss.

Ann giggles. “You’re so silly.”

She bounces a few more times. “I’m just really excited. I can show you more things at the nursery.”

“And I can’t wait to learn more about you and everything that you do.” Ann says in earnest.

Anne bites her lip, timid again. “Can I get that breakfast now?”

Ann laughs. “Of course.” She holds a hand out to Anne to help her out of bed. Ann goes downstairs and starts on the breakfast. She pours a cup of coffee for Anne and sets it on the table while Anne using the bathroom to freshen up.

Anne comes into the kitchen and sits at the table watching Ann in awe, reverent. It seems so dumb and cliché, but Anne feels like this is the beginning of something special. She has a feeling that Ann is going to make a very profound impact on her life.

* * *

Ann entertains herself while customers are being attended to by Anne. She takes her phone with her and snaps pictures of things that bring her a particular interest around the nursery. Be it the way a certain tree branches out or the bees that hang around the perennial plants searching for nectar. She spends more than two hours just walking around the nursery grounds familiarizing herself with everything. There’s so much, so many colors, and textures, and different plants and even animals and bugs and insects, and even frogs on the lily pond. Ann could spend an entire day just exploring the area. It hits her that this would be the perfect place to set up shop. To bring her art supplies and spend an entire afternoon, or a whole day, painting and drawing. The nursery supplies her with ample opportunities and inspiration.

“There you are.” Anne comes up from behind her as Ann is looking at a white tag that is attached to a branch of one of the trees in the row. She’s spent the last few minutes looking at white tags. “What are you doing?”

“Is this the price tag?” Ann asks, knowing that it is. Anne nods. “And is this Latin?”

“It is.” Anne fingers the tag that Ann is looking at. “Do you know what binominal nomenclature is?”

Ann shakes her head. “I have a feeling that you’re going to tell me.” She smirks, knowing that Anne is about to give her a lesson.

“Only if you want to know.” Anne folds her hands behind her back and leans towards Ann, waiting for an answer.

“I do. I love hearing your passion about these things.”

Anne is very happy to hear that Ann enjoys when she explains subjects that most aren’t familiar with. “Binomial nomenclature is the formal system of naming species of living things. Plants, animals. It’s a two-word system using Latin. In layman’s terms, it’s the Latin name.”

Ann nods. That makes perfect sense to her. She remembers seeing all the names on the design that Anne drew up for the landscape project at her house.

“Carl Linneaus created it or formalized it. The first word-“ Anne takes the white tag in her fingers. “-is the genus. The second is the species. This tree is an English oak. That’s it’s common name. Simple enough. These words right here-“ She holds the tag out for Ann to see. “-are the Latin name, the binomial nomenclature. Quercus robur. The genus of oak is Quercus. The species, this specific plant, is robur.”

“That’s confusing.”

Anne laughs. “Then I won’t get into cultivars and hybrids.”

“What?” Ann quirks an eyebrow.

Anne grins at Ann’s cute confusion. She leans in and steals a kiss.

“You know all the names of all these plants?” She looks around the rows of trees that surround them.

Anne nods. “In Latin and their common name in English.”

“But there’s so many.” Ann is in wonder.

“Impressive, right?” Anne wiggles her eyebrows.

Ann’s eyes find Anne again. “You’re so smart. I could never know all these names. Or be able to identify each plant. It’s very sexy. All the things you know and know how to do. You’re sexy inside and out.”

Anne is satisfied. She loves showing off. It’s one of her favorite flirting techniques. She knows ladies love someone with knowledge. It helps that she is knowledgeable on many subjects. And she loves showing Ann the many sides of herself. She turns Ann’s words around on her. “Are you flirting with me?”

Ann’s cheeks tinge pink. “You started it. With all your big words. Latin words.”

Anne winks. She offers her arm to Ann. “Will you accompany me to the office? I have some paperwork to attend to.”

Ann nods and leans into Anne, presses a kiss to her cheek. “I would love to.” She whispers.

* * *

Ann is sitting on the bench outside the office door when a car pulls in. She freezes at seeing the car’s occupant. “Anne.” She calls out.

Anne comes to the door and sticks her head out. “What’s wrong?” She could hear the panic in Ann’s voice. Ann nods over at the car as the occupant gets out. “Shit.” Anne mumbles under her breath.

Mariana rounds the rear of the car. “So that’s where you went last night.” She snarks, lifting her sunglasses from her eyes to rest on the peak of her skull.

Ann shrinks at the comment.

Anne takes a step forward, a protective step in front of Ann. She doesn’t want Mariana ripping her to shreds. “As a matter of fact, it is.”

Ann reaches out to take Anne’s hand in her own. She stands from the bench and leans into Anne from behind.

What Ann doesn’t know is that the simple gesture does so much for Anne. It grounds her. It reminds her that Ann is there, that Ann is real, that Ann has her back, and that she’s not going anywhere. It gives Anne the strength that she needs to tell Mariana that it’s truly over between them.

“You’re a fool if you think this is going to work out.” Mariana gestures between the two of them.

Anne squeezes Ann’s hand in hers. “That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Mariana rolls her eyes. “Don’t be like that Mary.” Anne pleads. “You know you and I are never going to work again. Too much time has passed. Too much pain. Too much everything. You only ever come back to me when things are terrible with your husband. I don’t want that. Not anymore. I’m moving on. Finally. It’s probably something I should’ve done years ago.”

Mariana stares, dumbfounded. She doesn’t know what to say. This isn’t how this usually goes. She’s shocked that Anne has the audacity to put such finality on their relationship. “Fine.” She mumbles.

Anne looks over the shoulder at Ann. “I’m with Ann now.” They share a smile.

Mariana had come down to the nursery to see if she couldn’t persuade Anne to change her mind about them being together again, but she sees that is impossible with little Ann Walker standing firm right there next to Anne. Mariana could beg and plead but she won’t stoop that low in front of Anne’s new little pet project. “Then I just wanted to say goodbye.” Mariana shrugs and looks away from the pair. She doesn’t want them to see weakness or emotion in her.

“We can still be friends Mary.” Anne says. She can see that Mariana is hurting right now as reality sinks in.

Mariana swallows thickly. “Not right now.” She says just above a whisper.

“I’m sorry Mary. I truly am.”

Anne’s plea reaches deaf ears. Mariana turns and starts back for her car door. She looks over her shoulder one last time to see the pair watching her every move. She notices the sad grin on Anne’s face. She takes solace in knowing that this is painful for Anne too.

They wait until Mariana backs out of the driveway. Ann slides her arms around Anne’s waist from behind. “Is she going to be alright?”

Anne thinks about the question. “I sure hope so.” She looks over her shoulder at Ann and sighs. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Ann questions.

“For being you. For understanding. For being civil.” She spins around in Ann’s arms. “You always find new ways to surprise me.” She cups Ann’s cheeks in her hands, stroking her thumbs under Ann’s eyes. She looks into those eyes, taking her in before leaning in and kissing Ann. At first, it’s just a peck and then there’s another and then Ann opens up for an open-mouthed kiss. Anne drinks her in, kissing her deeply. Before she gets too carried away, Anne sighs forcing a bit of distance between them. “Do you want to go for a ride on my golf cart?”

Ann tilts her head to the side. “Is that some sort of euphemism?” She bites her lower lip trying to keep the smirk from her face.

“Do you want it to be?” Anne wiggles her eyebrows.

Ann laughs.

“Seriously. Do you want to come over to the house? See what kind of mess Mariana has left behind.” In truth, Anne is scared to see if Mariana has trashed or ruined anything in her house. She should have never left her there alone last night and today after ending things with her.

“Okay.” Ann surprises her once more.

Anne grins. She reaches for her keys in her pocket then reaches behind Ann to lock the office door. Ann laughs when she tries to give Anne some space to lock up, but she holds Ann close to her body not letting her get away.

* * *

Anne drives slowly over to the Hall. She points out things along the way to Ann. The stone wall, the fence near the pond, the ducks in the pond.

Ann is in awe of the amount of land Anne has on the estate. She has her own estate but it’s just something about Anne’s that seems different, unique. It seems like the land has Anne’s personal touch and charm. Ann can see the pride Anne has when she talks about the things she is showing her. Ann’s land is just that, land. She has no personal attachment to it. She can clearly see that Anne is attached to her land emotionally.

They pull up to the house and Argus runs over. “Let him smell you.” Anne advises.

Ann holds her hand out for Argus to sniff. He does and then moves his nose over her leg, taking in her unique scent. Ann gets out of the golf cart when Argus takes a step back. She leans down on one knee and Argus comes face to face with Ann. She pets him on the head, her fingers running through his long fur.

Anne watches the pair with a smile on her face. After Argus and Ann get acquainted, Anne leads them around the house, showing Ann the stables and the barn. They spend a few minutes in the barn, Anne insisted Ann come up in the hay loft with her, but Ann’s feet remain rooted to the ground. As Anne is climbing down the ladder it starts raining. Ann goes over to the door and looks out. Anne comes up behind her and rests her chin on Ann’s shoulder.

“We might have to get wet.”

Ann cranes her neck to look at Anne’s face. Anne grins at her, challenging. She accepts and takes off for the closest door. Anne follows behind. They run through the pouring rain, getting soaked. Anne bumps into Ann at the door. They are laughing and drenched. Anne pushes the door open and they stumble into the house.

It’s dark inside. Dark from the clouds from the rain. But dark also from the interior décor. Ann stops and looks around. Anne pushes her forward a little so she can step inside and close the door. Ann spins around. “This is so different than my house.”

“Dark and mysterious?”

Ann nods. “Just like you.”

“Am I really that dark and mysterious? I feel like I’ve been very open with you.” Anne shakes the water off of her hands, not paying too much attention to Ann’s reply. She’s more concerned with the water that is covering her entire body.

Ann shrugs. “Well, at the beginning you were. I think that’s what drew me to you.” Anne’s preoccupation with the water ends. She wants to really hear what Ann is saying. “That and the sexy muscles that you flaunted while you were working at my house. Also, you are very charming.” Ann admits.

Anne grins and flexes her arm muscles. “You mean these?” She looks at her biceps. She thinks about kissing them but decides that would be too much.

Ann licks her lips. “Yeah.” She sighs. “I uh-“ She thinks back to the day Anne was at her house working without a shirt on. She puts her palm on Anne’s stomach, her abs. “And these.” The wet shirt clings to the skin outlining the muscles.

Anne Lister smirks. She can see that Ann is having trouble staying in this conversation. She’s somewhere far away in her mind right now. Anne takes a step backwards giving herself some room before peeling the wet shirt from her torso. Anne walks backwards into the kitchen and Ann subconsciously follows her. She hangs her shirt on the back of the chair before pulling it out from the table and sitting on it. As Ann nears, she reaches out and tugs Ann onto her lap.

Ann openly stares at her torso. Eyes roaming up and down.

“Where are you?” Anne asks, her hand wrapping around Ann’s waist.

“Hmm.” Ann hums. “Remember that day you were working at my house and you didn’t have a shirt on.”

Anne smirks. “Yeah, it was hot as hell.”

“Is that the- the only reason?”

“The only reason I didn’t have my shirt on?” Anne makes sure she’s following along correctly. Ann nods. “Um- no.” She smirks. “I was showing off. Hoping you would notice.” There’s a long pause between them. Eyes searching each other. “Did you?”

Ann rearranges herself on Anne’s lap so that she is straddling Anne’s right thigh. “Of course I did.” Ann puts her hands on each of Anne’s shoulders. “How could I not?” She bites her lip and looks down at the leg that she is ‘sitting’ on. Ann shifts backwards and then forward again, her eyes coming back up to find Anne’s.

“Good lord.” Anne mumbles. Her hands find Ann’s hips and she watches in awe as Ann rubs herself against Anne’s thigh. She’s a bit stunned. She can’t believe this seemingly innocent girl is carrying on like this right now. She knows somewhere deep in her mind that she should stop this.

“You came to the door-“ Ann moans, pressing down harder against Anne’s thigh, silently wishing there weren’t multiple layers of clothes between their skin. Not bothering to stop to do anything about it though Ann continues. “-all covered in sweat, no shirt, muscles on display.” Ann closes her eyes and continues her grinding. “Kind of like right now.”

“Ann.” Anne groans. This is a little crazy right now. “You should- we should-“

“No. You need to hear this.” Ann’s eyes snap open and she stare into Anne’s. “That day after you left-“ A moan interrupts her as she gets closer to her climax. “I had to go take a shower. You know what I did in the shower?” Ann whispers.

Anne shakes her head though she thinks she knows. She wants to hear Ann say it.

“I touched myself. Thinking about you.” Ann slides her hands from Anne’s shoulders down to her breasts. Taking each in her hands and giving them a squeeze.

“Ann.” Anne groans as the feels the moisture pool between her own legs.

Ann rests her forehead against Anne’s. She ruts against Anne’s leg with a furious pace. “Until- until-“ Ann stills for a moment, muscles clenching, as she reaches her peak before a shudder runs through her body. Shaking and trembling as the remainder of her orgasm runs through Ann. She slips her arms up around Anne’s neck, leaning into her for support, Ann’s lips find Anne’s neck not so much kissing but just pressing them to the skin.

Anne, for her part, holds Ann steady on her leg. “Ann, that was-“

Ann peels back, biting her lip shyly. “Rather forward. I know.” She ducks her head as she realizes what she’s done.

Anne hooks a finger under her chin, lifting it. She leans in to capture Ann’s lips. “Perhaps. But also it was very hot.” Ann is surprising her again. “I never would have imagined.” She is in shock.

Ann looks everywhere but at Anne. A little embarrassed at what she just did. “I just-“ Ann gets up abruptly. She hisses. The wet clothes and the cool air taking effect now. “We should get out of these wet clothes.”

“In more ways than one.” Anne winks. She gets up from the chair and pulls her sticky shorts away from her skin. “I didn’t think- this wasn’t the way I thought this would go when I invited you to the house. I was thinking more of showing you around and then maybe having a shower and going out to dinner.”

“Oh.” Ann’s shoulders curl inwards.

“Hey.” Anne pulls her in for a hug. “What just happened- that was something- special.” Anne really is at a loss for words. “Okay?” Ann nods and she kisses the top of her head. “You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about.” She reassures Ann. She knows she is probably in a whirlwind in her head. “Or anything like that. Your desires and needs are human and I’m glad you shared them with me.”

That gets a little smile out of Ann. “I have an idea. I’m going to go shower. Unless you want to shower first. Would you want to shower here? Get some dry clothes and then we can go over to yours and you can get ready and we can go out to dinner. I want to-“ Anne swallows the next words before realizing that they need to be said. “I want to make you feel special. I want to be able to take my time with you. I want to be able to have hours not minutes with you. So, I intended to take you out for a lovely meal and then we go back to your house. I don’t want this to feel cheap in any way.”

“It won’t.” Ann whispers. “It doesn’t. Let’s skip all that. I’m okay if we skip all that. Don’t you want to- to-?” Ann can’t finish her sentence, the anxiety and doubt are creeping in.

“Want to what?” Anne ducks her head to find Ann’s eyes.

“Do I not excite you?” Ann worries.

Anne doesn’t understand this girl’s insecurities. She knows she has to level the playing field a little. Anne reaches down and pops the button on her shorts. “Do you trust me?” She asks Ann, taking her hand. Ann nods. Anne slowly takes Ann’s hand and slips it into her shorts, over her boxer briefs, to the spot between her legs where the warm wet heat lies.

Ann sucks in a gasp of air.

Anne removes her hand, letting Ann’s there. “What does that tell you?” She whispers.

Ann presses her fingers against Anne’s undergarment which presses against her throbbing swollen clit. Anne sucks in a quick breath. “I want to have you, but I don’t want a quickie or a dirty fuck. No time restraints. In a big comfy bed. Where I have all night to make you come as many ways and as many times as I can before we both pass out from exhaustion. That’s what this is about. That’s why you need to take your hand out of my pants. We both need to have a shower. Separately. And then we will get ready and go out to dinner.”

Anne has read about love languages. She suspects that Ann’s primary is words of affirmation and then physical touch. Anne loves words and speech and uses both to her advantage in many areas of her life. So, it’s fitting, she thinks, that she can woo and even reassure Ann with her use of words.

Ann pulls her hand from Anne’s shorts. “Okay.” She doesn’t know what she did to get so lucky. She found someone in Anne who knows how to ease her worries and concerns. Someone who builds her up and makes her feel good. Gives her confidence to ask and do what she wants. And it’s a powerful feeling. “I’d like a shower here.”

Anne nods. “Let’s go. I’ll get you a dry t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to wear. Would that be alright?”

“You have sweatpants?” Ann can’t picture hard working Anne in a pair of sweatpants.

Anne rolls her eyes. “I only wear them in the winter. And when I’m just around the house. Never out in public.”

“I’d like to be in your pants.” Ann flirts.

“Well, you just were so-“ Anne shrugs and leads Ann upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

They start out sitting across the table from each other but that doesn’t last long. Anne finishing telling the waiter her order and then looks over at Ann. The girl is practically vibrating in her seat. Anne nods. “Get over here.”

Ann looks down, bashful, but slides from the bench seat on her side of the table and slides into the bench seat next to Anne. Anne places her arm around Ann’s shoulders, pulling her into her side. They are quiet. The silence is comfortable though. Ann can’t keep her eyes off of her date. Her hands either. She finds Anne’s hand and laces their fingers together, resting their connected hands in her lap. She lays her head on Anne’s shoulder with a content sigh.

It’s weird. They are less than 24 hours from Anne confessing everything and putting herself out there and being vulnerable. The emotion of the last day could easily be exhausting. But Ann doesn’t feel that. She only feels content, happy. It hasn’t taken her long to come to terms with everything that Anne could her and she feels better about it all. It was scary and overwhelming at first, but once she had a little time to breath and think everything through, she knows that nothing is standing in her way, their way. Ann knows that this thing that they have is bound for great heights. She’s glad that Anne didn’t run off last night when things got too emotional or too scary. Ann feels like they’ve weathered their first storm together. Never in a worse place for it. They are actually better than ever, if she thinks about it.

“Thank you.” Ann whispers.

“For what, sweetheart.”

“For being amazing.” Ann bites her lip. “For knowing what to do and say with my anxiety.”

“Hmm.” Anne carefully thinks it over. “In that respect, I should thank you. For putting up with all my bullshit the last week. I’m a complete idiot sometimes.”

Ann giggles.

“I’m serious. I can really fuck things up pretty good if I want. Do know that.” Anne presses a kiss to Ann’s forehead. “It’s a defense mechanism. Not a very good one but like I said I run and hide.”

“Communicate.” Ann whispers.

Anne nods. “Right.” She rubs her hand up and down Ann’s arm slowly. “You’re right. How are you feeling?” She uses her words to communicate.

Ann grins. “So good. So much better.”

“Good. Me too. Today has been great.” Anne admits. She wasn’t sure when she woke up this morning where she and Ann stood. But Ann soon let her know that everything would be alright. She was relieved to know that she didn’t fuck things up between them permanently.

Dinner goes by quickly. It’s spent nuzzled together sharing bites of food with each other. Anne asks for a doggy bag when Ann throws in the towel on the food.

Ann plays with Anne’s hand in the car as they return from dinner. The meal was pleasant enough, but Ann couldn’t keep her eyes and hands to herself. Anne for her part welcomed the attention and returned it all the same. She tries to keep her eyes trained on the road in front of the car but can’t help peeking over at Ann in the passenger’s seat every little bit.

Ann pulls Anne up to her room straight away. Neither unsure of what’s to happen next. She shuts the door and stares Anne down before taking two quick steps to close the distance between them. Ann pulls open Anne’s button-down short sleeve shirt. “Convenient.” She says as the snaps that hold the shirt together all pop open.

Anne looks down at the stomach where Ann’s hand roam as arousal starts to coarse through her body. “I’m glad I said no to Mariana.”

“Let’s not talk about her anymore tonight.”

Anne smirks. “You’re right. Where are my manners? Silly me.”

Ann licks up the length of Anne’s neck and whispers in her ear. “I keep telling you that you’re silly. You won’t listen.”

A shiver runs through Anne body. Something is ignited in Anne and she grabs hold of Ann’s waist, spinning her around and throwing her down onto the bed.

Ann squeals surprised. “Someone likes it rough.”

“No.” Anne shakes her head. “This has just been a long time coming and I think I _just_ ran out of patience.” She licks her lips and kneels on the bed. “Ann?” That little tiny bit of doubt creeps into Anne’s mind.

“Come here.” Ann erases that doubt as she pulls Anne down for a heated kiss. Her hands slide across the skin provided by Anne’s open shirt. She reaches for the button on Anne’s pants as Anne’s hand caresses her cheek, stroking her skin softly. “Off.” Ann mumbles into the kiss.

Anne leans back. She didn’t expect Ann to be so forward with this whole sex thing. Not after she’s stopped them before. Something has changed in her; Anne can see that. She stands next to the bed and shimmies out of her shoes and jeans. “You too.” She nods at Ann.

Ann bites her lip, nerves coming back again. She sits up and kicks her sandals off. Ann lays back and slides her skinny jeans down her legs. Anne watches as smooth white skin is revealed.

Once, naked Ann reaches out a hand for Anne to join her again on the bed. Feeling exposed and vulnerable she needs to not be stared at by Anne right now.

“You’re breathtaking.” Ann is more beautiful than Anne had imagined. Anne looks down at her own aging body. Her physique is good, but she clearly sees the difference in their ages like this. The wrinkles, the graying hair, Anne keeps those insecurities to herself.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Ann jokes. “Now come here.” She opens and closes her hand for Anne to come closer.

When she doesn’t, Ann sits up. “What’s wrong?” She puts her uncomfort aside at the pained look on Anne’s face.

So, maybe Anne wasn’t keeping those insecurities to herself very well. “Look at me.”

“I am. You’re stunning.” Ann tells her. She reaches for Anne’s hands, grasping them firmly.

“How can you say that?”

“How can I not?” Ann counters.

Anne chews in her lower lip apprehensively. “I’m old. I have wrinkles and gray hair.”

“Yes.” Ann doesn’t sugar coat it. “But you are very fit. You are strong and confident. That’s all very appealing.”

Anne smiles weakly. “You’re all one color. Look at me.”

Ann laughs. “Your tan arms and legs and neck do look a little silly compared to your _other parts_ but it’s part of what you do, who you are. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I like you just the way you are.” Ann can’t stand the dreadful look on Anne’s face. This was supposed to be a wonderful event. And while there’s still time to salvage that, this has taken a turn that Ann didn’t expect. What happened to super confident Anne Lister?

Ann stands up after a beat when Anne doesn’t respond. “Hey? Do you still want to do this?” She whispers, searching Anne’s eyes.

Anne looks at the beautiful woman standing before her. She needs to let go of her fears, her insecurities, her past. She nods at Ann’s question.

“Okay.” Ann looks down at Anne’s chest. “Let’s get rid of this.” She slips a finger under Anne’s bra strap.

“No.” Anne finally says something.

“Okay.” Ann takes a step back and then gets on the bed again, pulling Anne with her. “Focus.”

Anne nods. This is better. The attention of off of her again. She looks down at Ann, all of her, from head to toe. She really is a beautiful goddess. “I love you.” Anne finds her eyes.

“Mmm.” Ann hums. “I love you too.” She rubs her palm up and down Anne’s arm. Anne leans down over Ann. She goes in for a kiss. Softly at first, tentative. But Ann coaxes more out of her and soon they are sharing open mouthed kisses. Anne’s lips wander away from that lovely mouth. To a cheek, and then make a path down her neck. Anne finds Ann pulse, sucking at it before licking over the spot. Ann wriggles beneath her.

Ann’s hands find Anne’s lower back pulling her down until their bodies melt together, save for Anne’s undergarments. Duel moans escape them. Ann feels Anne give into the need as she starts to move her hips as she straddles Ann. Ann’s hands roam her back, encouraging Anne on.

Anne finds a nipple with her teeth making Ann hips can’t upwards in response. She needs more from Anne. “Anne.” She gets the woman to look at her trying to convey what she wants. Anne tilts her head to the side. “Touch me.” Anne smirks, repositioning herself so she’s straddling one of Ann’s legs only. Hers eyes never leaving Ann’s as she slips her hand between their bodies. Fingertips tickling across skin until she finds moist curls. She watches Ann’s expressing like a hawk as she slips to fingers between her folds.

Ann’s face twists, almost painfully at the feeling of calloused strong fingers finally reaching her most private sensitive spot. She holds onto Anne’s shoulder with one hand, the other still remains on Anne’s back. Ann sucks in a sharp breath when those two fingers enter her. Anne starts up a rhythm inside Ann, matching it with her own rolls of her hips against Ann’s thigh. Her lips find Ann’s jaw, pressing kisses along the length sloppily.

Anne is barely holding it together anymore. It’s all too much, too intense. She swipes out with her thumb finding Ann’s throbbing clit. It’s not long, a few circles around, a few thrusts.

“Anne.” Ann moans out the name, a warning. Anne focuses her efforts and pants in Ann’s ear. A few more strokes have Ann pressing up into Anne, her back arching off the bed. She stills, clenching around Anne’s fingers. A moment passes where neither move before Ann collapses back to the bed as her climax hits.

Then, Anne presses herself down harder into Ann’s thigh letting her release take over her. She holds her breath for a moment, not realizing she has until she needs another gulp of air. She collapses on top of Ann trying to catch her breath. Ann is very much in the same way. As breathy little moans a pleasure escape her lips as she comes down after her orgasm. She wraps her arms around Anne’s back, holding her tight. “Oh my god.” She whimpers.

Anne presses her lips to Ann’s neck. The only spot she can reach at the moment. She pulls her hand from between them and Ann sucks in a quick breath. She wants to lean up and look at Ann but can’t yet. “I absolutely love you.” She whispers instead.

Ann giggles lightly, trying to turn her head to find Anne’s face. When she leans back a little, she can find Anne’s eyes. They are droopy, half closed. “Me too.” She presses a weak kiss to the corner of Anne’s mouth. Anne grins like a fool. “Just give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready to go again.”

Ann laughs, heartily this time. “Babe, just relax.” She rubs a hand up Anne’s back, her fingers dancing over the skin as her hand comes back down. “I’m not worried about that right now.”

Anne picks her head up and looks properly at Ann, her eyes fully open now. “What are you worried about then?”

Ann shakes her head. “Nothing. You’re so high strung sometimes. Relax. I just want a good cuddle. Will you hold me?” She’s learning to ask for what she wants from Anne.

“Hmm.” Anne leans up on her elbows. Her lips find Ann’s in a slow languid kiss. “Anything for you, sweetheart.” She rolls over. The cool air hitting their dampness pulls a moan from each of them. Anne opens her arms for Ann to come closer and nuzzle into her chest. She rubs her hands up and down Ann’s arm and back. “Well, what do you think?”

Ann looks up at her lover. Her fingers make circles and random shapes across Anne’s chest. She seems more relaxed now about being undressed and intimate. Ann wonders on that one for a moment before switching back to their previous activities. “Could’ve been better.”

Anne scrunches up her face. Ann laughs at her. “I’m kidding. I have no complaints. As long as you don’t.”

“You’re prefect. It was perfect. I’d say successful for both of us. Yes?” Anne raises a playful eyebrow.

“Most definitely.” Ann leans in for a slow kiss, more than happy to just lay here with Anne for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

She knows she shouldn’t just pop in unannounced, but she has this undeniable feeling that she needs to. Anne wishes that there were more hours in a day. It doesn’t help that she is currently on Ann’s road coming back from a job.

Anne pulls in and notices a vehicle in the driveway. She doesn’t think too much of it. If it’s someone of importance Anne will just say hi and then go. It’s probably just one of Ann relatives stopping by to check on her.

She waits at the door.

Ann appears in the door and Anne grins. “Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” Ann is surprised to see her.

Anne shrugs, looking bashful. “I wanted to see you. Do I need any more of a reason than that?”

“Goodness, no.” Ann reaches out and wraps her arms over Anne’s shoulders.

“Ann, who is it?” The voice comes from behind her. Ann’s guest rounds the corner and spots the two standing at the door.

Ann finds one of Anne’s hands, turning to face her cousin. She pulls Anne into the house. “Catherine, you remember Anne.”

Anne follows Ann down to the entry hall to meet Catherine.

“Ah, yes. From when I saw you out and about a couple weeks ago.”

Ann nods. “Yes, we were on our first date that night.”

“Oh my.” Catherine is surprised and a little suspicious that Anne has just shown up at Ann’s door. The other thought she has is that it must mean Ann is serious about this liaison with Anne Lister if she is more than happy to have her show up unannounced at her step. The happy smile on Ann’s lips as she gazes at Anne is an indication of that. Catherine watches as the pair get lost in each other’s eyes.

Catherine clears her throat. The pair look at her. “I should get going.”

“Oh, I thought we were going to have dinner together.” Ann says. She turns back to Anne, patting her hand against Anne’s chest. “You should both stay for dinner.”

“No. No. I couldn’t.” Catherine grabs her sun hat from the rack and slips it on quickly. “I don’t want to interrupt the two new lovers.” She winks at Anne.

Her cousin’s cheeks heat, flaming red.

Catherine departs.

“I can’t tell if she likes me or not.”

Ann smacks at her arm. “Catherine is just being cautious around us. My family thinks me delicate and fragile with everything that happened in my life thus far. But, I’m really not. Sure, sometimes it hits me hard. The melancholy. Like on my parent’s birthdays or my birthday or stuff like that but mostly I’ve managed to get through it. The pain of death never really goes away. You just learn how to manage it.” She sighs.

Anne holds her close and reveals her own death secret. “I had a brother who died.” Ann looks up at her with wide eyes. “He was a soldier. He died in Afghanistan nearly 20 years ago.”

Ann holds onto Anne’s cheeks as few tears fall from her eyes, she wipes them away as they fall. “I’m sorry Anne, I had no idea.”

“That’s okay. I never talk about it.”

Ann shakes her head. “What have I told you about keeping everything bottled up inside? Do you want to talk about it?”

Anne shakes her head. “Maybe another time.”

Leaning up on her toes, Ann kisses her. “Anytime you want.”

Anne chuckles. “We’re a mess, aren’t we?”

A tight-lipped smile gives her away. “Perhaps we are. Let’s get some dinner in our bellies.”

“Hmm.” Anne hums. She slowly sways them back and forth. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to cook for me. That’s not what this is about. Would you be opposed to going out?”

Ann looks down at Anne’s work outfit, silently questioning it.

“Right.” Anne ducks her head in shame, thinking that Ann doesn’t want to be seen with her out and about in clothes like this. Just like Mariana didn’t.

“Hey.” She lifts Anne’s chin. “Look at me. Anne, I know what you’re thinking. I’m not putting you down for what you are wearing. I’m simply stating that it limits where they can go to eat.”

Anne sighs. “Sorry. I’ve jumped to conclusions. A pub then?”

Ann smiles, proud. Proud, that they are working through all these little things, little kinks, that keep popping up. It’s going to take some time to figure everything out but hopefully soon there won’t be any doubts or second guessing between either of them.

They hop in Anne’s truck and head to the nearest pub.

* * *

They sit in a dimly lit corner booth. The pub is crowded and noisy. People are talking loudly over each other and music plays in top of it. The food has been ordered and they sit closely together to hear what the other is saying.

Anne has her arm around Ann’s shoulders, the fingers gently caressing the arm opposite her. She watches Ann, leaning into her so that their faces are a mere inch or two apart.

Ann looks around the pub curiously. It’s not a place she often finds herself. “Have you been here before?”

“Many times.” Anne whispers into her ear.

The warm breath sends a shiver through Ann. She turns her head slightly to try to find Anne’s face. She succeeds and feeling bold, presses a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. Ann isn’t a fan of PDA but something in Anne brings out a bolder side of herself. A confidence that she didn’t know she had. She thinks maybe it’s the way Anne lives her life so unapologetically. The way Anne does as she pleases and doesn’t fret about what other people might think or say about her actions.

Anne smiles and kisses Ann back, fully.

“Good lord. Get a room, Fred.”

Anne’s eyes snap over to the woman standing in front of their booth. She doesn’t bother to move away from Ann though. Anne knows that voice and she steels herself for what’s coming next.

“Well, I’ll be.” The woman gets a better look at Anne when she turns her head. “It is you.” She slides into the booth on Ann’s side, sliding right up next to her. Pressing together, the three sit thigh to thigh to thigh.

Ann leans away from this woman she doesn’t know, reflexively into Anne, to get away from her.

“And who is this lovely lady?” The woman asks, eyeing Ann up and down.

Anne notices the hint of a slur to her words and tries to take control of the situation before it can get out of hand. “This is my girlfriend, Ann.” They haven’t talked about the use of the term girlfriend or even the appropriate status of their relationship. Anne hopes she isn’t overstepping the mark.

Ann turns to look at her with a smile on her face and Anne knows that she hasn’t. They share a sweet kiss before Anne nods at the woman. “This is one of my oldest friends and a perennial pain in my ass, Isabella Norcliffe.”

Ann focuses her attention on the woman, Isabella, eyeing her curiously. The shit-eating grin that Ann gets from the woman in return is a bit unnerving.

“So formal, Fred. Everyone calls me Tib, dear. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” She holds her hand out to shake Ann’s. “Fred and I go way back. As I’m sure she’s told you.”

Ann shakes her head, unsure of what to say.

“Really, Tib?” Anne scolds Tib and then addresses Ann. “We haven’t gotten that far actually.”

Tib lays a hand on Ann’s arm and Ann shifts her eyes from Anne’s down to the hand that is now on her skin. The hand pats at her forearm. “No worries, little miss. We were young and dumb. Just a little fun. I taught Fred everything she knows.” She winks at Ann suggestively. “We would’ve never worked. Too many similarities. Oh, and Fred tells me I like the drink too much.” She shakes her glass around in her other hand before bringing it to her lips and taking a swig. “Nothing like her and Mariana.”

Anne rolls her eyes, wishing Tib would just shut up. “Tib, why don’t you go back to the bar.”

Tib narrows her eyes at Anne. “And what would the fun in that be?”

Ann looks between the two of them as they stare down each other.

“Fine.” Tib finally gives in. “You two should come over for dinner sometime soon. I’ll let you know when I have some fresh meat. The season is nearly upon us.” She raises her glass in the air, sliding out of the booth. “I’ll be in touch.”

Anne nods. “Okay, Tib. Make smart choices.”

Tib laughs, flipping Anne off as she walks away from the booth.

“What season is she talking about?” Ann asks innocently. She has so many questions but that’s the first one to pop out of her mouth.

“Hunting season. Tib is an avid hunter. I don’t know how but she is an excellent shot.” Anne’s eyes linger on Tib as she resumes her seat at the bar. “Would you want to go over to her place for dinner? I can always go by myself if you don’t want to.”

Ann thinks it over for a minute. “She seems interesting. Why does everyone call you Fred?”

“Oh.” Anne’s never really thought much about it. “Mariana gave me that nickname. It probably says more about her and her issues than it has anything to do with me. It’s really just her and Tib that call me that. Tib heard Mariana use it once and from then on I was Fred to Tib as well.”

“Her issues?” Ann mumbles.

“Nevermind.” Anne pulls Ann closer to her, even though they are practically sitting on top of each other.

“How many ex’s do you have exactly?” Ann’s mind is running away with questions now.

Anne sighs. This isn’t how she wanted the night to go. She just wanted to have a meal with her girl and spend time together. She didn’t envision running into Tib. Anne wonders what Tib is doing in Halifax anyway. “Serious ones?” Anne thinks about it. “Four, I guess. Two when I was young. Before Mariana. And one after Mariana. Hopefully we don’t run into all of them when we are out on the town all the time.”

“So Tib was before?” Ann asks.

“Uh-“

“That’s a yes or no question, Anne.” Ann chides.

“Yes, but-“ Anne casts a glance at Tib. “We slept together a few times, after.”

Ann nods.

“I’m no saint. I’ve lived a life. I’ve had serious relationships. I’ve had hook ups. I’ve had things that defied a label but yes I’ve lived.” Anne hopes it doesn’t put her out of favor with Ann.

“I know.” Ann chews on her bottom lip. “I wouldn’t think anything less. It just- a bit strange. Ya know? To come to know someone’s past. Someone that you are serious about. It sort of puts everything into perspective.”

“I do know. And I hope you are okay with my past relationships.”

Ann nods. “I do have one more question.”

“Go on.”

“All with women?”

Anne smirks, despite herself. “Yes. I could never-“ She can’t finish that sentence. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it. With men. They’re just not for me.”

Ann laughs. “Good to know.” She leans her forehead against the side of Anne’s temple, nuzzling her nose against Anne’s cheek. “She seems interesting. Tib.” She whispers in her ear.

Anne chuckles. “She has a very large personality. I know it’s not for everyone.”

Ann nods against Anne’s temple. “I think I would want to. Go to dinner that is. Especially if it meant getting to know more about you and your past. Your friend seems like a vivid storyteller.”

Anne cringes internally. Some things she’d rather not tell Ann, but she knows if they visit with Tib, she will tell everything about the times they spent together, and Anne doesn’t know if she can stomach that. “She is. And she’s such a pain in the ass.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A surprise Thursday update.

The stress is mounting. This install job is the biggest of her career and she can’t mess it up. If she does, it could really hurt her business since most of her business revolves around word of mouth. If things go bad, work could all but dry up. On the other hand, if she can pull this off and make it successful her business might see more and more clients coming to her for landscape designs and maintenance plans.

Ann stops in at the nursery at lunchtime. She hasn’t seen much of Anne recently with the big install job coming up. She thinks they can sit down and have a quick lunch together. With Cordingley’s help she finds Anne out between the rows of trees examining them. “Hey.”

“Hmm.” Anne hums, glancing at her girlfriend quickly before returning her eyes to the trees.

“What you up to?”

“I’m trying to decide which trees to use on the job. And then I have to look at stone and then I have an appointment at two.” Anne runs down her schedule.

“Oh, I brought some lunch for us.” She holds out the picnic basket. “Would you like to have lunch with me?”

“I don’t really have time today, Ann.” Anne says and pulls a red tag from her pocket. She wraps it around a branch on the tree she is looking at, marking that tree as Not for Sale. It’ll be one of the ones used on her upcoming job.

“I just thought-“ Ann tries.

“I don’t have time.” Anne yells. She spins around and walks away from Ann. She knows she shouldn’t yell but she just couldn’t help it. Anne regrets it immediately. She stomps her way past John. “I’m going down the lane to look at stone. I’ll be back.” She stomps to her truck, getting in, slamming the door. The truck roars to life and the tires spin and gravel flies as Anne slams down on the accelerator.

“Don’t worry about her.” John looks over at Ann.

“I just wanted to see if she wanted to have lunch with me in the office.” Ann shows John the picnic basket in her hand.

“Maybe when she comes back.” John offers.

Ann waits in the office for a half hour after Anne left. She gets hungry and eats the fruit salad and sandwich that she packed in the picnic basket. Ann offers some to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth says she already had lunch. Ann waits another 45 minutes but when Anne doesn’t return in that time she heads for home.

* * *

Anne goes to her two o’clock appointment without returning to the nursery beforehand. She feels like a fool, but she couldn’t be seen back at the nursery after what she did. Especially if Ann was still there. The appointment takes about an hour. After, Anne collects all her feelings and her dumb ass and drives over to Ann’s house.

“Can I come in?” Anne asks looking down at her feet.

“Are you going to yell at me again?” Ann crosses her arms over her chest. Anne shakes her head in shame. Ann steps into the house. Anne follows her in and finds a spot on the couch. Ann sits across the room from her and Anne has never felt worse.

Anne takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry about earlier. I snapped at you and I shouldn’t have. I’m just really busy and I didn’t have time. I appreciate you coming down to the nursery to see me. And that you brought a lunch for us. I didn’t mean to snap at you, there’s just a lot that I have to do. I regretted it immediately, but my pride drove me away from the situation. But I’m here now. I have things I should be doing but I’m not doing them cuz I needed to see you. I needed to apologize. I needed to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?”

“I’ve said it before, but you shouldn’t hold everything in. Venting your frustrations is good. Whether that’s through talking to someone or getting a workout in or listening to loud music or screaming at the top of your lungs or even sex. Just some form of release. Something to get all that pent-up anxiety and energy out.”

Anne gets up and goes over to Ann, kneeling in front of her. She reaches for Ann’s hands. Her arms still tucked securely across her chest. Ann lets her peel her hands away from her body and hold onto them. Anne rubs her thumbs over Ann’s knuckles. “How are you so smart? So knowledgeable beyond your years.” She means it as a rhetorical sort of question but Ann answers it.

“It’s because I have anxiety, I can see the triggers in someone. In you. It’s because my parents and brother died when I was 19. I was between my first and second year of school.” Ann sighs, thinking back. “I had to take a year off to cope and recover. The grief and fears and anxiety were crippling. I went to stay with my sister for 6 months after they died but eventually my depression and grief got better with the help of medication and therapy. Eventually, I was well enough to decide to return to the home that I had inherited and get back to school.”

Ann’s hands get clammier the longer she talks about this. “They were on vacation. My parents and brother. Something my brother always wanted to do. He wanted to go to Italy. They always said they would take him. That was their deal with all of us. When each of us was adults, and we finished all our schooling, and there was time my parents would take us on a vacation anywhere we wanted. Well, it had to be in Europe but-“ Ann shrugs. “Naples. They were sightseeing in a helicopter when it crashed into the sea.”

“That’s a horrible way to go. At least they were doing something that was fun. Where does your sister live again?” Anne feels like she knows the answer to this. She’s not sure if Ann told her or if someone else mentioned it to her as some point.

“Scotland. Way up north. Where it’s cold and windy all but three months out of the year. It’s so gloomy there, Anne. I couldn’t stay there. I had a life that I needed to live, and it wasn’t meant to be there. I always felt like I was intruding on my sister’s life. Her and her husband and three kids. I wanted to come back after like 4 months, but they wouldn’t let me. I eventually convinced my sister that I was better off here. That I was well enough to come back. I won’t sugar coat it for you. I was in a really bad place for about three months. I wanted to go back to school and I wanted to get everything settled with the property and I couldn’t do that if I was away.” Ann claws at Anne, trying to pull her up from her knees.

Anne obliges and Ann pulls her into the lap in the chair. It’s funny, the two sitting together in a little armchair but Ann doesn’t want it any other way. She wraps her arms around Anne’s waist and rests her head against her shoulder. It’s not only sad talking about this stuff but it makes her tired. Mentally and eventually physically as well.

Anne wraps her arms around Ann, stroking the back of her head. She presses a kiss to her forehead. “I was 21.”

“What?” Ann mumbles.

“I was 21 when my brother died.”

Ann pulls her head from Anne’s shoulder, looking up at her with sympathetic eyes. She caresses Anne’s cheek, encouraging her.

“I put my head down. And worked and worked and worked at my schooling. I had a part time job at the time. I tried to fill all my waking hours with something to do so I didn’t have to think about it. You mentioned a few days ago that the pain of it never really goes away you just learn how to manage it. I’ve never heard something so true about death.” Anne sighs. She’s never told anyone this. “I drank too much at night. Sometimes with my friend Tib. And I kept busy during the day to try to prevent the ache.” Anne reaches up and grabs at her chest with her right hand. “We were so close. In age and everything else. He went off to war and everything was over. I don’t know how I survived those days on so little sleep, so much booze, and all that work and studying. Not the healthiest coping mechanisms, huh?”

Ann shakes her head. “No.” She whispers. The bond between her in Ann is already strong but strangely this brings them closer together.

Anne is done talking though. She can only handle little bit at a time but feels like Ann understands her. “So, will you forgive me about earlier? For yelling.” She circles back around to the reason she finds herself her in the middle of the afternoon.

Ann searches her eyes. She’s not sure what she’s trying to find. She doesn’t know if she finds it either. Instead, Ann tips Anne’s face with the hand on her cheek and leans in for a chaste kiss. The mood is somber and calm. The anxiety in both of them slipping away as the seconds pass. Ann rests her head on Anne’s shoulder again following the kiss, content to just sit here with Anne in her lap.

“Do you still have that picnic lunch?”

“I ate my half of it, but the rest is in the fridge.”

Anne hums. “Can I have it? I didn’t eat any lunch.”

Ann’s head pops up again and she looks at Anne. “You work so hard. You have to eat lunch. You have to take better care of yourself.” She scolds.

“That’s what I have you for.” Anne gives her a crooked grin.

Ann smacks her on the arm gently. “I’m serious.”

Anne sighs. “I know. I’m sorry.” She takes Ann’s hand, the one that just hit her, and presses a kiss to her knuckles. Flipping the hand over, she presses a kiss to Ann’s palm and then presses her lips against Ann’s small wrist right where the pulse is.

Ann makes Anne get up and eat something even though she would’ve liked to stay sat in that chair together for the remainder of the afternoon. Anne leaves after a couple hours with the promise that she’ll try to find ways to relieve her stress.

“I’m always here to help.” Ann reminds her.

“I might have to take you up on that.” Anne winks and goes.

* * *

The brief car ride is quiet. Ann is nervous. She doesn’t know what her relatives know or don’t know regarding her and Anne. She doesn’t know what Catherine might have said. She thinks that her cousin has probably keep quiet though. If not, Ann would’ve had relatives knocking on her door asking questions about her relationship status. Ann thinks it’s none of their business.

“You can park over there.” It’s a spot off to the side that Ann always parks her car in at these things so it’s out of the way and no one parks her in and she can make an early escape if she gets overwhelmed. It’s the end of summer party that Eliza holds the same weekend every year. She’s invited Anne as her guest.

They arrive early. Anne had asked if she should come with Ann to help with set up or if she should show up at a later hour. And Ann made the bold decision to bring Anne with her right from the get go.

Ann knocks on the door with Anne standing behind her. Eliza opens the door. “Ann, perfect you’re- oh Anne.” She’s surprised to see Anne Lister standing there behind Ann. “What are you doing here?”

Anne comes up to stand next to Ann so that they are side by side. A united front. “I heard there was a party.” She says smoothly.

Ann grins at her girlfriend’s smooth wit. “Anne is my guest today.” She informs Eliza. “Now what can we get started with?”

Eliza is a bit stunned. “You don’t need to help with set up, Anne.” She addresses her landscaper.

“Is Ann going to be setting up?” Anne asks.

Eliza looks between the two of them. She’s not sure what is going on here. She’s completely puzzled that Ann has brought landscaper Anne with her. She wonders how they know each other. Well, not that. Because she knows the answer. That’s she’s the one to suggest to Ann that she get Lister Landscape & Nursery to do her landscaping. Eliza knows she is missing something as she stares at the two women. “Well, yes. That was the idea of her coming early.”

“Then I will help with set up. What can I do? Let’s put these muscles to work.” Anne flexes and Ann laughs at her side.

Eliza waves them into the house and then has them out in the backyard setting up tables. She has Anne carry all the tables out from the shed they are stored in and wash them off. Something she was going to have William do. She sets Ann with the task of decorating the tables with a centerpiece and some balloons.

“Don’t let any of those balloons get away from you.” Anne whispers in Ann’s ear, her hands finding Ann’s hips as she approaches from behind. It’s brief before Anne slides away to go get another table.

“Why?” Ann yells after Anne.

“We don’t want to pollute this beautiful earth.” Anne comes towards her carrying a folding table in one hand, the other used to gesture to the nature around them in the backyard. “Or poison, strangle, or kill any animals.”

Ann gasps. “Heavens. No.”

Anne sets up the last table then stands back to admire her work. She approves but does Eliza? “Do you want some help?” Anne refocuses her attention on Ann’s set up work.

“Can you bring me one of the centerpieces for this table?”

Anne grabs one, holding it under her arm. A fishbowl sort of thing with shells and sand in it. Careful not to tip it, she brings it to Ann from across the patio. “Did I mention you look super cute today?”

Ann swings her head around quickly to look at Anne, a beaming smile across her face. “No.” She blushes, still. Every time Anne gives her a compliment Ann almost can’t believe it. Today is no exception. She looks down at her outfit. A simple white long-sleeved blouse with a bit of a V-neck and tight-fitting black trousers and black heels. “Thanks.” She says shyly and takes the ‘fishbowl’ from Anne. “You look swell.”

“Swell?” Anne chuckles.

Ann sets the centerpiece and turns to her helper. She shrugs and her fingertips find the sleeve of Anne’s long-sleeve button down shirt. It’s a blue and green plaid. The bottom is tucked into a pair of black jeans. Fresh, non-work boots cover her feet. “It’s almost strange to see you in anything other than work clothes.” Ann isn’t sure how Anne is going to take that. Anne raises an intrigued eyebrow. Ann toys with the fabric between her fingers. She wants to kiss Anne but knows she can’t here. “I think you always look amazing no matter what you’re wearing.” She says instead, hopeful to instill that thought in Anne.

Anne tilts her chin up. “Is that so?”

Biting her lip, Ann nods. She slides her hand down to find Anne’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze before returning to her work.

Anne stays at Ann’s side until they finish all of the set up.

What they don’t know is that Eliza has been watching them the entire time from the kitchen window. The little touches and soft communication doesn’t go unnoticed by Eliza either.

* * *

For dinner, they sit at a table with Catherine and Delia Rawson. The chatter is about recent fashion trends and what the fall look is going to be. Anne tunes out of the conversation as the cousins go on. She instead looks around the party.

Just about the entire patio is filled with tables full of guests. Some young but it’s mostly an older, middle aged crowd. Anne doesn’t want to face it but thinks that the crowd is more in her age range than the three girls sitting at her table. She’s not sure what makes her more uncomfortable, that, or the fact that she doesn’t want to mingle with people her own age.

“Anne, what do you think?” Catherine’s voice brings her back into the discussion. Though it seems the topic has changed.

“Sorry, about?”

Ann puts her palm on Anne’s thigh. “Catherine was talking about Brexit.”

“What do you think?” Catherine asks again.

“Hmm.” Anne mulls it over. She knows it’s a hot button topic. “I think it’s a travesty. I think it will hurt trade. I’m not sure how yet. It’s a wait and see process but I bring in plants from several European countries. It’ll hurt my business.” Anne simplifies her thoughts.

“Oh.” Catherine gives her a tight-lipped smile, sympathetic to the business issues she envisions having. “That’s a shame. I hope it doesn’t affect you too poorly. Your business is successful, I wouldn’t imagine it being that bad.”

Anne shrugs. “We’ll see.” She feels like Catherine has come to like her. Which Anne is happy for. Most people like her and she would hate for Ann’s cousin to not. The other one, Delia seems shy. Almost more shy than Ann. She doesn’t say much, so Anne can’t get a good read on her.

After dinner someone, somewhere turns on music. Anne can’t figure out where it’s coming from and it bothers her to no end. William and Jeremiah Rawson move a few tables to create a dance floor. And as the sun is setting Anne leans over to whisper in Ann’s ear. “Let’s have a little dance.”

The terrified look she gets from Ann tells her everything she needs to know.

“Everyone is watching.” She can’t do that. Her whole extended family is here. Ann isn’t brave enough for that. She also doesn’t think now is the time to introduce Anne as her girlfriend.

“Why not?” Anne tries not to look too hurt at the rejection, but she is feeling it. She doesn’t see a problem with a little dance but her old insecurities leak into her brain again. “Are you ashamed to be seen with me?”

Ann balks. “No.” She says too loud.

Catherine looks over at them curiously. Silently asking Ann if she is alright. Ann nods and takes a deep breath.

“Of course not.” She finds Anne’s hand under the table. “Anne, I love you. And I’m not ashamed to be with you. We are here together right now, aren’t we?” It’s whispered and Ann knows it’s not helping convince Anne any.

“Yes, but-“

Ann cuts her off. “Listen, just not tonight.”

Suddenly, Anne gets the feeling that there’s something Ann isn’t telling her. Something about her family that Anne doesn’t know about. “They know you like women, right?” Anne whispers, leaning close so no one else hears.

“Yes.”

If that’s not the issue, then what is? Anne knows there’s an issue here but not wanting to have a whole whisper conversation or draw attention to herself Anne leaves it at that.

After a little while Anne goes off by herself. She just can’t shake these feelings. She goes to sit on the stone wall. The very same spot she and Ann sat in at the Summer Solstice party.

Anne thinks back to that time about two and a half months ago. She thinks about all the time they’ve spent together since and how happy it makes her feel. A few tears come to her eyes and she wipes them away.

But that doesn’t keep Ann from noticing when she walks up to her. “Why are you crying, babe?” She steps between Anne’s legs and rubs her hands up and down Anne’s arms. “Come here.” She pulls Anne’s face to her chest.

Anne wraps her arms around Ann’s waist and mumbles against her chest. “This is where I fell in love with you.”

Ann leans back. “Really?” She shocked.

Anne peels away from Ann so she can see her face. “Well, not entirely but I knew I wanted to. I knew that night that it was possible.” She shrugs feeling lame in letting her true feelings known.

“You wanted to fall in love with me?”

“Yeah.” Those compassionate blue eyes stare down at Anne. “You might be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Inside and out. Call me a hopeless romantic or whatever but I thought that if we got a shot at this, if we were able to, I would love you. That I was still capable of love.” She shrugs. It’s always hard to put her emotions and feelings into words.

Ann cups her face with her hands. “Wow.” She strokes at Anne’s cheeks. “Anne Lister. You really do have a way with words.”

Anne doesn’t think so right now but as along as Ann does, it doesn’t matter what she thinks.

Ann leans in for a kiss. A slow, long, soft kiss. “But why are you crying?” She doesn’t understand the tears. She’s worried that it has something to do with before, when she denied Anne’s offer to dance.

“Because I love you.” Anne says simply. “And because you won’t tell me what’s going on with you today. You won’t introduce me to your family as your girlfriend.”

Ann sighs. There it is. So, she was right.

“And because I’m stressed out about this big job I have coming up.”

Ann knows she must confess to what’s been going on. “I didn’t know it was that big of a deal to you to be introduced. You know how my family is overprotective and they want what’s best for me. Or they think they know.” Anne nods. “Well, I’m not positive but I think that when I tell them that we are together, that you are my girlfriend, they won’t think that you’re what’s best for me.”

Anne’s heart sinks. She hangs her head. “Oh.”

Hooking her hand under Anne’s chin, she lifts so that Anne is looking at her again. Ann holds her hand there to make sure that Anne’s can’t look away. “It’s not you as a person. Or maybe it is. I don’t know. They think that I need to be with someone- marry someone of affluence. Someone with status and money. And you well you-“

Anne finishes the sentence sadly. “Aren’t.”

Ann nods. “I’m sorry, baby. You do understand that I don’t think like that, right? I don’t feel the same way as they do. I love you. I don’t care that you’re not rich. I don’t care that you’re not in the upper most class of society. Those are archaic ways of thinking. I am my own person and I’m going to do what I want and I’m going to love who I want. And I love you.”

Anne is defeated. It’s a definite blow. She thought that most people liked her. And they might still like her, but they don’t like her way of life. She thought Eliza Priestley liked her. That she might be looked down upon because she isn’t rich. “Okay.” She’s resigned to this new fact. In some ways, it changes everything. It changes her outlook on the future.

“What do you mean ‘okay’?”

Anne looks at her with sad puppy dog eyes. “Well, doesn’t that mean that- down the road-“ She has a hard time getting the words out. “-aren’t there going to be problems. This changes things.”

The confused look she gets in return would be adorable if this wasn’t such a serious conversation. Instead, it’s just that, confused. “This changes nothing. Are you listening to me? I didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you from this. This is my battle. With my family. A battle that I intend to win. This changes nothing between us, Anne. I love you. That doesn’t change. And if they don’t like it-“ Her voice has raised in volume. Ann points behind herself to the crowd of people that holds her relatives. “-then that’s their problem. Screw them.” Ann is absolutely fuming at how upset this has made Anne. She takes a few breaths to calm down. “Are you alright?” She checks that she hasn’t totally scared Anne off.

There’s another shrug. “I just- are you sure? Cuz if you are going to break up with me, I’d rather have you do it now than at some point down the road a year from now or something.” She doesn’t want that heartbreak.

Ann is quiet for a moment. She suddenly kneels down on the ground in front of Anne, between her legs. She takes Anne’s hands in her own.

Anne looks down at her with alarm in her eyes. What is she doing?

“Anne Lister, I promise you here and now that I am in this relationship completely. I am totally and whole heartedly in love with you. I wake up everyday wishing to see your face. I go to bed every night and you are my last thought, even if I’m with you. My family’s issues are their own. I’ve been through a lot in my short life and I think that’s what makes us a good match despite our age difference. I know it’s not always going to be easy peasy lemon squeezy but that’s life. Life is hard. Relationships are hard.”

Ann chuckles lightly. “I don’t know what I’m doing right now and I don’t know where all this is coming from but you bring it out of me. I’ve never felt so alive as I do when I’m with you. You give me confidence just from being who you are. And the courage to do things that are out of my comfort zone.” She pauses and looks down at the ground. “I love you, ya know.” Ann doesn’t have anything else to say. She thinks covered everything.

Anne smirks. “I know. And you’re so special. And I understand. And I love you too. So much. Thank you for telling me all that. It means so much to me.” She pulls Ann up and into a kiss.

Ann climbs onto her lap as their kisses get a little heat and urgency behind them. “Let’s go home.”

Anne has to ask. “Are you sure?”

There’s a pause as that bold attitude takes control. “Ya know what?” She looks over at the waning party. “Fuck em.” Ann stands, taking Anne’s hand and pulling her to stand too.

“What are you doing?” Anne can see the shift in her girlfriend. It’s a little scary. She doesn’t stop Ann as she marches them over to the group of guests that still remain.

“Hey.” Ann says loudly, getting everyone’s attention. “I know you’ve all been wondering all night what Anne is doing at this party. Well, she came as my guest. And she came as my guest because-“ Ann looks over at her girlfriend, gaining that confidence just from looking at her. She raises their clasped hands. “She is my girlfriend. And I know some of you might have something negative to say about that, but I don’t want to hear it. We’re leaving.” Ann announces. She steps forward, away from the group. Anne’s hand still in her hand as they leave.

They get into Ann’s car and as soon as the doors are close Anne turns to her and pulls her in for a hungry kiss. “That was amazing. And so hot. Assertive, confident Ann is so hot, so sexy.”

“Good. Now get us back to the house. I’m not a fan of car sex. I need my space.”

Anne laughs heartily and starts the car quickly.

It’s a quick drive. Not more than a few minutes. They would’ve walked to the party if it didn’t get dark before they left and had to walk back on the road in the dark.

It’s a rush to get into the house and to get into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Monday updates with this story. NFSW.

The soft fingertips that are tracing shapes and patterns on her skin are a delight to wake up to. She lets Ann continue without letting her know that she is awake. Anne lays on her left side. She feels Ann behind her, pressed against the back. There’s a circle and then a square and what Anne thinks is a rhombus. She knows for sure the next shape is a triangle. “That’s a triangle.” Ann’s fingers still on her skin. She feels Ann’s lips on her shoulder.

“How long have you been awake?” Ann mumbles.

“Since you went from absent patterns to specific shapes.”

Ann hums.

“How long have you been up?” Anne presses backwards into Ann, trying to roll onto her back.

Ann scoots back to give Anne some space. “Not long. Five minutes maybe.” Anne rolls over onto her back and Ann presses back into her side, throwing her leg across Anne’s hips. Bringing a hand over to the side of Anne’s neck; Ann leans in to press a kiss to her cheek before laying her head on Anne’s chest.

Anne wraps her arms around Ann, holding her close. “What do you want to do today?”

Ann ponders the question. “Doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you.”

Anne kisses the top of her head. “I have to get back to feed Argus soon. How about we have breakfast here and then go over to Shibden. I have a few things that I have to do today around the estate. Will you accompany me?”

“Of course.”

“And can you bring that picnic basket that you have?” Anne asks. “We can have a redo on the picnic lunch you wanted earlier this week. I need to make it up to you yet.”

Ann grins and sits up; she clambers over Anne’s lap. The covers slide down her bare back as she sits on Anne’s stomach. Ann puts her hands at Anne’s shoulders and bends for a kiss.

“I have morning breath.” Anne mumbles but this doesn’t deter Ann. She kisses her hard. Anne’s hands find Ann’s hips, holding her steady.

Ann pulls away after a few seconds. “You’re right.” The scowl on her face is priceless.

Anne laughs and pulls Ann down to lay on top of her.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Ann whines.

Anne doesn’t think that the t-shirt and boxer briefs that she is wearing constitutes as too many clothes; but compared to the nothing that Ann is wearing there is a stark difference. “And I could say you’re not wearing enough.” She can feel the arousal that she has no control over at the sight of a naked Ann this morning.

“You enjoy it.” Ann’s lips find the pulse point in Anne’s neck, sucking at the spot.

Anne groans. “Don’t leave a mark.” She won’t deny that she very much enjoys sexy little Ann sans clothes.

Ann let’s her lips slip from the spot down to her collarbone, pulling down the collar of Anne’s shirt.

Anne can’t handle it anymore. This wasn’t her intention this morning. But the more Ann’s lips roam her skin the more worked up she gets. Her hands find those slender hips again.

“Anne?” Ann asks breathlessly.

“Yeah?”

“Touch me.” She rolls her hips. “Please.”

Anne doesn’t need to be asked twice. Her hand moves from a hip to Ann’s slick folds. Anne is surprised with how wet her girlfriend is. “Good lord.” She mumbles.

Ann giggles. “I’m crazy about you. My whole body is.” She says in a husky voice.

Anne’s eyes roll back into her head. This girl might be the death of her. And what a fantastic way to go it would be. She redoubles her efforts. Stroking between slickness to find her entrance. Anne easily slips inside with one finger. When Ann rolls her hips against said finger, she adds another. The moan from Ann’s lips is glorious and she wants to hear it again and again. And she does as she works Ann towards her orgasm.

Ann pants and breaths in her ear the entire time. “Ahhh. Anne.” She moans loudly as she comes. With weak limbs, Ann can’t hold herself up any longer. She collapses on top of Anne.

Anne rubs up and down Ann’s back and presses kisses to any spot she can reach with her lips. “How was that?” She asks.

The laugh that comes out of Ann startles Anne. “Why do you always ask?”

Self-conscious but the need to communicate with Ann pushes her forward. “I need to know if it was good enough. I wouldn’t want-“

Ann pushes herself up on her elbows. “Don’t worry babe.” She kisses the corner of Anne’s mouth. “I’m surprised that confidence you have doesn’t always translate to all parts of your life. You’re very good in the sack.” She confirms for Anne.

Anne sighs, happy.

“Don’t let that head of yours get too big, though.” Ann laughs.

“I won’t. Somehow, you keep me grounded.”

“Good. Now let’s get you out of these-“ Ann reaches down and hooks a finger under the elastic band of Anne’s boxer briefs, pulling it away from the skin and letting it snap back. “-off of you.”

Anne sucks in a breath. “Actually.”

Ann gives her a curious look.

“Can we have breakfast? I’m starving. I haven’t eating anything since the party last night and well, after multiple rounds last night, I’m not feeling the greatest.”

“Oh, no.” Ann caresses Anne’s face. “And I made you-“ Her shyness takes over again, unable to use sex related words. “If I had known. Are you going to be alright? What should I do?”

“It’s low blood sugar. Can you get me some orange juice? I’m going to try to get up but I’m feeling a little lightheaded. I just need to eat, and I’ll be good as new.” Anne explains the situation. It’s not a big deal really. She just gets low blood sugar sometime if she hasn’t eaten in a long time.

“Here.” Ann scrambles to her knees. “Let’s sit you up.” She helps Anne up into a seated position.

Anne closes her eyes and breathes slowly in and out trying to make the lightheadedness pass. Ann waits until she sees those brown irises again. “You stay here. Don’t try to get up.” Ann nods more to herself than to Anne. She tries to think of something that will help quickly. “I’ll get orange juice and and- does peanut butter on toast work?”

“Yes.” Anne swallows thickly.

“I’ll be right back.” Ann jumps from the bed and looks around the room frantically. She goes to the bureau and pulls the top drawer open, pulling out the first shirt that she sees. She runs out of the room and down that stairs, tugging the shirt on as she goes.

Anne waits. It only takes a couple minutes before Ann returns with a plate in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. She rushes over to Anne’s side, sitting on the side of the bed. Ann holds out the glass for Anne to take. Anne does and takes a big gulp of juice. Ann next holds up a piece of toast with peanut butter on it. She holds it up to Anne’s face. Anne closes the tiny bit of distance and sinks her teeth into the toast, ripping off a bite. Ann watches as she chews and then offer the toast up for another bite which Anne takes. They continue like this until the first piece of peanut butter toast has been eaten.

Anne takes another drink of her juice. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“For?”

“Taking care of me.” Anne ducks shyly.

“Don’t thank me, Anne. It’s what you do for people you love.” She holds out the second piece of toast to Anne. This time Anne takes the toast in her hand and feeds herself. “What would you have done if I wasn’t here? If you were alone and had low blood sugar.”

“First, I usually don’t let it get that far. If I’m up and about I can feel when it’s coming on and eat something. But as I was lying in bed I couldn’t and then with our _activities_ this morning it came on suddenly. I would’ve tried to get up. If I couldn’t walk, I probably would’ve crawled to find food.”

Ann sighs. “I’m gonna start putting snacks in there.” She points to the bedside table. “Healthy snacks. So, we can avoid this sort of thing in the future.”

“You’re amazing.” Anne says sincerely. No one has ever been so considerate for her.

Ann shrugs. “I know.” It gets a laugh out of Anne. “Eat the rest of your toast. Do you think you can manage getting dressed and getting downstairs?” Anne nods as she bites into her toast. “Okay. I’m going to make us a better breakfast than just toast. You yell if you need anything.” Ann reaches for Anne’s free hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses her knuckles.

Anne watches as Ann gets up from the bed. She watches as she rummages through her drawers for something to wear. She watches as Ann turns back to her and smiles before heading to the bedroom door. “Ann?” She stops her.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Anne smiles around the words. She’s never felt more safe, more taken care of than she does with Ann.

“I love you too silly.” Ann grins. “I’ll be downstairs.”

* * *

Argus gets fed. He happily accepts the pets that Ann offers while Anne goes to get the golf cart out of the barn. She drives up to Ann laughing as Argus tries to lick her face. “Down, Argus. Only I get to lick her face and give her kisses.”

Ann laughs more but stands up. She gives Argus one final pat on the head. “Where are we going?”

“Do you remember seeing the vegetable garden at the nursery?”

Ann scrunches her face up. She doesn’t. “Not really.”

“It’s a ways off from everything else. We’re going to pick veggies. Do you want to drive?” Anne slides over to the passenger’s seat of the golf cart.

“I’ve never driven one before.”

Anne pats at the cushioned seat. “It’s not hard. Just like a car. “Cept it doesn’t do nearly as fast.”

Ann hops on. “What do I do?” She looks down at the two pedals.

“Same as a car.” She points to one pedal. “Stop.” And then points to the other. “And go.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Anne nods.

Ann tests it out. They lurch forward with a jerk and then come to a stop. Anne chuckles but doesn’t say anything. Ann tries again. This time they get off much smoother. She gets the hang of it and drives them rather effortlessly over to the nursery.

“I’m just going to get a couple of crates.” Anne disappears into the building with all the pots and trays. She pops back out a second later. “I’ll tell you where to go.” She hops back onto the golf cart and instructions Ann to the vegetable garden.

“Holy smokes.” Ann looks over the vast garden.

“Impressive, right.”

“What do you do with all of this? You can’t possibly eat all these vegetables yourself.”

“No.” Anne hands one of the crates to her girlfriend. “I take some. My employees are free to have whatever they’d like. John and Rachel are the ones who are in charge of making sure that we get to this point. Harvest time. They water and weed and nurture the seeds into baby plants and then into the massive production that you see here.”

The vegetable garden holds just about every vegetable one can think of. There’s an overabundance of tomatoes in all shapes and sizes. There are peppers in different colors, sizes, spiciness. Cucumbers, onions, beans, artichokes, squash, gourds, pumpkins, eggplant, broccoli, brussel sprouts, potatoes, carrots, kale, asparagus, lettuce, radish, zucchini, and watermelon.

“This is insane.” Ann is blown away.

“We can’t use all of it. Some gets given away to friends and family. But anything that doesn’t, goes to food pantries and people in need.”

“That’s so generous. You plant all of this every year and take care of it knowing that some of it won’t even be used by you.”

“Yes, well-“ Anne doesn’t want to brag about donating to the less fortunate. It’s just something that she does.

“There’s also the fruits that we grow. We have blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, peaches, plums, passion fruits, figs, and other some types of berries. Most of their harvest seasons are over already now. And we don’t get as much from the fruit trees as our vegetable garden but enough for most of the staff to have if they want.”

Anne stands and goes over to Ann’s side of the cart. She holds her hand out for Ann to take, which she does. She walks Ann over to the edge of the garden. “Be careful not to step on anything. Today we will be getting beans and any tomatoes and peppers, broccoli, cucumbers that are ready.” Anne shows her partner what to do and how to know which vegetables are ready to be picked. They work their way down one row and get beans and broccoli. The next row has cucumbers and then the last row has the tomatoes and peppers in little hoops stands to hold them upright.

Anne runs to get another crate as Ann picks tomatoes and comes back to the girl standing there with her hands on her hips looking down at a cat.

“Oh, that’s Willie.”

“Is he yours?”

Anne shakes her head. “He lives at the farm down the road but comes by a few times a week. Is he bothering you?”

“No. Why?”

Anne smirks. “He likes to stand on your back. He’s a pest.” Ann tilts her head to the side. “Just ignore him. I have treats in the shop. If he’s good you can give him some before we go.”

Willie isn’t good though. As Anne bends over to pick tomatoes from the bottom of the vine Willie jumps up onto her back. “Ahh.” She yells. “Get your toenails out of my back.”

Ann laughs. She understands now what Anne meant. “Oh, Anne. He just wants some love.” She reaches out and scratches Willie between the ears.

“And I want his toenails out of my back.” She tries to shake the cat off, but he digs in. “Damnit, Willie. You’re not getting any treats today. Why are you like this?” Anne stays bent over. Standing up will only result in cat scratches down her back. She knows from experience.

Willie hangs out on Anne’s back for a few minutes. She carries on with her vegetable picking while Ann mostly gives the cat attention. It would annoy Anne that Ann isn’t helping with the vegetables, but she thinks it’s cute that Ann likes animals so much.

“Why don’t you have any pets?”

“Oh.” Ann is caught off guard by the question. “It’s a, well-“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” Anne thinks maybe Ann had a pet at one time or another and it died or something like that and Ann couldn’t bear to get another.

“No, it’s okay.” Ann rubs under Willie’s chin. He loves it and lifts his head higher for more chin rubs. “I think it goes back to after my parents and brother died. I had a fish. A goldfish. I brought it to school with me and everything. But after they died, and I couldn’t take care of myself and I couldn’t take care of my fish either. I don’t even know what happened to him. My sister said she gave him away to somebody who could take care of him but part of me never believed that. I think her husband probably killed him and threw him away.”

“Oh my god.” Anne gasps and it causes Willie to jump off of her back. “That’s horrible. How could anyone do something like that to another living thing?”

“He’s a cold, emotionless sort of man.” Ann mumbles. “So, I never felt like I deserved to have or take care of a pet again. Fish or otherwise.”

“Come here.” Anne envelopes Ann in a tight hug. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know but it doesn’t make me feel any better.” Ann rests her head on her girlfriends’ shoulder. “Oscar.”

“What?”

“His name was Oscar. My fish.”

Anne chuckles. “That’s a cute name. I like it.” She gives Ann a chaste kiss. Searching her eyes to make sure she is okay. Ann gives her a quick nod to let her know that she is.

Anne grabs some lettuce as they are leaving the garden. With the three crates of vegetables they return to Shibden.

The picnic basket is used to pack up a lunch. Frozen raspberries are pulled from the chest freezer full of food that Anne stores. Ann makes a salad with some of the vegetables that they just picked. Tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, broccoli. Anne suggests a sprinkle of cheese and a few nuts. Anne makes them each a wrap on a wheat tortilla with turkey, swiss cheese, lettuce, and a dollop of sour cream.

The journey down to the pond is peaceful. Anne carries the picnic basket and a jug of water. Ann has a tartan blanket draped over one arm. Argus comes along on the journey. He jogs in front of the two women seemingly knowing where they are headed.

Picnic lunch is had and then a walk around the lake with Argus. Anne throws a stick in the water for him as they go around. He’ll fetch it and come out of the water and catch up to them and drop the stick in front of Anne’s feet. She’ll pick it up and repeat the process.

“I’ve got that big install job coming up this week.”

“Are you nervous about it?”

Anne puffs out her chest. “I don’t get nervous.”

Ann counters. “You admitted you were nervous when we went on own first date.”

The roll eye from Anne doesn’t go unnoticed. “Touché. But, no. I’m more anxious to see that it goes well and the we get everything done in time. There’s still some things we won’t be able to start on this week because the construction crew is finishing up some cement work and stonework on the back patio yet.”

This confuses Ann. “Don’t you do stonework?”

“Yes, but not this kind of stonework.” Anne picks up the stick and throws it again. “The stonework that is on pillars and prefab walls and stuff. That’s all in the construction process. I mean we could do that work but it’s not assigned to us on a new house build. There are different kinds of stonework. On this job, it’s the lick and stick kind. We don’t do that.”

Ann raises an eyebrow. “Lick and stick?” What does that mean.

Anne rolls her head from side to side. She wraps an arm around Ann’s shoulders, keeping her close against her side. “I got that phrase from an old guy I know. It’s veneer.”

Her left arm hugs around the lower part of Anne’s back. “Like teeth?” Ann asks.

Anne laughs. “No. It’s stone veneer. It is a manmade piece that looks like real stone. They stick onto the side of the house or on pillars or wherever you want it. That’s why it’s called lick and stick. It’s thin, lightweight pieces that they stick to mortar that sticks to the wall, basically. Lick and stick.” Anne shrugs rambling on. “I mean it can look nice, but I just don’t ever think that I’d use it. It looks too fake to my eyes. It’s cheaper and lighter than using real stone so that’s why it’s used but I don’t really care for it. You see it a lot on the new houses. Modern. But I won’t do an install using it. So, we don’t do that type of stonework.” She knows she’s been long winded. “But to each their own.”

Ann laughs. “Tell me how you really feel.”

“Sorry. I get carried away.”

Ann pats her hand against Anne’s stomach. “It’s cute. I like that about you. You rambling away about something just shows me how much you know about so many different subjects. And your passion for different things. So, don’t ever stop unless I ask you to.”

Anne smiles smug. “Okay.” Her girl likes her for her big brain. “And I’m sorry about shouting at you earlier this week. Truly. But the last two days have been magically. I’ve hardly stressed about this job this weekend. That’s all thanks to you. You are right about the whole not keeping things locked up inside and finding a release for them.”

Ann waggles her eyebrows. “I think I still owe you one before the day is out. For this morning.”

Anne laughs. “You don’t owe me anything. Don’t feel pressured but-“

“But what?” Ann nudges her.

“If the moment arises.”

It’s Ann’s turn to laugh now.

* * *

Anne is busy for an entire week on the big install project. She doesn’t have time to see Ann. They sends text messages every night. And on two occasions Anne has time to speaking with her over the phone.

Anne basically works sun up to sun down on the big install job. The whole crew does for a week straight Monday through Saturday. With the days getting shorter that isn’t a super long day but after the sun does go down, she still has to do all the other things that need to be taken care of to keep the rest of the business running smoothly. But after a 10-hour day she comes home to phone calls and emails. They take up most of her evenings.

The whole crew is working overtime. John and Rachel are working extra hours at the nursery, so Anne doesn’t have to worry about a single thing happening there.

She’s in the bathtub on Saturday night. Argus is sitting with her. The phone buzzes on the chair on the other side of the room. She knows it’s Ann. But she doesn’t want to get out of the tub. She doesn’t want to have to ‘deal’ with Ann right now. She’s spent, completely exhausted. Her brain isn’t functioning properly. She even got in an argument with Sam about the placement of one of the shade trees. And they never argue. It’s been one of the most grueling weeks of her career. And she just wants to sit in the tub and do nothing. And when the water gets cold, she just wants to go to bed.

She sits in the tub for a good fifteen minutes yet before getting out. She throws on a baseball tee and sweatpants. Anne grabs the phone and goes to her room. She flops on the bed face first and brings her hand up to her face, her phone up to her face. She reads the text.

_I know you’re extremely busy but I’m thinking about you and I hope you are well and taking care of yourself. Call me when you have time. Love you._

Anne sighs. She types out _I don’t deserve you. You’re so sweet. So good. So wholesome. I love you sweetheart._ Anne’s thumb hovers over the send icon. She calls Ann instead.

Anne sighs as soon as she hears her voice. _“Hey, baby.”_

The next morning, she sleeps in. Or Anne’s version of sleeping in - until 7am. When she gets up, Anne checks the weather and has breakfast. Anne does a little housework. Sweeping, dusting. She doesn’t want the place looking like a dusty old museum. When she’s done with the housework Anne gets Argus and goes over to Ann’s house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That darn Mrs. Priestley. Also NSFW.

It’s an unusually warm and sunny afternoon in late September and Ann is taking full advantage of it. She’s happy to have Anne _back_ now that her large installation job is finished. She has made sure that Anne hasn’t done any work all weekend long. That they just spend time relaxing together. She stirs the lemonade once more before setting the pitcher on the tray with the glasses and ferrying it outside.

Anne sits, lays on an Adirondack chair her head resting against the chair backing, sunglasses covering her eyes.

“Anne?” She looks over at her girlfriend and sighs. In the five minutes that she was in the house making the lemonade Anne has managed to fall asleep. “Like a cat in the sun.” Ann sets the tray on the table between Anne’s chair and her chair. She takes a seat and pours herself some lemonade.

Ann sips her lemonade when she hears something. Rather someone. Someone calling her name. “Lovely.” Ann mumbles. She knows who it is, but doesn’t have the desire to speak with them. She hopes they give up and leave when Ann doesn’t make her presence known.

Instead, a few seconds later Eliza rounds the corner of the house making her presence known on the back patio.

“Hello, Eliza. What brings you here today?” Ann says, not unkindly. She takes a sip of her lemonade.

Eliza looks at her briefly as she comes to a halt, but her eyes focus on the sleeping human in the chair past Ann’s. “I just came by to return a container that I borrowed the last time I was over for dinner with you.” Her eyes never leave Anne. She realizes that there is no response from the woman, that she isn’t in fact conscious.

“Well, thank you.” Ann holds her hand out for the container.

Eliza doesn’t give it to Ann. She narrows her eyes at her and lowers her voice. “I don’t approve of this.” She gestures between the two women in the patio chairs.

Ann looks over to Anne to make sure she is still asleep. “What?”

“That you are seeing my landscaper.”

“Your landscaper?” Ann counters.

Eliza rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Ann scrunches up her face. She really doesn’t. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“She’s beneath you.” Eliza hisses.

“Excuse me?” Ann nearly yells. The volume of which wakes Anne from her nap. Ann sees red. “Why do you say that?” She curls her fists into tight balls. “Why would Anne be beneath me?” She thinks she knows exactly what Eliza will say but wants to hear the words come out of her mouth to confirm her suspicions.

Eliza rolls her eyes again. She can’t believe she really has to explain this to Ann. The girl has always been naïve, but she didn’t know she was this daft. “You silly girl. You can’t be with her. She’s a common working-class person. You’re above that.”

“Why?” Ann challenges.

Eliza balks at this, not believing what Ann is saying to her.

Anne sinks down in her chair. Confused about where Eliza came from and what happened before she awoke. Uncomfortable with this conversation, seeing that it seems to be about her. She would get up and stomp out but doesn’t want to leave Ann alone with Mrs. Priestley; fearful of what other nasty things she might tell Ann about her. She would rather hear them in Ann’s presence so that she can defend herself later. She wants to know exactly what this woman has to say about her.

The shift in the chair catches in the corner of Ann’s eye and she reached over taking Anne’s hand in her own. “It doesn’t bother me that Anne works hard. I actually admire her for it. Just because I don’t have to work a day in my life doesn’t mean I’m ignorant and small minded enough to stick to only having rich people as friends and lovers.” She tells Eliza firmly.

Anne smiles at the brilliance of Ann’s words. And for saying what she has and for standing up for herself, for both of them.

Eliza makes a disgusted face and looks away from Ann.

“Eliza.” Ann tries to get her to look back so she can see her face when she continues. Eliza won’t look at Ann at first. “I know you married into this family. You married for money.”

Eliza head spins around like it’s on a swivel. “How dare you.” She points a finger at Ann.

“You and my cousin make an alright pairing, but would you still have married him if he didn’t have all of his money.” She sticks it to Mrs. Priestley. “I don’t believe I have to answer to you or anyone else for that matter, on who I have in my life.”

Eliza gets real mad now. She stomps her foot. If she were a cartoon character her face would be completely red, and smoke would be coming from her ears. “You’re playing with fire.”

“Good.” Ann smirks. “At least I’ll be warm.”

Anne sucks in a shocked breath at what Ann said. She tries to be quiet, but she knows Ann and Eliza heard it. Eliza shoots her a dirty look.

“Unlike the coldness that most of this family brings with them.” Ann adds.

Eliza doesn’t have a good comeback. She truly doesn’t know what to say to Ann. “You’re fired.” She glares at Anne.

Anne presses her lips together in a tight line and nods. “Okay.” She’s fine with that. Eliza can get another company to do her landscaping for her. It doesn’t bother her too much. Anne has plenty of other clients and plenty of other work to do. Losing one client won’t make or break her business. The one thing she does worry about though, is Eliza running her mouth and telling her friends to not use Lister Landscape & Nursery anymore. Anne is hopefully that if that does happen that not too many clients will fall into Eliza’s trap and terminate her on hearsay.

Eliza huffs. She looks down at the container in her hand. She throws it on the ground. It breaks into pieces and she turns and leaves in hurry.

Ann stares at the spot that Eliza when standing in, unblinking.

Anne squeezes her hand. “Are you okay?”

She swings her head around to look at Anne. “I should be asking you that. What she said was very rude. You know I don’t believe that, right? I don’t think you are beneath me.”

Anne tugs on her hand. “Come here.”

Ann gets out of her chair, stepping over and sitting on Anne’s lap.

Anne wraps her arms around Ann. “I’m always alright. And I know you don’t believe in Eliza’s silly way of thinking.” She slips her hands up into the back of Ann’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss, humming at the wonderful feeling of Ann’s lips against her own. “Thank you, though.”

Ann crinkles up her brow. “For what?”

“For sticking up for me. For defending yourself and me. That was pretty sexy. I’m not sure where that came from.” She looks down, over Ann’s small frame. “But I liked it.” She says against Ann’s lips before kissing her again. A long, slow, all-encompassing kiss.

Ann breaks the kiss. “Shall we go upstairs?” She asks, biting her lip.

Anne closes her eyes with a content sigh and nods.

Ann gets out of her lap, holding her hand out to help Anne up and lead her into the house up the stairs. Lemonade and the lovely September air forgotten and traded in for a passion and pure ecstasy.

* * *

Anne said that she is more than welcome. So Ann packs up her sketch pad and pencils has drives over to the nursery. She knows Anne isn’t going to be around the nursery. She’s got work to catch up on after spending two weeks on the big install job. But Ann doesn’t mind being there alone. She feels safe and she knows she’s not really alone with John, and Rachel, and Elizabeth somewhere on the property.

She pulls into the parking lot and starts getting her things out of the car. John pops up from somewhere. “Ah, Miss Walker, er Ann. Good day.” He rounds the back of the car. “Anne’s not here.”

Ann nods. “I’m aware.” She pulls a lawn chair from the back seat of the car, then her sketchpad and pencils.

John is unsure what to do. “Would you like some help?”

“No thank you, John. I can handle it.” She smiles kindly at him. “Anne said it would be alright if I did some sketches around here.” She shuts the car door and picks up the chair. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He nods bluntly. “If you need anything you just let me know.”

“I will.” Ann nods and takes off in the direction she needs to go. She already knows what and where she wants to start sketching.

Ann sets up her lawn chair and starts sketching. She’s picked the spot that Anne showed her the first time that she visited the nursery many months ago. In front of the row of trees with Shibden off in the distance. The trees and perennials surrounding her provide a wonderful colorful foreground and Shibden in the background. She remembers the day she and Anne looked out at Shibden from this very spot. She became aware that day of all the different things the nursery had to offer. Plants, yes, but it seemed like so much more than just plants. Maybe not at the time but now Ann realizes that the nursery offers Anne everything she needs to feel fulfilled. Ann smirks. Well, almost everything.

The place brings Ann a sense of calm, of peace. Out in nature surrounding by plants of all colors, shapes, sizes, smells. She understands the draw and understands why Anne loves it so much. And Ann is beginning to as well. The nursery offers Ann the opportunity to get to know the inner working of Anne, to really know her, to understand her. That brings Ann that much closer to her. The nursery is giving her a gift. In return, Ann wants to take that gift and put it to use.

John comes to check on Ann a few times over the course of the afternoon. The first time he pops up he startles Ann so bad that she makes a big streak across her pad with her pencil. She frowns and tries to erase the mark as best as she can.

The second time, John knows to make enough noise in his approach to not scare poor Ann.

The third time, John asks if she need anything. Ann says she doesn’t but thanks John for asking.

“Very well. Rachel and I will be in the garden picking vegetables if you need anything.”

Ann draws for a little while longer before she has to stop because her hand has been cramping up. She hasn’t done this much drawing for this long of a duration for a long time. Ann looks down at the start of her drawing and smiles, pleased with her work. The landscape is the perfect setting. It’s beauty more present than ever with the changing of leaves.

She packs up her pencils and sketch pad and heads back to her car. Ann puts the items inside and decides to take a walk around the nursery.

Ann ends up in the garden after a few minutes. She watches John and Rachel for a few moments.

“We’re cleaning everything up after that killing frost we had last night.” Rachel explains.

“Would you like some help?” Ann offers.

“Oh, dear.” Rachel blanches. “No need. You don’t have to help us.”

Ann frowns. She really wants to help. She wants to be helpful. She doesn’t just want to be that rich girl that _isn’t allowed to do anything_. “Can you at least show me how you are doing that?” Ann points to where John is pulling and cutting squash vines.

“I’m just pulling these up. They root to the ground in some places. And then when I have a good bunch loose, I’ll gather them together and cut any vines that are still connected to something. Rachel is picking all the remaining squash and pumpkins and gourds and tomatoes. We’ll get all the vines cleaned up today before they turn to mush.” John explains the process to her.

“Okay.” Ann steps into the garden with them and starts pulling up vines. “Ouch.”

“Oh, dear.” Rachel looks over at Ann as she looks down at her hands. “They’re prickly.”

“But you’re not wearing gloves.” Ann wonders.

“We have hard, calloused hands. No offense.” John mumbles.

Ann rubs her hands together. She can’t see the near invisible spines from the vines in her hands, but she can feel them.

Rachel and John stare at each other. _‘What do we do?’_ Rachel mouths to him. John shrugs.

“Rachel can get you a pair of gloves, if you’d like.” John offers. He’s not sure what to do. He doesn’t really think Ann is fit for work but she seems to want to, so he doesn’t want to discourage that.

“That would be wonderful.”

Rachel runs off to get a pair of gloves from the shop. Ann picks a few tomatoes in the meantime.

“Hopefully these will fit. They’re a medium.”

“That will be perfect.” Ann grins. She happily pulls the gloves on her hands and gets to work straight away pulling up vines. She watches John do it and mimics what he is doing. It’s a fairly large area to cover and it takes them about thirty minutes to clean up all the vines from the pumpkins and gourds and squash. They go into wheelbarrows and then onto the compost pile.

They start on the tomatoes. Ann picks the remaining tomatoes that are hanging on the vines. John says that everything that is ripe or close to ripe needs to get picked. Anything that is still green or not ripe will go in the compost with the vines. Once the tomatoes are all picked off, Ann helps with cutting the tomato vines from the cages. The three make quick work of the tomatoes.

There are crates and crates of produce all lined up along the outside edge of the garden when Anne pulls up in her truck. She does a double take when she sees three people working in the garden, only having expected to see two.

Ann is kneeling on the ground, not caring that her jeans are getting dirty, picking the remaining few peppers from the cages that hold them upright.

“Ann?” Anne walks over to the garden.

Ann looks over and smiles. “I’m picking peppers.” She holds up a pepper proudly for Anne to see.

“I see that.” She grins back at Ann. Anne looks over the progress on the rest of the garden. The vines have all been cleaned up, the tomatoes too, and now the peppers. John is lifting the cages from around the pepper plants and Rachel is pulling them or in some cases digging the stubborn roots from the ground. The two of them following behind Ann, down the row, after she picks the peppers off. Working as a team.

Anne starts with the beans. She pulls the whole plant from the ground and then pulls the beans from the plant setting them in a crate. Ann joins her when she is done with the peppers. Anne leans in and presses a kiss to Ann’s cheek. She’s pleasantly surprised to see her here. She’s pleasantly surprised to see her working in the garden. Anne thinks it’s a wonderful way to end the day. She doesn’t ask any questions. Like how or why Ann is here. They just work quietly side by side picking what needs to be picked and cleaning up the area with John and Rachel.

It gets dark and after all the veggies are moved inside John and Rachel head out. “I was surprised to see you here when I got back.”

Ann shrugs. “I was here drawing and then I went for a walk around and then I came over to the garden.”

Anne nods. “Would you like to come over for dinner?”

Ann nods eagerly. “I haven’t seen much of you the last couple weeks.”

“I know.” Anne sighs. “So, you’ll come over?” She bites her bottom lip.

Ann giggles. “Yes, silly.”

Dinner goes well. Ann plays with Argus while Anne cooks up something to eat. Ann asks Anne about her day while they eat.

Anne notices that Ann has been fidgeting with her hands every few minutes while they’ve been seated at the table eating. She’ll look down at her hands and wipe them along her jeans and scratch at them. Anne lets it go for a few minutes before it bothers her too much to not say anything.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hmm?” Ann hides her hands under the table. “Nothing.”

Anne give her a pointed look. “Really?”

Ann sighs and confesses. “I wanted to help, and I went and I grabbed a vine without gloves on.” She feels stupid admitting it.

“Oh, Ann.” Anne coos. She reaches for Ann’s hands, taking them in her own, and inspecting them. She knows what it’s like to have those little spines in her hands. Anne looks over Ann’s palms. She rubs her thumbs over the skin.

“Is there anything I can do? They’re itchy-like. They don’t hurt so much as they are irritated.”

Anne bends at the waist and presses a tender kiss to each palm. “Not much, I’m afraid. But we can soak them in Epsom salt. That will help. Maybe pull a few to the surface. But won’t cure the itches.” She flips Ann’s hands over and kisses the knuckles of each hand. “Bless your heart for helping. You didn’t need to. They could take care of the garden themselves.”

Ann rips her hands from Anne’s quickly, harshly. She huffs a frustrated breath and crosses her arms over her chest, tucking her hands into her armpits.

“What’s wrong? What did I do?” Anne asks at the sudden change in Ann’s demeanor.

There’s a frown. “I’m not a child. I’m not useless. I’m not someone who doesn’t know how to do anything. I’m not some rich snob that doesn’t clean my own house or cook my own food or get my own groceries. I can do things. And I hate that people think that I can’t.” She looks away from Anne, trying not to cry though her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I know you do whatever you set out to do. You’re strong and resilient and determined. I know you are independent and that you like, no, want to do things for yourself. I’m sorry if I made you feel like that. I didn’t mean it like that. John and Rachel, it’s their job to do that, it’s not your job. That’s all.”

Ann closes her eyes and the unshed tears fall. “But- I wanted to. I wanted to do it.”

Anne wipes away the tears. “I know. I know.”

Blinking, Ann looks to Anne helplessly. “They made me feel like- like- like I was _too good_ to be doing work. Like they didn’t know what to do with me. They didn’t say anything, but I could feel it.”

Anne nods. “Okay. I’m sorry you felt like that. Let’s get some hot water and Epsom salt to soak those lovely hands in.” She makes a mental not to have a talk with John and Rachel. To make sure that they know to let Ann do whatever work she wants around the nursery and to make her feel included and like part of the crew. And to make sure that Ann has gloves on if she should be wearing them.

“It was better once I got a pair of gloves and we were all working together. I liked that. We had a system with the peppers.” Ann brightens up a little bit. “I really did want to help. To work.”

“I believe you, baby.” Anne stands and pulls Ann to her feet too. She cups Ann’s cheeks with both hands. “No more crying tonight.” She whispers and kisses each other Ann’s eyelids. “I love you.” She looks into those brilliant blue eyes as they flutter open. “Okay?”

Ann nods. “I love you, Anne.”

They share a chaste kiss, then Anne goes to find a large bowl and the Epsom salt. She comes back and adds the salt and then the hot water. “Go sit in the other room, sweetheart.”

Ann nods and goes to take a seat on the sofa. She waits for Anne to bring the bowl.

Anne walks into the room slowly, carefully so she doesn’t spill the water. Ann watches her but doesn’t dare move or say a word. Anne sets the bowl down on the end table next to Ann’s end of the sofa. “Stick your hands in.”

Ann does and hisses at the heat of the water. Anne turns around to leave the room. “Where are you going?”

“To make tea?”

Ann shakes her head.

“No tea.” Anne comes back and sits next to Ann. She rubs at Ann’s thigh and yawns.

“You’re not going to fall asleep on me, are you?” Ann asks with a knowing smile.

“No promises.” Anne lays her hand on Ann’s shoulder. “Just soak those hands, missy. And do me a favor. Please wear gloves.”

“I will. In the future.” Ann twists her neck to kiss Anne’s forehead.

* * *

A week later Ann has organized a dinner with Catherine.

“Eliza invited me over the other day for lunch. I didn’t think anything of it at the time. But when I got there she just went on and on about the two of you- being together. She wasn’t happy about it.” Catherine pushes her beans around on her plate.

“Do you share the same sentiments?” Ann asks.

“What?”

“Do you think-“ Ann spares a glance at Anne. “That we shouldn’t be together? That Anne is beneath me?”

Ann has thought about this every day since Eliza came over and berated her for her relationship. It’s not an easy thing to think about. To know that someone doesn’t approve of who you are dating. And for a stupid reason too. It’s not something that Ann can wrap her head around. She doesn’t see things the way Eliza sees them, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t difficult to deal with. She wishes that she could talk to her mother about the situation. She’s not sure what the woman would have said but tends to think that her mother would agree with Ann’s views.

Anne refills her wine glass. She tries to stay out of the conversation unless either of them brings her into it. It’s not easy. Anne wants to stand up and scream and shout for everyone to let Ann make her own decisions when it comes to her life and her relationships.

“Of course not. You know me, Ann.”

“I wish you would stop talking about Eliza then. She can think whatever she wants. But it’s my life. I’m determined to live it how I want. I don’t want to be pressured into things that I don’t want by her. She thinks she can own me cuz she’s older. When, really, I think she just doesn’t want anyone outside _the family_ to get their hands on my money. And it’s just that. It’s mine. Not hers. And I can see fit to do with it what I want.” Ann takes a long drink from her wine glass, emptying it. “If I want to give it all away to charity, I can. If I want to spend it on landscape projects around my estate, I can.”

This makes Anne smile.

“If I want to give it all to Anne, I can.”

This makes Anne choke on her wine. She starts coughing and gets up and excuses herself. She heads to the bathroom to control her coughing and get a sip of water.

Ann’s eyes follow her out of the room.

“Ann, I don’t think that’s a wise use of it.” Catherine whispers. “You’re not really going to give Anne all your money, are you?”

Ann eyes her cousin. She leans back in her chair, stretching out and draping her arm over Anne’s empty chair next to hers.

“I don’t have anything against Anne and your relationship. I just want you to make smart decisions. Has she asked you for money?” Catherine whispers so Anne doesn’t hear what she is saying.

“NO.” Ann shouts.

Anne steps back into the room. Each of them is quiet as they look awkwardly at the other. Anne comes back to her chair. She presses a kiss to Ann’s cheek. She can see the frustration in Ann’s eyes. “You okay?”

Ann nods. Her fingers find the nape of Anne’s neck, rubbing circles there. Anne places her hand in Ann’s lap, caressing her thigh.

“Ann, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Catherine leans over the table.

“No, it’s okay. I know you didn’t. And I know you don’t think like the old crows that like to think they run this family.” Ann slams her open palm down on the table. “I just get so frustrated. It’s like they’re living in the olden days. It’s a modern world. I can be with whoever I want. It shouldn’t matter if they have money or not. If they are distinguished or not. If they are part of high society. The upper class. It’s bullshit. And I hate it. The only thing that should matter is that I’m happy. Is that so hard?”

Catherine shakes her head. “No. Not at all.”

Ann continues. “Somedays I wish I didn’t have money. That my parents and brother hadn’t died and left all this money and property to me and Elizabeth. Life would be so much easier.”

“Nice as it would be for you parents and brother to still be here, Ann, don’t wish away the blessings you have because they are gone. The comfortable life that you live wouldn’t exist if you didn’t have all that money.”

Ann raises her voice. “Would that be so bad? I could make something of myself. A name for myself that has nothing to do with my family name or my family’s money.”

Catherine, as much as she loves her cousin, doubts that. She doesn’t vocalize that thought though. Ann and Catherine stare at each other for a few moments before Ann pushes her chair back and gets up. She gathers up the plates and brings them into the kitchen to start doing the dishes.

“I’ve never seen her like this.” Catherine says to Anne.

Anne nods. She runs her finger around the rim of her wine glass. “How so?”

“She’s so forward with what she wants.”

“Has she not been in the past?” The Ann that she’s seen, that she knows, has been shy and timid at times and she knows the anxiety plays into that. But Ann has always been forward and forthcoming and striving for what she wants.

“Yes and no.” Catherine tries to figure it out in her head. “She’s always been strong willed. She won’t let anyone tell her what to do. But when her parents died, she sort of didn’t care about anything for a while and that’s when her sister and the older relatives stepped in and started taking care of her money and the estate. When she got better, she took control of everything again. But, now, Ann won’t even speak to Eliza.

“Well, Eliza did say some hurtful things.” Anne waits for Catherine to say something more. “Ann just wants them to keep out of her business, her relationships, and her money. Ann doesn’t think like Eliza does. She doesn’t like the society that she has been forced to live in where everything is about money and class.”

“I know.” Catherine nods. “She’s so adamant now about what she wants. I don’t think she would’ve told Eliza off, in the past, if you hadn’t come along.” She smiles over at Anne. “I think she’s found a match in you.” Anne nods, unsure of what to say. “I think you give her strength. An independence that she didn’t have before. She can see something other than the life she was living, stuck under the family’s thumb. It’s freeing for her. It’s probably what she’s been looking for since her parent’s died.”

Anne gives Catherine a nod and a tight-lipped smile. “I’m glad.” She doesn’t want to say too much. She sure doesn’t want to put words in Ann’s mouth. “She’s amazing and if I can add to her life than I’m grateful for that.”

Just then Ann pops her head into the room. “What are we talking about ladies? Not me, I hope.” Ann is in better spirits after having a breather in the kitchen and calming her frayed nerves. She slides back to the table and situates herself in Anne’s lap, wrapping her arm around Anne’s shoulders.

Anne wraps her arms around Ann’s waist. “Well, sweetheart, yes we were. I was just telling Catherine here how much I admire you for the volunteer work that you do and for how thoughtful and giving you are. I was telling her that I couldn’t ask for a more caring partner and someone who makes me so happy every day. She probably doesn’t want to hear anymore about how much I love and cherish you.” Anne sweet talks Ann.

Ann connects their lips in a soft kiss. “You’re such a sap.” Ann looks over at her cousin, who has been sitting there staring at the lovesick couple. “She looks all tough and strong, but Anne is all soft and gooey on the inside.” She turns back to her girlfriend. “I love you, babe.” She follows that with another kiss.

“Maybe I should go.” Catherine mumbles.

Ann giggles. “Sorry, Catherine.” She tucks her head under Anne’s chin, resting against her chest. “Maybe we need to find you a man.”

Catherine’s eyes grow big.

“I don’t know if she likes that idea, sweetheart.” Anne rubs her hand up and down Ann’s back.

“Do you know any suitable men for my cousin, Anne?” She looks up at Anne without moving her head. “What about one of you’re men? Joseph, maybe?”

Anne laughs. “I don’t know.” She looks from Ann to Catherine.

Ann’s cousin is as white as a ghost. The thought of being set up on a blind date terrifies her. “That’s alright, guys. I’m fine. You don’t need to set me up.”

“Are you sure?” Ann lifts her head from Anne’s chest. “Anne knows all sorts of people. I might be useless on the matter, but Anne’s seems to know everybody.” Ann reaches out for Anne’s wine glass and finishes the half of a glass that remains.

She knows her girlfriend has already had too much wine but doesn’t say anything as Ann polishes off what’s left. She’s not going to hurt anything. They are at home and aren’t going anywhere tonight. Just up to the bedroom after Catherine leaves.

“I’m sure, Ann.”

“But, are you really sure?” Ann points at her cousin.

Anne grins, holding back a laugh.

Catherine smiles. “Yes, I’m sure. Can we just drop it?”

Ann sighs. “Fine. What do you want to talk about?” She hiccups. “Ohhhh, my.”

Catherine laughs. “Maybe I should go. Leave you two, to it.” She waves her hand in the air.

“To what?” Ann hiccups. Anne pats at her backside to give Ann a hint. “Oh, yeah. You don’t want to stay for that.”

“Good lord.” Anne actually blushes. “It was lovely having dinner with you Catherine.” She changes the subject back to something a little more appropriate for company. “Get up, sweetheart.” She asks Ann.

Catherine gets out of her seat and Ann finds her way to her feet, followed by Anne. They all move to the door, exchange hugs, and goodbyes, and wave Catherine off.

“You’re all mine now.” Ann wraps her arms around Anne’s neck, falling into her body. She presses kisses along the length of Anne’s neck.

Anne would laugh except that the hunger and desire in Ann wrap her up rather quickly. Her focus shifts. Anne’s hands find the back of Ann’s thighs, she lifts and picks Ann off her feet.

Ann’s eyes find hers in delighted squeal. The smile that she gives Anne is Anne’s favorite smile that Ann has. A bit of delight, a bit of mischief, and a bit of wonder as Ann grins open mouthed, her tongue poking out between her teeth. “Take me upstairs, Miss Lister.”

Anne doesn’t need to be told twice. She happily carries Ann upstairs depositing her on the bed and shimmying out of her pants.

“Help.” Ann cries.

Anne looks over at her lover to see her stuck in her shirt in the process of removing it. Anne laughs. “Oh dear. How’d you manage that?”

“I was rushing, I think.”

“Let’s see.” Anne sits on the bed next to Ann. Ann managed to get her right arm out of the sleeve and free but the left is trapped, elbow pointed up at the ceiling her hand behind her head, the shirt tight over the elbow. “Lift your right arm.”

“That’s not the one that’s stuck.” Ann panics.

“I know. Just do it, please.” Anne coaxes Ann’s right arm up, it releases the pressure the shirt has on Ann’s left elbow and Anne is able to slip the shirt over her elbow and then bring Ann’s arm forward and pull shirt from her arms. “There ya go.”

“Thanks.” Ann smiles sheepishly. “Where were we?” That smile turns wolfish.

Anne laughs. “God, I love you.”

“Mmm.” Ann reaches up and grips the back of Anne’s neck, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Anne straddles her.

She plants kisses across Ann’s chest. “Take this off.” Anne finds the clasp and flicks it open. With her teeth, Anne pulls one strap of the bra down Ann’s arm and then does the same to the other. Switching back and forth until the garment is removed. There’s a kiss to the spot above Ann’s belly button.

Ann giggles. “That tickles.” She squirms underneath Anne.

Anne looks up at Ann, her lips pressed to the spot. She moves them, sucking on the skin. Ann moans and bucks her hips up off the bed. Satisfied, Anne moves on. Her left hand finds the underside of Ann’s breast, cupping it lightly. Her mouth moves to the other, pressing kisses around the supple skin before taking the nipple between her teeth. She runs her tongue over the tip.

“Ahh.” Ann’s hands find Anne’s hips. She pushes and with a grunt rolls them over so that Anne is laying beneath her.

Anne looks up at her in wonder. This isn’t a position that she finds herself in very often.

Ann bites her lower lip as she sits on the bed between Anne’s legs. She calculates her next move. Anne watches as Ann unbuttons her jeans and then pulls them down her legs, followed by her underwear. Ann resumes her position between Anne’s legs. Her eyes locked with Anne as she brings her hand to cup Anne over her boxer briefs. She adds a little pressure and watches as Anne’s eyes roll back in her head and soon close.

Ann gets in a better position, sitting on top of Anne’s thighs, her hand still between Anne’s leg, stroking against her. Her own wrist bumping against her own clit as she strokes. “Anne.” Her voice dripping with desire. “Look at me.”

Anne snaps her eyes open and looks down at the scene in her lap. A long moan escapes her lips.

“I need you to touch me.” Ann tells her and removes her hand from between them.

Anne moves slowly. The haze in her brain muddying her motions. She starts with running her hands up Ann’s thighs. Her right hand working inwards towards that damp heat. She slides her knuckles over blonde curls before dipping down. She strokes two fingers through Ann’s slick folds amazed, still, at how incredibly wet she finds Ann every time they do this.

Ann cants forward. She places her right hand in the center of Anne’s chest just above and between her breasts. She rolls into Anne’s hand and fingers. “Inside.” Ann whispers.

Anne watches Ann’s face. Her eyes close. Her brow pinches together as Anne enters her with two fingers. And then releases when Ann settles onto Anne’s fingers, trapping Anne’s hand between their most sensitive areas. Anne isn’t sure what comes next. She wiggles her fingers inside Ann.

“Ahh.” Ann’s eyes snap open. She looks down at Anne. She grins wicked. “I wanna try something.”

Anne nods and waits for instruction.

Instead of saying anything, Ann lifts her hips slightly and then comes back down to sit on Anne’s pelvis. She does this again and then again and Anne sees where this is headed. Ann moves faster, riding Anne’s fingers.

The back of Anne’s hand and knuckles, ultimately, press down into her own lap. More specifically against the swollen clit. The friction and pressure tantalizing.

The moans and sighs escaping from Ann are a symphony to Anne’s ears. A heavenly sound that the women is singing as she hits all the right spots.

Anne adds her thumb into the mix. A few teasing swipes over Ann’s clit cause the woman to grind down hard against Anne’s hand and pelvis. She finds herself groaning out with her own pleasure. Anne strokes at Ann’s clit now. Everything speeds up. Ann is taking short, quick breathes now, her hips rising and falling rapidly, erratic. Anne adds more pressure to Ann’s clit, rubbing hard.

Ann groans and grinds down hard against her. Her muscles clenching, chin falling to her chest, eyes squeezed tight as her orgasm takes over her body. There’s the release and Ann slumps forward, collapsing onto Anne’s chest. She rolls over onto her back and tries to catch her breath.

Anne slips her hand into her boxer briefs. It only takes a few strokes before she climaxes. She rolls her head to the side and looks lazily at Ann. The woman still has her eyes closed. “Ann?”

“Yeah.” Ann opens her eyes to find Anne gazes upon her.

“That was amazing.”

Ann bites her lip. “It was.” She rolls onto her side and puts her hand on Anne’s chest. “You’re still wearing a shirt.”

Anne laughs. “I am.”

“Take it off.” Ann requests. “So I can feel your skin against mine.”

Anne takes her hand from her boxer briefs and sits up, pulling the shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor. She lays back down and Ann’s hand finds her chest again.

“Night night time.” Ann mumbles sleepily.

Anne doesn’t think she could adore this woman any more than she already does. “Let’s get under the covers first. I prefer not to freeze in my sleep.”

“I’ll keep you warm.” Ann mumbles playfully.

Anne chuckles. She doesn’t doubt that. But she gets out of bed and pulls the blankets back. It’s not summer anymore it gets cool at night. “Come on, Ann.”

Ann rolls over on the bed until she gets to the edge where Anne is standing. Anne shakes her head and pulls the covers over Ann and then watches as Ann rolls back to the middle of the bed this time under the covers. Anne lifts the edge and slips back into bed. She lays on her back and Ann cuddles into her side.

“I love you.” Ann mumbles, seconds away from sleep.

“I love you too, sweetie.” Anne wraps her arm around Ann, holding her to her chest. She presses a kiss to the top of her head.

Anne lays awake for a few minutes and thinks about ‘things’ about Ann. About how different her life has been since she met her. About what she wants in the future. She thinks about the one thing Mariana wouldn’t give her. She looks down at the slumbering woman curled up to her side. “Would you marry me?” She whispers. Not actually asking her. She’s almost too afraid to ask. But wondering if Ann would actually marry her. To commit to her fully. To be her companion for the rest of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann struggles with mental health in this chapter. And Anne struggles with her emotions. It’s a long one at +8900 words.

Anne is helping the crew with a brick patio job. The day looked good to begin with but there was a shower at lunch time, and they had to cover the area and the stone saw. They put a sheet of plastic over the patio area to keep the water from ruining the carefully screed base sand. They are only a few rows into a herringbone pattern when is starts raining lightly. Anne doesn’t want the base to get wet and for them to have to start over. She covers the saw with a tarp. They wait it out.

“Blasted rain.” Thomas mumbles as he stands next to Anne under a nearby tree to keep from getting wet.

Anne is looking at the weather app on her phone. She needs to know what to do. Thankfully, it looks like just a rain shower and that it will be over in a few minutes. “It’ll be over in a bit. But looks like we could have other showers this afternoon.” Anne looks from her app up at the sky. In the distance there are a few gaps of blue sky between the clouds but there are more clouds than sun. It might be an afternoon of on and off showers.

And it ends up being just that.

They continue their work after it’s stopped raining. Anne is cutting the bricks at the saw and handing them to Thomas or Joseph to put in place. Sam makes sure that the boys are doing their jobs properly and that the sand and bricks are all placed smoothly and level. He taps a few with a rubber mallet every now and then when a brick is just a little out of place.

With three quarters of the bricks nearly laid, Anne sees it before anyone else. She’s been watching the sky keenly the whole afternoon. “Cover the area. Make sure no water can get into or on the sand.”

“Are we done for the day?” Joseph asks. He knows it’s not quitting time just yet. And they’re nearly finished laying the bricks.

Anne points off in the distance. “It’s about to pour on us. Get everything covered and secure it with some bricks. We’ll come back tomorrow. I’ve had enough of this rain nonsense for one day.”

* * *

Anne checks the weather the following morning. It doesn’t look good. The seasons are changing. The weather is turning cooler. The days are getting wetter. As she watches the weatherman say that it will be raining or, if not raining, very damp all day, Anne sighs.

Regardless, Anne heads over to the nursery just before seven. She meets with the men. “What do you think, Samuel?”

“Well, I’ve seen the weather for today. Looks like a wet one.” Sam looks around at the crew. “Is there a deadline for the patio project?” He asks Anne. Anne shakes her head. “Well, then no harm no foul?”

The decision is made. “Take the day off guys. I’ll see you back here bright and early tomorrow morning. Well, finish up that brickwork tomorrow then.”

The guys all take off but Anne sticks around the office until Elizabeth comes in at nine. “Not out on a job today?”

“Too wet to lay bricks today.”

“Going to see what John has planned for the day and give him a hand?” Cordingley asks further, as she sets up her desk for the day.

Anne has other plans. “I’ll check in with him, yes. But I won’t be around here today.” She rises from her chair. A stack of folders in her hand. “I won’t see you til tomorrow most likely. I’m off.”

She goes out and finds John and Rachel in the greenhouse. “Morning.” She greets them. “What’s the plan for today?”

“Ah, well, I thought we’d do some repotting in here. Out of the rain, and all.” John supplies.

“Good. Anything else?”

John shakes his head.

“Alright. Well, do what you can. It’s not pleasant out. And now the wind is picking up. If you don’t put in a full day in here don’t worry about it.” Anne tells them.

“Yes, okay.” John nods.

Anne has competent employees in John Booth and Samuel Washington. She trusts both and knows that they will make the correct calls when it comes to the weather. They’ve all been around long enough to know when to work out in the rain and when it isn’t a benefit to anybody. It’s plain stupid to be out in the pouring rain and harsh winds. Better to take a day off and get back at it the next day.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Anne waves herself off. She’s runs through the rain from the greenhouse to the golf cart. She sits on top of her folders, so they don’t get soggy on her commute over to the house.

Anne sees Argus hiding from the rain in the entryway. “Come in, boy.” She escorts the dog inside. “Nobody should be stuck outside today. Not even me. I’m too old for that bother.” In her younger days, Anne would work outside in the rain all the time. Now she only works outside in the rain if a job _needs_ to get done. Which is probably still more often than she’d like but way less than her younger, dumber self would.

The benefit of owning your own business is that you get to decide the conditions in which you and the men are working. She’s smarter now and not as concerned with deadlines. If it’s an all-day rain and you can’t get to a job, then you can’t get to a job. If the client complains, then she just explains to them that unless there’s an emergency, it can wait. And there’s very rarely an emergency when it comes to landscaping.

Anne goes upstairs and changes her clothes. Into something that’s not work clothes. A rarity for her. A pair of jeans and because the weather is cool and rainy a warm flannel. With a spritz of cologne, Anne is once again out the door.

She rummages through the backseat of the car for an umbrella. Anne didn’t think this through. It’s an awkward angle, trying to lean over from the front seat into the back. Finally, she finds the item on the floor and pulls it up.

Umbrella open to keep the rain off, Anne bites her lip as she rings the bell.

“What are you doing here?”

Anne shrugs. “Rain day.” She looks Ann up and down. Ann is wearing, purple rubber boots and a matching purple raincoat. “You’re cute. Going somewhere?”

Ann blushes at the compliment. “Yes. Down to the school. To read with the children.” She makes a snap decision. “Would you come with?”

Anne is a little speechless. “Is that allowed?”

Ann laughs.

“I don’t know. With schools nowadays. They have locked doors and security and you have to sign in. Don’t they have to like do a background check on me before I can _help_?”

Ann shakes her head. “Nope.”

“Are you sure?” Anne doesn’t think that sounds right.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“How can you be sure? I’d hate to show up with you and be turned away.” Anne worries. She doesn’t feel she is qualified to be around schoolchildren.

Ann looks down at the floor. “Because you’ll be with me.”

“So.”

Ann sighs. “I practically run the school Anne. Well, not run but-“

Anne eyes her curiously. “What?”

Ann takes a deep breath. Anne needs to know this. “I have donated more than enough money to the school. I am the one who donated the money for the new and improved library. Some people know that, but apparently you didn’t. But don’t tell anyone that I pay off all the lunch debt for the kids who can’t afford to eat. Anonymously, of course.”

Anne’s jaw literally hangs open. “You what?”

Ann nods, confirming what she’s just said is true.

“My goodness, you are an angel. You’re amazing.” Anne can’t believe it. She knew that Ann had a kind heart and that she cared for her. And that she liked volunteering at the school, but she didn’t know that it went this far. Anne just fell even more in love with this woman. And Anne didn’t know that it was possible to love Ann any more than she already did. Her heartbeat increases. She can feel it pumping blood quicker through her veins.

“I love you. Come here.” She pulls Ann out of the house and into a kiss. “In that case, I’d be honored to accompany you to the school today.”

Ann blushes. She hates the attention she gets when she talks about her money. But this isn’t that. She blushes at Anne’s reaction to her telling her about her philanthropy with the school. “Okay. Will you drive? I hate driving in the rain.”

Anne says she will.

Ann escorts Anne into the school building. They have to stop in the office first.

“Oh, hello, Ann.”

“Hi, Louise. How are you today?” Ann converses with the school secretary.

“Very well. I see you’ve brought guest with you today.”

Ann nods. “I have. This is Anne.”

“Hello.” Anne nods curtly. “I’m helping with the kiddos today.” She’s not sure what to say.

“Oh, they’ll love that. They always get excited when someone comes in that isn’t the usual folks that they see every day.”

Ann grabs two badges that read ‘Guest’ on them. She attaches one to her shirt.

Anne hums. “Well, I’m not sure what to expect. I’ve never-“ Ann chooses that moment to clip the badge to the tip of Anne’s shirt lapel. Anne looks down quickly and then at Ann. Ann smiles at her and nods in the direction of the secretary. Anne remembers her conversation. “I’ve never spent a lot of time with kids. Or in a school. Other than when I was in school myself. I just-“ Anne smiles. “You really think they’ll enjoy me being here.”

Louise laughs. “Where did you find her Ann?”

Ann grins. “I’m not telling you.” Ann winks at Louise and pulls on Anne’s wrist. “Let’s get to it.”

A primary school library isn’t something that Anne knew she needed to see and experience. But this primary school library is something Anne has never seen before. It’s next level. Top of the notch. Ann drags her around the library showing off the new bookshelves and tables. The new addition with the soundproof booths for studying and reading. And then there’s the row of brand new laptops.

“You did all this?” Anne asks in awe.

Ann giggles. “I just donated the money. Well, they did let me have a say in what I thought should be included in the library upgrades but-“ She shrugs, modest.

“This is amazing.” Anne runs her hand over one of the new tables.

Often times, it’s Anne that is amazing Ann with her landscape knowledge and passion. But today it’s the other way around.

“I can’t believe this.” Anne sits in one of the soundproof little booths. She spins around in the chair. “Ann, look at all this.”

“I know.” Ann smiles proudly.

“It’s amazing.” Anne is someone who prides herself on being well spoken. But right now, she can only utter the same few short words.

Ann looks down at her feet. “It’s what I could do to help. It’s important that kids have a good space to learn to read and have all the tools they need to succeed.” She doesn’t want to brag. And she doesn’t want to bring attention to the fact that she paid for just about everything in the library except for the books. It’s good enough for her just seeing it all in action and seeing the kids come in and use the library.

“It truly is. Amazing.” Anne is blown away.

Ann hears them before she sees them. The first class of students coming through the library door. She hurries over to the desk and grabs the clipboard from it. She slips over to the couch where she sits with the children to read. Ann is looking at the sheet on the clipboard when Anne sits next to her. Ann sees that three kids have signed up from this class to sit with her. She will sit with each child while the child reads and will help them if they get stuck on a word.

Each class has thirty minutes in the library. Ann sits with as many as three students from each class. Each of the three students gets ten minutes to read with Ann. Some days all three slots are filled each time, some days it’s just one or two slots. Ann reads the first name on the sheet. She is familiar with the first child. He always wants to sit and read with Ann.

A young boy runs over. “Miss Walker.” He cheers when he sees her sitting there ready for him.

“Hello, Joshua.”

“I thought no one was allowed to call you, Miss Walker?” Anne whispers from her right side.

Ann elbows her. “Shh.”

Anne shuts her mouth with a scowl.

Joshua stands before the pair of them, his book in hand. “Who’s that?” He asks Ann and points and stares at Anne.

Anne tries not to roll her eyes. She looks away from the boy. Anne is thankful this is a library and the kids aren’t yelling and screaming.

“This is my dear friend, Miss Lister.”

Anne turns her attention back to the boy. She holds her hand out for the kid to shake. He stares at her hand and then goes to sit on the other side of Ann.

Anne rolls her eyes. Of course, a child wouldn’t want to shake her hand. She watches as Ann listens to the kid read, helping on the occasional word but mostly letting him sound out words and read by himself. She thinks he’s a pretty good reader for his young age.

A similar thing happens with the next two children. They each ask who Anne is and Ann says ‘my dear friend, Miss Lister’ each time.

After the kids all leave Anne goes back to the Miss Walker thing. “So, Miss Walker?” Anne folds her hands over her knee and looks over at Ann.

“Only the kids get to call me that. They’re children, Anne.” She scolds Anne.

Ready to get up. “So, are we done now?”

Ann reaches for the clipboard. She turns to the second page. “That was only the first class.” She supplies.

“How many classes are there?”

“Three more.”

Anne sits back against the sofa again realizing this is more involved than she thought it was going to be. She ends up enjoying her time with Ann as they listen to the kids read. There’s a little girl towards the end of their visit that gets Anne’s attention more than the others though.

The little girl is more interested in ‘Miss Walker’s dear friend Miss Lister’ than she is in reading.

“What are you doing here?” The little girl asks.

Anne tilts her chin up. “Ah, well, Miss Walker asked me to come along today.”

“Why?”

Anne is at a loss for an answer. “That’s a good question. I suppose you could say because we are friends.” Anne looks over at Ann for help.

Ann just grins and shakes her head. She wants to see how Anne is going to handle this little girl, Rosie. She knows Rosie pretty well and the girl is always asking questions.

“How come I’ve never seen you before?” Rosie asks.

Anne chews on her lip. “Because I’m usually not available to come with Miss Walker.”

“Why today?”

“Why today what?” Anne asks.

The little girl looks down at her feet, formulating her question. “Why are not avail- available usually? Why today?”

“Ah, because I have a job. You know how adults have jobs and have to go to work.”

“What do you do?” Rosie asks, looking at Anne.

“I run my own nursery and landscape business.”

The girl’s eyes go wide with shock. “Really? Wait what’s a nursery? Isn’t that where babies are?”

Anne laughs. “Ya got me there. Yes, babies do stay in nurseries, but this isn’t that kind of nursery.”

“What kind of nursery is it then?” The little girl steps up to Anne, pressing into her knees.

“For plants. Just like babies are in a nursery. Baby plants are in my nursery. I take care of them until the grow bigger.”

“Just like babies. I have a little brother.”

“What’s his name?” Anne asks.

“Jake. He little yet. He can’t even walk. He’s a baby.”

“Rosie.” Ann interrupts the little conversation. “You have to read. You wouldn’t want me to tell your teacher that you didn’t read today, would you?”

Rosie shakes her head. “Can I sit there?” She points between the two women. All of the other children have set on Ann’s left side. Rosie wants to sit between them. Ann looks over to Anne, who shrugs. Ann scoots over and Rosie climbs up on the sofa between them and opens her book.

After all the classes have come to the library and gone, Ann says they can go.

“What did you think?” Ann asks, wrapping her hand around Anne’s strong bicep, hanging from her arm.

“Hmm. I can see why you like coming down here.”

“And?” Ann walks them back to the office to return their badges.

Anne wrinkles up her forehead. “And? I had a surprisingly good time. The kids are all so polite and adorable. I’m just not around kids very often. Well, hardly. Except my sister’s kids but that’s not often either.”

“She has kids?” Ann wants to know more.

“Yes, two. I’m the godmother to the younger.” Anne tells Ann everything she knows about her niece and nephew on the way back to Ann’s house.

* * *

Every fall there’s a lot that need to be done to prepare for winter. Which means Anne is crazy busy for about three weeks straight. The days are shorter. It’s colder. And being one with nature, as Anne is, it affects her more than the average person. The cold can take a lot out of a person.

_‘I’m just finishing up one thing at the office. Then I’ll be over.’_

Ann receives the text message a little after four. Anne had promised she would be coming over after work today. Ann sends back that she can’t wait to see her and goes to tidy up the house.

She waits. An hour passes and Anne hasn’t shown up at the house. So, Ann sends out a text to see what the delay is. She doesn’t get a response to the text after five minutes. Maybe someone stopped by the nursery to talk with Anne, Ann thinks.

Ann waits another five minutes, but the worry overtakes her. She sets out to the nursery to go find Anne. She knows Anne has been stressed out and really busy. Anne probably got wrapped up in her paperwork or something and that’s why she didn’t respond.

It’s a dark late November afternoon and Ann expects to find Anne sitting at her desk. When she pulls up outside the office, Ann can see that a light is on. A good indication that Anne is still there.

Ann opens the door slowly and peeks inside.

“Aww.” Ann steps into the building. Closing the door quietly she stands to take in the display before her.

Anne is passed out at her desk, splayed across the top. Her cell phone hanging limply in her hand. A little puddle of drool is falling from her mouth onto the piece of paper underneath her face.

She walks over and rubs Anne’s back. “Babe.” She whispers, trying to coax Anne into consciousness. “Anne.” She shakes her a little.

Anne startles awake, jerking back and looking around. She spots Ann and crinkles her brow at her. Confused. “I must have fallen asleep. It was a cold damp one today. And then I came in here and it was all warm and cozy. Happens all the time in the fall.”

“How bout we get you home?” Ann suggests.

“I’m supposed to go to your house.” Anne remembers sleepily.

Ann shakes her head. She finds Anne’s hand and pulls her to her feet. They go out and Ann gets in her car. Anne stands there. “I’m going to take the golf cart.” She points over to it.

“Come on, Anne. Don’t be silly. I’ll drive you.”

“But what about in the morning?” Anne asks.

“What about it?”

“How will I get back over here?”

Ann rolls her eyes. She can’t believe Anne sometimes. “GET IN.”

Anne opens the passenger’s side door. “I’m serious.”

Ann looks at her blankly. “So am I. Get in the car.”

Anne does as she’s told. “But how I’m I going to get back here in the morning? I don’t want to have to walk.”

“You’re so dense. Sometimes.” Ann reverses out of the driveway and starts over to Shibden. “Do you have any soup at home?” She asks during the short drive.

“Yeah, why?”

“For dinner. Has that nap knocked all the sense out of you?” Ann looks over at her passenger. She sees Anne worrying her hands together in her lap. Ann reaches over and puts her hand on top of Anne’s, stilling them, getting them a squeeze. “I love you.” Ann says, reassuring her, stopping her worry.

“I love you too.” Anne replies.

“I’ll make us some soup and you go have a shower. Warm up. Plan?”

“You’re so smart. I couldn’t think of a better plan. Are you staying the night?” Anne finally catches on to all of Ann’s thoughts.

“That’s the idea.” Ann pulls the car up to the house.

Anne starts a fire and throws a blanket and some pillows down on the floor. “I’m ready.”

At that, Ann brings in two bowls of soup, careful not to spill. Anne sits on the floor and holds her arms up. She takes one of the bowls from Ann. Ann sets the other bowl on the floor before having a seat on the blanket.

They eat their soup and cuddle by the fire. Anne holds Ann in her arms, Ann sitting between her legs, her head resting against Anne’s shoulder. It’s warm. SO warm and comfortable and Anne gets drowsy again. She nods off, her head bouncing trying to hold itself upright. Ann feels the jerk more than she sees it, with Anne sitting behind her.

She turns to see Anne trying to keep her eyes open. “Should we go to bed?”

Anne nods. “You’ll stay tonight?”

“Duh.” Ann stands and grins down at Anne. She offers a hand and helps Anne to her feet and then wraps her arms around Anne’s neck, her lips finding Anne’s.

Anne hums into the kiss. And when Ann nips at her bottom lip with her teeth she takes a step back, putting some distance between them, and looks at Ann with wide eyes.

“What?” Ann ducks her head, looking down at the floor. “You’re just so adorable. All sleepy. I can’t help myself.”

Anne rolls her eyes. She doesn’t want to be called adorable but coming from Ann it’s alright. It’s more than alright coming from Ann. Coming from Ann adorable sounds like the best thing in the world.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been so tired and busy the last few weeks.” Anne says as she’s changing into pajamas.

“I know that your work is important, and I understand that there’s lots to do to prep for winter. As you so well explained to me everything that needs to be done and buttoned up.

“In a few weeks things will be different. I promise.” Anne steps up behind Ann, setting her hands on Ann’s hips. She places a few feather light kisses to the back of Ann’s neck, just above her shirt line.

“I’ll have more time to give you the attention that you deserve. Cuz you do. You deserve all the best things in life. My time and attention included in that.”

Ann spins around. She leans into Ann, resting a palm against her chest. “Don’t worry about that right now.” She kisses Anne sweetly. “Let’s get some rest.” She pats at Anne’s chest with her palm.

Anne simply nods, in a peaceful haze of sleepiness and all things Ann.

* * *

The next morning Anne is up bright and early like usual. Like the tiredness from yesterday was just a fluke. She’s still surprised every time she wakes up and Ann is in bed with her. She can’t believe it. She can’t believe this sweet girl wants to be with her.

Anne scoots over and presses her lips to Ann’s shoulder. The woman faces away from her, slumbering on her side. “Ann, sweetheart.” She nuzzles her nose against that same shoulder. “Ann, I have to go to work. Do you want some breakfast?”

Ann groans.” I want sleep.” She just wants to sleep in this warm cozy bed. Just sleep.

Anne chuckles. Finding out that Ann isn’t exactly a morning person is amusing to her. She thinks it’s probably fitting actually. But Ann has done well in the mornings they’ve spent together after a cup of coffee.

“I have to go to work. But I need to get over to the nursery.”

It’s now that Ann remembers and regrets her decision yesterday to drive Anne over to the house and not take the golf cart. She groans. “Can’t I just stay in bed all day? It’s cold and windy outside. I can hear it.”

Anne laughs. “You can’t hear cold. And you could come back to bed, but I need a ride first.”

“Just take my car.” Ann mumbles into the pillow.

“Then you won’t have a vehicle.”

Ann groans. “Fine.” But she doesn’t make an attempt to move or get out of bed.

Anne gets up. “I’m going down to catch the weather and get something to eat.”

“No. Come back.” Ann holds her arm out and makes a grasping motion with her hand.

Anne rounds the end of the bed. She kneels on the floor on Ann’s side of the bed. She takes her hand and presses a kiss to the palm and then to the back of it. “I could get used to this.”

“Me getting up and driving you to work.” Ann opens one eye and looks at Anne for the first time today. The smile that flutters to her lips takes Anne by surprise. “Good morning, baby.”

The mood changes. Anne feels it and she knows her counterpart does too. Softer. Quieter. She licks her lips and says what she feels. “You. Waking up with you. In my bed.” Anne shrugs. “Or in your bed. Just together. Waking up together. I know things are fresh and exciting now but-“ She braves her own thoughts. “I would love to wake up with you for the rest of my life.”

Ann’s hand finds the back of her neck and pulls her in close. “That sounds amazing.” She whispers. “I love you. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be downstairs.”

Anne leans in for a long soft kiss. Just lips to lips. She holds there, her forehead pressed to Ann’s. “I love you too, my sweetheart.”

* * *

That day Ann schedules an appointment with her therapist. She’s been feeling low the last couple of days. It was great to see Anne and spend the night at her house but now. Now that she’s back at her own house and Anne is working that excitement is gone and she feels the lowness again.

The therapy session helps marginally but she usually feels this way when the season changes to winter. When it’s cloudy and cold and gloomy seemingly all the time. She spends a whole week at home. Calling in sick at the school, not going to read with the kids. She paints a grey sky from her window. The thing that makes her feel worse is that when Anne texts her she doesn’t get the usual joy out of it and she doesn’t feel eager to reply quickly.

* * *

Anne stops by on Sunday morning, prepared to spend her off day with Ann. She enters the house with the key that Ann gave her recently. “Ann.” She calls out. She gets no response. The house is quiet. Eerily so.

She walks through the house, looking for its owner. When she spots her, Ann is sitting on a chair, staring out the window. She’s not doing anything in particular. Anne gets a sense that something is wrong. “What’s wrong?”

Ann slowly turns her head to look at Anne. “I feel off.” She shrugs.

“Got a case of the morbs?”

Ann scrunches up her forehead. “The what?”

Anne waves her hand. “It’s an old timey word. It means sad or to have sadness.” She approaches the chair that Ann is sitting on. “How can I help?”

“I don’t know.” She looks out the window again.

Anne looks out the window to see if she can see what Ann is looking at. There isn’t much outside that is of interest to see. Just a tree off in the distance. “What do you want to do today? We could go out. Do something fun. Whatever you want to do.”

Ann worries her hands together in her lap. “I don’t know.”

Anne is caught off guard. Ann isn’t usually like this. She almost always greets Anne with a hug and a kiss. She’s always excited to see Anne. But not today. Anne doesn’t know what to do. “We could go to a movie. Or shopping.” Anne suggests even though she hates shopping herself. Anne would do it though if it would make Ann happy. “We could take a drive in the car. Look at the countryside. Or go for a walk.” It’s windy out and Anne doesn’t really like the last idea even though she just suggested it.

“No. I think I’m good here.”

Anne starts to get frustrated. She doesn’t know what to do or say to fix this. It, then, occurs to her that she might not be able to fix this. It’s not something that can be fixed. Somewhere deep inside her brain, she knows that. And she doesn’t want to fix Ann anyway, there’s nothing wrong with her. “What do you want to do today?” She asks one final time.

The shrugs that Anne gets in response is alarming. “I just want to be with you.” There’s no emotion in Ann’s voice.

“Okay.” Anne looks around the room. “I’ll be in the kitchen for a minute.” She retreats from the room. She can’t think straight with Ann sitting there like that. A bit of panic rises in her as she paces the kitchen thinking of what the best course of action is in this situation. She doesn’t know. That’s the problem. Anne has never seen anything like this. She knows though that she needs to stick around today.

Anne returns with a glass of water for Ann. “Can you drink this, please?” She has no idea how long Ann has been siting there or if she’s had anything to eat or drink today. To start with water will be good. “I’ve got to go into Halifax. I’m going to get something for you.”

Anne leaves in a rush. She hurries into Halifax and goes first to a flower shop. Not a usual occurrence for her. But, since it’s out of season she has no choice. There are no flowering plants are the nursery for her to take advantage of. She picks and chooses what she wants for a lovely, brightly colored bouquet of flowers for Ann. Next, she heads over to get lunch for them. Anne picks up an order of chicken noodle soup. The very same soup that Anne ordered and had delivered a few months ago when she went to drop off the estimate and Ann answered the door in her bathrobe in the middle of the day. A little lightbulb goes off in Anne’s head as she is standing there waiting for the soup to be packaged up. As she thinks back to that day and the soup. What she stumbled upon today, the state Ann is in, is the same as it was that day. “Oh.” She mumbles.

“Are you alright?” The young lad hands the soup over to Anne.

“Yes, I’ve got to go.” Anne rushes back to Ann’s house.

With the flowers and the soup, Anne hopes to brighten Ann’s mood. She also plans to spend the afternoon curled up on the couch with Ann watching movies. If Ann doesn’t want to do anything other than just be with Anne, then that’s what they’ll do.

Ann smiles when she sees the flowers. “Anne, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to. Isn’t that what you always tell me when you make me cookies and I say you didn’t have to.”

“Yes but- and what’s this.”

Anne holds the bag up. “Chicken noodle soup.”

“Oh, Anne.” Ann sighs. She gets out of her chair. She hasn’t moved since Anne left. But Anne notices that she did drink the glass of water. “Thank you.” She slips her arms around Anne and hugs her tight.

Anne puts the flowers on the kitchen table and dishes up the soup. They eat, mostly in silence. Anne notices that Ann only takes a few bites and then pushes the soup around the bowl with her spoon the rest of the time. It’s sad to watch so Anne asks a question. “What is your favorite type of movie?”

The corners of Ann’s lips turn up slightly, Anne notices. She’s watching her carefully.

“Comedies.” Ann licks her lips. “What about you?”

“Hmm.” Anne swallows her spoonful of soup. “Don’t laugh, okay? But I always love a good documentary or period drama. Or something that’s based off real life. That’s actually happened. Those are the best movies and shows. Historical events. Doesn’t matter what it’s about, I’ll watch it.”

Ann gives her a tight-lipped smile and looks back into her soup bowl.

Anne feels like she’s floundering. Like she’s drowning her in soup. She doesn’t feel like she’s helped Ann’s mood at all with the soup and the flowers and she’s striking out with the conversation as well.

And she starts to feel guilty. She hadn’t known Ann was in such a way until today. She’s been busy and been neglecting spending time with her. They haven’t seen each other for a week. Anne starts to get this nagging feeling that she can’t shake. Like this is somehow her fault. Like if she’d only been more attentive and paid more attention, then Ann wouldn’t be feeling so down.

She gets up with their soup bowls and brings them to the sink. And starts pacing the kitchen again. She knows she shouldn’t. Especially in front of Ann but she can’t sit still.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Ann whispers.

Anne stops and looks over at her love. Ann’s dull eyes stare back at her. “You’re thinking, how can I fix this? How can I fix _her_? What did I do wrong? What happened that made me like this?” Ann swallows thickly. “But I want you to know that the answer to all those question is _nothing_. And don’t for a second think that you’re somehow to blame.”

Anne nods. She pinches the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb. She sees Ann hold out her hand. A sign of hope. Anne rushes over to her side, kneeling on the floor next to Ann’s chair. “I love you, Anne.” She intertwines her fingers with Anne’s.

“Come stay with me.”

Ann looks at her with wide, surprised eyes.

“Just for a few days. Me, and you, and Argus. We’ll have a sleepover. We can wake up together and go to bed together. Ann, please. I don’t know what to do.” She is nearly in tears.

Ann hates to see Anne like this. She knows Anne likes to be in control of everything. This is something that she can’t control or do anything about. But she still tries. “I think a change of pace will do me good.” Ann agrees. It can’t hurt to spend a few days over at Shibden.

“Is that a yes?” Anne blinks and a few tears roll down her cheeks. She feels pathetic.

Ann laughs but it doesn’t reach its usual timbre. “Yeah, silly. It’s a yes. I can’t wait to spend more time with Argus.”

Anne pouts.

“And you, of course.” Ann pecks Anne’s lips.

They go upstairs to pack a few bags for Ann. Anne notices that Ann is in better spirit as they pack. She seems genuinely excited about staying at Shibden. Anne really hopes it will help. When actually she just wants to be able to keep a protective eye on Ann.

* * *

Anne sent John and Sam a text message the previous night.

The sun is out which is unusual for a November day. It casts it’s light on the bed, though she doesn’t feel any of the sun’s warmth. She lays very still. She has been for about twenty minutes now. Her bed mate still asleep.

She wants Ann to sleep as long as possible. After the emotion of yesterday, Anne herself slept later than she normally does. So, she finds herself lying in bed, watching Ann, watching her sleep. A protective arm is draped over Ann’s waist to let her know that Anne is there and not going anywhere.

Anne watches her angel sleep. She wants to touch her. She wants to wake her. She wants to kiss her. But more than those urges she wants to let Ann sleep. So, she just watches.

It’s another forty minutes before Ann finally wakes up. She stretches her arms around her head and yawns before opening her eyes. She’s shocked when she sees Anne still in bed with her. “Why aren’t you at work?”

Anne runs her thumb across Ann’s brow, finally being able to touch her without disturbing her sleep. “I want to be here with you. For you. I’ll go in this afternoon.” It’s unprecedented but Anne’s last thought is work right now. Her first priority is Ann and making sure that she is alright. “And I didn’t want you to wake up alone in a house that you don’t know very well.”

Ann bites her bottom lip as the tears filled her eyes before falling out and she grips the front of Anne’s shirt, crying into it.

That panic from yesterday returns in Anne. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” All she knows to do is to hold Ann tightly. To try to soothe her. “I’m here. Let it all out. It’ll be okay.” She sure hopes she is right, that things will eventually be okay. “Do you need anything? What can I do?” She asks, stroking Ann’s hair as she holds her to her chest.

Ann cries. “Anne, I’m alright. I’m going to be alright. You are- I haven’t- no one has ever put so much effort into me when I’ve been in a depressive mood. Sure, my sister was there when I was really bad. But, Anne, this isn’t that.” She sobs, more grateful than sad. “You’ve put in so much effort and you care so much. I’ve never had that. And just that- it makes me feel better. You have no idea, Anne this- y-you. You stayed home from work. Anne, your work is your life.”

Anne looks at Ann as she thinks about what Ann has just said. “Yes, but you are my life now. You are special. I think I told you that from the beginning. You’re the most precious, special thing in my life. And I don’t want to ruin that. I don’t want to lose you.”

Ann tilts her head up and kisses Anne. “You won’t.” She presses Anne onto her back so she can lay her head on Anne’s chest. Anne has an arm around Ann, holding her to her body snugly. And Ann playfully traces her fingers over any part of Anne’s body that she can reach in this position.

They stay cuddled in bed for a long time. That is until Anne keeps shifting around and moving her legs back and forth. Ann notices right away. “Is there a problem?”

Anne nods. “I have to pee.”

Ann laughs. “Good grief, Anne, go to the bathroom.” She sits up in bed, releasing Anne. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Are you sure?” Anne has to ask, rising into a sitting position as well.

Ann pushes her and pushes her until Anne is at the edge of the bed. “Okay. Okay. Don’t push me onto the floor.”

Her purple silk pajamas slip off of her left shoulder as Ann watches Anne run out of the room to the bathroom. She shakes her head at her silly protective girl. Ann looks around the room. It’s deep dark rich woods and colors remind her of Anne. They make her feel warm too like Anne does. She feels safe here, protected. Loved and cared for.

Anne slides back into the room after a couple minutes.

“Are you going to make me breakfast?”

“I will if you want.” Anne offers. She will do whatever Ann wants.

“Can we have waffles? They’re my favorite breakfast food.” She hopes Anne will say yes.

Anne nods. “Of course. But-“

There’s a little pout from Ann. “What?”

“I don’t have any waffle mix. Will you come to the store with me?” Anne holds her hand out and helps Ann out of bed.

“Can we have fruit too?” Ann wonders.

“Anything for you, my dear. What fruit? I have blueberries and raspberries.”

“Strawberries.”

“We’ll pick up some strawberries as well.” Anne takes the liberty and starts unbuttoning Ann’s pajama top. She can already see a little bit of light back in Ann’s eyes as Ann watches her.

Ann’s eyes shifting between the buttons on her shirt, where Anne’s fingers work them open, and her eyes. She knows that things won’t magically get better overnight, but she hopes that some time at Shibden will do her good.

* * *

Anne goes to work for the afternoon and returns home right at five. No extra hours of work today. She feels like she has to be home as soon as she can. She’s been worried about Ann being alone all afternoon, even though Ann assured her that she would be fine and that she isn’t alone with Argus around.

She steps through the door expecting to hear the usual silence she finds when she returns home after a long day. Instead, she is met with laughter. Ann’s laughter.

“No, Argus. Sit.”

Anne takes her coat off and ventures further into the house. She peeks around the corner to see where the laughter had come from. She wants to see what’s going on without bringing attention to herself.

Ann laughs again and it’s like music to Anne’s ears. She spots Ann kneeling on the floor in front of Argus.

“No, Argus, not shake.” There’s a smile on Ann’s face. “Sit.”

She watches Ann trying to teach Argus commands. She’s content just to see where this goes.

“Good boy.” Ann pats him on the head. “Now, lay down.” At this command, Ann lays on the floor. Argus paws at Ann’s arm. “Lay down.” Ann tries again.

Anne smiles as she watches Ann push herself up and then lay down on the floor again. Not only is the scene before her adorable but she’s relieved to see Ann up and doing something. Even if it is trying to teach an old dog new tricks.

“Argus.” Ann says again. “Lay down.” Argus simply stares at Ann.

“I don’t think he likes that one.” Anne makes her presence known.

“OH.” Ann sits up quickly, holding her hand to her chest. “I didn’t know you were home. How long have you been standing there?”

Anne shrugs. She takes a step forward and leans back against the wall, folding her arms over her chest, smiling. “Long enough to see you go from sitting with him to laying on the dirty floor.”

Ann frowns. “He doesn’t do commands very well.”

“He never did. What else have you two been getting up to this afternoon?”

Ann stands. “Not much. We watched a documentary on birds. He loved it.” She walks over to where Anne is standing.

“The one in the DVD player?” Anne keeps the disc in there and plays it for Argus every now and again.

Ann nods. She eyes Anne up and down before leaning into her. Ann puts her palms on Anne’s folded arms and leans all her weight against Anne. She looks at her, trying to gauge where Anne’s is at with everything that has happened in the last two days. She sees a bit of reservation in Anne’s eyes, but Ann doesn’t see anything of ill intent. So, she leans up and connects their lips.

They spend a few minutes exchanging kisses until Ann feels Anne relax. Her muscles loosen and her shoulders sink. “I know it’s hard and if you want to talk about it, that’s fine.”

Anne nods. She doesn’t want to burden Ann anymore than she is right now. Maybe in a few days, when Anne thinks she’ll have a better handle on the whole mental illness thing she’ll be able to talk about it, but not right now.

“What are we going to do this evening?”

“I thought first we have dinner and then spend some time getting cosy by the fire. Maybe after that we could play chess or something. Do you know how?”

Ann shakes her head. “I like checkers.”

Anne nods. “Then we’ll play checkers.”

They spend a quite evening together and Anne is pleased that Ann seems in a better mood. She’s more talkative than yesterday. And her answers aren’t just one word responses. Anne notices that she has an appetite again. And Anne’s favorite part, Ann is more smiley. And that laugh that Anne loves so much has returned in full force.

Ann has changed into her pajamas and is sitting on the bed looking down at the calendar on her phone. She needs to let Anne know that she has an appointment tomorrow.

Anne stomps into the room. She sits in the chair to take her house shoes off. She’s feeling a little better this evening mostly because Ann seems to be feeling better. She hates to bring it up because she doesn’t want to be a nag, but Anne has to ask. “How are you feeling?”

Ann accesses the question for a moment. How is she feeling? “Good. Better. Actually, I scheduled another appointment with my therapist for tomorrow afternoon.” Ann pauses to check Anne’s reaction. “And I mean to ask if you can bring me home in the morning so I can go to my appointment tomorrow.”

That’s not what she wanted to hear. Not the part about a therapist appointment. The part about Ann leaving. She just got here. Anne deflates. She was feeling hopeful but not anymore. “Okay.” She was hoping that Ann would want to stay at Shibden longer.

“Hey.” Ann notices this disappoints Anne.

“Mmm.” Anne doesn’t look up at Ann as she removes the second shoe.

“Do you want me around here?”

_Always._ Anne looks up and nods.

“Do you want me to stay here longer?” And Anne nods again. “Do you want me here all the time?” Ann ventures.

At this, Anne has to look away, so Ann doesn’t see her true feelings, her emotions. “It’s selfish but if I’m being honest, yes.”

“Anne.” She tries to get Anne to look at her again.

“Mmm.” She refuses.

“It’s not selfish.”

Anne’s head snaps over at that. “It’s not?”

Ann shakes her head. “It’s not. You’re in love. Let me guess, you want to be with me all the time?”

“Yeah, how’d you know.”

“Because I feel the same way. I love you and I want to be with you all the time. So, it’s not selfish. But then you have reality and you can’t be with someone all the time.”

Anne takes in this new information. She does. She wants to be around Ann all the time. She wants to be with Ann in all her free time. She wishes she had more free time. Ann makes her feel young and cared for and appreciated and happy and loved. All her feelings are quickly catching up with Anne and she panics. “Move in with me.” She blurts, scared. The depression is terrifying to her. “Come live at Shibden.” Anne is freaking out.

“What’s brought this on?”

Anne walks away from Ann. She goes over to the bedroom window and looks out. Anne folds her arms across her chest, trying to protect herself. “I don’t want to lose you.” It’s but a whisper.

Ann comes up and wraps her arms around Anne from behind. “What’s your biggest fear?”

“In general?” Anne can’t look at her, so she stares out the window into the dark outdoors.

Ann squeezes Anne tightly around the midsection. “In general, or specifically about me.”

She takes that into consideration. Anne hasn’t really thought about any of this. She just knows she scared, and she hates that feeling. “In general, my biggest fear is dying alone.”

“Oh, Anne.” Ann coos. She presses a kiss to Anne’s shoulder before resting her cheek there.

“Like I won’t ever find anybody who wants to be in my life. And love me and be there for me.”

“You have your sister.”

Anne shakes her head. “That’s not what I mean.”

Ann nods against Anne’s back. She knows. “Like a life partner.”

“Like a wife.” She is holding back tears now. Too proud to let them fall. “And-“ She sniffles, trying to keep the tears at bay. “And I’m afraid that I won’t be able to understand your mental health issues. Depression and anxiety. I know that’s stupid, but it terrifies me.”

“You’re not stupid. It can be scary.” Ann ducks down and worms her way under Anne’s left arm, sneaking around to face Anne. The look on Anne’s face is heartbreaking. With a hand on Anne’s cheek, Ann goes in for a kiss. Soft, tender, conveying nothing but love and understanding. Trying to kiss Anne’s fears away.

But Anne can’t let it go. “What’s your biggest fear?”

Ann sighs. It’s been the same since shortly after her parents and brother died. “Someone taking advantage of me to get at my money.”

That surprises Anne. Ann Walker surprises her once again. She would have thought Ann’s fear would have been her mental health issues and never living a normal life. It just goes to show how much Anne doesn’t know about all this. About Ann. She looks at the girl with quizzical eyes. Ann stands before her baring herself to Anne, without shame. And if Anne would just get out of her own head, she would comprehend all this more quickly.

“That’s it. Nothing else?”

Ann shakes her head. “Anne, it’s not a death sentence. It’s just something that needs to be managed. And don’t worry. I’ll help you. I’ll show you. You don’t have to be frightened. I’m not and you shouldn’t be either. And maybe once I get through this little episode you can come to a therapy session with me.”

Anne is a little more at ease. She knows she shouldn’t be freaking out so much about this but it’s all new to her. She literally doesn’t know what to do.

“Let’s go to bed.” Ann suggests and starts backing Anne up towards the bed. “Come lay with me.”

Anne nods. She can do that. Anne moves of her own accord now. Getting into bed and laying facing Ann. She takes Ann’s hands in her own, pressing kisses to them. Her eyes search Ann’s. She’s not sure what she’s looking for. Something to say that Ann won’t leave her, and Ann will somehow ease all her concerns even though she’s in the middle of her own mental health episode.

“I love you.” Ann whispers. “And maybe we could wait until after the holidays until I move in.”

Anne had forgotten about that. Forgotten that she asked Ann to move into Shibden. Her mouth parts as she thinks of something to say but comes up empty.

Ann giggles and kisses that open mouth. “You’re so silly. Did you think I would say no?”

Anne shrugs her shoulder. “Well, I didn’t really- I just blurted that out. I didn’t really think about it.”

Ann laughs. She kisses Anne’s hand that is gripping her own. “But I’m keeping my house and my property.”

“Of course.” Anne doesn’t want to deny Ann anything.

“Maybe I can rent it out to a cute little family or something.” The wheels are turning in Ann’s mind.

“Yes.” Anne feels like she might just float away.

“I’ll have to have movers come and pack up some things. To bring them over.” Ann goes on.

Anne releases Ann’s hands and wraps her arm around Ann scooting close to her body, tucking herself into Ann, giving up the fight with her emotions as the tears start to fall and soak Ann’s shirt.

“It’s okay, baby. It’ll all be okay.” Ann rubs at Anne’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did this justice. Also, do y’all prefer if I post one long chapter like this one or should I break it into 2 shorter chapters?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All i'm going to say is: Tib

Over the next few days Ann seems to get better. She gets out of the house more. She’s more talkative. Anne stops by daily after work to see her and that helps perhaps more most things. That Ann knows that there is someone there that will come back. That will continue to come back. Day after day even though this is confusing and scary for Anne.

They’ve just finished eating. “Maybe we could have some people over. For a dinner or a meal. It doesn’t have to be dinner. It could be lunch. Oh, or brunch. Rich people love brunch, right?”

Ann glares at her.

“Sorry.” Anne slumps down in her chair, knowing she’s totally said an inappropriate and wrong thing.

“What about that friend of yours? The one with the weird name.”

Anne frowns, not sure who Ann is referring to. She tries to remember anything but comes up blank.

“The one we saw, and she invited us to her place for dinner.”

Anne remembers now. “You mean, Tib?”

“Yes, that’s it. An unusual name.”

“It’s a nickname.” Anne mumbles. “I didn’t think you would want to go there. And after-“ Anne waves her hand vaguely in reference to Ann’s recent bout with mental health issues.

“This is me saying I want to.” Ann is standing up for herself and what she wants. “I want to know more about you and your past. I want to know what a young Anne was like.”

Anne sighs. “You say that now but Tib knows a lot about me. Too much.”

“Even better.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Fine. I’ll set it up.”

* * *

Anne drives them over to Langton and they pull up to the grand house just before six. The front door swings open and Tib is standing there in a bathrobe and slippers. A glass of wine in her hand.

“Hello, Tib. Or should I call you Hugh Hefner.” Anne sneers. “I see you’ve dressed for the occasion.”

“And I see you’ve overdressed. Come on, Anne. You know me. Casual dress at best. Unless it’s Christmas. And that’s a month away yet.”

“I think Anne looks smashing.” Ann grins over at her girlfriend. She holds her hand out and wiggles her fingers as Anne rounds the vehicle.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Oh my god. You guys _are_ disgusting.” Tib takes a sip of her wine.

“Hey.” Anne threatens.

“Disgustingly adorable, I mean.” Tib rolls her eyes. “Do come in.” She spins on her heels and heads back into the house. Anne and Ann follow quickly behind. “The pheasant will be done roasting shortly.”

“Pheasant?”

Anne nods. “Yes, Tib text me earlier and told me she shot it a few days ago. I didn’t want to put you off, so I didn’t tell you. I hope that’s alright. I’m sure they’ll be other things to eat besides the pheasant.”

“I’ve just never had pheasant. I’ll try some though.”

Tib walks them into the dinning room. She seats down at the head of the table. There are two places set one chair in from the head, across the table from each other. “Sit. Sit. Would you like some wine?” Tib asks as she refills her glass.

Anne can tell that Tib is already half in the bag. She’s sure Tib started drinking hours ago.

“It was a handsome bird.” Tib starts. “I was sitting in my blind and it walked out of the woods, following a female. Big guy but not too old that he won’t taste good. It was getting late in the day and I was thinking about calling it quits and they just sauntered out minding their own business as animals do. I set up the shot and bang, down he went.”

“That sounds- uh- intense.” Ann says.

Tib shrugs. “Not really. But he’s probably one of the best pheasant I’ve ever got. I’m having him mounted. He had beautiful color and plumage. And the longest tail feathers I’ve ever seen. You’ll have to come back to see him.”

Anne rolls her eyes. Of course, Tib is going to talk about all the details of the kill that got them the main course for their meal tonight.

“Do you have others mounted?” Ann asks. She finds it interesting. She’s never seen a mounted animal of any sort. No one in her family is a hunter. They don’t have any trophies hanging on any walls.

Tib raises an eyebrow at Ann’s interest. “No pheasant. But, after dinner maybe I’ll show you my hunting room. There’s a few odds and end in there.

* * *

The meal is brought out and the conversation dies down a little as they eat.

“This is quite good.” Ann says, pointing at a piece of pheasant meat.

Tib chuckles lowly. “Don’t thank me dear. I just shot the thing. I didn’t prepare it.”

Ann tilts her head to the side. “Regardless.”

They all go sit by the fire after dinner.

“So, what kinds of activities did you guys get up to when you were younger?” Ann asks. She really wants to know.

Anne wraps an arm around Ann’s shoulders, tucking her into her side. Ann looks at her with a sweet smile. Anne leans in for a quick peck on the lips.

Tib observes them with a curious glance. “This here.” She waves her wine glass at them. “Is solid, yes?”

Anne shrugs.

“I would say so.” Ann speaks up. She puts her hand on Anne’s knee, giving it a squeeze and then rubbing up and down her thigh aimlessly, almost unconsciously.

Tib nods and hums a note. “I never would have thought I would have seen something like this.”

“What does that mean, Tib?” Anne asks, not liking her tone.

“It just means that when I saw you guys in the pub, I didn’t think too much of it. You looked cute together but I guess I didn’t think it was anything serious. But here we are weeks later. That’s all. I just-“ Tib takes a drink of her wine. “I just- I know we’ve grown apart over the years Anne but look at you. You’re thriving. Your business is doing well, I assume.”

“It is.” Anne confirms.

“After everything, here you are. After Mariana, I never thought-“

Anne grimaces. She hates this more than anyone knows.

“I never thought you’d be past that.” Tib says honestly. “She really messed you up.”

Anne nods. “I’m only realizing that now, I think, but yeah.”

Ann squeezes her thigh affectionately.

“Well, little Ann you seem to have accomplished a feat that no one else has been able to thus far.”

Ann ducks her head and blushes. “I just- I’ve just done what’s felt right, nature. I didn’t do anything special. I feel lucky to have Anne by my side.” She means it in more than a literal sense as they sit on the sofa together now. Her feelings bursting inside her, Ann curls into Anne a little, setting her head on her shoulder.

Anne, in turn, presses a kiss to the top of Ann’s head. “Change the subject, Tib.” She gives her a look of warning.

“Ah, yes. What should I speak on? All the times we got wasted and fucked like rabbits and then passed out. Those were the days.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Maybe something that doesn’t provide such a graphic image.”

“We were so good in bed together.” Tib reminisces.

“Were we?” Anne disputes that claim. They sure had their moments, but Anne doesn’t think anything really monumental took place between the sheets. It’s more like Tib said, they were always down for a good quick fuck. Often times they were drunk, and it was over quickly and then that was it.

“You’re probably right. Remember that one time when you went out and I stayed home, and you brought a girl back with you. I don’t know what you were thinking bringing her back to the apartment while I was there. But I’m glad you did. I was a little put off at first but somehow we all ended up in bed together.”

Ann’s head moves from her shoulder and she looks up at Anne. “You guys had a threesome.”

Anne can’t really lie right now. “Yes.”

“What was her name?” Tib tries to remember.

“I don’t remember.” Anne shakes her head.

“I’ll never forget that night.” Tib chuckles. “I bet that girl had no idea what was happening. She didn’t object to anything or oppose anything though, so I have to think she thoroughly enjoyed herself with us.”

Anne nods, thinking back. It was a strange encounter.

Ann’s hand moves of it’s own accord as she listens to Tib tell her story. Stroking her fingers along the inside of Anne’s thigh.

“When we woke up the next morning she was gone. What a shame too cuz I would have loved to repeat that night more than once. I suppose that might be a once in a lifetime experience though. What do you think, Fred?” Tib asks.

Anne is stunned. She hasn’t been listening. She’s been trying not to the feel the hand on her thigh. Ann probably doesn’t know it, but she’s is driving Anne crazy by rubbing at her leg. Especially when her fingertips trail higher up her leg.

“I- uh- yeah, that’s the only time I’ve ever been with more than one person at a time.” Anne shifts and then in a move that she doesn’t do often she crosses her right leg over her left knee, inadvertently trapping Ann’s hand between her legs. At least that stops it from moving, keeps it there.

“To be honest, I don’t remember much of it. I was probably too intoxicated to remember much and so much time has passed now. But you seem to remember pretty clearly, Tib.”

“I wasn’t the one that went out that night remember. I hadn’t been drinking, funnily enough.” She tips her wine glass back and takes a long drink.

“But seriously, little Ann, it was all just very casual. Me and ole Anne here.”

Ann nods. “I get that sense.” She finds Anne’s eyes. “Anne?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

Ann grins, innocent. “Can I have my hand back?”

“Only if you promise to keep it to yourself. You’re driving me crazy.” Anne uncrosses her legs, releasing the hand. She knows full well that Ann could have pulled it out of there if she really tired, if she really wanted to.

Tib laughs uncontrollably. “Oh my god. Go home. Have glorious sex.” She gets up to get them up and out of her house. “I see my little stories have got little Ann here all riled up. I was watching and wondering how long you would put up with her hand cruising your leg like that.” Tib gets to the front door and throws it open. “Go.”

They hurry to put their coats on. “Thanks for dinner, Tib. It was wonderful. And it was nice to spend some time with someone who’s known Anne for a long time.”

“You’re welcome, Ann. I hope I didn’t put you off with my torrid stories.” Tib leans in and kisses Ann on the cheek.

“Not at all. I like learning new things. Whether its about Anne or about hunting. It doesn’t matter.”

“Anne.” Tib addresses her. They share a cheek kiss. “Drive safe. Maybe we’ll have to have more of these little dinners in the future.”

“Yes. Be well, Isabella.” Anne salutes to her on the way out the front door.

* * *

“John can you give me a hand with something for a bit.” Anne approaches him, her tape measure, a clip board and pen in hand.

“Sure thing.” He tips his cap to Anne and follows her to the second hoop house to the right of the path. “What we up to?”

“I need measurements for materials.”

“Ah.” John nods.

“We’re going to be tearing down this hoop and rebuilding it. I know length and width, but I need to know what to get for these ends.” Anne raps against the end wall of the hoop house with her knuckles.

She and the men will be taking down and redoing this hoop. It’s the oldest one on the lot. That’s their winter repair project this year. Every year there is always something that needs repairing or updating. The boards on the sides and ends are all warped, and some are starting to rot. That’s what happens after 15 years. That’s what happens when conditions are wet and damp most of the year. So, Anne is planning.

John holds one end of the tape measure and Anne the other. They make a measurement and Anne writes it down. They do that for that end of the hoop house and then move to the other end to get the measurements. In theory, both ends should be the same. But, they’re not. There are slight variations.

Anne sits in her study at home that evening drawing up the plan for the new hoop house and making the calculations for supplies. It’s not going to be any different, as far as dimension, then the old hoop house but Anne feels the need to get the drawing down on paper. To be able to see it with her own eyes.

She’s nearly done with the math when the phone starts ringing. She doesn’t look at the screen to see who it is. She knows.

_“Hey, babe. How’s it going?”_

“Good.” Anne gives a one-word answer as she finishes the calculations for the end of the hoop house in her head.

_“How was your day?”_

Anne hums. “Good.”

 _“What are you working on?”_ Ann asks.

Anne smiles. She puts her pen down and sits back in her chair. “You know me too well.”

_“I can tell you’re distracted.”_

“I am. I was. I’m sorry. You have my full attention now.”

_“So, what were you working on?”_

“I’m putting together the design for my winter project. I had John help me with some measurements today. And I’m putting it all together. Much as I would a landscape design. So, I know what the cost will be and what and how many materials I need to buy.” Anne taps her pen against the edge of her desk. “Every winter I invest money back into my business. I’ll be spending for lumber and nuts and bolts but I’m hoping to reuse most of the steel supports. I’m sure there will be a few that will need to be replace. Because they are cracked or worn. It’s a big project. I was just finishing some calculations now. I have more to do but it can wait til tomorrow.”

_“Is there anything I can do to help?”_

Anne laughs. “You’re cute but no. Unless you want to come and freeze your little butt off with us while we are tearing down and rebuilding the hoop.”

Ann hums. _“No thanks.”_ That forces a laugh from Anne again. _“Though, I could bring down hot tea, I suppose.”_

“That would be lovely.” Anne sighs, thinking of the scene. Ann in a big puffy coat, showing up at the nursery. Mittens on with a thermo in each hand. Doling out tea for Anne and the men. “How was your day, sweets?”

Ann translates Anne’s question as Anne asking ‘how are you feeling? How is your mental state today?’ After she told Anne to stop asking ‘how do you feel’ everyday. Anne just started finding new ways to ask the same question.

 _“I’ll use your response. Good.”_ Ann grins. _“I had a good day. I went out to lunch with Catherine and her sister Delia. Catherine asked about you.”_ Ann was especially happy when Catherine wanted to know how Anne was and was genuinely interested in how things are going with Anne. She couldn’t have been more pleased.

“And what did you say?”

_“I said you were doing well. Very busy preparing for winter. That you were taking very good care of me through it all.”_

Anne nods. “Did you have a good time with them?”

_“I did.”_

“Fabulous. That’s what’s important. Speaking of going out to eat. Would you like to join me out to dinner on Friday night? There’s this place that Sam was just telling me about the other day that I want to try.”

_“I would not only like but love to join you.”_

“Then that settles it. It’s a date. Maybe I can show you my hoop house design after?”

Ann laughs. _“Of course.”_ She might not be thrilled to see Anne’s new hoop house design but she knows Anne will be thrilled to show it to her and explain all the details. Ann can’t wait.

“Brilliant. I’ll have to make sure I have time to finish it tomorrow then. So, it’s ready for the next day.” Anne leans forward and looks over the design, admiring it. “What are you up to tomorrow?”

 _“Ah, well, I have to go down to the school. Other than that, I haven’t decided yet.”_ Ann talks about the possible activities she could do after she’s finished at the school. She doesn’t have any serious plans though.

They talk through plans for the rest of the week and then the weekend. With Anne yawning every few minutes and getting sleepy they say their good nights and I love yous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter now and half tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Anne gets up from the table. She was reading the mornings news when something overcame her. A feeling. Undeniable. That she needed to go to Ann.

Ann is at the sink, washing the plates and cups from breakfast. Anne comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Ann’s mid-section. She leans into Ann’s back with her entire body, hugging her from behind. Anne closes her eyes, resting her cheek on Ann’s shoulder, taking in a deep breath of Ann’s scent.

“What’s up?” Ann asks.

Anne hums. “I just- I don’t know.” She sighs.

Ann wipes her hands on a dish towel and spins around in Anne’s arms. She takes Anne’s face in her hands.

“I was just sitting over there, and I got overwhelmed. And I’m not sure by what. It’s not something I think I can put my finger on. I just need to be near you. I feel like- like-“ Anne closes her eyes, bowing her head slightly. “Grateful. Thankful. That you are here. That you are who you are. Amazing and humble and. And I know it’s going to sound selfish.” Anne shakes her head.

“What?”

Anne opens her eyes and locks hers with Ann’s. “That I have you. Cuz you aren’t a thing or a possession. And you’re not mine to own or control. So, it sounds selfish and controlling. And I don’t want it to but- I’ve never felt that before. Like I have someone in my life that I can totally trust and that I have. That is all mine. Does that make sense? Or do I sound nuts?” After Mariana left her and married Charles it was never the same again when they were together. Anne always felt like Mariana belonged to Charles and that she was sharing her with someone or borrowing her and that she would be returned. She never fully felt like Mariana could or would commit to one person. Mariana never wanting to get married to her probably also had something to do with that feeling.

Ann kisses her. “It does. You’re not. I don’t feel like you own me or control me. In any way. I’m your person. And I’ll do my best, as your person, to do whatever I can to always be there for you.”

Anne sighs. “I just had this urge. And these feelings. To come to you.”

Ann nods. “Dance with me.”

Anne furrows her brow. “There’s no music.”

Ann laughs. “There doesn’t have to be.” Ann takes the lead and starts swaying back and forth. She wraps her arms around Anne’s neck. “Come on.” She encourages.

Anne rolls her eyes but starts to sway with her dance partner. “This is silly.” Anne says under her breath.

“Well-“ Ann raises an eyebrow at her. “-you’re my silly girl. So?” She shrugs leading them around the kitchen two times before an idea pops into her head. She grins and leads Anne into the other room where Anne had started a fire for them. It’s a cold, windy, rainy day so it seemed fitting.

They spin around in clumsy circles. Around the sofas and end tables and lamps. Back to the spot in front of the fire. Ann looks around the room. She spots a blanket on the sofa and hatches a plan in her mind. Ann rests her head against Anne’s shoulder and Anne holds her close. It’s nice. It’s one of Ann’s favorite things. To be pressed close to Anne while Anne has her strong arms around her. “Thank you for being so soft and attentive the last few weeks with everything that’s happening. I know it’s confusing for you, but you’ve done so well so far.”

“I just feel like I need to protect you. Always. But I feel like I can’t protect you from this invisible enemy.”

Ann lifts her head and finds Anne’s eyes. “Yet you do a wonderful job of it. So, thank you.” She leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of Anne’s mouth before pulling away and looking into Anne’s eyes.

“What?” Anne can see something in those beautiful blues. Ann hasn’t looked at her like that in a few weeks.

“Can we-?” Ann looks away, over towards the blanket on the back of the sofa.

“Here.” She steps away from Anne to grab the blanket. Ann takes it and flicks it out like a flat sail and lets it float to the floor.

“What are you doing?” Anne asks. She knows what that look in Ann’s eyes was now. She watches as Ann takes the pillows from the sofa and puts them on the floor too. “We can’t.”

Ann stares straight faced at Anne. “Why not?” She stands akimbo, raising a challenging eyebrow. “I’m saying let’s have sex and you’re really saying no we can’t?”

“Well, no, but-“ Anne sighs, deflating. This is just really weird timing, Anne thinks. And maybe it has something to do with the weird emotions she’s been feeling today. “I’m just all over the place today.”

“I know.” Ann approaches, finding Anne’s hands and lifting them; kissing the palm on the right hand and then the palm on of the left. “Sit with me.” Ann kneels on the blanket, tugging Anne’s hands to get her to comply. “Just stop thinking. You analyze and overanalyze things. I know. I do the same. Let’s stop thinking and just feel.”

She leans into Anne’s side, tucking her short hair behind her ear and pressing her lips to Anne’s cheek. Anne closes her eyes at the feeling of Ann’s lips on her cheek. The feeling of her hand now resting on the back of her neck, caressing the skin there.

“How does that feel?” Ann whispers in her ear.

“Wonderful.”

Ann explores a little more with her hand, massaging the back of Anne’s head, then finding her ear. Ann runs the tip of her finger around the top edge of Anne’s ear, down to the lobe. Squeezing the lobe between her thumb and index finger, rubbing her thumb over the lobe.

She watches Anne’s face as she squeezes her lips together, her eyes still shut. Ann removes her fingers and replaces them with her lips. Taking Anne’s earlobe in between her lips and tugs on it slightly.

Anne tries but fails to suppress a moan. Ann’s name comes out following the moan.

Ann giggles in Anne’s ear and releases the lobe altogether. “How did that feel?”

Anne opens her eyes and finds Ann’s. “Marvelous.” This is totally foreign to Anne. Usually she is the one in control. But right now, Ann has totally control of her body.

Ann nods. “Good.” She looks down and finds the top button of Anne’s pajama shirt. She slowly unbuttons each button. Ann’s eyes are on Anne’s face as Anne watches Ann’s fingers slip each button through the hole. She slips her hands in inside the shirt once it is open. Ann moves her hands over Anne’s shoulders, pushing the shirt down her arms in the process.

Anne shrugs the shirt off. Her hands fumble to find a grip anywhere on Ann. But Ann dodges those hands and gently pushes Anne to lay back. Anne hands can then find Ann’s hips.

Ann looks over the woman on the floor before her. Topless, still in her pajama pants, looking back at her with nothing but want and need in her eyes. Ann smiles gently before lean down and capturing Anne’s lips with hers. Her fingertips dance over each of Anne’s ribs, counting each of them, on their ascent to cupping the underside of the each of Anne’s breasts. Thumbs swiping over pert nipples.

Anne throws her head to the side with a long moan.

“Feel good?” Ann smirks.

Anne squirms beneath her. “Ann, I need-“ Anne moans. “I need you. I need you to-“ Anne groans as Ann presses her hand against her center. “That.” She sighs.

Ann chuckles lightly. She sits back to remove Anne’s pajama pants. They slip off easily. The boxer briefs underneath don’t. “Lift.” Ann requests. Anne lifts her hips and manages to peel the fabric from her hipbones. Ann does the rest in getting them down her legs.

When she looks back, Anne is staring at her with an almost pained look. Ann comes back for a quick kiss. Quick before she works her lips down Anne’s body. Her lips press to Anne’s collarbone before moving to take a nipple between her lips, sucking lightly before rolling her tongue over the skin to soothe it. She finds the spot above Anne’s bellybutton, presses her lips to the spot. Anne’s stomach rolls and ripples at the sensation. Ann kisses over each of Anne’s evident ab muscles that drive her crazy with desire.

Ann takes hold of each of Anne’s hips. She bends so her lips can caress the left hip and then she moves over to the right hip. Ann’s attention is directed at her pubic bone, her lips press to it. She looks up at Anne, asking, making sure. Anne is looking down at her and nods. Ann smiles and dips lower. Her tongue poking out, searching the spaces in and around Anne’s folds. She licks over Anne’s opening and Anne jolts below her.

She finds Anne’s clit, sucking at it before releasing and lapping at her, swirling her tongue. Anne presses into her face, needy.

Ann looks up from between Anne’s legs. Anne has her head angled back and all she really sees is the underside of her chin, her neck. Anne is lost in her own world. Lost to the feeling of Ann’s tongue working it’s magic on her most sensitive spots.

Anne finds the hand that is on her hip bone holding her steady. She locks her fingers with Ann’s in a death grip. Ann hums against her and that’s what pushes her over the edge. Her hips lift up off the blanket, still, and then fall back to the floor shaking and spasming as the orgasm washes over her entire body.

“Ann.” She chokes out after a few seconds. She too sensitive for Ann’s tongue to be lapping at her still. “Ann.” She throw her one arm over her eyes. “Oh my god.” She moans as Ann sucks on her clit making her come a second time in as many minutes.

Ann looks up with a satisfied smirk on her face. Anne is laying there gasping for breath, arms and legs outstretched, her chest rising and falling in a quick rhythm. Ann wipes the back of her hand across her face and crawl up to find Anne’s face. With her right hand, Ann takes Anne’s chin and tilt her head towards her. Anne’s eyes are closed, and she looks at peace. Ann steals a kiss from her lips before Anne opens her eyes.

“Ann?”

“Yes, baby.” She hovers over Anne, looking down at my beautiful blissful face.

“I’ve never- that was something else. I’ve never-“ She feels a bit bashful.

“Never what?” Ann settles at her side.

“Come twice in a row like that.” Anne bites at her bottom lip.

Ann smile victoriously.

“What you just did to me. Oh my god.” The feeling of Ann surrounds her. Physically, yes. But in every other aspect as well. The feeling of having Ann invade all her senses. To take over her completely. Ann brings her a feeling of security that Anne doesn’t think she’s ever felt. “I feel- I FEEL.” Anne says profoundly.

“Amazing things happen when you shut your brain off, stop thinking, and just feel, huh?” Ann says very wisely.

“Exactly.” Anne gets her limbs to move again and wraps an arm around Ann’s back.

“To give yourself wholly to another person is powerful thing.” The wisdom just spews from Ann now.

“You’re wearing too many clothes. Let’s take some of these off.” Anne reaches out to take Ann’s shirt in her fingertips.

Ann takes the edge of the blanket in her hand and rolls. Anne rolls with her, on top of her, cocooning them in the blanket. Ann laughs. “Later.” She very much is enjoying have Anne completely, vulnerably naked all wrapped up tight in the blanket together in front of the fire.

Anne smiles. She loves that laugh. She leans her forehead against Ann’s. “I love you.” She sighs happily.

Ann hums. “I love you, too.”

“You’re absolutely perfect, sweetheart.”

Ann chuckles. “No one is perfect, Anne. But thank you.”

Anne kisses her hard.

* * *

A few days later, Anne goes over to Ann’s house with one thing in mind. It’s not windy today.

Okay, maybe she has more than one thing in mind. But there’s one thing she wants to accomplish today.

She enters the house and doesn’t hear any noises. She wonders if Ann is still asleep. Anne checks her wristwatch. It’s only half past eight, so it’s plausible that Ann is in fact still in bed. She removes her boots and heads upstairs.

Anne cracks the door open slowly and peeks inside. There she is in the bed. The covers up to her chin. Anne grins at the sight. Her beautiful sleepy angel.

She enters the room and closes the door quietly. When Anne sits on the edge of the bed, it dips, and Ann stirs. “Sweetheart.” Anne pushes the hair back from her face.

“Anne?” She mumbles.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Anne leans down and presses a kiss to Ann’s forehead. “I’ve come by. Stay in bed if you’d like. But I’m going to be out in the yard. I want to clean up the perennials and leaves. It’s a good day for it, there’s no wind right now.”

“Okay.” Ann says sleepily. “Can I have a kiss first?”

Anne chuckles. “Of course.” She leans in again and presses a soft kiss to Ann’s lips. She’s about to pull away when Ann grabs her at the back of the neck and deepens the kiss. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to prevent me from going outside.”

“I am.” Ann opens her eyes and looks at Anne for the first time today.

Anne smiles down at her. “I love you. Let me go out and do this and then I’ll come back in.” She pats at Ann’s hip a couple of times before getting up from the bed. “I’ll be outside.”

Ann only nods and watches Anne exit her bedroom.

Anne works her way around the house cutting back and cleaning up all the perennials. This way she won’t have to do it in the spring when she’s super busy. She’s throwing a tarp-full of perennial cut offs into the back of her truck when she feels a pair of hands on her waist. Anne grins and looks over her shoulder.

“Can I help?” Ann asks.

Anne finishes and spins around. She takes in Ann’s appearance. She’s wearing a pair of overalls and what looks like about five thick shirts. “Can you even more your arms?” Anne smirks.

“Barely. I had a heck of a time tying my shoes.”

Anne laughs. “Okay. Take this.” She holds the tarp out for Ann to carry. “I just have the back side of the house to do yet. And then the leaves. Who mows your lawn? If I may ask.”

“Oh.” Ann draws a blank. “The lawn guys.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Yes, what company?”

“I don’t remember what they’re called. I’d have to look at my receipts.”

“Okay. Well, I’m going to clean up all the leaves around the house and near it. Is that okay with you?” Anne asks.

“They usually do that.” Ann comments.

“I know. But it hasn’t been done yet so…” Anne shrugs.

“Okay. Yeah. Fine. If you want.”

They walk to the back of the house and Anne has Ann lie the tarp down flat on the ground. “Usually I have a machine to do this but since you don’t have that many perennials, I didn’t bring it with me. I’m going around and cutting all the perennials back my hand. Once I’m done with that I’ll get all the leaves out of the beds and into a pile and then rake them onto the tarp and throw them on the truck.”

“Okay.” Ann nods. She’s fine with whatever Anne wants to do. She sure doesn’t have any clue what needs to be done and since Anne’s is a professional she’s totally in charge here.

Ann stands by and watches Anne work. It’s not as fun as it was in the summer when Anne hardly had any clothes on. Now she’s wearing jeans and a hoodie and a knit cap.

Anne stands from a bent over position. “Are you staring at my ass?” She smirks.

Ann bites her lip. “Maybe.”

Anne looks her up and down. “Are you cold?”

There’s a slight nod. “How are you not freezing?”

“Well.” Anne licks her lips. “It’s a secret.”

“Oh, come on. Tell me. How is it that I’m like an icicle and you seem to be completely fine?”

“It’s two things actually.” She waves her pruner at Ann.

“Tell me.” Ann begs.

Anne steps close to her. She kisses the tip of Ann’s nose. “The first.” She puts an arm around Ann’s middle, rubbing at her back, trying to warm her. “Is you have to keep moving. The entire time. No standing in one place for more than a couple seconds.”

Ann nods. “And what’s the second thing?”

Anne takes a step back. She reaches for the belt on her pants and undoes it. She then unbuttons her jeans.

“What are you doing, Anne?” Ann is scandalized. They are outside. In the open air. What if someone sees this.

Anne unzips her zipper, folding the fabric back. “See this?” She looks up at Ann.

Ann nods and looks at the red material on the inside of Anne’s jeans.

“Feel it.”

Ann reaches out and feels the fuzzy fleece fabric on the inside of the jeans.

“Lined jeans. It’s like wearing a blanket. It keeps the wind and cold out.” Anne closes her jeans quickly because it is in fact cold outside.

“Wow. I didn’t know such a thing existed.”

Anne chuckles. “How would you? I don’t think many people know about them. They make ones with flannel on the inside, but I think the fleece lined ones are warmer.” With that Anne’s knows what to get Ann for Christmas. She’s already gotten Ann one present. This will have to be in addition to that one present. Because nothing says _I love you and Merry Christmas_ like lined jeans.

“You can go back inside whenever you want.” She tells Ann. She won’t be offended if Ann returns inside because she’s cold.

Ann stays huddled by the house for a few more minutes before returning inside. She watches from the window with a hot cup of tea between her hands as Anne goes around her house when a leaf blower on her back, blowing the leaves out of the beds and into piles before raking them onto the tarp and throwing them on the truck.

* * *

“Sam, get the tractor and put the bucket on. Have Joseph help you. John, you and Thomas can grab a couple ladders and some drills and start loosening the bolts that hold the side boards on. But only do one side. Don’t do both or the damn thing is liable to fall over.” Anne orders her men around. “Rachel, you can help me with arranging the parts and pieces.”

“I’ll hand the pieces to you and you put them in the appropriate piles. Over there is for the left side of the hoop. And over here is for the right side.” Anne points to her left and then right. She has a big crate full of piece and parts for the construction and they need to be gone through before they can be used.

It takes Anne and Rachel an hour to sort through everything. The men take apart one side of the hoop house in the same time.

“Let’s take a break. I can’t feel my fingers.” Anne announces and pulls her phone from her back pocket. She sends Ann a text. “Miss Walker, is going to be bringing us some hot tea. If you’ll like to join us in the office.” She lets the men know. Anne then leads them to the office.

“Hello, Elizabeth. Ann is popping by with some hot tea for the crew. Well, be in here. I hope to not bother you too much.”

Elizabeth chuckles. Anne is so considerate of Elizabeth’s office space and Elizabeth thinks it’s funny because she can work just fine with a few people milling about. “That’ll be lovely. I can’t wait to see Ann; it’s been a while since she’s stopped by.”

“Yeah, since the weather turned, she doesn’t want to hang outside as much. Which is fine. But I do miss her weekly visits to the office.” Anne tidies up her desk. She wants to make a good impression on Ann. She always does. Even now. Even after she’d stopped in at the nursery and seen Anne’s messy desk in the past.

The guys all pile in the office and wait for Ann’s arrival. Anne waits by the door. When she sees Ann pull up, Anne heads outside and helps with the tea. Ann brings two thermoses of tea inside. “I can handle it.” She says as Anne tries to pull a thermos from her hand. “Go. Sit.”

And like a scolded puppy, Anne heads over to her desk, tail between her legs and sits in her desk chair. Ann takes the plastic cups that Anne has set out for the tea and pours a glass for everyone. She pours Anne’s last and brings it to her. Ann bends at the waist to kiss her girlfriend gently on the lips.

“Ooooh.” Joseph coos. “Now I know why you wouldn’t let us say anything bad about _Miss Walker_. You wanted her for yourself. Snake.”

“Anything bad?” Ann eyes Anne.

Anne shrugs. “Not bad, per se. Just I didn’t want- you should be respected. That’s all.”

Ann grins and plops herself down in Anne’s lap. “There’s a chair over there.” Anne comments as her cheeks tinge red. Embarrassed in front of her crew.

“This spot is more comfy. It’s my favorite spot.” Ann says.

Anne rolls her eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Having Ann here with all the crew. The guys are going to tease her mercilessly for weeks about this. That’s at the forefront of Anne’s mind. Subconsciously, Anne wraps an arm around Ann’s waist.

After they’ve all had their tea and warmed their fingers and toes, it’s time to head outside again. The rest of the day is spent tearing apart the hoop house. Ann sticks around to watch for about fifteen minutes before she can’t stand the cold wind anymore.

Everything is set to rebuild. “Here’s what we are going to do. Tomorrow we’ll button up everything around here. Then you guys are off. Remember the Christmas trees though. But other than that, you’re off for the holidays. In the new year, we will rebuild this.” Anne thumbs over her shoulder at where the hoop house should stand. “We’ll have two weeks to get it all done. Then I’m off on my vacation.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Christmas Part 1

“It’s gonna be cold.” Ann whines.

“I’ll make tea when we get back.” Anne promises.

They head out for the nursery. Taking the truck back and forth now that it’s windy and cold outside most days. Anne gets in the driver’s seat and Ann the passengers.

Of the three rows of Christmas trees that they have at the nursery, Anne makes Ann pick the one that she will cut down for the sitting room by the fire. They walk down the first row of trees, Ann inspecting each and every one of them.

“What are your Christmas traditions?” Anne wants to know. “What kind of tree do you put up at your house?” When Anne says kind of tree, she’s thinking in landscape plant terms. Balsam fir, Fraser fir, Douglas fir, White pine, Scotch pine, Blue spruce, White spruce. Kinds of trees.

What Ann tells her is something she didn’t expect. “Oh, I have a fake tree.”

“Ann, really?” She sighs. She can’t believe it.

Ann shrugs and rubs her mittened hands together for warmth. “I was never eager to cut my own tree and I didn’t want to pay somebody to do it for me.”

“They have tree lots. Where you can go and just pick one up.” Anne explains, though she doesn’t know if Ann knows this information or not.

Ann shrugs again as she examines a tree in the second row. “It’s just me in that big house. It’d be a waste anyway.”

Anne doesn’t understand that. Why not put up a tree and decorate it how you want, even if no one else sees it. It can be just for you. “You’re the most frugal rich person I know.”

“How many rich people do you know?” Ann shoots back playfully.

Anne raises a challenging eyebrow. “Enough of my clients.”

Ann thinks about some of Anne’s clients and the person that sticks in her mind is her cousin. “The Priestley’s have everyone over to their house for Christmas day dinner. Eliza goes all out with the whole house decorated with all the bells and whistles. I wonder if I’ll be invited this year. She always has the most gorgeous giant tree. She puts it in the entry where the ceiling is two stories tall.” Ann rambles about Eliza’s Christmas decorations and trees. “The whole tree is trimmed. It’s rather impressive.”

She glances away from a trees to Anne. Anne stands next to her with a grin on her face. “What?” She spots that smirk on Anne’s face and she knows something is up.

“You know how that tree gets in there?” Anne says it like it’s a secret.

Ann’s eyes light up. “No way. That’s your handy work?”

Anne nods smugly. “Sure is. We put the tree up on the 20th of December every year. Five days before Christmas. Gives the tree time to acclimate and settle. Then Eliza has three or so days to decorate it before Christmas day. You wanna know how we get a 15-foot tree in there?”

Ann nods, eager to learn more of Anne’s work stories.

“Well, me and the guys cut it down the day before and then we wrap it in two blankets. We tie the blankets down with rachet straps, so the tree is about three or four feet wide and looks like a burrito. When we get it there, we get to the front door and pull it in bottom first.” Anne points down to the ground at a trunk of one of the trees next to her. “Down here.”

“Eliza has everything in the entry cleared out of the way, so nothing gets damaged or broken. The blankets protect against the tree branches from breaking and the door frame from getting scuffed up as the tree goes in. It’s always a tight fit and we need to pull it in, wiggling it back and forth. Doing whatever we have to, to get the tree in.”

“Sounds like a lot of work.” Ann comments.

“It’s not too bad really. Once you get a system down, like we have, it goes smoothly. After it’s past the door we put the stand on the bottom and then start lifting. Somebody has a sheet of clear plastic, cuz it’s lightweight, and that is put on the top, to cover the tip.” Anne pinches the tip of the six foot balsam fir in front of her between her fingers. She’s visualizing the process as she explains it to Ann.

“The tree is erected, and the plastic prevents the tip of the tree from scratching the ceiling. On the floor is a sheet of wood with another piece of plastic underneath it. We try to center the tree stand on the sheet of wood. Doesn’t always get right on center but as long as the legs are all on the wood it doesn’t matter too much. The wood is covered by the tree skirt. You never see it, right?”

“I never have in all the years I’ve seen Eliza’s tree.”

Anne grins, smug again. “The plastic on the floor underneath is to slide the wood across the floor to place the tree where it needs to be. Then the stand is tightened on the trunk and secured. The tree is then tied to the wall at two points with clear fishing line. And tiny weights go on the legs of the stand to help secure it. And viola.” Anne extends her arms out at her sides. “Eliza has a giant Christmas tree in her house.”

Ann is fascinated. All of that to put up the Christmas tree. And Anne thinks it’s no big deal. Ann thinks it very much is a big deal.

“And guess who called me the other day and begged me to ‘pretty please’ come put up her Christmas tree?” Anne grins. Not that the grin has been off her face the entire time that she’s been telling the story.

Ann’s mouth hangs open. “No way.”

“Way.” Anne nods. “Eliza is either desperate for my help or is coming around to the idea of us being together.” Anne motions between the two of them.

“Why didn’t you tell me until now?”

“I don’t know. I thought Eliza might have called or come by your house to say something to you personally. You haven’t mentioned anything though. I didn’t know if it was my place to say anything. And I didn’t want to upset you.” She knows Ann has taken it hard that Eliza hasn’t had any contact with her since their fight on Ann’s patio a few months ago.

Stepping into Anne’s side, Ann presses a kiss to her cheek. “You’re the sweetest.” She takes Anne’s hand in her own and leads them down the row to continue looking for the perfect tree for Shibden.

* * *

Anne had wanted Marian and her family to come to Shibden in the fall for a visit, but it never happened. Anne was busy during weekdays and Marian couldn’t find a weekend that she or her husband had both days free to travel over the Halifax with the kids.

But they always have a standing date for their pre-Christmas gathering. The weekend before Christmas is set for them every year.

“You’ve shown me pictures of the kids, but I can’t wait to see them in person.” Ann says as she stirs the pot of turkey gravy.

Anne made sure that Ann was free for this weekend weeks ago. She made her promise that she would come over to Shibden and stays with her family the entire time. Ann was thrilled at the invitation and accepted right away telling Anne that if anybody asked her to do anything this weekend that she would tell them that she was already busy.

Anne saunters over at her and presses a kiss to Ann’s cheek. She looks in the pot Ann is stirring. “I can’t wait for you to meet my family.”

She told Marian that lunch would be ready when she and the family arrived today. Anne just has to set the table and then everything will be ready. They are just waiting for the car to pull up at the front of the Hall any minute now.

After greetings the group sits down to lunch. It’s a bit of a raucous meal with everyone coming together and sitting down right away. There’s no time to just breathe.

“You guys and the kids go in the other room and sit and relax around the fire. Ann and I will clean up the kitchen and the dishes.”

“Are you sure?” Marian asks.

Marian sets up the kids in the other room. Paul watches them as she goes to the guest room that they will be staying in tonight to freshen up a bit. She comes back downstairs, and Charlotte asks for her teddy bear. Marian remembers that it’s still in the kitchen from when they arrived, when everything turned into a whirlwind of greetings and hugs.

Her intention is to just pop into the room, get the bear, and pop out. But she stops as she grabs the bear. She sees her sister move from putting food in the refrigerator over to the sink where Ann is doing the dishes.

Anne slides up to Ann’s side, wrapping her arms around Ann’s waist.

“I’m trying to do the dishes.” Ann whines.

“I know.” Marian hears her sister say softly.

Instead of leaving Ann alone, Anne nuzzle her nose against Ann’s cheek and then whispers something in Ann’s ear that Marian can’t hear. She’s shocked at her sister’s behavior. She’s never seen Anne in such a way before. She’s softer and more attentive with Ann than any other lady friend that Marian has ever seen her sister with. She knows she’ll have to inquire about them later. Marian slips out of the room undetected.

* * *

“He’s so big. How did he get so big? The last time I saw him he was tiny.” Anne just can’t get over how much the child had grown.

“That was six months ago Anne.” Marian reminds her.

“No, it wasn’t.” Anne thinks back to the boy’s baptism. “Okay, maybe it was.”

“And that’s what babies do, Anne. They grow.”

“I know but-“ She looks down at Samuel. “Ann?”

Ann looks up and over at her. She’s sitting on the floor with Charlotte.

Anne’s eyes never leave the small child on her lap. “Don’t ever let me go that long without seeing the kids again.”

“Okay.” Ann says easily and goes back to playing with Charlotte and her toy horses.

Marian wrinkles up her face at the exchange. She looks between her sister and the woman on the floor with her daughter. Neither of them pays her any mind. And neither of them seems to notice that Marian has been eyeing them suspiciously since she got here. She wonders how serious the relationship is. Anne had told her that she had a girlfriend and that she would be around for family Christmas. Marian didn’t think too much on that. She knows Anne. Anne will only ever give her the bare minimum amount of information. But, by the sound of that last statement from Anne it sounds like she anticipates her girlfriend to be around in the future.

Samuel falls asleep in Anne’s arms after she gives him a bottle. Anne watches Ann still playing with Charlotte. She’s in awe of how good Ann is with kids. She wonders where Marian and her husband went. They left after Marian made a bottle for Samuel. They probably want some time away from the kids. She knows that kids can be exhausting. If Anne can give them a little break from the kids then she’s happy for it.

Ann laughs at something Charlotte said and it takes Anne out of her thoughts. “You’re really good with her.” Anne says softly. She doesn’t want to wake Samuel.

Ann looks over and gives her a soft smile. “I spend two afternoons a week down at the school with the kids, remember?”

Anne nods. That makes sense. But this is something more than just sitting with children while they read.

Marian is standing in the hall outside the room. She watches Ann with her daughter and hears what Anne says and wonders if kids might be in their future. She knows the idea is a premature one, but she can’t help but think these things as a mother.

* * *

Both Anne and Ann have gotten Christmas presents for the kids and for Marian and her husband, Paul. When Samuel wakes up Anne suggests they open presents. She goes over to the tree. The tree that Ann helped her decorate. The tree with the presents underneath it. She hands out all the presents with the request that everyone wait and open them at the same time. The first batch are all presents from Ann.

Ann gets Marian a package deal for a spa in Manchester, where she lives. A doll for Charlotte and a cute outfit that she made Anne help pick out for Samuel. Paul gets a gift card from her. Men are always so hard to shop for, especially when Ann didn’t even know him before today.

Anne is more practical for the children. She got a savings account for her godson with money that she will be adding monthly. And for Charlotte a box set of children’s books that Ann suggested even though Charlotte can’t read yet. She gets Marian and Paul Starbucks gift cards. “The bags under your eyes the last time I saw you indicated that you need those cards.”

Marian laughs. She hands Anne the present her family got for her. “Sorry, we didn’t get you anything Ann. I didn’t know you would be here until I phoned my sister yesterday to finalize all the details.”

“That’s quite alright. I don’t need anything. I’m just happy to be here.” Ann says modestly.

Anne wraps her arm around Ann and kisses her temple.

* * *

Marian pulls Anne aside later in the evening. After the presents have been opened and the kids have been put to bed.

“I have a couple questions for you.” Marian says.

Anne rolls her eyes. “If you must. What do you need to know?”

Marian rolls her eyes, in turn. Of course, Anne gets all bent out of shape now. Marian takes a deep breath. “How serious are you and Ann?”

Anne smiles and ducks her head. “Well.” Anne rubs at the back of her neck awkwardly. “How obvious is it?”

“I was alarmed.”

Anne chuckles. “Then the answer is very.” Anne leans in close to her sister so she can whisper in her ear. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone this but after the holidays are all over. In a few weeks. Ann is moving in here.”

“WHAT?” Marian blurts.

Anne scowls at her. “Shhh.”

“Oh my god, Anne. That’s amazing.”

Anne nods and grins like a child on Christmas. Well, it is Christmas. Like an adult on Christmas.

“I haven’t seen you this excited since Mariana moved in here. The first time.”

Anne frowns.

“Sorry.” Marian realizes that Mariana is a bit of a sore subject. “I’m happy for you. She seems like the total opposite of- you know.”

“She is.” Anne looks away from her sister wistfully. “I’m going to ask her to come on my yearly vacation with me.”

“Anne, that’s in a few weeks.” Marian is shocked.

“Four weeks, but yes. I don’t know if I can be away from her for two whole weeks. I’ve had this vacation planned for months. It’s the same every year so I have it all booked by mid-summer. I never thought I might have someone to go with me this year. What do you think? Should I ask her? I knows it’s short notice, but I don’t know how she feels about vacations. Her parents and brother died while they were on vacation.”

Marian lays a hand on Anne’s arm. “Don’t work yourself up into a frenzy. I think you should ask her. But if she says no, don’t think it’s the end of the world. You know about her parents and brother and know that she’ll have reservations. It just means she doesn’t want to or can’t go on vacation. It has nothing to do with you or that she doesn’t want to be with you.”

Anne nods. This is something that’s been on her mind a lot the last few weeks. She’s glad she talked to Marian about it.

“Let’s go back in.”

Anne nods.

“You guys seem like a good match, by the way, balance each other out.”

Anne grins, proud.

“Now I know why you haven’t been over to see me and kids in the last few months. You’ve been busy with little miss thang.” Marian teases.

“Ya got me.” Anne rolls her eyes but a happy smile is plastered on her face.

* * *

“Hey sweets. I have to go now.” Anne comes back to the bed and kisses Ann on the top of the head.

Ann was awake before, but she went back to sleep. Anne chuckles to herself. “I’ll be gone most of the day. We have to get those Christmas trees delivered.” Anne says even though she knows that Ann doesn’t hear her. She’ll send Ann a lovely text message that she can read when she wakes up.

She absolutely loves waking up in the morning and having Ann in bed with her. It’s her favorite part of the day most day. The mundane thing of waking up and going to sleep with the person she loves. She doesn’t know when she turned into such a sap. She thinks Ann brings it out in her. And maybe it’s because she’s getting older and the little things are more important to her now.

They deliver a number of smaller trees first. Using the same process each time to get the trees in through the door. There are three more small trees to deliver before they deliver the largest one at the Priestley’s. Anne is nervous about it. Even though Eliza called her and asked for her like usual. She just hopes that they can at the very least be civil to each other during the delivery.

When the crew arrives, Anne rings the bell. Eliza answers the door and cordially says hello.

“We’ll just get the tree off the trailer. It’ll be a few minutes before we bring it in.” Anne says and closes the door to keep the cold air outside.

They manage to lug the heavy tree to the door. Anne opens the door and goes in first. She directs the guys on positioning. They have the tree halfway in when Anne spots Eliza watching them out of the corner of her eye. She’s mindful of that. She doesn’t want to make any bad impressions in front of Eliza that Eliza can use against her later.

The crew gets the tree in and in it’s stand, standing upright, in less than thirty minutes. A job well done. Anne picks up the blankets from the floor and is ready to leave.

“I’ll send you a bill, Eliza.” Anne reaches out to shake her hand.

Eliza grasps the hand. “Actually, can I have a word with you?” She gives Anne a look and then glances at her crew.

“Head outside guys. I’ll be there in a minute.” Anne tells the crew. She doesn’t want any of them witnesses to whatever is about to happen.

“Anne, I know things haven’t been great between Ann and I the last few months but-“

Anne cuts her off. “Who’s fault is that?”

Eliza narrows her eyes at Anne but continues. “Look, I don’t exactly agree with her decision making but I want to invite her to my Christmas day dinner. Both of you, actually. As sort of a peace offering. I would like things to return to normal between us. Ann and I. And you and I professionally. There’s no better landscape service around than yours. Would you speak with Ann about it? And would you be willing to accept that?”

Eliza doesn’t exactly apologize for her behavior and Anne finds that a little suspicious. She’s glad to have The Priestley’s back as a client but- “I’ll mention it to Ann, but you have to talk to her yourself and apologize to her.”

Eliza sighs. “Alright.”

“And one more thing.” Anne takes a step closer to Eliza. “I intend to be in Ann’s life from now on. So, if you’re going to have a problem with that then well, you better just get used to it.”

Eliza sighs again. “I don’t have a problem with you Anne, it’s your- it’s just-“

“I know. You think I’m not good enough for her. Trust me, I think the same thing but not for the same reasons that you do. But I’m lucky enough that Ann sees past my financial status and my faults. I love her and I will do everything in my power to put a smile on her face and make her happy.”

Eliza gives Anne a tight-lipped smile.

“And I’m not after her money.” Anne says and makes her exit without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all the comments that are left. They're exhilarating. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to working 45-50 hours a week so it cuts into my writing time. I hope to stick to a Monday update schedule but if i don't that's why. Without further ado, here's Christmas Part 2.

Anne is awake first. No big surprise there. She can hear the wind outside and knows that it’s cold. She pulls the covers up to her chin and rolls over into Ann’s back. “Sweetheart.” She whispers in Ann’s ear. “Wake up. It’s Christmas morning.” She purrs.

There’s a little groan from Ann before Anne feels her come to life and push herself backwards into Anne’s body.

“Good morning, sweets.” Anne whispers.

Ann clears her throat. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Anne grins and snuggles closer to Ann’s body. She doesn’t know if she’s ever felt happier. “Shall we get up and have breakfast? I can’t wait to give you your Christmas present. I hope you’ll like it.” Anne presses her lips to Ann’s ear.

Ann hums. “I’m sure I will. It’s from you.” Ann scoots onto her back so she can look at Anne’s face. She finds her eyes “Hi.” Ann says shyly, biting her lip. “Whatever it is doesn’t matter. What matter is that it’s from you.”

Anne closes her eyes with a sigh. “I fucking love you. You’re amazing.”

The laugh her words pull from Ann is beyond worth it. “I love you too, babe. Let’s get up and get our first Christmas together started.” She leans in and pecks Anne’s lips before rolling and slipping out of bed. “Holy balls, it’s cold.” She shivers now that she’s out of the warm blankets.

“It’s the wind.” Anne says. “I’ll turn the heat up once I get dressed.”

Ann goes to the door and opens it. “Good morning, boy.” She greets Argus at the door. He’s not allowed in the bedroom, or any of the rooms upstairs. But like a good dog, he waits in the hallway every morning for someone to get out of bed and let him outside to go to the bathroom and then to get fed.

“Who’s a good boy?” Ann coos and pats him on the head. “Merry Christmas, good boy. Let’s go downstairs and start some breakfast while your mama gets dressed and turns the heat up for me.” Ann grabs a robe before leaving with Argus.

Anne might have been wrong earlier. Right now, she thinks is the happiest she’s ever been.

* * *

Anne comes down in sweatpants and a red and green flannel on over a black shirt. Ann catches her out of the side of her eye as she passes by. “Very festive, dear.”

Anne looks down at her shirt. “I hadn’t even realized.” She sits at the table and starts looking at her weather app. “Do you need help with anything? I turned up the heat so it should warm up a little in here in a bit.”

“No but-“ Ann looks over her shoulder to see Anne’s attention entirely focused on the weather. Ann was hoping they could start a few Christmas traditions of their own today. Something they do together that’s just their own that they haven’t done with anyone else before. “-I thought maybe you’d like to help me make breakfast.” She mumbles knowing that Anne’s concentration is elsewhere.

“What was that?” Anne asks.

Ann didn’t think she would’ve heard what she said. And maybe Anne didn’t. Maybe she just unconsciously heard the mumbling. “Nothing.” Ann mumbles again. She focuses on the food on the stove. She doesn’t hear Anne get up from her chair.

“What’s wrong?” Anne says as she wraps her arms around Ann’s waist from behind. She rests her chin on Ann’s shoulder and watches as Ann stirs the eggs in the pan.

“I just- it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid. Tell me.” Anne coaxes.

Ann sighs. “I thought we could start some traditions. Today. Together.”

“Would this be the first one?” Anne asks astutely. “Making Christmas breakfast together.”

Ann nods silently. She receives a kiss on the cheek in response.

“I see you have eggs started. Should I make waffles?”

“Would you?” Ann beams, turning to find Anne’s face next to her own.

“I know they’re your favorite. And sweetheart. If there’s anything else you want to do together today, please, speak up. I love the idea of starting new traditions with you.” She winks at Ann before finding her lips. “I love you.” Anne whispers and whisks away from Ann to find everything she needs for making waffles. She knows now to always keep the kitchen stocked with waffle mix for Ann.

* * *

Anne leads Ann over to the Christmas tree by the hand. “Here, sit.”

Ann sits in the chair nearest the tree. Anne goes over and gets two boxes and brings them back to Ann, setting them on her lap. “Open this one first.” Anne taps at the top box.

Ann lifts the presents. “These are heavy Anne, what’s in here?”

“Unwrap them and see.” Anne kneels on the floor in front of her girlfriend.

Ann appraises the wrapping paper. It is blue with green Christmas trees on it. She expects nothing less from Anne. The presents for the kids and Anne’s sister and brother in law the other day had plain red wrapping paper. These ones have different wrapping. Ann finds a corner and pulls back the paper to reveal the box. She lifts the cover to find denim fabric staring back at her. “What’s this?” Ann lifts the item from the box, and it unfurls. “Oh my gosh, Anne. You got me jeans like yours.” Ann looks on the inside and sure enough she finds a red fleece fabric lining the inside of the jeans.

“Now you’ll be warm if you want to go outside when it’s cold.” She takes the empty box from Ann’s lap. “Open the next one.”

Ann chuckles. “Someone’s an eager beaver.”

“Eager beaver.” Anne mumbles. She wraps her hand around Ann’s ankle and starts rubbing her hand up and down the back of Ann’s leg.

Ann works on opening the other present on her lap. She removes it from the box with a confused quirk of the eyebrow. “A jacket?” She asks. It’s a nice black jacket made of a thick material.

“Not just any jacket.” Anne hops up from her spot and hurries out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Ann yells after her. “Anne?”

Anne darts back in. “Here.”

She holds something in her hand that Ann doesn’t recognize. “What’s that?”

Anne grins. “It’s a battery. That’s a heated jacket. I figured since I got you lined jeans, I should get something warm for the top too. You charge the battery and hook it up to the jacket and turn it on and it’s warm for like six hours.”

“That’s so cool.”

“I’ve got a few batteries. The jacket uses the same kind of battery that I use in some of my battery powered tools. Try them on. See if they fit. I tried to snoop on your pants size one day when I was over at yours, but I looked in like three different pairs and they all had a different size. I got the one in the middle. I hope they fit but if not, I can return them for the correct size. I thought it would be weird if I asked your pants size.” Anne cringes.

“Slow down there, babe.” Ann slips her hand around the back of Anne’s neck and pulls her forward. “Thank you. I absolutely adore these. The thought you put into this is evident.”

Anne hums and Ann giggles as she brings their lips together. “I have something else for you.”

“Oh?”

Anne looks down at the floor, bashful. “It’s actually something I’ve had for a few months. I have to go get it though. It’s up in my study.”

“Is that you won’t let me in there?” Ann asks with a crooked grin.

“Yes.” Anne nods guilty.

“You go get it and I’ll try these on.” Ann suggests.

Anne couldn’t possibly think of a better idea. She heads off for the stairs as Ann sheds all of her clothes. She puts the jeans on first. They are a little loose in the waist, but she thinks that might be good if they are for being outside and moving around and working. The jacket goes on next. It’s warm and the battery isn’t even in it or turned on. Ann thinks both items will do handsomely.

She hears Anne mumbling under her breath before she sees her again. Anne comes back into the room awkwardly carrying a large picture frame. The front faces away from Ann so she can’t see what is in the frame. Anne sets it on it’s bottom edge on the floor and turns to Ann.

“So, there’s a bit of a back story behind this. Every couple of years this fellow stops by the nursery in late summer. He’s a local guy and he owns a plane. He’s got this whole shtick that I won’t go into right now. I knew when I saw him what I wanted to do.” Anne turns to the picture frame and turns it so it faces Ann, resting it against Anne’s own thighs.

“Is that?” Ann looks over the three feet by two feet photograph and then up to Anne to see if she’s correct.

Anne nods. “It’s a photo of your entire property.”

“How?” Ann gets out of the chair and squats down in front of the photo to look closely at it.

“The guy flies around in his plane and takes photos from the sky of different properties. Then he goes around and tries to sell them to the landowners. He puts it in a nice, fancy frame and it’s all very well done.” Anne watches in awe as Ann takes in the large photo.

“I usually get an updated version of the Shibden property every two years. This year I got a photo of your property from him.”

Ann stands. “This is amazing. We’ll have to find a place to hang this.” She goes to the tree and gets the presents she has for Anne. Small packages in comparison to Anne’s presents but it’s not the size that counts. “Can you put that against the wall and come here?”

Anne does and then Ann makes her takes her place in the chair she was sitting in. Ann then takes up residence in Anne’s lap, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair. Anne wraps her arms around Ann’s middle. “I see your new clothes fit well, yes?”

“They do.” Ann grins and holds out the first gift for Anne. “Here.”

Anne unwraps it, a little awkwardly with Ann sitting on her lap but she manages well enough. “What’s this?”

“I got it in an online auction. It reminded me of you. What with your interest in nature. I don’t know if you do bird watching or anything but it’s vintage and I knew you would at least appreciate that much.”

Anne looks over the pair of vintage binoculars in her hands. “Wow.” She mumbles.

“Does that mean you like them?” Ann asks nervously.

“I do. I don’t do any bird watching but maybe it’s something I can get into in the coming years. Would you like to join me in doing that or does bird watching not interest you?”

“I like birds.” Ann says simply and Anne has to laugh. “I have one more thing for you.” Anne sets the binoculars on the floor next to the chair and accepts the small box from Ann. “If you don’t like it, I can take it back or give you the money for it or something.”

Anne opens the small box and gasps. Inside is a necklace with her birthstone. Her birthday being in April the birthstone is a diamond.

“You said your birthday was in April so-“ Ann shrugs.

Anne is shocked. “Ann, this is a diamond?” She has to make sure.

“Well, yes.” Ann wrings her hands together, hoping that Anne will like and accept the gift. “Do you like it?”

Anne inspects the diamond necklace. It’s a half carat diamond on a 14K white gold necklace.

“I know you don’t wear much jewelry, but it thought it would suit you. You can wear it when we get all dolled up to go out or to some event.”

All Anne can think about is the price of the necklace in her hands. She doesn’t know much about jewelry, but she knows this is expensive. “It’s- it’s-“ Anne thinks it’s something that has some meaning to it. It’s her birthstone, after all. “It’s beautiful.” She looks to Ann in awe. “But I don’t know if I can-“ She stops when she sees the hurt flash across Ann’s eyes. She knows Ann is sensitive about her money and how much money she has at her disposal without doing anything to earn that money.

Ann ducks her head, ashamed. “I just wanted you to have something nice, something special, something fancy. I thought-“ She cuts that sentence off before she finishes it. “It’s the stupid money thing again. Isn’t it?” Ann knows it is.

She sputters to find something appropriate to say. “I just- it’s a lot- no one has ever given me something so expensive as a gift.” Anne voices her concerns. “It truly is beautiful though. I will cherish it forever.”

Ann looks up with a hopeful smile. “Really?” Meaning that Anne will accept the present.

Anne nods. “Will you put it on me?” Anne holds the box out and watches as Ann takes the necklace from the box and unclasps it. She turns a little, bringing her two hands around each side of Anne’s head, meeting in the back and clasping the necklace back together.

Ann looks at the necklace once as it rests against Anne’s collarbone. Anne looks down at the necklace where it lays. “It’s exquisite, Ann.” She touches the diamond. “Thank you, my love.” They share a quick kiss. Quick because Anne has one more thing for Ann. “So, there’s something else.” She cocks her head to the side. “It’s not a present so much. But I have something to ask you.”

“Okay.” Ann gets anxious again.

Anne wraps Ann in her strong arms again. She senses that the woman is apprehensive about whatever Anne is about to ask. “Every January I go on vacation. I go to Florida for two weeks. And I was wondering if you would come with me this year?”

Ann chews on her lip for a minute, keeping Anne in suspension. “No. I can’t. I don’t travel outside of the UK. My family would be worried about me. Because of how my brother and parents died.” Ann looks down at her lined jeans, avoiding the disappointment on Anne’s face.

“Oh. Okay.” Anne is disappointed. She was certain that Ann would say yes. She wonders if Ann really fears traveling or if it’s just something that people have put in her head to scare her from doing it. The girl seems fine with all other sorts of short travel around England, why not further? “Are you sure? You could come on vacation with me. You want to stay in cold gloomy Halifax while I’m basking in the warm sun of Miami Beach?” Anne can see the wheels turning in Ann’s head.

She mulls over the thought. “That does sound lovely, but I’ve never been that far away from home so I’ll just stay here. I’ve got my warm jeans and jacket now. I can watch Argus for you.” She offers hoping to get Anne off the topic.

“I know.” Anne sighs. She’s losing this battle. And her hope of a nice vacation for the both of them. “We’ll have such a grand time that you won’t even realize that you are so far from home.” She tries weakly to convince Ann. She knows Ann isn’t going to give in.

“I’ll have to think about it.”

Anne doesn’t know if she’s sincere when she says that though. “Don’t take too long cuz the trip is in three weeks.” She doesn’t want to push Ann too hard because she knows that the “I’ll think about it’ will turn into a definite ‘no’.

* * *

“Are you ready for this?” Anne asks. She’s been anxious about this dinner for the last few hours. She spent most of the day trying to get past the disappointment of Ann saying no to going on vacation with her. It was that difficult. Christmas Day was a nice distraction from it.

Ann approaches her. She reaches out for Anne’s bowtie, adjusting it. “Yes, baby.”

“If anyone says anything nasty, we will just leave.” Anne tells her.

“Okay.” Ann looks up into those big brown eyes. “You look beautiful.” She leans in for a kiss.

Anne meets her halfway. A quick kiss so they don’t mess up Ann’s dark red lipstick. “Thank you, sweetheart. And you look amazing and beautiful and fabulous and sexy and divine.”

Ann chuckles, that light blush coming to her cheeks like always. She takes Anne’s hand. “Okay, let’s go.”

They get their coats on and head out.

Eliza greets them at the door. “Good evening, ladies.” She gives each a side hug and then a cheek kiss. “Ann, your dress is stunning.”

“She looks amazing, doesn’t she?” Anne comments with a smile.

Ann blushes and ducks her head. “Thank you. Both.”

There’s a bit of an awkward silence between the three of them until Eliza clears her throat. “Listen, Ann, I’m sorry for how I behaved at your house in September. I understand that you younger generation want to do things differently and that is all well and fine but I still have my opinion on the matter. That being said, I will keep my opinion to myself for now on the matters of-“ She doesn’t finish the sentence. She looks between the pair of them.

Anne thinks it wise that Eliza stopped talking when she did.

Eliza’s eyes catch on Anne’s before addressing Ann again. “I just wanted to say that I am sorry and that I would like to have a clean slate from now on.”

Ann nods. “Thank you very much, Eliza. Now what about this dinner party.” She is all too polite.

Anne can tell that something about what Eliza said is still bothering Ann but she knows now is not the time to bring it up. She will save that for later when they get home.

“Ah, yes. Everyone is gathering in the great room until dinner is served.” Eliza spins on her heels, leading the way.

Ann looks over at her girlfriend and smiles.

Anne extends her left hand out in front of herself, gesturing for Ann to go ahead of herself. Which Ann does with a nod to Anne.

Once they reach the great room, Anne comes up along her side, her right hand fitted onto the small of Ann’s back as they each receive a flute of champagne from a server.

Anne looks around the room. She’s never been past the front entry of the Priestley’s house. Funny as it is, being a landscaper, she knows nearly every square foot of the outside property but hasn’t the foggiest idea of what the inside of the house looks like. Until now.

Catherine takes that moment to approach the couple. She strikes up a conversation with Ann as Anne assesses the room.

* * *

Ann sits close to Anne during dinner. There places at the table are next to each other but Ann scoots her chair closer to Anne’s than is typically acceptable in polite society. She does it for two reasons. One, to show Anne the order of which forks and knives to use. And two, just to be close to Anne. The sense of security she gets from having Anne close is the boost that Ann needs to get through dinner.

It’s mostly older family members that are in attendance. Ann has always been painfully aware that she is one of the youngest members of her clan. Elizabeth’s children of course are the youngest but in Ann’s mind they don’t count. They are of the next generation. Plus, they aren’t at the dinner or around the family very often anyway.

Her Aunt Ann Walker sits on Ann’s other side. The old woman doesn’t miss the distance separating her chair and Ann’s. She doesn’t miss the closeness and the connection that the two women have. She doesn’t miss the little touches or the whispered words.

Aunt Ann tugs on Ann’s elbow after dinner. “Ann, I must tell you that Eliza has told me all about what happened between you and her. I think she is silly for the things that she said. I also think that Anne makes a good partner for you. Even though it’s not what I would have imagined. But I think you balance each other and match each other well. I’m happy that you finally found someone who isn’t intimidated by you or your family. Anne is a strong confident type. That’s what you need.”

She looks Ann up and down. “I can see a change in you. More sure of yourself.”

Her aunt continues on about how Ann has changed since Anne has come into her life. Ann gets a little teary-eyed as her aunt goes on. Happy that someone of the older generation in her family is in her corner.

Anne finds them after going to the bathroom. She is worried the old aunt has said something mean to Ann. “What’s wrong?” She sees Ann wiping away tears.

“Everything is fine, baby. I was just having a nice conversation with my aunt. I’ll fill you in when we get home.” Ann takes Anne’s hand and gives it a squeeze, reassuring her that everything is indeed fine.

Aunt Ann overhears this. Hard not to when she’s standing right in front of them. “Home, huh?”

Ann nods. She looks to Anne and then back to her aunt. “Actually, I’m going to be moving in with Anne at Shibden soon. We need to finalize everything, and I will still keep my property. Don’t worry about that. But yes, home. I’m stay there half of the time now.” Ann spills the beans to her aunt. After her kindness tonight she thinks Aunt Ann deserves to be one of the first to know.

She feels privileged to have this information before anyone else. “Very well, dear. You kids nowadays moving in before getting married. Ah, to be young and in love.”

Ann object to part of that. “We’re not that young, Aunt. This is a serious decision and a big step and it’s not taking lightly. I can assure you of that. We aren’t young and we know what we want and that’s to be together.”

“Come here, dear.” Aunt Ann pulls Ann into a side hug. “I’m glad.” She releases Ann. “You too.” She grins at Anne and pulls her into a hug in the same manner. “Why don’t you two get out of here. Away from all these old prying folks. You may not think you’re young yet, but I do. I’m an old fossil. Go live your lives before you end up like me. An old unmarried lady.”

Before either of them can say anymore the group is interrupted by Eliza. She pulls Aunt Ann off in another direction.

“Shall we?” Anne asks about going home.

“Yes. No one will miss me.”

* * *

Ann has Catherine over for lunch one early January afternoon. They are having a lovely time chatting and Catherine spills all the gossip that she knows but she’s noticed that Ann seems to be on edge the entire time.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened with you and Anne?”

“Why do you say that?” Ann crosses her arm over her chest. “Nothing is wrong with Anne and I.” She gets defensive.

“Okay. I just- you’ve been all tense since I’ve been here. That’s all.”

Ann sighs. Her cousin knows her better than anyone, except for Anne, of course.

“Well, there is something. It’s not bad, really. I just don’t know what to do.” Ann worries her hands together.

“What happened? Is she pressuring you into something? Does it have to do with money?” Catherine takes some guesses but with no clues and no help from Ann she doesn’t get far. “Come on, Ann. Tell me, I can see it’s eating you up inside. Spill it.” She puts a calming hand on Ann’s arm.

“Anne asked me to go on vacation with her.” She can’t look at her cousin.

Catherine wrinkles up her face. “That’s it.”

Ann looks up with wide eyes. “I’m nervous and scared.”

“To go on vacation with your girlfriend?” Catherine is missing the point entirely.

“My parents, my-“ Ann doesn’t need to say more.

“Oh.” The realization washes over Catherine. “I’m sorry, Ann.” She squeezes her arm. Catherine thinks on it for a minute. “Where to?”

“Florida, for 2 weeks. She goes every year apparently.”

“Hmm.”

“What does that mean?” Ann doesn’t like the way the ‘hmm’ sounded coming from Catherine.

Catherine wonders briefly what she would do if she were in Ann’s position. Heck, she knows what she would do. She would go on vacation with her partner if giving the opportunity. “I think you should go.” Catherine sees the panic on Ann’s face clearly now. “I think it would be good for you. To get over, well, maybe not get over. But to help get past that feeling you have about how your parents and brother died. You’re not them.”

She thinks of something else. “Plus, you always claim you are so independent and that you don’t want the family and other people sticking their noses in your business. If you are as independent as you claim, show them. Go on the trip. Show them your independence and that you have a life to live and that they can’t keep you here in fear that something is going to happen just because you left Yorkshire.”

That does the trick.

Ann puffs her chest up. “You’re right.”

“What better way to show them.” Catherine nods in agreement. “Go. Have a good time with your lady. See new places. Experience new things. Ann, live the life you want. Don’t let others concerns or worries or skepticism be your own.”

Ann stands up. “You’re right.” Catherine’s pep talk is what she needed. “I won’t.” With a renewed confidence her decision is obvious. “You’re my favorite cousin.” Ann grins.

Catherine laughs. “Why thank you.” She holds her hand to her heart. “I’m _sure_ you are going to have the most amazing time with Anne. Call her. Tell her your news.”

Ann rushes out of the dining room to find her phone. She rings Anne’s number straight away. “Anne.” She’s a bit breathless. Ann walks, calmer, back to where Catherine is still sitting at the table. “I have something to tell you.” She grins at Catherine and Catherine nods for her to continue.

“If- if the offer is still on the table, I think- I think I’d like to go to Florida with you. No, no, no. I _want_ to go to Florida with you on your vacation.” Ann smiles proudly.

“Oh my gosh, nothing could make me happier sweetheart.”

“Really?” Ann has to ask.

“Well, right now, yes. I’m so happy and excited. We’re going to have a wonderful time.”

Ann grins like an idiot. She’s staring at Catherine as Catherine mouths something. “I’m with Catherine. She says hello.”

“Brilliant. And hello to you to Catherine.”

Ann giggles. “How long are you staying?”

Catherine shrugs. She doesn’t want to intrude or be impolite.

“Anne, if you’re not busy why don’t you come over. You and Catherine and I can talk about our vacation.” Ann bites her lower lip nervously.

“Okay, I’ll be over in a bit.”

Ann hangs up the phone and bounces up and down with a little excited squeal.


	21. Chapter 21

Ann is getting ready to go out. It’s a cool January day. The saving grace is that the sun is out. She puts on some long fuzzy warm socks. Ann picked up a new pair of winter boots the other day and is eager to try them out. She’s got her lined pants. Those go on next. Then a long sleeve shirt and a sweater.

She makes her way downstairs. In the coat closet, Ann finds her brand new boots and heated jacket. Anne showed her how to ‘use’ the jacket. All she needs is a charged battery. And she just needs to slip it into the holder in the little side pocket. She puts her coat on, gets a knit hat, and puts her new boots on. She’s ready.

Ann goes to the kitchen to get the two thermoses of hot chocolate that she made before she got dressed and heads out.

At the nursery, Ann stops in the office first. That’s where the batteries are. They are all in the office being charged or in the tools being used to put together the new hoop house.

“Good morning, Elizabeth. How are you?” She sets the thermoses on Anne’s desk.

“I’m well. You’re all dressed up to be outside. Helping out today.”

“Well, I don’t know about helping but I want to see what’s happening.” Ann walks over to the table that has been set up with battery chargers and batteries. She takes a battery off a charger and slips it into place in her pocket. Ann pushes the icon on the breast of the jacket, and it turns on. It doesn’t take long for the jacket to heat up. “I’m going to head outside before I start sweating.” Ann chuckles. She sticks her hands into the heated pockets and goes out to find Anne.

It doesn’t take Ann long to find her. She hears her before she sees her.

“Thomas, no. That goes on the left side.” Anne orders. “Yes, over there. Very good.”

Ann doesn’t mean to sneak up on her but when she puts a hand on Anne’s elbow, Anne jumps. “Sorry.” Ann whispers as Anne whips around to face her.

Her face lights up when she sees Ann, even more so when she sees that she’s wearing her lined jeans and heated jacket. “Well, hello.” Anne grins. She leans in and presses a kiss to Ann’s cheek.

Anne had left this morning before Ann was up and out of bed. She’s been up and out early every day this week as they put the new hoop house together. It’s the first time she’s seen Ann awake today.

“Hi, baby. I brought you guys some hot chocolate.”

“Wonderful.” Anne says. She looks around the area quickly. “Ann’s brought hot chocolate. Let’s have lunch. Collect all the batteries, we’ll swap them out for charged ones.” Anne instructs the men. She then turns back to Ann, a hand on her back, leading her back to the office.

Ann has brought hot tea or hot chocolate everyday just before lunchtime. The group all sit together in the office and have their hot beverages and their lunches.

Ann pours everyone a cup and then sits next to Anne. The guys all appreciate Ann bringing them something warm to drink on these cold days.

“You can keep her Anne, if we get the benefits too.” Thomas jokes. He raises his hot chocolate cup high in the air. All laugh.

Anne leans over the arm of her chair and kisses Ann’s cheek. “I intend to.”

Ann ducks her head shyly as a blush rises to her cheeks.

Anne starts talking about what they are going to do once they get back outside. Most of it Ann doesn’t understand but she listens anyway as Anne enthusiastically talks. The men all seem to understand everything Anne is saying and explaining. She takes Ann’s hand absentmindedly as she talks on. Anne says she thinks they will have the remainder of the structure up by the end of the day. Then tomorrow they will cover it and be done with it.

* * *

Anne has her bag packed and ready to go. They’ve decided to spend the night apart before the flight to Miami tomorrow morning. Anne lays in bed fantasizing about their vacation. She has been going to South Florida for ten years now. And going to Miami Beach exclusively for about five years now. She absolutely loves Miami Beach. It’s a bit pricey but Anne is fine with that. It’s her lone vacation out of the year, and as it’s the same every year, she has the appropriate money set aside for the trip.

The only tricky part was them calling up the airline and trying to get two seats next to each other since Anne had only booked a seat for herself originally. They had to change to a later flight to get two seats next to each other. Anne grumbled about it and said that they wouldn’t have much time after getting to Miami to get settled before evening set in. Ann calmed her and told her it would fine. Anne said she wanted to pack as much as she could into their days and show Ann everything that she could.

Anne is thrilled to show Ann around. She’s excited for them to get away from gloomy Northern England for a couple weeks. She’s excited to relax on the beach and get her summer tan back. But mostly she’s excited to spend uninterrupted time with Ann. She happy to be able to get Ann out of the UK.

A few days ago, Ann came over all nervous. Anne asked what was bothering her right away. “I’m nervous about flying. I haven’t flown since my parents and brother died.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I promise we won’t be taking any helicopters. And flying in an airplane is safer than in a helicopter.”

Anne’s words do little to assuage Ann’s anxieties. She is still nervous about traveling. “I just hate traveling. It gives me terrible anxiety.” She needs Anne to know all of this before they leave on their getaway.

She then walks Anne through the steps of helping her through a panic attack, if one were to happen. She’s only had three or four in all her years, but she knows that travel is a perfect thing to set one off. So, she instructs Anne on what to do in case. She shows her the pill that she’ll need to take in the event.

“That’s all great information to know but I’m sure that you’ll be fine.” Anne tries to reassure her. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Just in case.” She likes the hope that Anne has that everything will be fine but Ann knows herself and she knows that there’s a real possibility that a panic attacks could happen.

* * *

“Will you hold my hand?” Ann asks.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Anne puts her book down in her lap and takes Ann’s hand in her own. They are about to take off. Ann mentioned that the take off of a flight is the worst part for her. That once the plane is in the air the rest isn’t so bad, unless it’s really bumpy.

Ann’s hand is sweaty with nerves. That doesn’t deter Anne any though. She brings Ann’s hand to her lips and presses a kiss to the back of it. “What do you want to do in Miami Beach when we get there?” Anne tries to distract her with conversation.

“It’s on the water?”

“Our hotel is right on the water, yes.”

“I want to see the ocean. The beach. The water. Feel how warm the water is.” Ann mumbles off a few things that she can think of.

“We’ll do that. What else?”

“I’d like to just look around. Get a sense of the area. Get my bearings.” Ann nods. She’s formed a plan that she wants to follow.

“We’ll do that as well.”

The plane starts speeding down the runway. Ann’s eyes go wide.

Anne leans over into Ann’s shoulder and whispers in her ear. “You’ll be alright. You’re alright. I’m right here. I’ve got you and I’m never letting go.”

Ann closes her eyes and tries to focus on her breathing and not the woosh feeling in her stomach as the plane leaves the ground.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart.” Anne’s calming voice is in her ear. “We’re almost up. Just a little more.” Ann’s hand tightens around Anne’s in a death grip.

* * *

Anne can see the flight attendant coming down the aisle with their cart. She bounces her legs as she waits for the cart. It seems to take forever.

“Would you like some cookies or something to drink?” The flight attendant asks as she approaches.

“I’ll have a club soda and some cookies. And a glass of wine for my wi- girlfriend. A glass of wine for my girlfriend.” Anne clarifies.

Ann doesn’t hear Anne’s little slip up. She has headphones on and is listening to calming music.

Anne glances over at her though and chews on her lip. The word girlfriend seems doesn’t seem right; Anne thinks. She’s definitely thought about Ann as her wife before though too. And she’s thought about marrying her someday. They haven’t talked about it though. Anne thinks maybe it’s too soon to broach the subject, but she is rather curious about what Ann thinks of the idea of marriage. She doesn’t want to rush into anything though. With Ann being younger, she knows that the thought maybe isn’t there yet. But, Anne, she wants to be married and settle down.

The flight attendant hands her the club soda and then the wine and the cookies. “Thank you.”

Ann looks over when Anne nudges her with her elbow and holds out the wine for her. She takes the headphones off. “What’s this?”

“For you. Wine.”

Ann nods and takes the plastic cup and takes a sip. “Thank you.” She whispers to Anne.

* * *

There’s another painful hand squeeze death grip as the plane lands. They wait to get off after everyone else has gotten off. Ann wants to ‘catch her breath’ before they go off on an adventure through the airport.

Customs is a bore.

The ride from the airport in Miami to their hotel in Miami Beach feels painfully long.

Once checked in and settled in their room, Anne suggests going out for dinner and having a walk.

“This is amazing.” Ann says as they walk down the beach. There aren’t many people on the beach and it’s starting to get dark. “It’s January but it’s still so warm.”

“Precisely why I come here in January. It’s not always swimming weather but usually you can come out and be in the warm sun for a few hours a day. Lay out and get a tan.”

“I know I wasn’t very good with expressing my fear and anxiety and that’s why I said I didn’t want to come. But I’m glad I talked with Catherine about it and she made me realize that if I didn’t I wouldn’t be living how I want to. She made me realize that I would be missing out on this amazing time with you.” Ann takes Anne’s hand and pulls it to her lips, kissing the palm before flipping it and kissing the back of her hand. “I’m glad I’m here. I’m glad that you asked me to come. And I’m glad that I managed the fear and anxiety about traveling. I’m much better now that we are here.”

“I know.” Anne gives the faintest smile. “And I’m happy you decided to come with. Next year, I’ll plan the trip for two and not just ask you at the last minute.” Anne winks.

Ann bites her lip and giggles. She thinks quickly about one year from now. And coming back to Miami. And of all the possible things that could happen in that time. “I’ll hold you to it.”

Anne squeeze her hand. “I know you will. But, seriously, you’ll come back next year and the year after that and the year after that?”

“Of course.” Ann sends her a smile. “Or somewhere else if you decide you want to go somewhere else on vacation.”

“We.” Anne grins.

“What?”

“We. If we decide to go somewhere else. There’s two of us. It’s not just about me anymore. You are included in decision making from now on.” Anne says astutely.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh, a bonus update today. :) oh, and enjoy. ;)

Anne is up very early the next morning. Something about the time change. She’s amazed that Ann is still dead to the world at 7am. She’s been up, dressed, gone down to the lobby to get coffee, come back to the room, and been sitting out on the balcony for over an hour watching the sun rise.

She goes back into the room once the sun is fully up. The coffee she got for Ann is sitting on the table and now cold. Anne climbs into the bed. Ann rolls unto her back so Anne sits across her hips. She runs her hands up Ann’s arm, coming to stop at her shoulders. “Sweetheart?”

“This bed is so comfy.” Ann mumbles.

“How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t know. I was waiting for you to get me up.”

Anne chuckles.

“I could lay here all day.”

“Ah, but that would be a waste of a vacation and a waste of a glorious day. Why don’t you get up and come see? I just watched the sun rise.”

“Did you?”

“I did.”

“You know what will get me up and out of bed?” Ann asks. She waits a beat. “True love’s kiss.”

“This isn’t a Disney film.” Anne leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of Ann’s mouth anyway.

Ann giggles. “But you still kissed me.”

She searches Ann’s eyes. “Yes. I’ll be your Prince Charming.”

Ann bites her lip at the intense gaze that Anne is giving her. She reaches up and wraps her arms around Anne’s neck.

“I’ll kiss you forever, if you’ll let me.” Anne whispers smoothly.

Ann blushes. “Nothing sounds more perfect, but I do have one question.”

“Hmm.” Anne hums, ready to capture those delicious lips again, but waits for the question.

“I know it’s in Florida. How far is Disneyworld from here?”

Anne quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I know you’ve probably got a plan for everyday already set in stone but-“ Ann shrugs.

“I’m not sure.” The wheels are already turning in Anne’s head. If it’s close enough. If they have time. If there’s some way to make it happen for Ann. Anne knows it would be expensive and an extra expense that she hasn’t accounted for. She knows this but-

* * *

Anne has some toast and another coffee at breakfast. Ann has toast and a bowl of fruit and coffee.

Anne’s plans for the day include going to some of the old neighborhoods in Miami and looking at the old houses. Do a little window shopping. And then go to see some big old churches. If there’s time, lay on the beach.

The morning is spent touring old homes throughout the area. Ann enjoys seeing the sights and the architecture. But she enjoys seeing Anne enjoy those things more. She enjoys how Anne’s face lights up every time she learns something new about one of the homes or estates or their former owners.

Ann requests that they have lunch before she passes out from the warmth and the sun. Anne ducks into the nearest restaurant were they get a table and can sit down, have a cold beverage and get off their feet for a while.

“What’s on tap for this afternoon?”

“Hmm.” Anne swishes her drink around in her glass. “Well, I had envisioned going to look at some old churches, but I think we should do that tomorrow afternoon. Do you just want to go back to the hotel and the beach and walk up and down, look at the local shops, and then we can change and find a spot to set up in the sand? Lay on the beach, enjoy the warm sun, maybe have a dip in the ocean?”

“Whatever you want to do. I’m just happy to be here.” Ann reaches across the table and puts her hand on top of Anne’s.

“And I told you there are two of us. As far as making decisions, go your opinion and input are just as important as mine.”

Ann smiles at her thoughtful girlfriend. “Okay. In that case, I think we should do the churches. Since we are out and about now and you seem to know what to do and see. Let’s do that.”

Anne nods and bites her lip. She loves to hear what Ann wants to do. She’s been here before so she knows the layout. She knows the restaurants and shops and she just thought Ann should get to know them too. But Anne is glad that Ann also has a bit of an adventurous spirit and is up for walking and traveling around the area to look at different things.

* * *

They’ve been walking around and touring most of the day. There’s just one last stop Anne wants to make before they head back to the hotel and have a little siesta before dinner.

The walk over is brief.

They stand outside the church and admire it’s architecture and beauty. Ann takes Anne’s hand. Anne looks away from the structure down at their connected hands. She’s never been big on PDA but Ann’s hand in hers in public feels right. She finds Ann’s eyes and smiles.

“We should get married.” Ann says out of the blue.

Anne’s eyebrows raise her eyes go wide. She doesn’t know if she just imagined that or if Ann actually said those words out loud. “Yeah, okay.” She says for something to say to cover in case she’s losing her mind and imagining it.

Ann giggles at Anne’s dumbfounded expression. “No, I mean it. Here. Now. In Miami Beach. Let’s get married.”

Anne can’t believe it. “Really. You’d want to marry me?” She just has to ask. No one has ever wanted to marry her.

Ann is thinking two things. One, that Eliza Priestley will lose her shit when she finds out. And two, that she knows she wants to spend the rest of her life with Anne. “Yes. I do.” She nods.

“And you mean it?”

Ann nods again. “Yes, silly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, let’s get married.”

Anne stands there for a moment before turning and facing Ann fully. Here Ann Walker is, surprising her again. She stares at Ann for a moment before wrapping her up in her arms and picking her up off her feet and spinning around in circles with Ann in her arms.

Ann squeals happily.

Anne puts her down after a few revolutions. She cups Ann’s cheeks in her hands. “You’ve made me the happiest person on the entire planet.” Anne kisses her, firmly.

Ann giggles into the kiss feeling giddy about their plans.

Anne opens her eyes to look at Ann while she’s kissing her to make sure that she is real and that this is real. “Am I dreaming?”

Ann pinches her.

“Ouch.” Anne rubs at her arm where the pinch was. “What was that for?”

Ann grins. “To prove you aren’t dreaming. This is real life baby. We’re getting married. Let’s get back to the hotel. We’ve got lots to figure out and I’m getting hungry.”

Anne buys them some snacks on the way back. They have a dinner reservation, but it isn’t until seven.

After much Googling and a bit of decision making a solid plan is coming into view. They are actually going to do it. It’s not going to be romantic or fancy or opulent, but they are going to get married. Anne still can’t wrap her head around it.

“We need rings.” Ann has a bit of a panic. If there’s one thing that they need to get married, that would be it.

“Don’t worry love.” Anne gives her bride-to-be a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll get rings tomorrow before we go to the courthouse. But we should go out either now or in the morning to get something to wear. I don’t know about you, but I didn’t pack a _getting married in outfit_.” She does have the white slacks and shoes and a white long sleeve button down though that she can wear. Her dinner outfit. Anne just needs to find a different shirt or something else.

Ann bites her lip thinking everything through.

They put their dinner clothes on. Anne in her white slacks, black and white loafers, and white button-down long sleeve shirt. Ann in a little red dress.

The stop to a little dress shop before dinner goes exceedingly well. Ann finds the perfect dress.

“That’s amazing.” Anne comments. So much for not seeing what the bride is going to wear on her wedding day. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” Anne puts her hands on Ann’s hips. The baby blue long flowy dress hugs Ann around the chest and mid-section but flows out from that point. “Now you have to help me match you.”

They look throw the section of button downs, not finding anything that is a good match.

“What about this, babe?” Ann holds up a dark blue waistcoat. “Just put it on with what you’re wearing now. Boom, done.”

Anne saunters over. She loves the color and it matches Ann’s dress. “You’re a genius.” She leans in and kisses Ann. “Do you think I should wear a tie or anything else?”

Ann shakes her head. “No.” She takes the waistcoat off the hanger and holds it open. Anne turns around and puts her arms in the holes and Ann slips the waistcoat up onto her shoulders. “Okay, turn around. Let me see.”

Anne turns and Ann’s eyes light up. “Smashing.” She licks her lips and starts fastening the three buttons on the front. Ann runs her hands down Anne’s front, smoothing down the fabric, admiring her love. Ann takes a step back and looks at Anne from a bit of a distance. It doesn’t matter if up close or farther away Anne looks absolutely perfect.

“Will I do?” Anne holds her arms out at her side.

Stepping back to her, Ann wraps her arms around Anne’s waist. “Very much.”

* * *

They are absolutely giddy. Ann can’t sit still in the booth. The waiter comes back with their meals. Ann gives him a big smile and he notices that it has to do with more than the food that he has brought. “You both seems very happy for your meals.” He jokes with a kind smile.

Ann can’t hold it in any longer. “We’re getting married tomorrow.” She just has to tell someone.

He sets the plates down on the table. “Ah. What kind of wedding is it?” He asks without missing a beat.

“It’s just a civil ceremony at the courthouse.” Anne doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it.

“Oh.” The waiter is a bit disappointed. “No grand event?”

Ann looks to Anne and then the waiter. “We just decided to get married today.”

This changes his tune and the whole meaning of the conversation. “Foreigners getting married in gay old Miami Beach. How romantic.”

Anne rolls her eyes. Ann giggles, delighted.

“Eloping. I love it.” He claps his hands together and then leans in and whispers to them. “Your drinks are on me this evening.”

Ann protests. “Oh, no, we couldn’t.”

The waiter stands up straight putting his fists on his hips. “I insist. I love love. And you my dears are flourishing in it. Be it my wedding present to you.” He bows and disappears.

“That was nice of him.” Anne says as she unfurls her cloth napkin to expose her silverware.

Ann hums in agreement. “Can we come back here next year?” She says without thinking.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Anne loves the idea of them returning. She loves the thought of them celebrating their wedding anniversary here in Miami Beach every year.

They each start in on their meals. The waiter comes back after a few minutes with a closed bottle of champagne. “This isn’t for tonight.” He sets the bottle on the table. “I may have mentioned to the owner that you all are getting married and that you’re from _across the pond_ as they say. He wants you to have this to celebrate. The whole staff send their congratulations. I don’t want to make a big scene.” He puts the back of his hand up to the side of his mouth. “Cuz most people don’t like that.” He grins like he has a secret. “But this is for you two lovely humans. May your union be blessed and grand.”

The tears prick at the corner of Ann’s eyes. “Thank you, Alex. And thank the owner too. This is all so much.”

“Don’t cry my darling.” The waiter says.

“Happy tears, Alex, happy tears.” Ann rubs the tears from the corners of her eyes. “Thank you again.”

“Yes, thank you.” Anne is a bit speechless. She doesn’t know what to do. This restaurant has just skyrocketed to number 1 in her list of favorite restaurants.

“The people here are so lovely and nice.” Ann pats at the corner of her eyes with her napkin. “I must say something though.” Ann leans across the table. She doesn’t want to say this too loud, for anyone else to hear. “There seems to be a high number of gay people here. I’ve observed them everywhere.”

Anne smirks. She wondered if Ann would pick up on that. “Well, yes.” Not thinking too much of it and being in such a lovely mood helps. Anne wouldn’t normal do this in such a formal restaurant, but she gets out of her side of the booth and goes over to Ann’s. She slides Ann over on the seat with her hip. Anne throws an arm over Anne’s shoulder. “Miami Beach is like a gay mecca. It’s one of the most LGBT friendly cities in all of America.”

Realization dawns on Ann. “So, you brought me to the gayest place in America?”

Anne chuckles. “One of, but yes.”

“And we’re getting married here.” Ann shakes her head in disbelief.

“That was your idea, remember.” Anne hugs Ann tight to her side.

“Oh, I’ll never forget. And what a wonderful idea it is.” Ann is proud of herself.

* * *

With their bottle of champagne, they return to the hotel room.

“Can you unzip me?” Ann swipes her hair to one side.

Anne sets the bottle down on the tv stand and comes up behind Ann. She takes the zipper between her index finger and thumb and pulls it down slowly. Only halfway though. Anne leans in and presses a kiss to the spot on Ann’s spine between her shoulder blades.

“Anne?”

“Hmm?”

“No funny business back there. Unzip my dress.” Ann chides.

“What do you mean, sweetheart. I’m just enjoying you.”

“Yes, well, enjoy me less for tonight.”

“You’re not saying what I think you’re saying.” Anne is disappointed.

Ann spins around. “I’m saying we’re not having sex tonight.”

“But Ann.” Anne whines.

“We need to wait until after we are married.” Ann puts her foot down.

“But, I’ve been thinking about making love to you ever since you said we should get married. Like celebratory engagement sex.” Anne tries to argue.

Ann puts her hands on her hips. “Yes, well, we’re not engaged. And you have to- we have to wait. Not tonight, Anne.”

Anne hangs her head with a defeated sigh. “Turn around.” Ann turns and she unzips the dress the remainder of the way. Anne slips the straps from Ann’s shoulders. The dress crumpling at Ann’s waist before Anne pushes it down and the dress falls to the floor. “This is a painstaking business.”

Ann chuckles and spins. “Thank you, baby.” She starts unbuttoning Anne’s shirt. Anne pulls the bottom loose from her slacks. “I know it’s difficult, but we will be rewarded tomorrow.” She finishes with the shirt buttons and then pops the button on Anne’s slacks. Anne kicks her loafers off and pushes her slacks down her legs, stepping out of them.

“Let’s have a good cuddle and a good sleep. Tomorrow is a big day.” Ann says wisely.

“Okay.” Anne mumbles as Ann leads her to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to get this up on Monday, June 1. A Monday update and the first day of Pride month. I thought it was going to be perfect. But that didn’t happen. With everything that’s going on in the US right now, the timing didn’t feel right. It still doesn’t feel right. The protests and demonstrations over the last week and a half and the fight against police brutality, inequality, injustice, basic human rights have taken most importance. That’s what the focus should be on but I had this finished and waiting so I’m posting it. I’ve been in a somber mood as of late but I wrote most of this before everything happened and was in a happier mood and I hope it reflects that. Enjoy.
> 
> NSFW

Anne wakes up and takes a shower. She grins at herself in the mirror, standing there in a towel, wet hair. Today is the day that she never thought would happen, never thought would come. The day when she gets married.

Mostly, Anne is thrilled. A little bit of her is nervous.

There’s a light tap on the bathroom door before it opens, and Ann is standing there. “I have to pee.”

Anne nods but doesn’t move. She continues to smile at herself in the mirror.

“What’s up?” Ann tugs at the edge of the towel as she observes Anne.

“I’m just thinking.” She looks over at Ann. “I’m happy.”

Ann smirks. “Me too. Are you ready to do this?”

“Definitely.”

Anne leaves the bathroom so Ann can do her morning routine while she goes to get dressed. Since her clothes were left in a heap on the floor the night before Anne gets out the iron and irons her white button down. She puts it on and rolls the sleeves once before getting to work on the slacks. She’s just about finished when the bathroom door opens, and Ann walks over to her.

The blonde slips her arms around Anne’s waist from behind. Anne knows without seeing her. “You’re not wearing anything, are you?”

“Nope.” Ann grins against Anne’s shoulder.

“How is that fair? Last night you wouldn’t let us have sex and now you’re pressed up against me with your naked body.”

“Well, I wasn’t wearing much in bed last night either.” Ann comments. “It didn’t matter then, but it matters now?”

Anne spins. “That’s different.”

“How?” Ann challenges.

“It just is. It’s a new day. And you’re fresh out of the shower and you smell delicious and clean.”

Ann giggles. “You’re silly.” She steps away from Anne. “Finish your ironing and put your slacks on.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Yes, ma’am.” She finishes and puts her white slacks on. And then her white and black loafers. Anne takes the waistcoat from its hanger and slips that on and buttons it. She looks down at herself. She’s only missing one thing. Anne goes to the table at the side of the bed. She picks up the necklace and puts in on around her neck. She had taken it off before bed last night but had been wearing it the entire day yesterday. “I’m ready.” She looks good. Anne thinks this is the perfect outfit for a wedding in Miami. White on white with a blue waistcoat. Very elegant.

“I’m just going to comb my hair once more and put on some mascara and I’ll be ready too.” Ann runs her palms over the stomach of her dress. She then looks over at Anne. “We look good.”

“Well, I’d hate for us to look terrible on our wedding day.” Anne jokes.

* * *

“What are you ladies looking for today?” An old man at the ring store asks.

“Wedding bands.” Ann says.

“Who’s getting married?”

Anne and Ann glance at each other. “We are.” They say in unison.

“Ah. Wonderful. When’s the wedding?”

“Today.” Anne says. She holds her arms out at her sides. “We’re dressed and ready to go to the courthouse. We just need rings. That’s where you come in.”

Ann takes Anne’s right hand in hers and leans into her side.

“Wow. Okay. First of all, congratulations. Second, do you know what your looking for? Style, type, just a band, or something with a stone in it.” The jeweler asks them.

They haven’t even discussed this. And if it were more traditional then they might have engagement rings too, but it isn’t and they aren’t and they don’t. Anne speaks up first. “I want a simple gold brand. Something solid that I can have engraved.”

“Engraved?” Ann asks.

Anne has thought about this before, much to Ann’s surprise. “I want to have our initials and the date engraved on the inside.”

“Oh my god.” Ann whispers in awe.

“What?”

She shakes her head. “I love you.”

Anne presses a kiss to Ann’s forehead. “So, you like the idea?”

Ann nods. “Can I do that too?”

“Of course. What kind of ring do you want though?”

Ann releases her hands and starts looking at all the rings in the cases. Soon enough, Ann finds a white gold band with three tiny diamonds in it. “That one.” She blurts. “Right there.” She points.

Anne and the jeweler come over and spot the wedding band that Ann is pointing too. Anne chuckles. The jeweler chuckles lightly. “Very good.” He looks at Anne’s necklace. “It matches.”

“It matches.” Ann says proudly.

Anne wraps her arm around Ann and nuzzle her face into her neck. “I love everything about you.” She whispers for only Ann to hear. “I can’t wait to call you my wife every day for the rest of my life.”

“You’re so silly that you’re rhyming right now.” Ann giggles adorably.

They stay huddled together as the jeweler gets what they want and boxes the rings. “I want to pay for your ring.” Anne says.

“Let me pay for the rings, babe.”

“But I want to- to- I feel like it’s my responsibility.” Anne tries to figure out her own reasoning. “Like if I would’ve proposed to you.”

“Who says I wouldn’t have proposed to you.” Ann challenges. She wiggles her eyebrows at Anne.

Anne chews on her lip.

“Anne, neither of those things happened. And don’t feel like you need to get me an engagement ring or something. Okay?” Anne nods. “Let me do this for us. I know you’re strong and want things to go a certain way and be in control. But us getting married. That’s you relinquishing some of that control to me.” She puts her hand up Anne’s back between her dress shirt and waistcoat. “Let me be your sugar mama.” Ann grins wickedly. “At least for this vacation.”

Anne’s head is spinning as she finds herself nodding along with everything Ann is saying.

“You can pay for everything at the courthouse if you must feel like paying for something.”

Anne nods again. “Good idea.” She’s just going to have to get used to this new life. One where she doesn’t have to worry at all about money or how much something costs or how she’s going to pay for it. “Sugar mama, huh?”

“Yeah, baby.” Ann husks.

Anne’s legs tremble a little.

* * *

The Uber ride to the Miami Beach District Courthouse files like it takes an eternity. The car pulls up finally and they get out. Anne holds out her hand for Ann to take. The walk in hand and hand and file for a marriage license.

“You’ll have to wait for our next time slot at 11.” The receptionist tells them.

“Okay.” Anne checks her watch. That’s in twenty minutes time. “Do we come back in here or?” She asks.

“Yes. The clerk will take you back through that door.”

Anne nods. “We’ll be in the hall.” She tells the receptionist.

Out in the hallway, Ann sits on a bench while Anne paces nervously up and down the corridor.

“Can you come sit with me?” Ann tries to get her to sit down.

“No.” Anne says and takes another lap. She’s not sure why she’s so nervous all of a sudden. This is what she wants. This is what she’s wanted. She loves Ann. She knows that. But this- this is going to change their lives. And she doesn’t know if she’s ready for that. At least, she doesn’t know if she’s ready for that so suddenly.

“Anne?” She holds out her hand to try to get Anne to come over to her.

“How are you so calm right now, Ms. Anxiety?” Anne grumbles.

Ann frowns, hurt flashing across her face.

Anne knows it, sees it. She rushes over and slams her knees into the floor tiles in front of Ann. Her hands on Ann’s knees. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m just freaking out a little right now. I’m sorry, Ann. Please. Please.” The sad look on Ann’s face is tearing her apart inside. “Sweetie, please. I’m so sorry.” She takes Ann’s hands in her own. “I just- I don’t know what’s happening to me right now. And that’s no excuse.” Anne hangs her head. “Fuck.” She whispers.

“Get up. Your white slacks will get dirty.” Ann says.

Anne stands and tries to figure out where Ann is at.

“Sit down, Anne.” Ann looks at the bench to her left. “I know you didn’t mean it. It’s surprising hearing you say something mean though.”

“I know and I’m really sorry.” Anne says again. “Should we not do this?” She wonders if Ann is having seconds thoughts because of the way she’s acting and what she’s just said.

Ann sighs. “Anne, I love you more than anything. That’s how I’m so calm right now. For me nothing else matters in this moment.”

“But?”

Ann smiles tight-lipped. “There’s no but. That’s it.”

Anne sighs, relieved. “I thought you were going to say you didn’t want to marry me because of what I said. Because you thought I was awful and disgusting.”

“I know you’re not.” Ann is confident of that. “You, for whatever reason, are stressed out.”

“I just never thought this day would happen. In my past-“ Anne leaves it at that. Now is not the time to talk about Mariana even though that hurt still sits with her, even now. “I’m just overwhelmed. But like in a good way. Our lives are about to change.”

Ann smiles, big and wide. “They are.” She leans forward and looks at Anne’s knees. Not too much damage has been done. She swipes her hand over the knees of Anne’s slacks a couple times, brushing the dust off.

Just sitting next to Ann calms her down a little bit. She realizes that Ann is right. And even though their lives are about to change; nothing else matters right now. Anne pushes Mariana and her past out of her mind and focuses on Ann and what’s about to happen. The rest she can worry about another day. Anne doesn’t want to ruin today for Ann in any way.

“Lister-Walker marriage?” A woman says into the hallway.

Anne pops to her feet right away. “Here.”

Ann chuckles at the tightness in Anne’s voice. “Breathe, baby.” She whispers and takes Anne’s hand. “Let’s get married.”

Anne nods. They follow the clerk back into the office and through the door into another room. “This is James and Veronica. They’ll be your witnesses. And you’ve signed up to have pictures taken as well. Veronica will be manning the camera so smile for her.”

“Yes.” Anne confirms. They wanted pictures taken. Proof for their families and friends that they got married. Other than the marriage license of course. But you don’t whip out the marriage license when your friends come over. You want to show them pictures.

“Okay, come with me.” The clerk positions them in the designated spot. “What part of England are you from?” She makes small talk as everyone gets ready and into position.

“Halifax. It’s in the north.” Ann says.

“Do you have any vows?” The clerk asks.

Anne shakes her head. “No.”

“Actually-“ Ann speaks up. “-I’d like to say a few things.”

“Very well.”

Anne gawks at her.

“Hold hands.” The clerk says. “You guys ready?”

At that Veronica takes a photo of the couple facing each other holding hands with the clerk behind them. “That means she’s ready.” The clerk laughs and starts the ceremony.

She gets through the first part and then comes to the vows. She nods at Ann.

Ann clears her throat and takes a deep breath. “Anne, my love, I didn’t know that the day that I called you to do landscaping at my house that my life would be forever altered. I didn’t know the day that you showed up at my doorstep for a consultation that I would fall in love. I didn’t know what I was missing. But it was you. You’ve shown me how to live. You’ve showed me a strength I didn’t know I possessed. You’ve shown me how to be courageous and ask for what I want. In my times of despair, you’ve been there. You’ve cared for me and loved me like no one else has. You’ve shown me and given me a side of life that I hadn’t known. Anne, when I suggested we get married yesterday it’s because I couldn’t think of a better setting and situation for us. Yes, it’s sudden and I know that’s freaking you out a bit, but I thought what could be more perfect for us. You might have some nervousness and anxieties about today, but I don’t have any. That’s how I know this is perfect. If we had a big wedding with family and friends, I would just be an anxious wreck the whole day. And probably for weeks beforehand. Anne, I love you today, I’ll love you tomorrow, and I’ll love you forever. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.” Ann mouths one more I love you.

“That was beautiful.” James whispers.

“Would you like to say anything?” The clerk asks Anne.

Anne is sobbing. “I’m a damn mess.” She shakes her head but there is a smile on her lips. “Just- I love you.”

Ann gives her a tight-lipped smile. She drops Anne’s left hand so she can wipe away Anne’s tears.

The clerk continues with the ceremony. Neither of them pays her too much attention. Ann continually wipes away Anne’s tears, as Anne blubbers like a baby, overcome by her emotions.

“Do you take this woman to be your wife?” The clerk asks Ann first.

“I do.”

She then asks Anne.

“I do.”

“Okay.” The clerk nods to James. He comes up and holds out the rings in each of his hands. “Time to exchange rings.”

With shaky hands, Anne takes Ann’s ring from James and puts it on her ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” She repeats what the clerk says.

Then it’s Ann’s turn. She takes the ring from James. He steps back, away from the couple. Ann slips the ring on Anne’s left ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”

Anne pulls Ann into her chest and kisses her with gusto. James claps and cheers in the background while Veronica takes pictures of them.

The marriage license is signed by all involved. “Congrats.” James claps the pair on the back. “Have a lovely wedding day, ladies. I’ve got paperwork to get back to. Thank you for letting me be apart of your big day.” He winks at Ann.

“Thank you.”

Veronica shows them the pictures that she took. They will all be uploaded and sent to Anne’s email.

The clerk shakes their hands. “Congratulations. I do lots of ceremonies, but I have to agree with James. What you said was beautiful. I wish you both all the happiness.” The clerk shows them to the door.

“That’s it?” Anne asks.

The clerk laughs. “Yep. All done. You’re a married couple now.”

Anne is surprised. “It only took like ten minutes.”

“How long do you think it should have taken?” The clerk asks, conspiratorially.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t know what to expect.” Anne wrinkles up her face as she thinks. “It doesn’t matter. As my wife will say.” She grins at Ann. They are back in the main office. “She’s my wife.” Anne points her out to the clerk, as if the clerk didn’t just marry them and doesn’t know that.

The clerk laughs. She addresses Ann. “Maybe get her out of her and level her out, calm her down.”

“I will. Thank you, again.” Ann says politely. “Let’s go babe.” She tugs Anne out of the office by the sleeve. “Are you okay?” She asks once they are in the hallway.

“I’ve never been better.” Anne feels light. Like she might float away. Good thing Ann has a hold of her shirt sleeve.

They get an Uber back to the hotel and Anne turns to the driver as soon as they are inside. “This is my wife. We just got married. Take us back to the hotel so we can have married sex.”

“Anne.” Ann blushes. “Sorry, sir.” She pulls Anne back against the back seat. “What’s gotten into you?”

Anne blinks a few times as everything hits her. “I think- I think I need something to eat.”

“Oh.” Ann doesn’t panic but knows Anne is probably correct. They haven’t had much to eat today and with all the running around and excitement and emotion of the ceremony; Ann figures it’s a low blood sugar attack. She opens her small purse and gets the protein bar out that she keeps in there for just this reason. “Here.” She peels the wrapper back and hands the bar to Anne. “Eat.”

A couple minutes later the protein bar is gone. Ann strokes her palm up and down Anne’s sleeve. “Better?”

“Getting there.” Anne says calmly.

“Good. Well, get something proper to eat as soon as we get back to the hotel.” Ann smirks. “We’ll need it.”

* * *

The curtains are closed, blocking out the early afternoon sun. It’s fairly dark in the hotel room but not dark enough that they can’t see each other. 

“Is this weird?” Anne asks.

Ann grins. “Normally, I wouldn’t just be having sex in the middle of the day. But if the opportunity arises and the timing is right, why not?”

“I like the way you think.” Anne leans in for a kiss.

“And we did just get married.” Ann says.

Another long kiss.

“And- and we are on vacation.” Ann says a little out of breath.

Anne’s lips move to her neck.

“And we are- consenting adults.” Ann adds.

“Shut up, sweetheart.” Anne mumbles.

Ann laughs, relishing in the feel of Anne’s lips on her pulse point. “Ahh, Anne.” Anne licks at the spot that makes Ann go crazy. Ann’s hands explore Anne’s body, taking all of her in while Anne’s lips reaching anywhere that they can.

A few flips and some rolling around playfully results with Ann on top. Her hands finding Anne’s waist. Anne spreads her legs wider for Ann’s legs to lay between them.

Anne eyes roll back into her head before closing. “God, I love it when you take control.” She moans. She relishes in being more dominant in bed than Ann. But, it’s times like now, when Ann takes the lead or tells her what to do, that really get Anne to another level.

Pushing her upper body up and away from Anne’s and putting more pressure downwards with her hips, Ann rolls her hips against Anne.

She rocks against Anne. “Look at me baby.”

Anne opens her eyes to see Ann staring back down at her with nothing but love and passion. Something overcomes Anne, she feels like she is about to cry. Her hands find Ann’s back, holding on as Ann works above her.

As their wetness co-mingles Ann increases pressure and pace.

“Let it go. Let it all go, Anne.” Ann whisper-pants.

And Anne does. With her orgasm she lets go of her past, all her pain and hurt. All that matters now is Ann and their future.

Ann comes right after her with one last final rolls of the hips. Her now weak limbs give out and she collapses on top of Anne. Ann’s lips press lazily to the side of Anne’s neck as she recovers, alternating between kisses and panted breathes.

Anne’s fingers thread in the hair at the back of Ann’s head. “I love you so damn much.” She holds back the tears, but they pool in her eyes.

“Does that mean you wanna go again?”

Anne laughs. “Maybe later. It is only early afternoon. I’d like to do something other than just spend the entire afternoon in our hotel room.”

“Let’s go to the beach.” Ann suggests. She knows Anne can’t _waste_ an entirely perfect beautiful day spent inside. It’s not in her nature. She’d love to spend the rest of the afternoon having sex, the rest of the day, having sex but she knows Anne can’t do that.

“That sounds perfect.” They haven’t had a beach day yet. Or a half beach day. It is only their second full day in Miami Beach though.

Ann lifts her head to glance at Anne. “I love you.” She smiles like it’s a secret. Or maybe it’s them eloping that is a secret. No one in the world knows, except the people at the courthouse but they don’t count. None of their family’s or friends know that they got married today. Ann wants to keep it that way for a little while. Just something that’s theirs that no one else can know.

* * *

With swimwear on and towels and sunblock in hand they head out for the beach.

“I’m super excited.” Ann bounces along.

Anne watches her bounce ahead. Ann all bubbly and happy in her bikini after they’ve just had sex for the first time as a married couple. Anne thinks about bouncing along with Ann. Life can’t possibly get any better than this.

She catches up with Ann at the hotel door. “This way.” Anne says and leads the way.

They decide on a nice looking spot on the beach. There are a few other groups out on the beach, some couples, and some individuals. Anne has definitely seen the beach far busier than this. Today there is probably a medium sized crowd enjoying the sun and surf.

“Will you get me?” Ann asks.

Anne looks up from adjusting her towel in the sand and sees Ann standing there with the bottle of sunblock in hand. “Of course, sweetheart.” Anne stands and takes the bottle from Ann’s hand, opening the cap, and squeezing some in her hand. “Turn around.” She instructs and starts with Ann’s back.

Starting at her shoulders, Anne works her way down and across Ann’s back with the sunblock, rubbing it in. She covers the whole back. When she gets down to Ann’s backside, she rubs some just over the top of the bikini bottoms. Making sure that nothing gets burnt if the bikini were to move, Anne slips her fingers underneath the fabric, her fingertips glancing over Ann’s buttocks before finding there way out of the bikini again.

“Are you trying to feel me up in public?” Ann turns around.

“Trying? I think I succeeded.” Anne smirks.

Ann swats at her arm, playfully. “Give me that.” She takes the bottle back from Anne. “I can do the rest.”

Anne pouts.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Anne feigns.

“Like you’re a scolded child.” Ann squirts some onto her palm. “Here.” She gives in to the pout and squirts some sunblock into Anne’s hand as well. “Do my legs.”

That pulls a devilish grin from Anne.

“But only if I get to do you.” Ann adds.

“Oh, you can do me any time you like, sweetheart.”

Ann sticks her tongue out at her wife. She thinks about that for a moment. “I have a wife.” She’s a bit stunned. Her hand stills as she was rubbing in sunblock on her arm.

“You do.” Anne grins and bumps Ann playfully with her shoulder. “And I do.”

“It’s so crazy. Like I don’t think it’s hit me yet. We got married today.” A smile slowly forms on her face.

“It’s kinda surreal isn’t it.” Anne finishes rubbing sunblock on the backs of Ann’s legs.

Ann reaches out once Anne’s stand to full height. Her fingertips graze over Anne’s stomach, her abs. She finds Anne’s eyes. “It’s not fair to be flaunting your muscles all over the beach.” Ann reaches for Anne’s bicep, squeezing it.

“It’s not fair to you?” Anne questions.

“Well, yes. It’s distracting.”

“Then don’t look at me.” Anne smirks.

Ann lets go of the bicep and gives it a little smack. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“I am funny.”

Ann nods. She’ll agree that Anne is funny. Ann grins and tugs Anne to herself by sticking a finger into the top of her board shorts. “Kiss me.” Ann whispers.

Standing there, hip to hip, on the beach in the middle of the afternoon, Anne does. And not just a quick peck either. She takes hold of the back of Ann’s head securely, tilting her head to the side, deepening the kiss immediately. She nips at Ann’s lip as she pulls away.

Ann’s eye flutter open slowly. “Wow.”

Anne laughs. She finishes applying sunblock.

“I never imagined I’d be spending the day I got married on a beach.”

“Well, me neither.”

“Ohhhh, we have to take pictures.” Ann reaches for Anne’s phone. She left her own in the hotel room. “To document our wedding day. That sounds funny. We didn’t have a wedding. Marriage day? That’s not any better. What should we call it?” Ann rambles on, her excitement never ceasing. “Well, have the photos from the courthouse and these.” Ann holds the phone out and takes a selfie of herself in her bikini. “And we should take some too back at the hotel room. And wherever else we go today.”

“That’s a good idea.”

Ann smiles. She turns the camera around and takes a photo of Anne standing there. “Stop.” Anne holds a hand up, shy. Ann doesn’t stop. She takes another photo of Anne. “Ann.” Anne whines. Ann captures the whine and the expression on Anne’s face.

“Come on, baby, smile for me.”

Anne puts her hand down. “Do I have to?”

“You have an amazing smile. Yes.”

Anne smiles finally. “It feels forced.”

“Then do force it.” Ann suggests.

Anne rolls her eyes at her wife but smiles. Genuinely. Not forced because Ann knows how to bring it out of her apparently.

“There’s that beautiful smile that I love.” Ann snaps photo after photo after photo. Closing in on Anne as she does. “Okay, now.” She settles at Anne’s side and turns the camera around again. “Together.”

They take several photos together. Some serious. Some with brilliant smiles. Some of them silly. Ann finds Anne’s left hand and brings it up to her shoulder. She takes a photo with them holding left hands, rings in view, smiles on their faces.

* * *

After another round of love making and dinner, they find themselves standing out on the balcony.

“You can totally say no. I’m fine with that. But do you want to go to a club tonight?” Anne asks after dinner.

“Like a gay club?”

Anne laughs. “Yes. Like a gay club. If you haven’t been to a club in South Beach you haven’t lived.”

Ann smiles thinking about it. “And you’ll be there?” She is worried about her anxiety.

“I’ll be with you the entire time.” Anne promises.

“Then let’s go.”

Anne bends and grabs the backs of Ann’s legs, picking her up, holding her against her own torso. Ann wraps her legs around Anne’s waist, bringing her hands up to Anne’s face. Anne spins them around. She feels like she’s twenty years old again. Young, youthful. When she stops spinning, Ann kisses her.

“What should I wear?”

Anne chuckles. It’s a funny question. They’re going to a gay club the dress code isn’t exactly strict. “Whatever the fuck you want, baby.”

Ann kisses her again. They giggle and snicker into their kisses, exchanging small peck and light touches before Anne puts her wife down and says they should get ready to go.

* * *

They are at the bar waiting for their first round of drinks. Anne is watching the bartender mix their drinks. Ann, on the other hand, is looking around the club. It’s a weeknight so it’s not crowded or super busy.

A guy approaches Ann as she looks around. He’s a regular at the club. “I haven’t seen you here before.” He’s a skinny little bit of a guy.

Ann smiles kindly at him. “I’m not from around here.”

He smiles at her accent. “English? A Northerner, I’m gonna guess.”

Ann is amazed. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

He puts his arm around her shoulder, leaning into her side. “My mama is from York.”

Ann’s jaw drops open. She turns and tugs on Anne’s shirt. “Anne!”

“What?” Anne asks and turns to look at her and spots Ann’s new friend with his arm around her wife. “Who’s this?”

“His mama is from York. Can you believe that?”

Anne gives the man her most charming smile. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?” She turns back to get their drinks.

Ann starts chatting with her new friend. When Anne hears him gasp, she knows without looking that Ann has told him that they got married today and is likely showing him her wedding ring.

The bartender finally gets the drinks to Anne. She turns back to Ann and puts the drink in her hand and then puts her arm around Ann’s waist. She presses her lips to the side of Ann’s head.

Ann’s new friends spins around and starts yelling excitedly. Telling his buddies that they are newlyweds. Soon enough everyone in the club knows.

A pair of big muscular guys come over and pick Ann up and put her on their shoulders. Another pair do the same for Anne, even while she’s protesting them doing such a thing.

Ann’s little friend points to the DJ and she puts on a song just for them and the group begins parading around the club. Everyone they pass claps or gives them a high five.

Ann laughs and smiles. She holds her arm out. “Anne.” She shouts over all the noise.

Anne looks over, a smile of her own on her face, and connects her hand with Ann’s over the men’s heads.

Once the song finishes, they are dropped off at a table and each receive cheek kisses from their ‘carriers’.

There is a lot of dancing. Until they are sweaty and exhausted. And drinks that are paid for by other patrons and they don’t have to pay for anything the remainder of the night. They don’t get back to the hotel room until after 1 am.

Anne is exhausted but gets a glass of water for each of them.

Ann lays face up on the bed and complains. “I don’t think I can drink anything else tonight.”

Anne pulls her to sit up. “I suggest that you do. It will help prevent a headache in the morning. And take these.” She holds out two ibuprofen to Ann.

“You take such good care of me.” Ann coos.

Anne smiles. “It’s my job. I’m your wife.”


	24. Chapter 24

“What do you want to do today?” Ann asks. She’s eager to start the day, even though they had a late night last night.

“I want to go to the botanical garden today. You can have the day to yourself. Go shopping or to the beach. Or catch up on sleep.” Anne has gone to the botanical garden every year she’s been to Miami Beach. It fascinates her. The plants that they have in South Florida. The things that they can grow here that wouldn’t survive in Northern England.

Ann wrinkles up her face. “Oh.” She says sadly.

“It’s okay. I won’t be gone all day. I’ll try to be back by mid-afternoon and we can do something together.” Anne picks up Ann’s hand and intertwines the fingers. She brings the hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. “I promise.” She looks over at Ann next to her. The sad look on her face makes Anne frown. “What wrong? You look sad. Aren’t you having a good time here?”

“I am. I was. Until right now.” Ann sticks out her bottom lip in a pout. “I just-“

“You wanted to do something together today.” Anne finishes for her.

“Yes but no.”

“After I get back from the gardens.” Anne promises.

Yes, but-“

“But what, Ann?” Anne is starting to get irritated at the conversation. She feels like they are going around in circles.

“You’re going alone?”

“Yes.” Anne furrows her brow.

“Oh.” Ann pulls her hand out of Anne’s and rolls over on her side, away from Anne. “Silly me.” She mumbles.

“Silly you, what?” Anne is utterly confused as to what is happening.

Ann rolls over and faces Anne again, her face red, mad. “Anne. You’re going alone. Why can’t I come with? Does this have something to do with me? Do you think I’d get bored? I know a lot of times when you talk about landscape stuff and plants it goes right over my head. But that doesn’t mean I’m not interested. It just means I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about.”

“Wait.” Anne tries to stop her.

“Don’t you want to spend time with your wife? We just got married yesterday, Anne.” She’s exasperated.

“Wait. Ann, you’d want to go to the botanical garden with me?” She’s wrapping her head around all this now.

“YES, Anne. I’d go anywhere with you. Why did you think I wouldn’t?”

Anne shrugs. The reason seems dumb now. “Because Mariana never did. She never went to the botanical garden with me when we came here. She’d go shopping or have a fancy expensive lunch or lay on the beach and get a tan.”

“Well, I’m not her.” Ann holds her chin high.

Anne closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, holding it, before letting it out. “I’m an idiot.”

“Sometimes, yes.” Ann smirks.

Anne chuckles. “So, you’ll come to the botanical garden with me?”

Ann smiles. Finally, they are getting somewhere. “Yes.”

“Even if you might get bored?”

Ann shakes her head. “You could never bore me, babe. Even if you ramble on the entire time about things I don’t know or understand. I won’t be bored. You can ramble all you want, and I won’t tell you to stop. I love getting to see your passion. I love hearing the excitement in your voice. And there will be pretty flowers, right?”

Anne nods, hopeful. “You’re the best. Simply amazing.” She pulls Ann in for a rough, hurried kiss.

* * *

They’ve just entered the garden and Ann is looking around trying to get her bearings and sense of direction.

“Did you know that they have over 100 different species of palm trees here?” The excitement in Anne’s voice doesn’t go unmissed by her wife. Anne spins around and instead of walking next to Ann, starting walking backwards in front of her, facing Ann.

“Be careful, babe.” Ann says but it is brushed off by a flip of Anne’s hand.

“Do you want to go see some of those first? They’re in one corner and then we can work our way around.” Anne looks over her shoulder to make sure she doesn’t trip over anything. When she looks back to Ann there is a beaming smile awaiting her.

“We can start wherever you’d like.” Ann says simply.

Anne grins. She stops walking backwards and waits for Ann to approach her. She takes Ann’s hand and walks side by side with her. Anne brings Ann’s hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. “Thank you for coming with today.” Anne whispers, feeling silly still about earlier this morning.

“No need to thank me, dear.” Ann tells her.

Anne leads Ann around the garden grounds. She talks nearly nonstop about the flowers and plants that excite her most.

“Oooooh. What’s this?” Ann stops and points at a pretty flower.

Anne turns and looks. “That, sweetheart, is an orchid.” She steps up next to Ann, in front of the plant, and looks at the little tag in front of it. “A spectacular flower indeed. A beautiful blue. Phalaenopsis.” Anne says the scientific name. “A rarity.”

“Why?” Ann asks.

“The blue color. A bright blue like this is not often seen in nature. This orchid has likely been genetically modified.”

“Why aren’t there blues in nature?” Ann asks.

“Hmm.” Anne thinks for a moment. “Mostly, there is no true blue pigment in plants. Or animals for that matter. I think I read at some point that less than ten percent of all plants have a blue flower.” Anne takes her phone out and takes a picture of the orchid flowers. “Get in there.” She tells Ann. Ann moves over and poses for a picture with the orchid.

“Can we grow these in England?” Ann asks, admiring the orchid some more.

“Only indoors. They could be placed outside in the summer months though. Would you like some? We can keep them in my heated greenhouse in the winter. Or in the house, I suppose.” Anne doesn’t keep many plants in the house. If she needs or wants them, she simply goes over to the nursery.

Ann bounces on the balls of her feet. “Could we?”

Anne grins, wide, happy, pleased. She thrilled that Ann is interested. “Of course.”

They are in the Japanese Garden when Anne has a request. “Can you take my photo in front of this tree? It’s one of my favorites here.”

The striped bark of the trunk and the twisted structure of the branches is what appeals most to Anne. She poses for a nice picture and then throws her hand on her hip and juts her hip out to the side. It gets a laugh out of Ann. Goal achieved. Anne then folds her arms over her chest and tilts her chin up at the sky, looking down her nose. Ann laughs some more. “Stop.” She says through her laughter.

Anne takes a few steps and wraps her arms around Ann, who’s still laughing. “I love your laugh. It was too long since I’d heard it last.” She presses at kiss to the side of Ann’s head above her ear. “I love you.” She whispers into that ear.

Ann sighs, happy, content. “I love you too, baby.” They share a look. Ann holds it for a long moment before looking back at the tree that Anne requested a photo with. “So, are you going to tell me about this tree?”

“Mmm.” Anne takes her gaze from her wife back to the tree as well. “An Acer palmatum. A Japanese maple. A Japanese maple in a Japanese garden.”

“Wow. It’s got nice branches.” Ann comments.

“It sure does.”

* * *

At lunch, Anne broaches the subject of Orlando. “I want to talk to you about tomorrow. It’s our last full day here.”

“Okay.” Ann nods, listening as she takes another bite out of her hamburger.

“I have an idea and I think we can swing it but there’s one problem. I can’t afford it. The travel to and from and the tickets and-“

Her eyes light up. “Are we going to Disney?” Ann mumbles through the food in her mouth. She puts her hamburger down and folds her hands together on the table. “Anne?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me we are going to Disney.” Ann squares her straight in the eye.

Anne blushes a little, she ducks her head. “If my sugar mama will pay for it. Yes, we’re going to Disney.”

Ann bites her lower lip into her mouth. “Say it again.”

“We’re going to Disney.”

She shakes her head. “No. The other part.” Ann whispers.

Anne looks at her in confusion. “If my sugar mama will pay for it.” She says unsurely. “What’s this-“ Anne pauses when Ann rises from her seat.

Ann rounds the table and comes to sit sideways on Anne’s lap. “Sugar mama. There’s a certain power in that.”

“There doesn’t have to be. I know you are sensitive about your money.” She rubs her palm up and down Ann’s arm.

Ann shakes her head. “No Anne, you’re not hearing me. Sugar mama. It makes me feel important. I’ve never liked the way my money has made me feel. Until now. I feel like I’m in charge. That I can take care of you. Of us. Maybe it’s because we are in a foreign country or maybe it’s because I’m far away from familial influences.”

“Oh.” Anne mumbles dumbly.

“Whatever is the reason, it makes me feel-” Ann pauses and looks up at the ceiling. “I don’t know what the right word is but maybe I’m starting to feel different about my money is some respects.”

Anne nods, not knowing what to say. “A sort of wedding present slash honeymoon. Disney. Just a fun, carefree day where we don’t have to do any adulting. I had thought we would just have a day to hang out and do whatever but if you want to do that we can.”

“Yes, please.” Ann says and kisses her wife. She wraps her hand around the back of Anne’s neck, massaging the skin there. She knows that drives Anne crazy. And indeed, it does. Anne moans into the kiss.

They separate their lips. “You’re trouble, Miss-“ Anne pauses. “Mrs. Walker?”

Ann frowns. “That makes me feel old and like my mother. Don’t say that.”

Anne sucks her lower lip into her mouth.

“What is it?” Ann asks.

“Do you want to change your name? Should we change our names? Our last names?” She’s been thinking about the question on and off all day.

Ann boops the tip of Anne’s nose. “A hyphen.”

Anne nods.

“Alphabetically.” Ann adds.

Anne nods again.

“When we get home.” Ann says with finality and leans in for another kiss.

“When we get home.” Anne mumbles under her breath as Ann gets up from her lap and goes over to the spot across from her to finish her lunch.

* * *

They take a slower, more casual stroll through the gardens after lunch. There is still a lot to see of the three acre gardens. The pair are stopped along the pond, looking out across at the lovely scenery. It’s a peaceful place, the botanical garden. Ann can surely understand when Anne would love to come here for many reasons. It’s beauty, it’s peace, it’s unique plants and it’s educational side that Anne enjoys.

Ann gasps as a butterfly lands on her hand. They stand quietly at the railing along the pond.

“Don’t move.” Anne whispers. She takes her phone from her back pocket and snaps a picture of the butterfly on Ann’s hand. Then Anne snaps a picture of Ann smiling looking down at the butterfly on her hand. She takes a few more out of necessity.

“Beautiful.” Anne comments.

“It is.” Ann agrees.

A smirk comes to Anne’s lips. “I meant you, sweetheart.”

Ann ducks her head, bashful.

“Amongst the foliage, next to the pond, a butterfly on your hand, and you in casual shorts and a tank top. You are absolutely beautiful.” Anne says in awe.

The butterfly lifts off from Ann’s hand at that moment.

“And there it goes.” Anne whispers. “Today has been truly magical, my love.” Anne steps closer. She reaches out and puts her hand on top of Ann’s on the railing, where the butterfly had been. “I feel like the luckiest person in the world.” She glances at Ann with tears in her eyes.

“So do I.” Ann says. She leans into Anne and rests her head on her shoulder.

They look out over the pond in silence for a few minutes. Anne reflects about the last three days and their vacation so far. She never would have imagined that they would get married here. But they did. And now their lives have changed. Anne can’t imagine anything better than being here with Ann, her wife. What a beautiful start to their married lives. “What are you thinking about?” Anne whispers, breaking the silence.

Ann lifts her head from Anne’s shoulder. “You.” She smiles softly. “And all the amazing things you’ve shown me and that we’ve done on vacation.” She pauses. “And how we are never going to be able to top this vacation.” She bites her lip and waits for Anne’s laugh before joining in with laughter of her own.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes an update. A Monday update at that. As you may or may not be able to tell this story is nearing it's end. There are probably 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. Enjoy.
> 
> NSFW

They get up before dawn, before it’s light outside. An easy task for Anne. But for her new wife, not so much. Ann is drowsy as the make their way to the car rental place. Anne takes care of all the details. “Sweetie?”

“Hmm?”

“I need your card.” Anne holds her hand out.

“Oh, right.” Ann yawns. She rummages through her little purse and produces her card.

They get into the car and get settled and Anne set the GPS course and they are on their way to Disney.

There is a stop at Dunkin Donuts before they really get into their journey. Armed with a coffee each and a box of donuts between them. Ann feeds little bites of donut to the driver as they get out onto the highway. Her fingers lingering near Anne’s mouth each time. And Anne’s lips and tongue getting more than a taste of donut every time Ann’s fingers are near her lips.

Anne, perfect in her timing, has them in the parking lot just as the Magic Kingdom is opening for the day. As they only have one day, that’s the park to go to. Anne would love to go to the Animal Kingdom but that’s a whole day’s journey in itself. Anne thinks that if Ann ever wants to come back here, she’ll have to make sure they have time for the Animal Kingdom.

* * *

After much walking around and seeing all the sites, Ann tugs on Anne’s hand and pulls her into one of the shops.

Ann goes straight for the Mickey ears hats. She picks one for herself and one for Anne. She knows it’s not really Anne’s style and probably isn’t her ‘thing’ but she’s going to try anyway. Ann spins around to face her wife. “Will you wear this?” Ann holds up the ears hat.

Anne pulls her lips to one side. “I will not.”

“Pleeeease.” Ann pouts.

“Don’t think that’s going to work.” Anne turns away from the pout to look at the figurines on the shelf next to herself so she doesn’t give in to that pout.

Ann takes the opportunity to put the hat on the top of Anne’s head from behind.

Anne tries ducking when she feels the hat touch her head, but it doesn’t work. Ann is quick enough to move with Anne to keep the hat on her head. “Now you have to buy it. You wore it. We can’t put it back.” Ann giggles.

Anne reaches up and wraps her hand around Ann’s wrist. She pulls the wrist and hand away from her head. The hat still in Ann’s hand. She slowly turns to her wife with a bit of a scowl on her face. “You’re sneaky.” Anne says in a low voice.

Ann stands there and grins knowing she’s won. That hand around her wrist slips lower, wrapping around the hat in her hand.

They get some gifts for Anne’s niece and nephew and pay.

“Ice cream?” Anne asks.

Ann nods eagerly.

“Find us a spot to sit and I’ll order.” Anne says not thinking anything of it until she sees the panic rise on Ann’s face.

“Can I, uh, help you order? Instead.” Ann whispers and looks down at her feet feeling ashamed. She thought she was doing so well today. And who wouldn’t. They’re at the happiest place in the world. But that anxiety is a sneaky bitch and rears its ugly head at inopportune times. She should be able to handle finding a spot to sit amongst the people around them. She should be able to sit there and waiting for Anne. But she doesn’t feel like she can.

“Hey.” Anne reaches out, and with a finger under her chin, tilts Ann’s face up so she can look at her when she speaks. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.” She’s not saying that she’s sorry for Ann or for causing Ann any trauma. She’s sorry that she didn’t think about what she said before she said it. She’s sorry for suggesting something that she knows Ann could be uncomfortable with. She runs her hand down Ann’s arm before taking her hand. “Let’s get some ice cream. We’ll worry about where to sit later.”

“Thank you.” Ann whispers.

* * *

“Remember that day I spent with you at work and you were running around town and we stopped to get ice cream.” Ann licks her cone.

“I do.” Anne smiles fondly at the memory. “That was one of my favorite days. I was happy to show you what my daily routine was like.”

Ann smiles. “And I was happy to just be with you. And that you wanted to show me all that.”

Anne wraps her arm around Ann. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but I was nervous to show you the work side of things. I didn’t want you to hate me for it. Or not want to be with me because of my job.”

“It’s not just a job, Anne. It’s more than that.” Ann says sweetly. “It’s a career, it’s your life, it’s your passion, it’s part of what makes you you.” Ann sits up straight, puffs her chest out. “And I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?” Anne wonders aloud.

“That Mariana never accepted that part of you.” Ann says matter of factly.

Anne’s mind is blown. Her mouth opens and closed searching for something to say but comes up empty. Ann is right. She’s never thought of it like that. She just thought that Mariana was uninterested in her work and hated and resented her for it. But Ann is right, Mariana never accepted that part of _her._ She wraps her arm tighter around Ann. Her Ann.

“Stop thinking about her.” Ann mumbles.

“I’m not anymore. I’m thinking about you.” Anne says.

“Good.” Ann’s eyes don’t leave her ice cream cone as she continues to lick it. “Mrs. Lister-Walker.”

Anne nuzzles her face against Ann’s neck, she doesn’t care who sees.

Ann giggles. “That tickles.” She squirms. “Anne.” She scolds.

“Okay.” Anne says and kisses Ann’s cheek.

* * *

They strategically choose which attractions they want to view and with rides they want to ride. The bright colors and designs are truly a sight to see. It’s not just for kids. In Anne’s mind, there is plenty to see and admire as an adult. The rides are fun too. They stroll through Fantasyland.

“One last ride before we go.” Anne suggests. Ann nods and smiles at her. “You pick sweetheart.”

Ann doesn’t say anything but takes Anne’s hand in her own and leads her to where she wants to go.

They end up in line for It’s A Small World. The classic attraction beckoning Ann forward. Anne wants to roll her eyes. Of course, she thinks. She should have known they’d end up here. The wait isn’t too long and soon enough they are in their own little boat.

Ann wraps her hands around Anne’s bicep and snuggles into her side. Her eyes taking everything in that surrounds them. An awestruck look on her face.

“You were saving this for last, weren’t you?” Anne whispers.

Ann only nods as she looks around. There’s so much color and there’s so much to look at and try to capture to memory. She wants to remember this day for the rest of her life.

Anne watches Ann more than she looks at all the things around them. The awe on her face. The wonder in her eyes. That in and of itself makes today worth it. She would do anything in the world for Ann. Getting up and driving three plus hours from Miami to Orlando, waiting in lines and navigating crowds of people, and then driving back this evening are all worth it for the happy look on Ann’s face.

After a few minutes of them floating around Ann turns to Anne. Once she gets Anne’s attention, she bites her lip. “I love you.” She smiles resuming that lip bite briefly before tilting her chin forward.

Anne meets her for a kiss. Simple, quick, but so full of love.

“This has been the best week of my life, Anne.” Ann is feeling a bit emotional now, tears threating at the corners of her eyes. “Far and away.”

“Hmm.” Anne nods. She certainly didn’t expect this vacation to be what it has been. It has been far better than she ever could have imagined. Anne would have been satisfied to just get Ann to come with her. There was a point not too many weeks ago when that didn’t even seem like a possibility. There was the fear of anxiety and panic attacks, but her girl managed and overcame anything that would’ve derailed their plans. Anne would have been pleased with them just staying and hanging around the hotel and beach. But Ann has shown and giving her so much more. Eager to do any and all things. The tour of old buildings, the botanical garden, the club, and of course getting married. “I concur.”

Ann laughs and kisses Anne’s cheek sweetly before turning back to look at the wonder around them.

* * *

Ann wakes up to the feel of someone tracing patterns on her arm. That someone being Anne. “Morning, baby.” Ann mumbles with a hoarse voice. She clears her throat before she speaks again. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.” Anne’s eyes flicker from Ann’s face to the clock on the beside table. “Seventeen minutes.”

Ann hums. The feel of Anne’s fingertips on her skin both soothing and enticing. “And you didn’t get up to get coffee or breakfast for us?”

Anne chuckles. “I didn’t want to leave you.” She admits. “It’s our last morning here, our last day. We have to be to the airport at like four.”

In response, Ann tilts her chin forward. Asking for a good morning kiss, which Anne responds to. Anne’s hand moves from Ann’s arm to her cheek, caressing the soft skin, rubbing her thumb across her cheekbone slowly before connecting her lips with Ann’s for a soft, slow, delightful way to say hello to a new day.

“I love you.” Anne whispers, laying her head on Ann’s shoulder.

Ann brings her hand to the back of Anne’s head, caressing her, holding her to her body. “I love you too, Anne.”

They spend a few minutes entangled together. Arms and legs twisted and wrapped together, embracing each other.

Soft touches and caresses soon turn into roaming, searching hands. The undergarments that were slept in are removed. Limbs are placed. Intimate kisses are shared and spread across skin.

Hovering over Ann, Anne will never not love the look of pure ecstasy on Ann’s face every time they do this dance. The fact that nothing else matters in these moments but the two of them. Not family, or social standing and status, not money or lack thereof, not work, not anything or anyone else. “Ann, sweetheart.” Anne purrs. “Look at me.”

Ann’s eyes slowly flicker open. She’s gasping for breath, her hips working in time with Anne’s movements. Anne smiles gently and it pulls a matching smile from Ann. “Can you-?” Ann struggles.

“What is it?” Anne asks.

“Switch hands?”

Anne cocks her head to the side, pauses her movements, and questioning Ann with a raise of the eyebrow.

Ann finds Anne’s left hand, clasping her hand over it briefly. She finds the ring and rubs it between her thumb and index finger. “I want to feel this.”

Anne moans, biting down on the lip to try to contain the sound. That might be the hottest thing Anne has ever heard. She’s unsure though. Her right hand is her dominate hand, practiced, sure, strong. The left- clumsy, weaker. But Anne won’t deny the request, even if she has to focus and work harder.

Anne leans in for a long kiss, stealing the breath away from her new wife. A bit of a distraction as she switches hands. As she repositions herself over Ann’s body. As she slips her left middle and ring finger into Ann.

“Yes, Anne.” Ann moans and holds onto Anne’s back with a fierce grip.

Anne presses a kiss to her cheek and starts a steady, albeit, unfamiliar rhythm. The dance may be led by Anne, but her partner follows in concert. There aren’t words. Words don’t need to be spoken between them. The dance is performed through looks and moans, grunts, gasps. The physical. An orchestrated rhythm that doesn’t need to be memorized and doesn’t required music to be performed anymore, even if the song changes a little each time. They both know it by heart.

But sometimes words are added. She brings Ann to her climax and as Ann is coming back to earth whispers. “Touch me, please.”

Ann barely hears it but being so in tune to Anne has its benefits. She doesn’t have to hear the words leave her mouth. Ann reaches between their sweaty, love soaked bodies, finding Anne’s clit, stroking a few times before Anne is shuddering on top of her and collapsing onto her when her climax is too much for her limb to hold her up anymore.

After a few moments of recovery, Ann finds that left hand again, taking it, bringing it to her mouth. She presses a kiss to the ring that now resides there. And then another before she parts her lips and sucks Anne’s fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on the skin.

Anne moans as she watches Ann do this. She lazily blinks her eyes. “You are fucking magical.”

Ann grins and intertwines their hands. “I didn’t know Prince Charming had such a potty mouth.” She giggles.

It pulls a sigh from Anne. “This Prince Charming does.”

Ann wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Again?”

Anne laughs raucously. Her hands already finding those places on Ann’s body that make her squirm with delight. “Again.”

* * *

Ann is looking through the photos for their trip on her phone, as a distraction, as they wait for takeoff. She pulls up the photo from the day they got married. The one where they are on the beach with their left hands in the frame. She nudges Anne with her elbow.

“Yes, sweetheart.” Anne says sweetly.

“Can I send this to Catherine?” She shows Anne the photo.

Anne grins and leans in for a kiss. “Of course.”

She sends the photo to her cousin. It’s the middle of the night in England and she doesn’t expect a response. But one comes.

‘ARE THOSE ENGAGEMENT RINGS? ANN, DID YOU GUYS GET ENGAGED?’

Ann giggles at the respond.

“What?” Anne asks.

Ann smirks. “Catherine wants to know if we’re engaged.”

Anne finds a matching smirk.

The plane starts pushing back from the gate and the flight attendant tells everyone to prepare for takeoff.

Ann quickly types out a reply to Catherine. ‘They are NOT engagement rings.’ She hits send and as soon as the message sends, she puts her phone in airplane mode.

“She’s going to kill me.”

“Why?”

“I sent her a reply and then put the phone in airplane mode. So, I won’t be checking it to see what she said or reply until we land.”

“You’re right.” Anne chuckles and takes Ann’s hand in her own. She brings it to her lips, presses a kiss to her knuckles before resting it in her lap. She rubs her thumb over Ann skin unconsciously. Ann wraps her left hand around Anne’s bicep and leans into her shoulder as the plane starts speeding down the runway.

It’s an overnight flight. Ann falls asleep about an hour into the flight, her head laying on Anne’s shoulder. Another hour passes and Anne’s shoulder starts to hurt. She stays awake though and makes sure that Ann sleeps. When Ann’s head slips off of her shoulder, Anne wraps her arm around Ann holding her to her chest, Ann’s head under her chin. It’s not the most comfortable and she doesn’t know how Ann can sleep through it, but she’ll do whatever she needs to make sure that Ann has a good experience during the flight. She knows she’s doing a good job when Ann curls into her body and wraps her arm around Anne’s waist.

There’s a yawn and then another and soon Anne can’t stay awake any longer.

* * *

She’s awakened by someone bumping into her arm in the aisle. Anne looks around and wonders how long she has been asleep. She thinks it couldn’t have been that long because Ann is still in the same spot. Anne looks around and finds a child from the row in front of them looking at her between the seats. She smiles at the child. “Hi.” She whispers.

His eyes go wide, surprised that she’s seen him and is speaking to him. He ducks his head, hiding away from Anne for a moment before peeking back at her. They exchange another look.

“Is that your daughter?” The boy asks and points at Ann.

Anne would be offended if it were anyone but a small child asking such a question. She’s learned, with Ann’s help, how to talk to children. They go down to the school weekly and read and chat with the kids.

“No, it’s not.” Anne says.

“Oh.” The boy wrinkles up his forehead. “My mom holds me like that when I’m tired or sad.”

“Ah.” Anne sees where the boy is coming from now. And where he got the idea that Ann was her child. “It’s nice, isn’t it. To be held like this.” Anne looks down at her wife.

“Yes.” The boy says. “Who is she then?” He doesn’t understand.

Anne doesn’t reply right away. She wonders briefly where they boy’s parent or parents are. Or if they are asleep. She doesn’t know if it’s appropriate to lie or tell the boy the truth.

“This is Ann. She’s my wife.” She opts for the truth.

That seems to confuse the boy even more. He wrinkles his face up so hard that Anne can barely see his eyes. He thinks about it for a while and looks at the pair. “You can hold your wife like that?”

It’s not the question Anne was expecting. “If I want to. And if she allows me to. Yes.”

The boy sticks out his bottom lip. “That’s cool.” He picks at his lip with his fingers. “Does she?”

Anne smiles. “Does she what?”

“Hold you? If she is your wife that means-“ He thinks it through in his head to make sure his has it right. “You’re her wife.”

Anne chuckles. “Correct.”

“So?”

“Yes.”

“Cool. So wifes are like moms. They hold onto the people they love.”

Anne is always amazed at children’s brains and the dots that they connect. The way they think on a simpler and entirely different level than adults. “I suppose you are correct. What’s your name?”

The boy smiles. “Charles.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “That’s a nice name. I know someone named Charles. Well, I guess I now know two someone’s named Charles.”

“What’s your name?”

Anne smiles. She knows the boy will get a kick out of this. “Anne.”

“Wait.” The boy thinks. “You said that was her name.” He points at Ann again.

“I did. And it is. We have the same name. Just spelled differently. Isn’t that silly?”

The boy smiles. “It’s very silly.”

“Charles.” A man calls his name and tugs on his shoulder. “Leave them alone. People are trying to sleep. It’s nighttime.”

“Oh, he’s not bothering me.” Anne says.

“Well, he needs to sit down and stay seated.” The man pulls Charles back into his seat.

Anne frowns. She doesn’t like the way the man treated the boy. Charles wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was being quiet and whispering. He was just curious. Anne can’t fault a child for that.

* * *

Ann wakes up after an hour or so. She looks around. The plane is dark, Anne is asleep, there’s a little bit of drool on her where Ann’s face was resting. Ann smiles tenderly and wipes at the spot. Her wife is the absolute best for letting her sleep and drool on her. She sits back in her seat properly and stretches her arms above her head. With a check of the time Ann realizes that they have a few hours yet before they land. It dawns on Ann then that she feels completely calm. Has she overcome her fear of flying? The anxiety that accompanies traveling?

Doubtful.

But things in her life have gone so well that she’s filled with a sense of accomplishment. A sense of pride. That feeling of being on top of the world, so to speak, and nothing being able to ruin that mood.

She looks over at Anne and can’t help but smile. She couldn’t have thought up Anne in her wildest dreams and here she is in real life. Her unconventional, unique, strong, caring, passionate woman. Anne could seem larger than life to most but to Ann she just seems perfect.

When the wheels touch down, Anne nods at the phone in Ann’s hand. “I wanna know what Catherine has to say.”

Ann giggles. Anne is worse than she is sometimes when it comes to patience. She takes her phone out of airplane mode.

Her phone dings with three messages. All from Catherine.

‘WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ANN?’

‘IF THOSE AREN’T ENGAGEMENT RINGS…?’

‘ANNNNNN?’

Ann laughs as she reads the messages. She shows them to Anne and Anne nods and smirks.

“Tell her before she strokes out.”

Ann types out the message. ‘Anne and I got married while we were in Florida. I’m a married woman now, Cath.’ She hits sends and puts her phone back into her purse. She hears it ding again but ignores the latest message from her cousin. Instead, Ann loops her arm around Anne’s and leans into her side.

“Come home with me?” Anne asks as they wait to deplane.

They haven’t talked details. And Ann is going to move in soon anyway. But they had been sticking to the half at one house half at the other thing for the last number of weeks. This would result in a change. Another change. Anne doesn’t want it to be too much for Ann. She doesn’t want to overwhelm her.

“Of course. Where else would I go?” Ann says wistfully.

Anne shakes her head, feeling silly. _Of course._ Ann still finds ways to surprise her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i've been putting off writing this because i don't want it to end. One more chapter after this and an epilogue.

A few days after their return from Florida, Anne receives a phone call. She looks at the screen of her phone and rises an eyebrow. She answers regardless. “Hello.”

“Fred. I thought I’d just check in. See how things were going with you. See if you were still with your Miss Walker.”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Hello to you too, Mary. Is there something that you need?” She cuts to the chase.

Mariana sighs over the phone. “I just- well, really I wanted to know if you went on your yearly vacation. And if you went alone.”

Anne smirks. Nosy Mariana. “I did go on vacation, but I didn’t go alone. I took my _Miss Walker_ with me.” Anne thinks, she’s not Miss Walker anymore though.

“I thought of you though well I was there.”

“You did? Oh Freddy!” Mariana sounds happy. “Reminiscing about all the good times we had in South Beach?”

“Not exactly. It was just one day, one moment, that I thought of you. I couldn’t help it.” Anne smiles, remembering the courthouse.

“Oh, Fred.” Mariana is wistful. “I miss you.”

“I thought about you right before Ann and I got married.” Anne drops the bomb.

“You- what?”

“We were about to get married and there you were in my head again. Telling me that you wouldn’t and couldn’t marry me. That old wound reopened again. But I’m past that now. I’m married. I know it comes as a shock but that’s how it is.” Anne says what she needs to say. There’s silence from Mariana. “Mary? Say something.” All Anne hears is a click as the phone call is cut. She sighs. Her hope for herself and Mariana was that they could be civil, that they could communicate and be civil and friendly. She’s not so sure now.

* * *

Ann goes over to have lunch with her cousin. She was invited but feels awkward. She wishes Anne had come with her. But Anne is busy with ordering and organizing everything at the nursery for spring.

She pushes her salad around on her plate with her fork. Salad first, then the main course. She stabs a piece of lettuce and brings it to her mouth.

“So, how was your time in Florida? I was a bit surprised when Catherine told us. Why didn’t you tell us you were going to Florida?”

“Not sure.” Ann shrugs lightly. “Catherine knew. It didn’t seem like something that I needed to bring to everyone’s attention. I was going, I went, that was that.” Ann doesn’t see the need to rehash something that’s happened and is done. If Eliza wants to ask and is actually interested in the activities she partook in on her vacation that a different story.

“Well, I hope you had a good time and enjoyed yourself.” William says with a nod.

Ann smiles, genuine. “I had- we had a wonderful time.” She’s about to get into it. “It’s too bad Anne couldn’t be here for lunch today. She has to assess and inventory her plants this week and figure out what she needs to get ordered in for spring. Next time though. She promised.”

Eliza nods. “Anne is one to keep her word. I didn’t know she did anything in the winter months. I thought she just sat around and waited for spring.”

Ann would roll her eyes if it wouldn’t get her in trouble. “Anne has a lot to do, even during the winter. There is maintenance on the hoops and buildings, the vehicles and equipment. They put up a new hoop house in January. There’s the ordering. And then the planting and starting of seeds.”

“You seem to know a lot about it.” William says.

“I think I pick up more and more every day. You know Anne and how she talks about everything that she’s doing or working. How passionate she is. Whether I’m with her or she comes home at the end of the day and tells me everything she did amazes me. It’s amazing everything that goes into running a nursery and landscape business. But Anne enjoys it. She enjoys the challenge and she enjoys nature and the plants and working with her hands and getting down and dirty.”

“Do you enjoy it? Having her gone and busy all the time.” Eliza asks.

Ann brings a bite of lettuce to her mouth and ponders the question. “She’s not gone all the time. Most days, right now, she’s at the house or over at the nursery for part of the day. We go down twice a week to read with the school children. And I go over to her nursery and help out with what I can.”

“What?” Eliza is astonished by this. “You want to work and get all full of filth?”

Ann laughs. “It’s not filth, it’s just soil. And it washes off.” She looks between William and Eliza. None of them have spoken of it yet but Ann is about to burst that bubble. “If I want to spend the afternoon with my wife and she’s doing something important at the nursery I’m not afraid to go and do whatever it is that she is doing. Or sometimes I just watch, and we talk or joke around while she’s working.”

Eliza doesn’t know what to say. She knew that they had gotten married while in Florida. Word had spread around like wildfire. She wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up though. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish gasping for life after it’s just been removed from the water.

“Congratulations again, Ann, on your marriage.” William says. “It’s good to be married and settled.”

Ann is satisfied that at least William seems happy for her, even if Eliza isn’t or is at best indifferent about it.

* * *

They are on their way back from the school.

“Have you ever thought of having kids?” Ann asks.

Anne goes stiff. Strangely they’ve never discussed kids. Anne knows it’s something most couples talk about. She knows it’s something that should be discussed before people get married and agree to spending their lives together. She looks over at Ann cautiously. She doesn’t want to say the wrong thing, but she also doesn’t want to mislead or lie to Ann.

“Have you?” Anne asks instead.

“I have.” Ann says.

“Oh.” Anne worries about what to do now. Does that mean Ann wants to have kids? Like, get pregnant and push out a baby? She doesn’t know if she could handle that. She doesn’t think she’s suited to raising children. She’s too old to have babies around her house. And to be responsible for those babies.

Anne pulls the car off the road.

“Where are we going?” Ann asks when they turn off the route to home.

Anne puts the car in park. She hangs her head. “Ann, I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Do what?” Ann scrunches up her face, confused.

“Raise babies.” Anne chances a look at her wife.

Ann quirks an eyebrow. She tilts her head to the side and studies Anne. “I never said anything about raising babies. I just asked if you’ve ever thought about having kids.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Anne thinks maybe she’s jumped to conclusions.

“Let’s get home before we talk about this.” Ann says wisely. The car on the side of a road is not the place to have this discussion.

“Oh.” Anne nods and starts back up. She drives them back to Shibden in silence. The anxiety hangs in her gut. What if’s plague her mind. What if Ann wants to have babies and she doesn’t, and they break up. What if she isn’t a good mother and Ann leaves her and takes the kids with her. What if the kids don’t like her and only want Ann as a supportive loving parent? What if- what if- what if-

Anne parks the car and exits quickly. She hurries into the house and goes upstairs to her study, closing the door and locking herself in.

She sits in her chair and stares blankly at the wall. She knows she should talk to Ann. But how can she. She knows something bad is about to happen. She can feel it. Is this the end? Already? The point when her fairytale turns into a nightmare.

After a few minutes, there’s a soft knock on her study door. “Anne, can you let me in? I want to talk to you. I know that it wasn’t fair to spring this topic on you. I was just thinking out loud after we left the school. I always feel- feel happy when I leave the school kids.”

Anne folds her arms over her chest. She’s not ready to talk about this. She needs to know where she stands before she can say anything to Ann on the matter. And that’s part of the problem. Anne doesn’t know where she stands.

“Okay.” Anne can hear the sad sigh in Ann’s voice. “I’ll be downstairs. Whenever you’re ready to come out and talk.”

She hears Ann walks away from the door and a little piece of her heart breaks off and shatters as Ann walks away from her.

Anne spends the next hour sitting at her desk just thinking. When she finally thinks she has her head wrapped around her thoughts she gets up and goes to the door. She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the conversation she’s about to have that will undoubtedly change her future one way or another.

She pulls the door open and to her surprise, Ann is sitting against the wall across from the door. “You haven’t been sitting there the whole time, have you?”

Ann nods, guilty.

Anne eyes her curiously. “Well, I don’t know what you want from me.” Anne lashes out at Ann. She’s hurt and she lashes out with hurt.

“I just-“ Ann’s voice is small, meek. “I just want to know your thoughts.”

Anne sighs. “Let’s go downstairs.”

They make their way to the kitchen and sit at the table. Anne at the end and Ann in one of the side chairs. “You can start.” Anne fiddles with her shirt sleeves.

“Anne, please.” Ann reaches out for Anne, for the closest part to her. Her fingers wrap over Anne’s elbow. Both of them look down at Ann’s fingers. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Anne hums out a note. “I’m not upset. I was just- just rattled.” She rolls her eyes at her own dumb words.

“Tell me what you think. What you feel.” Ann begs. “I’m not asking you to get pregnant and have a child. I just thought- I’ve thought about having kids before but- I don’t think I’d actually want to have them. I see how you are with your niece and nephew. You love them and care about them and dote over them whenever you are with them.”

“Well, they’re my niece and nephew. What am I going to do, just ignore them?”

“Some people would. Just send them a birthday card once a year and forget about them the remainder of the time.” Ann scoots her chair closer to Anne’s.

“Well, I’m not cruel.” Anne looks up at the ceiling.

“I know you’re not. You are far from it. Tell me. Tell me what’s running through that brilliant mind of yours.”

“What if I’m not good at it.”

Ann tilts her head to the side. “At what?”

“Being a parent. A mom.” It’s not something Anne ever thought she would be or could be and maybe that’s why she’s having the reaction that she is to this discussion.

Ann raises from her chair and moves towards Anne. She lifts her arm up so she can sit in Anne’s lap. “I love you.”

“I didn’t have great parents. I was closer to my uncle than my father and don’t get me started on my mother. What if I’m like them? What if I’m bad at it? I don’t want to fuck up some poor kids who didn’t ask for me as a parent.” Anne voices her concerns.

Ann reaches around, she lays her palm on the back of Anne’s neck and starts massaging it. Anne closes her eyes and hums. “You know what kids need?” Anne shakes her head. “They need stability. They need a roof over their head. They need three meals a day. They need to feel loved and appreciated. They need to be heard. They want someone to listen to them. That’s all kids need. The rest is a bonus. Anne?” Anne hums again. Ann really knows how to get to her, to calm her. The neck massage isn’t a fair tool but it sure is effective on Ann’s part. “Look at me.”

Anne opens her eyes, calmer now. The panic gone from her expression. “I love you too.”

Ann grins. “I just thought I would see what your thoughts were on the subject. And no, I don’t want to physically have any children.”

“Neither do I.” Anne agrees.

“But I was thinking about fostering and even adoption, the other day. I know it’s something that we both would need to think about and discuss and be certain about. One way or another. But this would be the first step. To get the idea out there. To think about it. I enjoy spending time with the kids at the school and I enjoy when your niece and nephew come around. And-“

Anne interrupts her. “Our niece and nephew. And I would like to meet your sister’s kids too.”

“Oh, they’re little brats.” Ann rolls her eyes. “My sister babies them and their father hardly has anything to do with them. But yes. AND- I thought there are lots of kids out there that need help, that don’t have stable parents around, that are up for adoption, that need guidance, and leadership, and even protection. That need to be loved and cared about.”

Anne sighs. “Your heart is just too big.”

“It’s not something I ever could have done on my own. I don’t think. With my mental health sometimes not the best, but now that I have you-“

“You’re amazing. And your mental health is perfectly fine. That shouldn’t be a deterrent. But you are absolutely amazing. And you are correct. They are a lot of kids in need. Here, I thought this was going to be some big blow up and we weren’t going to have the same opinion on the matter but this is totally different.” Anne knows she’s living through past relationship issues with her thoughts and feelings and insecurities. She knows that’s not fair to Ann. She knows, but she can’t help it sometimes. “I will think about it. We will think about it.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Ann leans into Anne’s chest, resting her head on her shoulder. “Did you have plans for the rest of the day?”

“I wanted to clean the office, but it can wait until tomorrow.”

“I’ll help.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t.”

“Okay.” Anne wraps her arms around her wife. “Now what? Or are we just going to sit in a chair at the kitchen table?”

Ann chuckles. “I like sitting on your lap.”

“I know. I like when you sit on my lap.” Anne grins.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Anne kisses the top of her head.

* * *

Ann moves in. Officially.

She stands beside Anne appraising the boxes that fill up the room. “Well, I think that’s the last of it.” Ann slips her arm around Anne’s back, resting her hand on the opposite hip.

“If there’s any more it won’t fit.” She’s teasing, of course.

Ann giggles. “There’s more. But these are the things I _need_.”

“Right.” Anne gives a single nod. “Have fun unpacking.” She starts to walk off, feeling a little sassy.

“Wait. You’re not going to help me?” Ann whines.

“Nope.” Anne looks over her shoulder and winks.

Ann chases after her. “Hey, don’t think you are going to charm your way out of this.”

“It’s not my stuff.” Anne sing songs. She pauses and thinks of a great idea that brings a smirk to her face. “What if I promise to give you a back rub when you’re finished.”

“What’s that got to do with it?” Ann throws her hands on her hips. “Hey. Stop.” Keeping pace with Anne as she walks away isn’t something Ann can do. Anne just walks so fast sometimes. “That’s just your way of trying to have sex with me.”

“Soooo, what if it is.” Their back rubs or massage always devolve into some state of undress, intimacy, or sexual contact. “I wouldn’t try if I didn’t know I would succeed.” Anne stops.

“What are you-“ Ann runs into her back at the abrupt stop. She wraps her arms around Anne’s waist from behind. “I’ve got you now.”

“You’ve got me always.”

“You’re so cheesy sometimes. I can’t even believe it.”

“You make me cheesy. I swear I was never this cheesy before you.” Anne tries to look over her shoulder to find Ann, but she can’t quite see her.

Ann thumps her forehead to the spot between Anne’s shoulder blades. “Well, you’re in luck, I love the cheese.” Her hands roam Anne’s abdomen.

“Who’s trying to have sex with who now?”

Ann laughs, releasing her wife. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy and satisfied in my entire life. And it has nothing to do with sex.”

Anne turns around and raises a playful eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Okay, maybe that’s a part of it. But to be married and to move into Shibden with you. To be a part of your life. And for you to be a part of mine. To have someone who always has my back. Say you’ll always have my back.” Ann raises her arms and wraps her hands around the back of Anne’s neck.

“I’ll always have your back. As long as you have mine.” She looks into Ann’s eyes intently.

Ann leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Anne’s lips. “Forever.”

Anne hums and wraps an arm around Ann.

“There’s just something so pleasant and relieving about being secure and happy and in such a good place. I don’t know if I’ve had all those things all at the same time. Ya know what I mean?”

“I do. Where everything is right, and you don’t have to worry about anything and if you do there’s someone else there with you to help you worry or alleviate that worry. It’s comforting to know that there’s something or someone to fall back on when things are hard or stressful. To have the security of a stable relationship and a stable home.”

“Exactly.” Ann lays her head on Anne’s shoulder and starts humming.

At first, Anne doesn’t think much of it but soon realizes that Ann is humming an actual tune and not some random notes. She starts swaying them back and forth. “What song is that?”

“I don’t know but it’s been stuck in my head all day.”

Anne nods. “Well whatever it is, it sounds lovely with you humming it.”

“Cheesy.” Ann mumbles and it gets a chuckle out of Anne.

“I might be cheesy but I’m not helping you unpack your stuff.”

“Okay.” Ann is resigned to the fact that she isn’t going to get any help. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Anne chuckles and they sway around the room some more as Ann hums.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I've been procrastinating on this i know.  
> Second, NWSF-ish

Ann makes the journey over, all the while, mumbling under her breath.

“Why does it have to be so windy?”

“Whose idea of fun is this?”

“Why is the weather always out to get me this time of year.”

Winter isn’t exactly the worst in Halifax compared to some places on Earth but that doesn’t mean that Ann enjoys it any more than if she were in the coldest parts of Siberia.

It’s just that the wind blowing against her face is one thing. The little pellets of freezing rain are another. She wishes, now, that she would have just gone with Anne when she left with the golf cart instead of saying that she’d come over in a little while.

That way, this awful foot journey would have been sped up.

She is thankful though for her heated jacket and lined pants. They work wonders in the windy weather. She barely feels the wind on her torso and legs. It’s mostly her face that takes the brunt of the nasty weather.

Ann closes the door behind herself and shakes off the cold.

“Cold out there?”

Ann turns to her and wrinkles her brow at Anne. “You know it is. Don’t play dumb.”

“Well, it’s nice and warm in here.” Anne shrugs. The greenhouse is heated at a balmy 73F/22C degrees.

Ann turns off and starts to remove her heated jacket. “Was it raining when you came over?”

“No.”

“Did you know it was raining?” Ann follows up.

“Yes.” Anne points up at the roof of the greenhouse. “I could hear it on the roof.”

“And you let me walk over in that?” Ann fakes exasperation, her hand on her hips, akimbo.

Anne shrugs again. She knows Ann hates the cold weather. The cold mostly doesn’t bother Anne, but she doesn’t like it when it’s cold and rainy. “You could have called me. Or taken the car.”

Ann hums. “What are you working on?” She changes the subject and it pulls a grin from Anne.

Anne spins on her heels. “Look.” She points to a tray on the potting counter. “I started these the other day.”

Ann looks at the little pots of soil that line the tray. There isn’t much to see. Just pots with soil in them. One of the little pots has a white label in it. Ann tilts her head to the side to read the word on the label. “It’s not in Latin.” She notices.

“I mean I could look up the Latin name, but most people don’t use or need to use Latin names for vegetables.”

“Artichokes?” Ann says of the name on the label.

“I’m trying something new this year. I’ve never grown them before. Would you like to help me? I was going to start the peppers and tomatoes today.”

Ann smiles at her wife. “I’d love for you to show me.”

Anne beams. She just can’t believe Ann is real sometimes. Her perfect match. The perfect girl. “I’ll get the seeds.” She rushes off into the storage room adjacent to the greenhouse.

There is a pile of potting soil on the counter that Anne had just mixed up. And a stack of little pots next to it. The vegetables are started from seed in late winter in the heated greenhouse. Come spring they are planted out in the garden.

“Okay. Stand here.” She positions Ann in front of the potting counter. The pile of soil in front of her and the stack of pots to her right.

Anne gets a tray from under the counter and puts it on top of the counter to Ann’s left. She positions herself behind Ann. “First, take a pot and fill it about halfway with the potting soil.”

Ann looks back over her shoulder at her wife. “With my hands?”

Anne chuckles. The potting soil is fairly loose, and Anne usually just uses the pot to scoop some into it. “Stay here.” Anne ducks into the storage room again. She comes back with a small scoop. “How’s this?” She hands the scoop to Ann.

“Thanks.” They share a smile.

Anne watches as Ann puts potting soil into the small pot. She sets the package of seeds down on the potting counter between the stack of pots and the soil. “Okay, now take one seed and put it in the center of the pot. Then cover it with some soil, not filling the pot to the top with soil though.”

Anne watches Ann do as she’s instructed. “Brilliant.” She comments. She leans into her wife’s back to take the pot and move it over to the tray to the left. She kisses Ann’s shoulder and moves to her right side. Anne hands a pot to Ann. Ann puts the soil in and Anne hands her a seed. The seed goes in the pot and then some soil goes on top of the seed to cover it.

They work side by side for a few minutes. Once the tray is full, Anne goes to move it to the table with the tray of artichokes.

“Are all of these going to be planted in the garden? This seems like a lot of pepper plants.”

“Ah.” Anne comes back and stands behind Ann again. She runs her hands down Ann’s arms, pressing into Ann from behind, enveloping her. With her hands covering Ann, she mimics every movement that Ann’s hands make. “No.” She whispers in Ann’s ear. “Not all of the seeds germinate and come up.” She presses into Ann, pinning her to the potting counter.

“Oh.” It comes out strangled. She wonders what Anne is up to. “So we are doing-“ Ann cuts herself up when she feels Anne’s tongue lap against her ear.

“Go on.” Anne encourages. Her hands pin Ann’s down to the top of the counter.

“We are doing- all this work-“ Ann squirms when she feels Anne’s lips on the neck. “-for some not to even develop.”

“Yep.” Anne kisses a path from the collar of the back of Ann’s shirt to her ear. “Somewhere between fifty and seventy-five percent will make it to be planted in the ground.” She whispers before taking Ann’s earlobe between her lips and tugging on it.

In a quick move, Ann pulls her hands out from under Anne’s. This movement catches Anne off guard enough that Ann is able to spin around to face Anne. Soil dirtied hands find Anne’s shoulders and Anne, in turn, wraps one arm around Ann’s waist. In one fluid motion, she picks Ann up and sits her on the potting counter. The potting soil to their left and the stack of pots to their right.

There is a look shared and then Anne’s is closing in for a heated kiss. Ann tries to keep her hands in places that aren’t going to leave trails of dirt all over Anne’s skin, but she can’t guarantee anything.

Ann feels more than sees that the button of her lined jeans is undone and then the zipper is dragged down. She fists her hands in the front of Anne’s shirt as Anne takes her lip between her teeth.

With a devilish grinb Anne pats at Ann’s backside with her palms. “Up.” She mumbles between kisses.

Ann presses her hands to the counter and lifts herself ‘up’ and Anne tugs her lined jeans down around her ankles, followed by her underwear.

Anne presses her wife’s knees as far apart as they will go with the restriction of the lined jeans at the ankles. She leans down and presses a kiss to the inside of Ann’s left thigh and then treats the right the same way. She slowly drags her lips up the length of cream white skin.

“Anne.” She pleads. Ann never imagined this when she came over to the nursery today but boy it’s a wonderfully pleasant turn of events.

Anne puts her hands on the edge of the potting counter on each side of Ann. To make sure she doesn’t touch Ann with her soil covered hands. She looks up at Ann with hungry eyes before diving in.

Ann can’t believe it afterwards. That Anne went down on her on the potting counter in the greenhouse. She’s never going to be able to look at the counter the same way again. Between panting and laughing breathes, she slides off the counter. “Is there soil on my ass?” She turns around and sticks her ass in the air.

Anne bites her lip and wiggles her eyebrows.

“Was that like an ultimate fantasy for you?” Ann has a sneaking suspicion that it is.

“Maybe.” Anne won’t confirm or deny. “Here.” Anne gets a paper towel, wets it, and wipes Ann’s buttcheeks off. “Air dry and you’ll be good to go.”

Ann stands there with her jeans around her ankles, air-drying. She watches Anne as she moves about the area. She discards the paper towel in a bin and returns to Ann. She presses a kiss to her cheek and then side steps her to get to the potting counter to finish with the seeds. Ann wonders how she can do it. Return to work like nothing ever happened. She pulls her clothes back to appropriate levels and spins around. She slips her hands around Anne’s waist. Clasping her hands together over Anne’s belly button.

“What?” Anne whispers. Her hands busy with the soil and the pots and seeds.

“How can you just go back to work?”

Anne hums, with a grin. “Well-“ She looks over her shoulder back at Ann. “I was thinking. The sooner I get this done the sooner we can go back to the house and continue what we started.”

“We? That was all you, babe.”

“Maybe. But I didn’t hear any complaints.”

Ann chuckles and nuzzles her cheek against Anne’s back. “You’ll never hear a complaint from me regarding our sexcapades.”

Anne laughs.

Ann runs her hands over Anne’s shirt, across her stomach, to her hips. She grips her hips in each hand and pulling Anne tight to her. She starts swaying them back and forth lightly.

“You’re trying to distract me, aren’t you?”

“Is it working?” Ann kisses her spine between her shoulder blades.

“Yes. Take your hands off of me.”

Ann takes a step backwards, but her hands don’t abide Anne’s request. Instead, they slip back and up across Anne’s strong back. Exploring Anne’s muscles with her hands she reaches Anne’s shoulder and starts massaging them.

“Damn it, woman.” Anne spins around, a stern look on her face. “Let’s go home.” She grabs Ann’s hand and rushes her out of the greenhouse. Ann giggling on the way out.

* * *

“Can I come with?” Ann asks.

“Are you sure?” Anne isn’t surprised anymore when Ann asks to come and help with a job or something at the nursery. “It’s windy and we’re just doing pruning.”

Ann shrugs. “I can pick up branches and stuff.” She’s gone with Anne a time or two on pruning jobs. It’s still late winter and the weather isn’t the nicest, but Ann has the wardrobe to handle it.

“Okay.” Anne will never deny her.

Ann does a fist pump. “Yes.”

“But you’ll have to deal with Sam and Thomas.”

Ann flicks her wrist at Anne. “Sam is a big loveable guy. He just likes to tease. And Thomas is so cute.”

Anne pouts.

“You’re cute too.” Ann grins. “You’re not cute like him though. He’s boyhood cute. You are so much more than cute. You’re my strong and sexy wife. That’s way way more than cute.” Ann places a hand on Anne’s chest, leaning into her for a kiss.

Anne relishes the moment. “Okay. Time to go.”

Ann laughs. “Let me get my jacket. Do we have any batteries here?”

Anne slips her boots on and starts tying them. “I don’t think so. At least, none that are fully charged. We’ll have to pick a couple up from the nursery.”

It’s windy but the sun is out so it’s not so bad. They almost cancel each other out. And lined jeans and heated jacket help with the rest. As long as Ann keeps moving, she’s perfectly warm.

Since the crew isn’t into the full swing of things yet they have a fun, leisurely lunch. Anne treats them to fish and chips at a tiny establishment near the jobsite. It’s nice to stop for a warm lunch on a cool late winter day.

The four of them sit at a table. Anne with her arm around Ann’s back. The men are so used to it now, it’s like second nature to have Ann around. They don’t even tease Anne anymore about her ‘little wife’.

“Thanks for lunch, boss.” Thomas pats Anne on the back as he passes her to use the bathroom. “You’re the best.”

Anne rolls her eyes.

“Stop it.” Ann smacks her thigh. “He appreciates you.”

“I know. It’s just a little weird. I feel like I’m his mother sometimes. Telling him what to do and not do. How to act.” Anne makes a disgusted face. “Caring about his wellbeing.”

Ann rubs at Anne’s thigh. “I’ve learned that you’re a caretaker. And it doesn’t matter who it is. Me, Thomas, your sister’s kids. You take care of people. That’s who you are.”

Anne stays silent. So does Sam across the table from them. He’s eyes shift between the two women but he knows not to say anything.

* * *

The birds are chirping, the sun is already up, and Anne is already out and started her day. Ann rolls over to spot Argus sitting at the foot of the bed patiently waiting for his breakfast.

Spring has been in full swing for weeks now. Ann doesn’t see a tremendous amount of her wife, but she’s found a way to sneak in some more moments with her.

She gets up, dressed, feeds Argus and then herself. It’s nine before she makes her way over to the nursery. She’s taken it upon herself to run the till and be the official cashier at the nursery. John just grinned and shook his head when she approached him with the idea. He showed her the ropes and now, a few weeks in, she’s an old pro at exchanging money and running the cards.

It gives Ann the opportunity to help. To feel like she’s doing something important. To feel like she’s part of Anne’s business, her crew, her family, her whole life. She doesn’t see a lot of Anne during the days right now. Anne is so busy going here and there and everywhere.

“You’re like a fart in the wind.” She told Anne one night during their dinner; after Anne told her she had to go out and take care of an unexpected plant order before she came back in for bed.

Spring is the busiest time. Ann knows this, but she didn’t know it would be this busy.

Anne is in the office at closing time when Ann comes in. “Are you coming home?” She means right now. She knows Anne will come home eventually but she wants to know if she should expect her early for dinner or if she should just eat without her.

Anne looks up from her paperwork. She takes her sunglasses from the top of her head and runs a hand through her hair. She smiles, sugary sweet, just for Ann. “You know I am.”

Ann rolls her eyes. “Yes. But now or later?”

As an answer, Anne stands up and packs her paperwork into a folder. With the folder under her arm she walks over to Ann, holding out her hand. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth.” They leave Cordingley to close up the office for the day.

Anne drives the golf cart to Shibden and Ann holds onto the folder. “Do you know what day it is?” Ann looks over with a crooked smile.

Her eyes widen in shock. “Oh, no. Did I forget your birthday?” She panics. She’s been so busy that all of her days run together. She doesn’t know Tuesday from Wednesday and the dates all blend into one.

Ann giggles. “No, silly. Don’t worry.”

Anne sighs, thankful. That would have been a grave error on her part, if she forgot. Anne makes a mental note to add a reminder to her phone and write Ann’s birthday on the work schedule. She knows she’s going to have to take at least a half day off to treat Ann’s on her birthday.

They pull up outside Shibden. Ann hops off the golf cart and rounds the front. Anne offers her elbow and Ann takes it and tucks herself into Anne’s side. “So, what’s so important about today?”

Ann grins up at her wife. “A year ago today you came to my house for that initial landscape consultation. It’s the day we met.”

Anne thinks back. She doesn’t remember what the date was exactly. She does know that it was this time of year. Late spring. And if she looked through her records, she knows she’ll find out that Ann is correct and that today is that day. “We’ll have to have a glass of wine or two with our dinner to celebrate then.” Anne presses a kiss to Ann’s temple.

“I love you.” Ann sighs happily.

“And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> That being said there will be a sort of epilogue chapter that follows this.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be short and sweet but I may have gotten a little carried away. Oh well, enjoy.

It all happened rather quickly after that first discussion. They started with foster children and then they met a little boy that needed adopting. Ann fell in love with him right away. It took Anne a little while longer but soon they were doing all the proper procedures and filling out all the proper paperwork and now they have a four year old boy named Dominic.

Their current foster child is a fourteen year old girl named Beth. She’s moody and wants to do her own thing most of the time. A typical teenager but also doesn’t protest too much when they make her do family activities.

The biggest change currently though is the state that Ann is in. A big round belly, ready to pop at any minute. They have a c-section scheduled for next week.

Anne marvels at how amazing and beautiful Ann is and has been while pregnant. They never thought they would be here. Ann didn’t want to give birth but the idea of carrying a child, a child that was of her own flesh and blood did appeal to her. When she learned that maybe she didn’t have to give birth vaginally the process of finding a donor started.

That was when Dominic was three and had been with them for nearly a year at that point. He is now four, eager to turn five and be a big brother.

Anne was surprised by herself. Her ability to run a business, a home, and raise a toddler all at the same time. She’ll admit that she was a bit overwhelmed to be in her mid-forties and starting a family. But Anne doesn’t think it’s something she could have done in her twenties or thirties. Now is the right time for her. It helps, for once, that Ann is younger than her.

When they choose their donor, Anne didn’t care what he looked like. She didn’t care if the kid had any resemblance to her. In fact, she wants an exact copy of Ann, a little mini Ann. The guy just had to be fairly smart in her opinion. But none of that matters now. The child will be here in a matter of days and Anne is scrambling to get everything in place.

She has put Sam in charge of landscaping jobs at the nursery so she can have time off for the next month to help with the kids. It also helps to have a teenager around. An extra set of hands and someone who can take care of themselves, feed themselves, wash themselves. That sort of thing.

And while Shibden is big, it’s doesn’t have enough bedrooms for everybody, so Anne is repurposing her study into a nursery for the baby. She’s moved out all of her stuff and brought in a crib and changing table and rocking chair, all of which are in the hall right now as she paints the room. It’s the last thing she has to do before putting everything together in the room for the baby.

“Hey.” Ann whispers from the door.

“Oh.” Anne looks over at her wife, paint roller stilled in mid-air.

“I was just checking to see how everything was coming along in here.”

Anne looks around the room. She only has one wall left to paint. “Well, I believe. What do you think?”

“It looks lovely, honey.”

“Good.” Anne gives a nod. “Did you need something?” She asks sweetly.

Ann shakes her head. She leans against the doorframe and cradles her stomach with a hand.

Anne’s eyes do that weird thing that they’ve been doing recently where she stares at Ann, at her protruding stomach, with googly eyes. The awe and amazement written clear as day on her face.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Ann chides. It was cute at first but now Ann just wishes Anne didn’t stare at her all the time. Yes, she’s carrying their child and a human life but Anne acts like it’s the biggest miracle on the planet.

“Stop looking at my beautiful wife. Never.” Anne crosses the room. Careful to hold the paint roller away from Ann as she leans in for a kiss. “I love you.” She grins goofily.

Ann rolls her eyes. “I love you too.”

Anne puts her free hand on the side of Ann’s belly. “And I love you too, baby.” She says and bends to kiss Ann’s stomach. The baby kicks at her hand and Anne chuckles. “I can’t wait to meet you either.”

As annoying as Anne staring at her all the time is, Ann absolutely loves when Anne talks and interacts with the baby. She smiles happily as Anne rubs her hand over her stomach.

Anne brings her eyes back up to meet Ann’s. “Let me just finish this and we can head out.”

“Are you going to change before we go?” Ann asks.

Anne looks down at her cut off t-shirt and bagging, paint stained pants. “What’s wrong with this?” She jokes and chuckles.

Ann raises an eyebrow at her joke. “You know Eliza would have a heart attack if you showed up for dinner in pants with paint all over them.”

“It’s dry. It’s not like I’ll be sitting on her furniture with wet paint on my pants. Plus, I think we’d both enjoy her reaction.”

Ann laughs. “I would but-“

Eliza has warmed up to them being a married couple. Even if she still thinks that Ann could have done better. They routinely have dinner with the Priestley’s. This will be the last time before the baby comes and probably for some time afterwards so making a good presentation is important.

“I’ll change. Do you think I have time to shower?”

Ann bites her lip. “I need you to get Dominic ready to go too.” That’s a no.

“Is everything okay? Do you feel alright?” Anne worries.

“I’m just tired. I think I did too much this morning. I am 38 weeks pregnant.”

“Ah but you’re superwoman. You can do anything.” Anne coos.

“Yes but junior here-“ Ann taps at her stomach. “-has been zapping all my energy the last couple days.”

Anne hums. “I’ll finish in here, change, and then get Dominic ready to go. Is Beth coming with?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Anne nods. “Kiss?”

Ann pushes off the doorframe, she lays a hand on Anne’s cheek. “Wash your face though.” She swipes her thumb under Anne’s eye. “You’ve got paint here.” She leans in and kisses Anne justly.

Anne sighs into the kiss, embracing the feeling of Ann’s belly pressing into her. She’s going to miss that when the baby is out.

* * *

Ann has been feeling some back pains for the last hour, but she’s mostly ignored them. There are a lot of aches and pains that comes with pregnancy. And each day seems to be a little different. But then there’s an abdominal cramp that hits her and Ann has to hold her breath until it passes. She knows what it is. She thinks. Ann doesn’t want to alarm anyone at the table though. About ten minutes later there is another one. This time Ann can’t keep it to herself.

Eliza notices. “Ann, are you alright?” She’s sitting across the table from Ann. She can see Ann’s face twist in pain.

“I think it’s time.” Ann whispers.

“Time?” Anne jumps up from her seat next to Ann.

Dominic looks at Anne in alarm at her sudden panic. “Time for what? Dessert?” He hopes that’s it.

Beth looks at the boy and, with little enthusiasm in her voice and as plainly as she can, tells him what’s happening. “Mummy is having her baby.”

His eyes get huge and his mouth hangs open for a second. “Right here?”

William laughs. “No, son. They have to go to the hospital.”

“But that’s where you go if you’re hurt or sick.” His confusion would be adorable if there weren’t more pressing matters at hand.

Ann pushes herself up out of her chair. Eliza rounds the end of the table and aids her in walking.

Anne looks around, panicked for a moment before she takes a deep breath as the realization hits her. She comes back to reality. Anne is thankful that Beth is there.

“Watch your brother.” Anne points at the small boy.

“He’s not my-“ Beth starts to say but cuts her sentence off when Anne gives her a stern look.

“William, can you bring them home?” Anne asks.

“Yes, of course. Don’t worry about it.” William nearly pushes Anne forward. “Go.”

Eliza is helping Ann out to the car. Anne hurries after them.

“It’s too early. Oh my gosh. I was supposed to have a c-section.” Ann complains.

“It’ll be fine dear.” Eliza says.

“Noooooo.” Ann grimaces through pain.

“Your body knows what to do.” Eliza says.

“You’re not helping.” Ann says through gritted teeth.

“Sorry.”

Anne catches up and swoops in and takes over for Eliza. A hand on the middle of Ann’s back and the other holding onto her arm. “I’m here. I’ve got you.” She helps Ann into the car.

As Anne runs around to get in the driver’s side, Eliza ducks her head to speak to Ann. “Anne will get you to the hospital and take care of you and the doctors know what to do.”

“Get me to the hospital.” Ann mumbles. “This baby wants out.”

* * *

They get Ann into a delivery room. “Why can’t I have a c-section?” Ann whines.

“It’s too late for that, dear.” A nurse tells her. “This baby is coming now.”

“Where’s my wife?” Ann looks around the room at the nurses.

Anne bursts into the room in blue surgical scrubs. “I’m right here.” She rushes over to Ann’s side.

“Don’t leave me.” Ann takes her hand.

Anne raises Ann’s hand and kisses the back of it, even though she’s wearing a mask. “I won’t.”

One of the nurses checks Ann. “I’m going to get the doctor.”

“Is everything alright?” Anne asks. The thought of something bad happening occurs to her for maybe the first time. It’s been such an easy pregnancy, except for the morning sickness the first few months, to this point.

“No, everything is fine. Things are just moving along rather quickly.” The nurse exits the room.

“Oh.” Anne is dumbfounded. She looks to Ann’s face and smiles for her. “I know this wasn’t your plan but apparently the baby has other ideas.”

“Our.”

“What?”

“Our plan. Our baby.”

Anne hums. “Yes. But you are the one having the kid.”

“You are a part of this too.”

“I know.” Anne had a bit of a difficult time early on connecting to the thought of being a parent, raising a child from it’s birth. She wondered if that’s how all father’s thought. But when Ann started showing and there were physical changes, Anne became more attached. She talked to Ann’s stomach. She read to the baby. She laughed and joked with the baby. She bonded and now the baby seems to know her voice and Anne loves to put a hand on Ann’s stomach and talk to the baby and feel it kick back in response.

The doctor and nurse come in. “Hello, ladies. It sounds like we need to get started.”

Ann has another contraction at that moment. “Yes.” She grits out.

“I’ll take a look.” He situates himself between Ann’s legs. “Woah.”

“What?” Anne asks, chipper.

“Oh, I just see someone is eager to come out.” The doctor looks up at Anne and wiggles his eyebrows. “Would you like to see?” He asks Anne.

“Can I?” Anne is nervous.

“I like to use this as a bit of a learning experience for-“ he pauses for the right word. “-the partner. To see what a woman’s body is capable of. What it goes through.”

Ann laughs.

“What?” The doctor asks.

“Anne loves any opportunity to learn something new.” She releases Anne’s hand. “Go on. Everyone stare at my vagina.”

Anne rolls her eyes but moves to stand next to where the doctor is sitting between Ann’s legs. “Wow.” She marvelous at the sight.

“It’s not like it’s something you haven’t seen before.” Ann tells her.

“But it’s different.” She briefly looks up at Ann before returning her eyes. “That’s the head?” Anne asks the doctor.

“It is.” He stands up to get some gloves on and stretch his back out. Her returns to his seat. “Okay. You go back to where you were. I’ll ask if you want to cut the cord. But mum needs you up there right now.”

“I do.” Anne is a bit stunned. “Want to cut the cord.”

“Okay.” The doctor nods to Ann. To get Anne to move back to her side.

* * *

There is a loud, angry cry and the doctor holds the baby in his hands. A nurse over his shoulder wipes the babies face off and sucks the mucus out of its nose.

“Okay, ready to cut the cord?”

Anne nods. She wanders over and looks down at the baby. A nurse hands her the scissors and then holds the cord so Anne can cut it.

She does so with an awed gasp.

The nurse takes the baby from the doctor. The doctor gets back to work. “Okay, we’re not quite done with mum yet.”

Anne follows the nurse to the little table they put the baby on. One nurse works to clean off the baby and another starts checking it. From what Anne can see the baby looks good, healthy. Anne watches for a moment before turning to look at the nurse. She’s looking for something. Reassurance. Something to tell her that the baby is alright.

“It’s a healthy little girl.” The nurse tells her.

She can see that. “A little girl.” Anne mumbles. She remembers Ann and looks over her shoulder. The doctor is still between her legs. “Is everything alright doctor?”

“Yep.” He nods. “Just doing a little sewing.”

“What?”

“Like mending a sweater.” He jokes and laughs.

Anne doesn’t think it’s funny.

“There was a tear.” He explains. “But that will heal with time. I’m sewing it up.”

“Oh.” Anne goes back to Ann’s side. She looks over at the nurses with the baby. So much is happening all at once Anne is having a hard time wrapping her head around it all. “It’s a girl.” She tells Ann.

“I heard.” Ann looks up at her wife.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“Tired. Thirsty.” Ann says.

“And you thought you were tired earlier.” Anne raises her eyebrows.

“I should have known. I think that was my body trying to tell me it was time. I didn’t listen. I thought it was too soon yet.”

“I guess she had other ideas. What are we going to name her?” Anne asks wistfully.

“I want to see her first before we decide on a name.” Ann says sleepily.

“Good idea. Excellent idea.” Anne nods.

A few minutes later the nurse brings a clean, wrapped up baby over and sets her on Ann’s chest. “Here you go, mummy.”

Ann cradles the baby closely. “Look at her Anne.” She coos.

“I know. She’s perfect. Just like her mummy.” Anne kisses Ann on the forehead. She rests a hand on the baby’s skull. “With big blue eyes and white peach fuzz for hair.”

“All babies have blue eyes when they are born.” Ann says.

“Do they?”

“I read it in one of the baby books. I told you to read those.”

Anne smirks, guilty. “I must have skipped that chapter. Blue eyes. Got it. But I wouldn’t doubt it if they stayed blue.”

“You’re probably right about that.” Ann stares down at the tiny baby.

The doctor comes over to the opposite side of the bed that Anne is on. “Alright. My work here is done. I’ll come in to check in on you in a few hours. The nurses will take care of the rest.”

“Thank you doctor.” Ann says.

Anne reaches out to shake his hand. “Thank you.”

He nods and shakes her hand.

* * *

Eliza knocks on the door in the morning. She pushes it open slowly. The first thing she sees is Anne passed out in the chair by the window. She peeks around the corner to find Ann in the bed with the baby asleep on her chest. “Hi.” Eliza whispers and waves.

Ann smiles. She’s tired and hasn’t had much sleep. But she’s beyond happy as she watches her daughter sleep.

“How are you?” Eliza comes to the bedside.

“As good as can be expected. Everything from my ribs down to my knees is sore.”

Eliza smiles. Anne had called her early this morning and asked her to go check on Beth and Dominic after breakfast. Eliza did and they were doing fine and then she came down to the hospital. “Does she have a name yet? Anne said you hadn’t decided on one when I talked to her earlier.”

Ann shakes her head. “I wanted to name her Mary, after my mother, but Anne said absolutely not.” Anne didn’t want to think about Mariana when she looked at or talked about her daughter.

“We had joked about naming her Anne but that would be WAY too complicated.” Ann grins down at the little girl. “She’s so small and delicate. I just can’t believe she’s here already.”

“Do you want me or William to bring the kids down later? We can do that. Or you could get Catherine to bring them and then she can see the baby too.”

“I’ll ask Anne when she wakes up.”

“Ask me what?” Anne says without moving or opening her eyes.

Ann chuckles lightly. “What you prefer? Should we have a bunch of people come to the hospital to see her or should we wait until we are home and they can come to the house?”

Anne considers the options. “Just the kids and Eliza while we’re at the hospital. The others can come when you are more comfortable and settled at home.” Anne goes back to her pseudo nap.

“If you would be so kind.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it dear.” Eliza waves her off. She’s eager to help. “How long are you expected to stay here?”

“Oh, the doctor thinks I can go home tomorrow morning. So just today and tonight.” Ann says. “Just have to pass a few tests and we’ll be good to go. Anne’s going to go home tonight and stay with the kids and come back in the morning. It’s bath night for Dominic.”

Eliza nods. “How do you think he’ll react to the baby?”

“I’m not sure. But knowing him he’ll be curious about her. He might not come near her or want to be around her right away though. Cautious and unsure of what a baby can do, does.”

“What is a good time to bring the kids?” Eliza asks.

“After I’m done sleeping.” Anne says from her chair.

Ann giggles. “Right before dinner. And then Anne can bring them home when she goes home this evening.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

Eliza ushers Dominic in with a hand on the back of his head. “Come on. Come see your mummies and your new baby sister.”

He shyly enters the room. Beth follows behind them.

“Come here, Dom.” Anne squats down to his level and opens her arms for a hug.

Dominic runs into her arms. Anne wraps him up and picks him up off the ground. He giggles as she does so. “There’s someone you need to meet.” She walks with him over to Ann in the bed.

“Mummy.” He holds his arms out for her.

“Your mama is going to have to hold you. I’m holding your baby sister.” Ann explains gently to him.

He looks at her with puzzlement on his face and then he looks down at the baby. “She’s not in your tummy anymore.”

“No, she’s not.” Ann says. “She’s here and her name is Lucy.”

“Lucy.” He tries the name out.

“Pretty.” Eliza says.

“Thank you.” Ann smile over at her. “You can come have a look, Beth.”

“Is she asleep?” Dominic asks.

“She is.” Anne confirms. “She just ate and is having a nap. She’ll be doing a lot of that for a while.”

Dominic thinks on that for a moment before coming up with something else to say. “What does she eat? Bananas?”

Everyone laughs.

“No, sweetie. She’s not big enough to eat bananas yet. She eats milk that mummy gives her.” Anne explains.

“Oh.” He wrinkles up his little face. “When she eat bananas? She can share mine.”

Anne boops him on the noise. “That’s nice of you to want to share with your sister. And I know you love your bananas. But it will be a long time before she can have some of your bananas.” The boy loves bananas.

“Okay.” He stares down at the baby. Lucy yawns and stretches an arm out. He gasps. “She moved.”

“She did.” Ann says. Her eyes water as her children interact for the first time. “Do you want to hold her?” She asks him.

He turns away from the baby and clutches his little arms around Anne’s neck, burying his face in her shoulder. “It’s okay, buddy.” Anne rubs his back. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“How about you Beth?” Ann asks.

“Sure.” She shrugs.

“Go sit in the chair.” Ann instructs. “Eliza, would you?” She holds Lucy up a little off of her chest.

Eliza steps to the side of the bed and takes the baby in. She wraps a hand under her head and another under her back. “Hi, cutie.” She whispers to the baby as she carries her over to Beth.

All watch as Eliza hands the baby over. “Makes sure to protect her head. Hold it secure.”

Beth nods and concentrates on the baby.

“What do you think?” Anne asks.

“It’s a little weird.”

“How so?”

“One minute she’s inside the- in Ann’s stomach and the next she’s here.” Beth explains.

“It is a little wild.” Anne agrees. “We thought we had another week, but little Lucy had other ideas.”

Dominic watches Beth hold the baby, still clinging around Anne’s neck but interested in what the baby is doing. “Mama?”

“What Dom?” Anne asks.

“Can I touch the baby?”

“Touch her? Do you want to hold her?”

He shakes his head violently. “I just want to touch her. What does she feel like?”

Anne grins. “She feels like you and me. We all have the same skin. Hers is wrinkly right now though.”

“Why?” He looks at the baby with curiosity.

“Cuz she was curled up in a ball inside mummy in a liquid. You know how your fingers and toes get all wrinkly and pruney if you’re in the bath too long?”

“Yeah.” He nods.

“That’s why Lucy’s skin is wrinkly.”

“Cuz she was in mummy’s tummy bath too long?”

Anne kisses his forehead. “Yes.”

“So, I can’t touch her?”

Anne hums. “If you hold her you can touch her, but I don’t want you poking at her. She’s just a baby and you’ll need to be gentle around her.”

“I hold her.” Dominic decides.

“Okay. As soon as Beth is done.”

Anne puts Dominic on the hospital bed next to Ann. Ann wraps an arm around the boy and kisses his head. He cuddles into her side. “How have you been my boy?” Ann asks.

“You weren’t home last night to tuck me in. Will you tuck me in tonight?”

Ann sighs. “Mummy won’t be home tonight. I have to stay here with Lucy. But mama will give you a bath and tuck you in and give you extra kisses for me.”

“Will she read me a story?”

“I’m sure she will if you ask nicely.” Ann tells him.

He seems satisfied with that answer.

Anne takes Lucy from Beth’s arms and brings her over to Ann and Dominic. Dominic wiggles his legs in nervousness and excitement. “Hold still, Dom.” Anne says as she situates baby Lucy on his lap. She points her so that her head is near Ann and Ann can support her head properly.

Dominic giggles as Anne’s hands retreat. “It’s a baby.” He looks at her astonished.

Beth starts taking pictures of Ann, Dominic, and Lucy. “Get in there, mama A.” Beth says.

Anne bends and poses for a few photos.

Eliza reaches for the phone in Beth’s hand. “You too. Go to the other side of the bed.” She does and Eliza takes a more than is necessary amount of photos. They all smile for the photos expect Dominic he most just looks down at the baby on his lap. “Dominic.” Eliza tries to get his attention.

“Look at Eliza, Dom.” Ann tells him.

“Smile, buddy.” Eliza says and takes some more photos.

After the little photo session is over Dominic’s patience with Lucy wears out. “I done, mummy.” He looks over at Ann.

“Okay, sweetie.” She takes the baby from him.

“Can I sit here?” He asks, wondering if he has to leave now that he’s not holding the baby.

“If you want.” Ann tells him.

He sticks his palm into Ann’s thigh and pushes himself up and onto his knees. Ann winces at the pain.

“Be careful, Dom.” Anne reminds him.

“I am mama.” He puts a hand on Ann’s shoulder for balance and looks at the baby some more. “I no poke.” He reaches out with his left hand and pets the blanket that Lucy is wrapped in as if she were a cat or dog.

“Good.” Anne says and turns to Eliza. “Thank you for everything today. And yesterday. And for checking on the kids.”

“No problem, Anne.” Eliza smiles genuinely. “If you need help with anything just let me know.”

Anne nods. “Will do.”

“I’ll get out of your hair now. You have really created a beautiful little family.” She pats Anne on the arm.

“Thank you, Eliza.”

Eliza nods and smiles. “I’ll call you in a few days, Ann.” She tells Ann as she makes her way out of the room.

Ann nods in recognition. Too busy with Dominic and Lucy do or say much else.

“I think we are going to get going too. Give mummy some rest.” Anne says. “What do you say Dom?” Want to go out to dinner to celebrate your new baby sister. Have an ice cream even?” Anne doesn’t want to have to cook anything when they get home.

“Yeah.” He cheers.

“Shhh.” Ann reminds him.

He cowers. “Sorry, mummy.”

“It’s okay. Just try not to yell next to the baby. You could scare her.”

“Okay.” He says.

“Give mummy a kiss. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Ann tells him.

He leans in and kisses her on the cheek. “Bye, mummy. Bye Lucy.” He waves at the baby.

Anne kisses Ann on the other cheek and then kisses Lucy on the head. “I love you both. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Love you, babe.” Ann says.

Anne goes to the end of the bed. “Come on, Dom.” She holds her hand out.

He jumps down from the bed and runs over to take her hand. “Bye mummy.” He whispers and waves as the walk out of the room.

Ann takes deep breath after the three leave the room. It’s going to be an adjustment to having a baby at home but she’s optimistic with how Dominic handled things today. At the very least, she knows Anne always has her back.


End file.
